Change your Stars
by Effi
Summary: Ein Anruf ändert Alex Leben für immer. Was wäre wenn Alex eine Tochter im TeenagerAlter hätte.
1. Chapter 1

**Change your Stars**

**Der Anruf**

Als das Telefon klingelte saß man auf Killarney beim Frühstück. Alex nahm ab. „Killarney" „Spreche ich mit Alex Ryan?",„Ja" „Hier ist Samantha Sophia Donaldson" Alex musste schlucken. „Mum ist tot. Grandma und Grandpa sind in Afrika. Kannst du mich abholen? Ich hab sonst niemanden." Alex zögerte, sollte ihn die Vergangenheit wieder einholen? Nach so langer Zeit? „Ja klar, ich komme. Wo bist du?" „Jugendamt Melbourne. King George Street 11." „Ok, ich dürfte so in 5 Stunden da sein." „Mmh, Alex?"„Ja" „Ich hab ein Pferd" „Kein Problem, ich bring einen Anhänger mit. Dauert dann nur ein bisschen länger….Bist du OK?" „Yep" –„Gut. Dann….Bis nachher." Alex legte auf. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber im Moment war das auch egal. Er musste ein paar Sachen zusammen packen. „Mum, Dad, ich fahr nach Melbourne. Yve ist gestorben. Ich muss mich um die Kleine kümmern. Wir sind morgen wieder da." Seine Worte trieben Harry Zornesröte ins Gesicht, Liz dagegen wurde leichenblass. Harry stellte mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck klar: „Das Gör kommt mir nicht ins Haus. Es reicht schon, dass die Sache beinahe dein Leben zerstört hätte!" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Alex war jetzt schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken 15 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück. _„Alex, ich bin schwanger!" Schwanger, schwanger, schwanger, hallte es in seinen Ohren. _Die Welt war für ihn zusammen gebrochen. Harry hatte damals alles für ihn geregelt, die „Sache" in Ordnung gebracht. Das Ereignis hatte ihr sowieso schon nicht einfaches Verhältnis nicht gerade erleichtert. Und auch jetzt, es würde alles nur verkomplizieren. Aber das zählte jetzt nicht, er musste sich um seine Tochter kümmern. Wie würde sie wohl aussehen? Hatte sie Ähnlichkeit mit ihm? War sie genauso ein Sturrkopf wie er? Bisher hatte er sie nur einmal auf einem Foto gesehen, da war sie einen Monat alt. Er hatte sich fügen müssen, Harry und Liz wollten nicht, dass er sich um sein Kind kümmerte. Und nachdem sie Yve ausbezahlt hatten, wollte auch Yve nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Und ihre Eltern hatten ihn sowieso nie gemocht. Zwar dachte er noch ab und zu an seine Tochter, das Foto lag versteckt in seinem Nachttisch. Doch hatte er mit diesem Thema abgeschlossen. Es war Vergangenheit. Vergangenheit, die jetzt zur Gegenwart wurde. Und irgendwie hoffte er auch vielleicht zu seiner Zukunft. Dieses Kind konnte seinem Leben etwas mehr Sinn geben, jetzt wo Claire mit Peter zusammen war. Und die Mädels in der Umgebung ihn doch nur langweilten. Aber er fühlte auch Angst, Angst und Zweifel. Er kannte seine Tochter ja nicht, und sie ihn nicht. War er bereit überhaupt die Verantwortung für sie zu übernehmen. Konnte er es denn. Ja, natürlich, kennen lernen wollte er sie schon, auch Kontakt haben, aber mehr eigentlich nicht, oder vielleicht doch? Er versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln, weiterbringen würde ihn das jetzt sowieso nicht. Was passiert, das passiert. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Die erste Begegnung**

Es war bereits nachmittags als Alex beim Jugendamt in einem Vorort von Melbourne eintraf. Das rote Backsteingebäude sah nicht gerade einladend aus. Er trat durch eine schwere Holztür ein. Irgendwie hatte man den Eindruck im Wartezimmer eines Krankenhauses zu stehen, nur das auf dem Boden viele Kinder spielten. Einige saßen auch verschüchtert bei ihren Müttern auf dem Schoß. Trostlosigkeit, Armut und Verzweiflung lag in der Luft. Schnell ging er zu dem Empfangstisch am Rande des Raums. „Hallo, mein Name ist Alex Ryan. Ich suche mein Tochter, Samantha Donaldson" „Oh, schön das sie da sind", eine sympathische junge Frau lächelte ihn an. „Nicole Evans.", stellte sie sich vor. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns erstmal in Ruhe unterhalten. Kommen Sie mit." Nicole führte ihn durch einen dunklen Gang in ein kleines Büro. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Kindern gemalt und Fotos, Fotos von Kindern. Sie schien ihren Beruf gerne zu machen. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Es freut mich Sie endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Ich betreue Sam nun schon seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr." Alex wunderte sich. Samantha wurde schon seit 7 Jahren vom Jugendamt betreut. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten waren, wieso hatte sich Yve nie bei ihm gemeldet? Wieso hatten ihre Eltern nicht eingegriffen? Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass hier was nicht stimmte. „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. „Sams Mutter starb letzte Nacht an einer Überdosis Heroin. Sam hat sie gefunden. Yve war seit Jahren Drogenabhängig, nur durch die Beziehungen ihrer Eltern konnte sie Sam behalten. Wir vom Jugendamt durften die Situation nur beobachten. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, Sam geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist ein klasse Mädchen, schwierig, aber im Grunde echt lieb und vor allem clever. Sie hat vor 4 Wochen ihren Highschool-Abschluss gemacht, als Jahrgangsbeste. Wurde mit 5 eingeschult und hat 2 Klassen übersprungen, obwohl sie von zu Hause kaum Unterstützung bekommen hat. Allerdings ist sie recht aktiv in der Skater- und Sprayerszene. Leider ist sie auch durch Vandalismus und Beleidigungen aufgefallen, dazu kommen einige Fälle leichter Körperverletzung und Diebstall. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht mit Drogen in Verbindung gebracht wurde, gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass sie durch ihr zu Hause leicht Zugang gehabt hätte. Meiner Meinung nach hat dieses Pferd ihr das Leben gerettet" Alex war geschockt und konsterniert. „Welches Pferd? Sie müssen entschuldigen, ich habe Sam noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, mit ihrer Mutter hatte ich das letzte Mal kurz nach Sam's Geburt Kontakt. Ich weiß absolut überhaupt nichts." „Das ist mir bewusst. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sam hat mir erzählt, dass Yve ihr jeden Kontakt zu Ihnen verboten hat. Aber die Sache mit dem Pferd und auch alles weitere erzählt Sam Ihnen am besten selber. Das wichtigste ist, dass sie wissen, dass Sam auf der einen Seite hoch intelligent ist, aber auf der anderen Seite ein richtiger Troublemaker. Ihre Großeltern sind gerade auf Weltreise und nicht zu erreichen, deshalb hat Sam Sie angerufen. Ich hoffe, dass sie vorerst bei Ihnen bleiben kann, ansonsten müssten wie einen Heimplatz für sie suchen." Alex fühlte sich überfordert, trotzdem stellte er schnell klar: „Nein, nein. Kein Problem. Sie kann mit mir kommen." Nicole lächelte ihn an. „Toll. Machen Sie sich kein Sorgen. Sie schaffen das schon. Wir werden auch regelmäßig nach Sam sehen und wenn sie Probleme haben helfen wir wo wir können. Jetzt lassen sie uns erstmal die Formalitäten erledigen, dann bringe ich sie zu Sam." Wie in Trance unterschrieb Alex die Dokumente und ließ sich die Einzelheiten noch mal erklären.

Schließlich stand Nicole auf, führte ihn zu einer Glastür und deutete hinein, „Lassen Sie sich Zeit, wenn sie soweit sind, kommen sie zwei noch mal bei mir vorbei. Ich bin in meinem Büro." „Danke", antwortete Alex. Doch er achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf Nicole, er starrte durch die Tür. Dort saß ein schlankes, 14-jähriges Mädchen. Seine Tochter. Sie hatte das blonde Haar ihrer Mutter, etwa Schulterlang, und zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst. Einzelne goldene Strähnen fielen in ihr braun gebranntes Gesicht. Ihr blauen Augen, die hatte sie eindeutig von ihm, genauso wie die Mundpartie, schauten bewegungslos auf den Boden. In ihren Ohren steckten die Kopfhörer eines MP3-Players. Eigentlich war sie ein hübsches Mädchen, doch diese Kleidung…. Olive-grüne Baggypants, breite Skaterschuhe und ein bauchfreies Spaghettiträger-Top in dunklen Tarnfarben. Nicht gerade das, was man von den Mädchen auf dem Land gewöhnt war. An ihren Fingern trug sie silberne Ringe und um ihren Hals eine silberne Kette, die Handgelenke wurde von diversen Lederbändchen geschmückt. Ein Skateboard, das seine besten Tage schon hinter sich hatte, lehnte neben ihr an der Wand. Sie sah aus wie aus einem MTV-Spot von Avril Lavigne.

Alex's Hand umschloss zitternd die Türklinke. Langsam trat er ein. „Sam?"

Das Mädchen blickte auf. Vor ihr stand ein großer, gut aussehender Mann. Sie zitterte. Das musste ihr Vater sein. Der Mann, den sie wenige Stunden zuvor angerufen hatte, dessen Stimme sie heute zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Er sah angespannt aus, erschöpft, vermutlich war er von den Ereignissen genauso erschüttert worden wie sie. Nicht, dass sie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter gehabt hätte, aber wie sie so da lag, auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers, und dann dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Auch wenn Mum nicht gerade eine vorbildliche Mutter gewesen war, aber immerhin war sie die einzige Person die sie hatte. Mal abgesehen von den Großeltern, aber zu denen hatte sie noch nie eine gute Verbindung gehabt. Sie hatten ihr immer vorgeworfen das Leben ihrer Mutter zerstört zu haben. Vermutlich machten sie sie auch für ihre Drogensucht verantwortlich. Es war auch egal, jetzt schipperten sie irgendwo in der Welt herum. Zum Glück hatte sie diesen Zettel. Sam griff unwillkürlich in ihre Hosentasche und fasste nach einem Stück Papier. Mum hatte es ihr zu gesteckt, da war sie gerade 5. _„Hier Sam. Die Nummer deines Vaters. Benutze sie nur wenn du keine andere Wahl mehr hast. Heb sie gut auf."_ Mum hatte immer nur negativ von ihrem Vater gesprochen, damals hatte Sam sich gewundert, dass sie ihr diese Nummer gegeben hatte. Jetzt schaute sie zu ihrem Vater auf, und sie wusste warum. Auch wenn er einen etwas verwirrten Eindruck machte, in seine Augen war etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sorge. Es machte sich jemand Sorgen um sie. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Schnell wischte Sam den Gedanken wieder weg. Das war nicht möglich. Dieser Mann kannte sie doch gar nicht.

„Sam?" Sie stand auf. „Hi!" Ein verlegendes Schweigen lag zwischen ihnen. Keiner wusste was zu sagen war. Schließlich brach Alex die Stille: „Du siehst Müde aus." „War ne lange Nacht." „Hast du Hunger?" Sam nickte nur. Langsam spürte sie die Strapazen der vergangenen Nacht. Sie war gegen 3 nach Hause gekommen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet ihre Mutter in einem ansprechbaren Zustand vorzufinden. Aber der Anblick hatte sie dann doch überfordert. Sie lag einfach nur da, rührte sich nicht, ihr Spritzbesteck lag neben ihr. Sam hatte sofort den Notarzt gerufen, aber innerlich wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Im Krankenhaus, hatte sie dann mit Nicole telefoniert. Die hatte ihr erstmal ein Frühstück vorgesetzt. Seit dem hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Nicole wollte sie zwar dazu überreden, aber Sam war einfach nicht danach. Auch schlafen ging nicht. „Na, dann komm!" Sie verabschiedeten sich von Nicole und gingen in ein Cafe um die Ecke. Vater und Tochter aßen schweigend, beiden war nicht nach reden zu Mute, obwohl sie soviel nachzuholen hatten. Aber das hatte Zeit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurricane**

Nachdem Essen fuhren sie in Sam und Yves Wohnung.

Das Appartement war nicht sonderlich groß. Das Wohnzimmer hatte allem Anschein nach, auch als Yves Schlafzimmer gedient. Genau wie die Küche war es ziemlich verkommen, überall lagen Klamotten und Essenreste rum, dreckiges Geschirr stapelte sich auf Tischen und in der Spüle. Der Fernseher lief. „Am besten du packst deine Sachen, und dann suchen wir uns ein Hotel." Sam nickte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war froh die Nacht nicht hier verbringen zu müssen. Sie fing an Kleidungsstücke in eine Sporttasche zu stopfen. Alex war hinter ihr in das Zimmer getreten. Er staunte. Hier sah es komplett anders aus als in der restlichen Wohnung. Es war ordentlich und sauber. An der Wand hingen Poster von Musikstars und bekannten Sportlern. Von den meisten hatte er noch nie was gehört. 50 Cent, Linkin Park, Staind, vielleicht hatte Jodi sie mal erwähnt. Bei den Sportlern sah es schon besser aus. Michael Johnson, Didier Drogba, Pete Sampras.

Auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte er ein Foto von einer jungen Frau, die ein vielleicht 4-jähriges Kind an der Hand hält. Offensichtlich Yve und Sam. Und mehrer Bilder von einem jungen, schwarzen Pferd. „Ist das dein Pferd?" „Ja", er sah Sam zum ersten Mal lächeln, sie packte gerade diverse CDs in einen Karton. „Das ist Hurricane. Wenn du willst zeig ich ihn dir nachher, ich wollte sowieso noch nach ihm schauen." Als sie Sams Sachen auf die Ladefläche des schwarzen Fords gepackt hatten fuhren sie los. Sam blickte sich nicht um. Sie würde dieses Drecksloch nicht vermissen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hielten sie vor einem schicken Stallgebäude. Alex hatte so etwas Vornehmes in dieser Gegend nicht erwartet. Ein Mann in den 70ern, mit einem Sonnengegerbten Gesicht und grauen Haaren, begrüßte sie. „Hallo Sam. Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?" „Hi Tom. Das ist mein Vater. Mum ist letzte Nacht gestorben. Ich komm jetzt erstmal zu ihm. Wir wollen Hurricane morgen abholen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einer Box. Ein leises Wiehern war zu hören. „Alex Ryan. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Dann ist das wohl Hurricane." Er deutete auf den schwarzen Hengst, dessen Kopf aus der Box schaute in der das Mädchen verschwunden war. „Ja, das ist Hurricane. Ich bin übrigens Tom Simpson, der Besitzer dieser Stallungen." Die beiden Männer schauten zu dem riesigen Pferd und dem Teenager. Zwischen den beiden bestand augenscheinlich eine innige Beziehung. Sam stand ganz nahe bei Hurricane, streichelte ihn zwischen den Ohren und flüsterte ihm sanft etwas ins Ohr. Der Hengst stand ganz still, hatte die Ohren gespitzt und schien dem Mädchen zuzuhören.

Tom bedeutete Alex ihm zu folgen. In etwas Entfernung fing er an zu erzählen: „Vor 5 Jahren, verlor eine meiner Stuten bei der Geburt ihres Fohlen das Leben. Der Tierarzt bescheinigte dem kleinen Hengstfohlen keinerlei Überlebenschancen. Als Sam das hörte fing sie an zu weinen, das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich sie hab weinen gesehen. Sie muss damals so um die 9 gewesen sein. Wir machten dann einen Deal, wenn sie sich um das Fohlen kümmere und es überlebe, dürfe sie es behalten. Ich rechnete natürlich nicht damit, dass das Fohlen lange durchhalten würde. Aber da hatte ich die beiden unterschätzt. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Sam gut mit Pferden konnte. Sie kam schließlich seit Jahren, half bei der Stallarbeit im Austausch für Reitstunden. Aber das grenzte an ein Wunder. Inzwischen sind die beiden unzertrennlich. Niemand kann sich dem Hengst nähern ohne, dass Sammy dabei ist. Er ist unheimlich wild, aber sobald Sam bei ihm ist, benimmt er sich wie ein Lamm." Alex betrachtete das Tier, eine mächtige Hinterhand und eine starke Brust zeugten von der Stärke des Hengstes. Sein schön gerundeter Hals und sein wohl geformter Kopf gaben ihm ein elegantes Aussehen. Ein prachtvolles Tier.

Sam redete sanft auf den Hengst ein. „Mein Kleiner, wenn du wüsstest…morgen machen wir eine kleine Reise. Keine Ahnung was uns erwartet. Aber egal was passiert, ich bleib bei dir, zusammen schaffen wir alles. Hörst du, Hurricane, solange wir zwei zusammenhalten kann uns nichts passieren. Es tut mit leid, dass du heute nicht auf die Koppel konntest. Es war ein ziemlich stressiger Tag. Aber sobald wir morgen angekommen sind, kommst du raus, versprochen."

Tom bot ihnen an, die über Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben, dankend nahmen sie seine Einladung an. Während Sam noch eine Weile bei Hurricane blieb, bat Alex Tom einen Anruf machen zu dürfen. „Drover's Run. Claire am Apparat." „Hallo Claire. Hier ist Alex." „Hi Alex. Alles klar bei dir? Wo bist du? Harry hat nur gesagt, dass du heute Morgen plötzlich weg musstest." „Ich bin in Melbourne….Ist ne lange Geschichte. Ich hab ne Bitte, eine ziemlich große sogar….Kann ich für die nächste Zeit ein 14-jähriges Mädchen bei dir unterbringen?" „Hm, Alex, alles in Ordnung? Du klingst müde. Was ist los?" „Jaja, ich bin ok. Ich erklär es dir wenn ich wieder da bin. Kann die Kleine bei dir wohnen?" „Ja, natürlich. Ich räume die eine Abstellkammer aus. Die können wir ihr dann einrichten." „Super. Du bist ein Schatz. Wir kommen morgen, so später Nachmittag, früher Abend." „In Ordnung, bis dann". Alex fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auf Claire war einfach Verlass. Sie fragte nicht genauer nach, sie wusste einfach, dass es wichtig war. Ihr konnte er hundertprozentig vertrauen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Der Aufbruch **

Sie gingen früh zu Bett. Doch weder Sam noch Alex konnten einschlafen. Gegen Mitternacht hörte Alex ein Geräusch. Jemand schlich den Flur entlang, dann schnappte die Haustür zu. Er wühlte sich unter der Bettdecke hervor und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sam verschwand gerade hinter einer Ecke, einen Rucksack hatte sie über die Schulter geworfen, in der Hand hielt sie ihr Skateboard. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa…nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Wenn sie abhauen wollte, hätte sie mehr Sachen mitgenommen. Er ging rüber in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Als das Licht anging schreckte er hoch, er musste eingeschlafen sein. Sam stand mit funkelnden Augen vor ihm, „Was machst du hier?" „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Wo bist du gewesen?" Verstohlen schaute er auf die Uhr. Halb Vier. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Und in meinem Zimmer hast du auch nichts zu suchen!" Alex seufzte „Samantha, so geht das nicht, und das weißt du! Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt uns zu streiten. Wir brauchen beide noch eine Portion Schlaf. Wir reden morgen darüber!"

Sie frühstückten spät. Tom war schon längst bei der Arbeit. Alex wollte Sam gerade auf letzte Nacht ansprechen, als Nicole herein trat. „Guten Morgen, ich dachte mir schon, dass ich euch hier finde." „Guten Morgen, Nicole. Ich hätte nicht erwartet sie so schnell wieder zu sehn!" Alex ahnte nichts Gutes. Und Nicole wandte sich auch gleich an Sam. „Kannst du mir hierüber etwas erzählen, junge Dame?" Sie warf ein Foto von einem Graffiti auf den Tisch. „Sollte ich? Sieht gut aus. Da hat jemand eine vorzügliche Arbeit abgeliefert" antwortete Sam, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. „Mhm, ganz dein Stil! Du hast heute Nacht, nicht zufällig einen Ausflug gemacht?" „Sam war die ganze Nacht hier. War ja doch recht anstrengend gestern, und heute haben wir eine lange Reise vor uns. Da brauchten wir dringend unseren Schlaf." Alex schaute Sam fest in die Augen. „Ja, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier!" Es war Nicole anzusehen, dass sie den beiden nicht glaubte, aber schließlich gab sie auf und wünschte ihnen eine gute Reise.

Nachdem Nicole gegangen war, blickte Alex auf Sam „Nun, willst du was sagen?" Sam war verlegen. Wieso hatte er sie gedeckt? Sie war froh drum, das hätte nur wieder Ärger gegeben. „Ich wollte nur noch mal eine letzte Nacht mit meinen Freunden verbringen, und ein kleines Andenken hinterlassen.", „Das mit den Freunden kann ich verstehen, aber die Sache mit dem Andenken war keine gute Idee. Nun gut, lassen wir das. Laden wir Hurricane ein." Alex schaute gedankenverloren zu, wie Sam liebevoll den Hengst transportfähig machte. Konnte dieses hübsche Mädchen, das so gut zu ihrem Pferd war, wirklich so verdorben sein. So langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vermutlich noch schwerer werden würde als er sich es sowieso schon vorgestellt hatte. Sam schien ein richtiges Problemkind zu sein. Würde er mit ihr fertig werden, bis ihre Großeltern wieder da waren? Konnte er es Claire zumuten Sam bei sich aufzunehmen? Aber hatte er denn eine Wahl? Mit nach Killarney konnte er sie nicht nehmen, Harry würde durchdrehen. Und nach Wilgul zu Nick…das war ebenfalls keine so gute Idee. Nick musste arbeiten und konnte nicht Babysitter spielen. Auf Drover's war Sam immer unter Leuten, und Meg hatte ja schon Jodi und Claire großgezogen. Ein bisschen Erfahrung konnte jedenfalls nicht schaden, auch oder gerade weil Sam allem Anschein nach ein besonderer Fall war. Vielleicht konnte Sam sich ja ein bisschen nützlich machen. Arbeit hatte noch niemandem geschadet.

Sam verabschiedete sich herzlich von Tom. Ihn verlassen zu müssen tat weh. Er war für sie wie eine Art Vaterersatz gewesen, hatte immer an sie geglaubt. Es schmerzte ihn zurückzulassen. Heimlich wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber sie konnte ihn ja besuchen. Und die Aussicht auf ein neues Leben, fand sie gar nicht so schlecht. Also, auf zu neuen Ufern. Sie lächelte Alex an und stieg ins Auto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angekommen**

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie mir Hurricane nur sehr langsam fahren konnten. Den größten Teil der Strecke legten sie schweigend zurück. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Als sie sich gegen Abend Gungellan näherten fing Alex an Sam die Gegend zu erklären. Sie war noch nie im Outback gewesen. Natürlich gab es Bilder im Internet oder in Büchern, auch hatte sie Berichte im Fernsehen gesehen. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Sie hat noch etwas so schönes, etwas so faszinierendes gesehen. Diese Landschaft war einfach einmalig. Es musste herrlich sein über die Wiesen und Felder zu galoppieren. Ja, hier konnten sie und Hurricane sich Wohl fühlen.

„Hier ist gleich die Abfahrt zur Ranch Apollonaris der McNeill's, die reichsten Leute der Gegend", berichtete Alex. „Mit ihnen wirst du vermutlich nicht so viel zu tun haben, sind etwas arrogant und geben sich nicht mit unsereins ab. Danach kommen wir an der Farm deines Onkels Nick, Wilgul, vorbei. Unser Ziel ist aber Drover's Run von Claire McLeod und ihrer Halbschwester Tess. Bei ihnen wirst du die erste Zeit wohnen. Es wird dir gefallen. Eine reine Frauenfarm, und alle schwer in Ordnung. Claire ist echt klasse, von ihr wirst du viel lernen können. Hinter Drover's liegt Killarney, dort wohne ich. Ist nur ein Katzensprung von Drover's. Wenn du also was brauchst bin ich immer in der Nähe." „Wieso kann ich nicht bei dir wohnen?" wunderte sich Sam. „Hm, das ist erstmal keine so gute Idee. Harry würde das gar nicht gefallen." „Wer ist Harry?", „Dein Großvater. Lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit, damit er sich an dich gewöhnen kann. Später kannst du dann bestimmt auch nach Killarney ziehen. Wenn du das dann noch willst. Drover's wird dir gefallen!" Er hoffte es zumindest. Schließlich musste es für Sam eine komplett neue Welt sein in die er sie brachte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich einfügen würde. Naja, immerhin war Claire mit Becky zu Recht gekommen, also wieso nicht auch mit Sam?

Wenig später fuhren sie vor dem Hauptgebäude auf Drover's vor. Es war gerade Essenszeit und man schien beim Grillen zu sein. Gut, so würde Sam gleich die ganze Mannschaft kennen lernen. Als sie ausstiegen kam Claire ihnen entgegen. „Hallo, ihr. Gute Fahrt gehabt?" „Ja, alles kein Problem. Claire, das hier ist Sam." Claire begrüßte Sam freundlich. Sam wollte als erste Hurricane ausladen, und bekam von Claire den Weg Richtung Stall und Koppeln gewiesen. Während Sam zu ihrem Pferd in den Hänger schlüpfte sprach Claire Alex direkt an: „Sie sieht dir ähnlich." „Sie ist ja auch meine Tochter!" Claire schaute überrascht, sodass Alex noch eine kurze Erklärung folgen ließ: „Erinnerst du dich noch an Yve? Ich war 14, und sehr naiv. Es ist nur einmal passiert, aber das reichte. Als sie feststellte, dass sie schwanger war. Ist sie mit ihren Eltern nach Melbourne gezogen. Harry hat ihnen wohl genügend Geld gegeben. Ich hab sie nie wieder gesehen. Nur einen Brief ohne Absender und ein Foto, habe ich einen Monat nach Sams Geburt erhalten. Und gestern diesen Anruf." Claire konnte nichts gegen diesen Stich in ihrem Herzen tun. Warum hatte er ihr nie etwas davon erzählt? „Wow, davon hab ich gar nichts mitbekommen." „Das hat niemand."

Sie unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung als Sam Hurricane aus dem Hänger führte. Hurricane war froh endlich nicht mehr eingesperrt zu sein, tänzelte aufgeregt um her. Sein schrilles Wiehern konnte man kilometerweit hören. Nun wurden auch die anderen Bewohner von Drover's auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam. Becky stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, „Ein Wahnsinns Pferd." Sam brachte Hurricane erstmal auf eine Koppel, damit er sich austoben konnte. Nacheinander wurde sie dann auch von den anderen begrüßt. Nach dem Essen zeigte Claire Sam ihr Zimmer, „Steht noch nicht wirklich viel drin. Aber das Bett und der Schrank dürften bis morgen erstmal reichen. Dann kann Alex noch ein paar Sachen von Killarney bringen." Sie wusste noch nicht so recht was sie von dem Mädchen halten sollte. Beim Grillen hatte sie kaum was gesagt, hatte sich dann recht zügig Richtung Hurricane verabschiedet. Aber sie war Alex Tochter, es sollte ihr hier an nichts fehlen. Dennoch war Claire irgendwie nicht wohl bei der Sache, was wollte Sam überhaupt hier, sie konnte doch nicht einfach alles durcheinander bringen.

Später blieben nur noch Alex und Claire auf der Terrasse zurück. Alex erzählte Claire die ganze Geschichte noch mal von vorne, wie Yve schwanger geworden war, der Telefonanruf gestern Morgen, Melbourne, Sam… Alles was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Es tat ihm gut alles rauslassen zu können, das klärte seine Gedanken und beruhigte ihn. Claire hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, sie sah seine Verwirrtheit, seine Unsicherheit. „Claire, was soll ich nur machen? Wie geht es weiter? Ich weiß doch gar nicht was ein 14-jähriges Mädchen so alles braucht. Ich kenne sie noch nicht mal, wie soll ich ihr da helfen Erwachsen zu werden? Sie hat bisher kaum mit mir geredet." „Immer mit der Ruhe," Claire nahm seine Hand und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Das bekommen wir schon hin! Jetzt ist sie erstmal hier, und wir schlafen alle eine Nacht darüber, und morgen überlegen wir uns wie es weitergehen soll. Und sie wird dich bestimmt gern haben, du musst das verstehen. Sie hat gerade ihre Mutter verloren. Und dich kennt sie nur aus Erzählungen, und die scheinen mir nicht gerade positiv gewesen zu sein. Gib ihr eine Chance sich an die neue Situation, and Dich zu gewöhnen." Sie drückte seine Hand. „Das wird schon. Jetzt fahr erstmal nach Hause und schlaf dich aus! Morgen reden wir weiter!"

Als Alex davon fuhr schaute sie ihm besorgt nach, hoffentlich hatte sie recht gehabt, und alles würde sich finden. Sie hatte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im Magen, dass sie erst einmal zuvor gespürt hatte. Damals als Tess gekommen war und sie dachte, dass Tess ihr Drover's wegnehmen wolle. Die Angst Drover's zu verlieren hatte in ihr dieses fauler Empfindung im Magen hervorgerufen, ein Ziehen, krampfartig, sodass einem fast die Luft wegblieb. Und genau dieses Gefühl stellte sich jetzt wieder ein. Claire wollte es eigentlich nicht haben, vor allem bestand kein Anlass dazu. Nur ging ihr der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Sam ihr Alex wegnahm. Aber konnte sie das denn, sie und Alex waren ja nur Freunde. Und außerdem wusste Alex noch gar nicht was er Sam gegenüber empfinden sollte. Und selbst wenn er Sam liebte, das ist doch sein gutes Recht, sie ist ja schließlich seine Tochter. Trotzdem war Claire irgendwie wütend, wütend über dieses Gefühl der Unmacht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Der Neubeginn**

Als Claire am nächsten Morgen in den Stall kam, war sie überrascht Sam schon bei Hurricane zu finden. „Guten Morgen. Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?" Sam schaute auf, „Mich um mein Pferd kümmern." Claire gefiel diese Einstellung. „Kann ich dir beim füttern helfen?" Sam sammelte die ersten Pluspunkte bei ihr.

Nah dem Frühstück kam Alex mit weiteren Möbelstücken für Sam vorbei und half ihr das kleine Zimmer einzurichten. Nachdem Sams Sachen eingeräumt waren, Poster an der Wand hingen und Sams Fotos aufgestellt waren, wirkte es schon viel gemütlicher. Alex wollte in den nächsten Tagen noch einen Teppich besorgen, und Meg versprach Vorhänge zu nähen.

Anschließend sattelten Alex, Sam und Claire die Pferde. Sie zeigten Sam die Gegend und Claire kontrollierte gleichzeitig. Schnell merkten Alex und Claire was für ein Energiebündel Sam unter dem Sattel hatte. Als sie beim See angekommen waren, fragte Sam nach einer schönen Galoppstrecke. Alex deutete in Richtung eines entfernten Baumes und Sam gab Hurricane den Kopf frei. Der Hengst schoss explosionsartig nach vorne. Claire und Alex kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Sam und Hurricane preschten mit einer Atmberaubenden Geschwindigkeit über das Feld. Sam stockte der Atem. Nachdem sie gewendet hatten, stieß sie einen lauten Jubelschrei aus und treibe Hurricane an. Alex schaute Claire lachend an: „Ein wahnsinniges Gespann, was? Zwei absolute Teufelskerle!" Claire musste schmunzeln, „Tja, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!"

Als sie nach Drover's zurückkamen vor gerade ein Wagen mit der Aufschrift „American Bloodlines" auf den Hof. „Peter!" Claire sprang vom Pferd und viel dem Fahrer freudig um den Hals. Alex verzog das Gesicht. „So ein Fatzke", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. Sam musste lächeln. Zum ersten Mal hatte Alex etwas von sich Preis gegeben. Ob er sich dessen allerdings bewusst war? Alex hielt sich im Laufe des Tages merklich zurück. Man munkelte schon von einer Hochzeit zwischen Claire und Peter, vor allem Jodi war recht aufgeregt. Claire war überglücklich, auch wenn sie Alex Reserviertheit etwas schade fand. Doch Peter verabschiedete sich recht schnell mit der Bemerkung er müsse noch etwas erledigen.

Sam hatte den Tag genutzt um sich etwas auf Drover's umzuschauen. War ja eigentlich ganz nett hier, aber vielleicht ein bisschen langweilig! Die Leute schienen hier hauptsächlich zu arbeiten. Selbst Becky und Jodi. Und der sogar der nächste Ort war ein Stückchen weit weg, und man konnte nicht gerade behaupten das Gungellan der absolute Hit wäre. Aber ne Weile würde sie es hier schon aushalten, und wenn es nicht mehr auszuhalten wird, konnte man sich ja was überlegen. Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen!


	7. Chapter 7

Am folgenden Tag trafen Alex, Claire und Sam eine Abmachung. Da Sam die Schule ja schon abgeschlossen hatte und noch nicht so recht wusste wie es mit ihrer Ausbildung weitergehen sollte und zudem die Sorgerechtsfrage erst geklärt werden konnte wenn ihre Großeltern wieder zurück waren, sollte sie erstmal auf Drover's für Unterkunft und Essen, sowohl für sich als auch für Hurricane, arbeiten. Ein kleines Taschengeld würde sie auch bekommen. Alex war zuerst überhaupt nicht von dieser Idee begeistert, er fand, dass Sam zum Arbeiten auf einer Farm noch zu jung war. Aber nachdem Claire ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie selber auch erst 15 gewesen war, als sie die Schule für die Farm geschmissen hatte und er selber auch schon sein ganzes Leben auf Killarney arbeitet, gab er nach. Schließlich würde Claire schon ein Auge auf Sam haben, und im Notfall konnte er immer noch eingreifen. Vielleicht war nach den Ereignissen ein bisschen Arbeit als Ablenkung auch nicht schlecht! Sam war von diesem Deal total begeistert, so konnte sie viel mehr Zeit mir Hurricane verbringen als bisher. Nur für die Abende musste sie sich noch etwas einfallen lassen!

Da sie die ersten Tage noch frei hatte um sich einzugewöhnen, nutzte Sam die Gelegenheit und fuhr mit Becky nach Gungellan zum einkaufen. Claire hatte ihnen aufgetragen auch ein paar Jeans zum Arbeiten für Sam zu kaufen. Becky erweiterte den Auftrag um ein paar schicke Schlagjeans zum weggehen. „Mit deinen Baggys wirst du hier nicht weit kommen." Sie lächelte Sam an. Irgendwie mochte sie die Kleine. Nachdem sie die Einkäufe erledigt hatten, trennten sie sich für eine Weile, da Becky nach Seany schauen wollte. Sam schnappte sich ihr Skateboard und fuhr durch den Ort. Vor dem Pub traf sie auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter waren, vielleicht auch ein – zwei Jahre älter. Die Teenager hockten auf einem Zaun und tranken Dosenbier, einige rauchten auch.

Einer der Jungs sprang vom Zaun, und kam breitbeinige auf sie zu: „Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Sam hielt an und nahm ihr Skateboard in eine Hand. Der Junge baute sich vor ihr auf: „Ist das etwa das neue Schätzchen von Drover's Run?" Die anderen johlten und feuerten ihn mit „Todd, Todd, Todd" rufen an. „Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier anscheinend recht schnell." Sam schluckte, das roch irgendwie nach Ärger. Sie würde sich von diesen Landeiern nichts bieten lassen. „Na gut Schätzchen. Dann werde ich dich mal aufklären. Hier läuft es nicht so wie in der Stadt bei deiner Mami, Stadtkind!" Er fasste sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich ran. Sam reagierte schnell und hart. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog sie ihr Knie ruckartig hoch zwischen seine Beine, drehte seinen Arm auf den Rücken und kickte ihm die Füße weg. Mit versteinerter Miene kniete sie sich mit einem Bein auf seinen Rücken und nahm seinen Kopf in die eine Hand, während sie mit der anderen den Arm auf seinem Rücken festhielt. „Wir sollten uns wohl mal unterhalten. Erstens, ich bin nicht dein Schätzchen. Und zweitens lass ich mir von niemanden etwas sagen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Sie drückte den Arm etwas nach oben. Todd keuchte, „Okay, okay, ich hab verstanden." Sam drückte weiter. Ihre Augen waren eiskalt. Todd stöhnte, „Es tut mir leid, kommt nicht wieder vor!" Sam besann sich und ließ ihn wieder los. Die anderen Kids schauten sie verblüfft an. Sie schaute sie nur provozierend an, „Kann ich nen Bier haben?" Jemand warf ihr eine Dose rüber. Sam fing sie geschickt auf, als sie ein Lachen hinter ihr hörte.

Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das freche Gesicht eines gut aussehenden Jungen. Sie öffnete das Bier mit einem Zischen. Der Junge war ungefähr 16, hatte helles Haar, blau-grüne Augen und ein unverschämtes Grinsen. „Da hast du dir tolle Freunde ausgesucht, Baby. Lass dich gewarnt sein, du befindest dich nicht gerade in bester Gesellschaft." Sam starrte ihn wütend an. „Hast du nicht gerade gesehen, was ich mit Arschlöchern wie dir mache?" Ihre Augen funkelten. „Beruhig dich Kleines. Mit so was wie dir, geb ich mich sowieso nicht ab." Er grinste sie noch mal an, drehte sich um stieg in einen dunkelblauen Jeep und brause davon. In Sam kochte es. Was bildete der sich überhaupt ein! Todd kam zu ihr rüber und schlug ihr auf die Schulter, „Mach dir nichts draus. Das war Eli McNeill, der behandelt alle so. Nimm erstmal ein Schluck Bier!" Sam schaute ihn verdattert an, sie hatte ihn doch gerade ganz schön blamiert, wieso war er so nett zu ihr. Das kühle Bier rann wohltuend ihr Kehle herunter. „Freunde?" fragte Todd und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie schlug ein.

Als Becky sie kurze Zeit später mit dem Pickup abholte, erzählte sie ihr was passiert war. Die Prügelei mit Todd erwähnte sie allerdings wohlweislich nicht. „Na, das hast du ja gleich die Prachtexemplare in unsere Gegend kennen gelernt", meinte Becky kopfschüttelnd, „Todd und seine Leute fallen immer nur durch Probleme auf. Und Eli ist einfach nur arrogant." Abends im Bett dachte Sam noch mal über die Geschehnisse des Tages nach. Eigentlich schien dieser Todd gar nicht verkehrt zu sein, und schlecht aussehen tat er auch nicht, groß, dunkle Haare, rehbraune Augen. Außerdem schien er nicht so langweilig zu sein, mit ihm und seinen Leuten konnte man bestimmt gut abhängen. Als ihr Gedanken zu Eli wanderten, kam die Wut wieder in ihr hoch, so ein Mistkerl. Sie hoffte ihm nie wieder zu begegnen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peters Abschied**

Sam hatte sich schnell an das Leben auf Drover's gewöhnt. Die Arbeit gefiel ihr. Und da sie gut zupacken konnte und auch einiges von Autos verstand, woher wollte sie niemandem erzählen, war Claire recht zufrieden mit ihr. Allerdings war Sam immer noch sehr zurückhaltend, sie verstand sich zwar mit allen gut, aber so richtig auftauen tat sie nicht. Recht blad sollten sich jedoch die Ereignisse überschlagen, die auch dies zumindest zum Teil änderten.

Es fing damit an, dass Becky Claire erzählte, dass Peter verheiratet ist. Diese Information hatte sie von Harry Ryan erhalten, der sich feigerweise nicht traute es Claire zu sagen, sodass Becky sich ein paar Tage mit diesem Wissen rumschlagen musste, bis sie den Mut aufbrachte zu Claire zu gehen. Für Claire brach eine Welt zusammen, es war als hätte Peter sie betrogen und nicht seine Frau. Es war demütigend und verletzend. Claire wollte niemanden mehr um sich haben. Sie ließ niemanden an sich ran, reagierte wie ein verletztes Tier. Still schweigend nahmen die anderen die auf sie niederprasselten Anordnungen hin. Jedem tat Claire leid, alle konnten verstehen was sie durchmachte, aber wirklich nachfühlen konnte man das vermutlich nicht. Es war einfach unfassbar. Als Peter an dem Nachmittag nach Drover's kam, wurde er von einer wütenden Claire empfangen. Und es dauerte nicht lange bis er mit eingekniffenem Schwanz den Hof verlies. Das letzte was er sah, als er sich noch mal umdrehte war Claire wie sie schnell zurück ins Haus ging, und Sam die ihn von einer Ecke aus sauer anstarrte. Sie hatte Peter zwar nur kurz gekannt, aber gemocht hatte sie ihn noch nie. Er war ihr viel zu glatt, hatte einfach keinen Charakter.

Claire war verzweifelt. Sie lief in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich weinend aufs Bett. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich beruhigt und starrte Löcher in die Decke. Sie konnte mit niemanden darüber reden, noch nicht mal mit Tess. Sonst konnte sie mit Tess über alles reden, aber das hier tat viel zu sehr weh, sie wollte nie wieder daran erinnert werden. Einfach alles vergessen. Sie stand auf, wusch sich das Gesicht und ging wieder an die Arbeit als wäre nichts gewesen. Die anderen machten sich große Sorgen um sie. Es war typisch Claire, dass sie nicht reden wollte. Vor allem Tess versuchte sie zu überreden sich bei ihr auszuheulen. „Claire, es tut gut darüber zu reden. Jedem Menschen passiert mal was, dass er einfach rauslassen muss. Du kannst nicht alles in dich hineinfressen. Das hilft nicht! Claire, rede mit mir!" „Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe mit deinem Psychokram. Mir geht es gut. Es gibt Arbeit zu tun. Ich hab keine Zeit mich wie eine Memme aufzuführen!" Tess schaute ihr besorgt nach, wie sie in Richtung Stallungen davon stapfte. Sie kannte ihre Schwester inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass da einfach ihre Art war. Aber sie war trotzdem davon überzeugt, dass es falsch war, nicht darüber zu reden.

Niemand achtete an diesem Tag auf Sam. Sie tat ihre Arbeit und sprach nicht. Nick war nachmittags mit Alex nach Killarney gefahren. Er hatte sein Mottorad da gelassen und wollte es erst am nächsten Tag wieder abholen. Als alle ins Bett gegangen waren und es ruhig auf Drover's geworden war. Schnappte sich Sam ihren Rucksack mit den Spaydosen, schlich aus dem Haus und schob Nick's Geländemaschine außer Hörweite. Diese Chance konnte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen! In Gungallen angekommen. Traf sie Todd und seine Freunde. Sie waren überrascht Sam hier anzutreffen. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Brauch nen bisschen Abwechslung. Ist ein bisschen langweilig bei euch aufm Land!" Sam grinste Todd an. „Komm, lass uns euer Dorf ein bisschen aufpeppen!" Todd lächelte, er freute sich Sam wieder zu sehen. Sam erklärte ihnen wie man am besten mit Spraydosen umging. Sie waren überrascht über ihre Professionalität. Als erstes nahmen sie sich die Einkaufstrasse vor. Sam zauberte kunstvolle Bilder auf die Wände. Die anderen versuchten sich erstmal an einzelnen Schriftzügen die mehr wie Schmierereien aussahen. Aber jeder fing mal klein an. Sam war guter Dinge, dass sie es noch lernen würde. Anschließend war der Pub dran. Sam dachte nach, man würde relativ schnell raus finden wer hierfür verantwortlich war, der Landjugend traute man so was nicht zu. Außerdem wusste Alex von ihrer Vergangenheit. Also konnte sie auch noch ihr Markenzeichen hinterlassen. Sie sprühte ein prachtvolles, schwarzes Pferd neben die Eingangstür….

Der nächste Tag begann auf Drover's wie der alte aufgehört hatte. Claire weigerte sich mit irgendjemanden über Peter zu sprechen und ließ die Arbeitsanweisungen auf die anderen nur so runterprasseln. Die Schafe mussten gedrenscht, die Rinder von der Südweide zusammengetrieben, die Tränken geputzt und der Zaun auf der Nordweide repariert werden. Zu allem Überfluss stimmte auch mal wieder etwas mit dem Pickup nicht. Becky und Sam übernahmen die Rinder. Tess lief hinter Claire her um sie noch mal auf Peter anzusprechen, nachdem sie erfolglos aufgegeben hatte, schloss sie sich Jodi und Claire beim drenschen an.

Am frühen Abend fuhr Alex zusammen mit einem Polizeiwagen auf Drover's vor. Sam tat so als würde es sie nichts angehen, aber es half nichts. Schließlich gestand sie Alex, Claire und Frank, dass sie die Graffitis zu verantworten hatte. Von Todd und seinen Freunden sagte sie nichts. Zum Glück wollte Frank nicht wissen wie sie in die Stadt gekommen war, sonst wäre noch was wegen fahren ohne fahrelaubnis dazugekommen. Alex konnte Frank dazu überreden von einer Strafe abzusehen, wenn Sam die Graffitis wieder entfernte. Frank versprach mit den Besitzern zu reden. In Sam kochte es, jede Strafe hätte sie akzeptiert, das war sie gewohnt. Aber, dass man sie zwingen wollte ihre eigenen Kunstwerke zu zerstören, das gefiel ihr gar nicht! In Alex kochte es auch, er war stink sauer, wie konnte Sam das ausgerechnet jetzt tun, wo es Claire sowieso nicht so gut ging. Als Frank weg war, nahm er sich sie vor: „Sag mal, geht's dir noch gut? Musste das sein? Ist dass der Dank dafür, dass ich dich aus Melbourne geholt habe und das Claire dich hier aufgenommen hat?" Sam schaute ihn kalt an, bevor sie plötzlich los schrie: „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Die ganze Zeit warst du nicht da. 14 Jahre hast du mich allein gelassen. Mich und Mum. Und jetzt bildest du dir auf einmal ein mein Vater spielen zu können. Aber für mich bist du nicht mein Dad!" Sie blickte ihm zornig in die Augen, drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Alex stockte der Atem. Er schaute Claire traurig an. „Alex!" Doch er ging langsam aus Jack's Büro, setzte sich in seinen Ford und fuhr ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wiedergutmachung**

Sie wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber Sam hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte schon oft Ärger mit der Polizei gehabt, aber diesmal war es anders. Sie hatte anscheinend Alex und Claire enttäuscht. Wie die zwei geschaut hatten, nicht nur Alex, sondern auch Claire. Wie damals als sie Alex zu ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sorgenvoll. Bei Alex verstand sie es noch irgendwie. Aber Claire, okay, sie mochte Claire auch. Und die Sache mit Peter tat ihr auch leid. Vielleicht war es nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen mit dem Sprayen wieder anzufangen. Aber die Gelegenheit war so günstig gewesen. Aber sie wollte Claire nicht noch mehr wehtun, sie hatte schon genug zu leiden. Peter war so ein Mistkerl! Aber Alex, naja, vielleicht war sie ein bisschen hart gewesen. Aber er konnte nicht einfach ankommen und sich in ihr Leben einmischen. Sie war ihm ja dankbar, dass er sie vor dem Heim bewart hatte, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht über sie bestimmen. Dieses recht hatte er in dem Moment verwirkt, in dem er beschlossen hatte allen anderen nachzugeben und sich nicht um sie zu kümmern! Sam bat Becky um die Schlüssel für den Pickup, sie wollte wenigstens was für Claire tun. Sie fuhr den Pickup in den Schuppen und schloss die Türen.

Jodi hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und wandte sich nun an Becky. „Was Sam wohl da drinnen macht?" „Na, den Pickup reparieren," antwortete Becky wenig interessiert. „Ach, und wieso fährt sie ihn dafür in den Schuppen?" fragte Jodi neugierig nach. „Damit sie von dir nicht gestört wird." Becky war langsam etwas genervt. Jodi ging nicht darauf ein, „Hm, nachdem was sie letzte Nacht in Gungellan getrieben hat trau ich ihr alles zu. Komm, lass uns mal nachschauen." Und schon war Jodi zur Tür hinausgeeilt. Becky folgte ihr seufzend. Diese Neugierde würde Jodi noch mal umbringen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich in den Schuppen. „Siehst du," flüsterte Jodi. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass da was faul ist." Sam war gerade dabei den Pickup auseinander zu schrauben. Teile der Verkleidung lagen schon aufgereiht am Rand. Becky trat aus der Dunkelheit hervor: „Was soll denn das werden?" Sam blickte erschrocken auf. Aber sie war schnell wieder gefasst. Hier half ihr nur die Wahrheit, sonst würde Becky nur alles Claire erzählen und den Plan zerstören. „Claire tut mir leid. Erst die Sache mit Peter, und jetzt hab ich ihr auch noch ärger gemacht. Ich wollte sie morgen früh überraschen. Der Pickup müsste dringend mal generalüberholt werden. Ich wollte die ganze Mechanik und den Innenraum reinigen und die Verkleidung neu lackieren." Becky und Jodi schauten sie verblüfft an. Jodi lachte: „Das ist eine super Idee!" und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, doch Becky hielt sie fest. „Können wir dir vielleicht helfen, Sam?" Sam lächelte sie an: „Ja gerne, ein bisschen Hilfe könnte ich echt gebrauchen!" Jodi murrte, aber Becky lachte nur „Tja, wer neugierig ist… Komm pack mit an." Zu dritt machten die Mädchen sich über das Auto her. Da Becky am meisten Ahnung von Autos hatte, fing sie an die mechanischen Teile zu säubern und kaputte Teile zu reparieren. Jodi übernahm die Reinigung der Fahrgastzelle und Sam machte sich ans Lackieren. Ihre Spraydosen waren halt auch für was anderes gut. Einträchtig arbeiteten die drei die ganze Nacht durch. Jodi holte zwischendurch was zum Essen und Trinken, etwas Stärkung musste schließlich sein. Nachdem Sam die Grundlackierung in einem schönen blau vorgenommen hatte half sie Becky, bis der Lack trocken war um den Schriftzug „Claire L. & Tess C. McLeod – Drover's Run" in schwarz drauf zu sprühen. „So, der Motor ist so weit wieder in Ordnung. Sam, kannst du ihn mal anlassen." Becky schaute rüber zu Sam, die gerade eine Seitenwand wieder auf den Pickup montierte. Sam nickte und stieg ein. Als sie den Motor startete schreckte Jodi hoch, sie war vor lauter Müdigkeit auf einem Strohballen eingeschlafen. Verwirrt blickte sie auf Becky und Sam, die sich anstrahlten. „Geschafft!" meinte Becky zufrieden. „Jetzt nur noch die Kleinigkeiten."

Früh morgens waren sie endlich fertig. Becky fuhr das „neue" Auto auf den Hof. Claire und Tess würden Augen machen. Hoffentlich wusste Claire die Mühen auch zu schätzen, sie war bei neuen Sachen manchmal etwas komisch. Vollkommen fertig, aber glücklich machten die Mädchen sich auf den Weg in ihre Betten um noch ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf zu erwischen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Der Ausrutscher**

Alex war am gleichen Abend noch mal nach Drover's zurückgekommen und hatte einen Kasten Bier mitgebracht. Er und Claire setzten sich auf die Couch auf der Veranda. Sie tranken ein Bier nach dem anderen. Claire war glücklich, soweit es die Umstände zuließen. Sie redete gerne mit Tess und sie liebte ihre Schwester über alles, aber mit Alex verband sie etwas anderes. Mit ihm konnte sie hier sitzen und reden ohne dabei viele Worte zu verlieren. Und trotzdem verstand er immer was sie meinte.

„Ich hätte so etwas niemals von Peter erwartet," Claire schaute vor sich hin. „Er ist ein Fatzke. Er hat Dich nicht verdient," Alex grinste sie an. Claire musste lächeln. „Du findest was besseres, Claire." Schweigend saßen sie da und tranken weiter. Nach einer Weile meinte Claire: „Sam wird sich schon beruhigen." Alex schaute sie traurig an. Er tat ihr so leid. Sam hätte so was nie sagen dürfen. „Teenager reagieren nun mal oft sehr emotional. Sie kennt dich erst so kurz. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Ausbruch gegen dich gerichtet war. Sie rebelliert einfach gegen alles Neue, was ihr Leben durcheinander gebracht hat. Mit der Zeit wird sie sich schon an alles gewöhnen." Claire zuckte zusammen, war das etwa eine Träne die da über die Wange des starken Alex Ryan lief. Schnell reichte sie ihm noch ein Bier.

Nach einer Weile schaute Alex sie fragend an: „Meinst du ob ich das schaffe? Ich komm mir so hilflos vor." „Klar packst du das! Wenn ich das mit Peter vergessen kann, kannst du auch mit Sam klarkommen." Claire's Stimme klang aber keineswegs zuversichtlich, sondern eher etwas unsicher und zitterig. Er sollte eigentlich sie trösten. Schließlich hatte sie einen Menschen verloren, er hatte einen dazu gewonnen. Alex nahm Claire in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Claire genoss es seinen warmen Körper zu spüren, von ihm festgehalten zu werden als ob er sie niemals mehr gehen lassen wollte. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Als ich Blicke sich trafen, war es als würde die Welt stehen bleiben. Ihre Herzen rasten. Alex neigte den Kopf zu ihr herunter, und sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen und ergossen sich in eine leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Claire's Magen zog sich zusammen, und es war ihr als ob sie keine Luft mehr bekommen würde. Auch in Alex's Bauch tummelten sich die Schmetterlinge. Dieser Augenblick war einer für die Ewigkeit. „Komm," sagte er und zog sie hoch. Nach den vielen Bier war es gar nicht so einfach aufzustehen. Lachend fing er sie auf, bevor sie hinfallen konnte. Innig umschlungen wankten sie Richtung Claire's Schlafzimmer.

Alex wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Sein Kopf brummte. Verwirrt schaute er auf Claire, wie wunderhübsch sie doch war. Sie war unheimlich bezaubernd wie sie so da lag und schlief. Plötzlich ergriff ihn ein grausames Gefühl. Er war so ein Idiot, Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Sie hatten getrunken, und es ging ihr schlecht. Es kam ihm vor als ob er die Situation ausgenutzt hätte. Ja, er liebte sie. Moment Mal, er liebte sie? Alex durchfuhr ein Schreck. Er sollte in Claire McLeod verliebt sein? Langsam wuchs Panik in ihm heran. Er hätte das nicht tun sollen. Gerade wenn er sie liebte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, sein Kopf dröhnte, er musste erstmal darüber nachdenken. Er und Claire. Sie waren doch nur Freunde. Oh nein, was hatte er da gestern Abend nur getan. Claire hätte sich bestimmt ihm nicht hingegeben, wenn sie nicht wegen Peter so fertig wäre. Er musste raus hier. Weg von hier. Einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Mit einem letzten, irgendwie verzweifelten aber auch liebevollen, Blick auf Claire schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Der Morgen danach**

An diesem Morgen schlief Claire länger als sonst und wurde von Tess' Jubelschrei geweckt. Eilig stand sie auf, und sackte erstmal aufs Bett zurück. So einen Kater hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Sie erschrak. Alex. Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt, der Kuss, die gemeinsame Nacht? Nein, sie war sich sicher, es war wirklich geschehen. Aber wo war Alex? Wieso war er nicht hier? Liebte er sie nicht? Liebe? Soweit war es also schon… Nein, Alex war ein Freund. Sie hatte Peter geliebt, aber Alex war immer nur ich Rückhalt gewesen. So langsam wurde es Claire bewusst was sie da dachte, ihr Rückhalt. Sie musste lächeln, ja, Alex war immer für sie da, und sie würde immer für ihn da sein. Wenn er da war fühlte sie sich sicher, geborgen…und glücklich. Konnte es denn wahr sein, das sie mehr als Freunde waren? Vielleicht hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Hm, das war bestimmt der Alkohol, Claires Kopf hämmerte. Unter Alkoholeinfluss tat man Sachen die man sonst nie tun würde. Kein Wunder das Alex davongelaufen war, er liebte sie nicht, er hatte gestern nur Trost gebraucht, die Sachen die Sam ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten ihn schwer getroffen.

Claire machte sich langsam fertig und ging nach unten. In der Küche wurde sie von Tess begrüßt: „Komm mit! Ich muss dir was zeigen!" Tess zog Claire mit sich auf den Hof. „Schau mal!" Sie deutete auf den Pickup. „Claire L. & Tess C. McLeod – Drover's Run", lass Tess stolz vor. "Ist das nicht toll? Jetzt steht mein Name auch drauf!" Tess strahlte. „Haben wir ein neues Auto?" fragte Claire geistesabwesend. „Oh!" Erst jetzt erkannte sie unter dem leuchtenden dunkelblauen Pickup ihren alten Wagen. „Seit wann haben wir das Geld dafür unsere Autos neu zu lackieren?" Tess deutete auf Sam die gerade mit Becky und Jodi Richtung Nordweide davon ritt. „Scheint so als hätte jemand eine sinnvolle Verwendung für ihre Spraydosen gefunden." „Hm, erinnere mich daran, dass ich Sam nachher darauf anspreche." Claire war immer noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Langsam wurde Tess aufmerksam, „Du siehst aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert!" Claire brummte und stiefelte in die Küche. Sie brauchte dringend einen Kaffee. „Claire, alles in Ordnung?" Tess beeilte sich hinter ihr herzukommen. Nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte setzte Claire sich hin und starrte angestrengt auf die Tischplatte. Tess war beunruhigt. Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen und Claire saß verloren in der Küche rum, saß vollkommen fertig aus und machte keine Anstalten mit der Arbeit anzufangen. „Was ist los?" Claire schaute sie nachdenklich an und erzählte ihr grob was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Tess kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Claire und Alex. Sie hatte es zwar vermutet, aber so? Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber das wie war ja schließlich egal! „Na ist doch großartig! Ihr gebt ein prima Paar ab!..." „Tess!" Claire unterbrach sie, „Siehst du Alex hier irgendwo? Es war ein Fehler. Ich habe Trost und Selbstbestätigung gesucht. Und Alex war total fertig wegen Sam. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen! Ich habe die Situation ausgenutzt!" „Jetzt spinnst du aber, Claire! Einen Alex Ryan kann man nicht ausnutzen!" Im Stillen dachte sich Tess, das es wohl eher umgekehrt war, so viele wie Alex abschleppte, er hat bestimmt gern mitgemacht. Claire reichte es nun, es machte keinen Sinn sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es war ein Fehler, und sie würde einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert! Sie wollte Alex nicht als Freund verlieren! „Das das ja unter uns bleibt" wies sie Tess zu Recht. Und ging hinaus, es gab viel zu tun!

Zur selben Zeit auf Wilgul war Nick überrascht seinen Bruder beim Holzhacken vorzufinden. „Danke, dass du mein Holz hackst! Aber was machst du hier?" „Hatte keinen Bock auf Harry." Alex drosch auf das Holz ein. Nick schaute ihm eine Weile dabei zu, bis es aus Alex heraus brach: „Ich hab Mist gebaut!" Nick griff sich eine Axt und half seinem Bruder. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte Alex hinzu: „Ich hab mit Claire geschlafen!" Nick hielt inne. Hatte er richtig gehört? „Na, und? Liebst du sie?" Alex schwang weiter ununterbrochen die Axt. „Es war falsch. Sie war ziemlich mit den Nerven am Ende wegen Peter. Ich habe sie ausgenutzt!" „Und jetzt?" fragte Nick. Alex hielt mit seiner Arbeit inne und schaute ihn an, „Ich werde einfach alles vergessen. Ich möchte mit ihr wenigstens befreundet bleiben." „Na, wenn du meinst, dass das das Richtige ist!" Nick sah Alex kopfschüttelnd an. Sein Bruder empfand mehr für Claire als er sich eingestehen wollte. Aber da musste er selber dahinter kommen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gungellan-Show**

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen als das Gungellan-Rodeo vor der Tür stand. Claire hatte, als die beiden vor dem hergerichteten Pickup standen, Sam's Entschuldigung mit einem Kopfnicken angenommen. Zuerst war Sam etwas enttäuscht gewesen, da Claire nichts sagte, aber als sie ihr in die Augen schaute war ihr klar, dass Claire ihre Arbeit durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Auch Alex und Sam waren stillschweigend zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen, allerdings blieb ihr Verhältnis recht angespannt. Sam fühlte sich jedoch immer noch nicht richtig wohl auf Drover's, sie vermisste ihre Mutter und ihre Freunde. Es fiel ihr schwer Alex als Vater zu akzeptieren und hatte nicht dass Gefühl, dass sie besonders wichtig für ihn war.

Claire und Alex hatten über diese eine Nacht nie wieder ein Wort verloren, sie ignorierten einfach die Tatsache, dass da etwas passiert war, schafften es aber weiterhin Freunde zu bleiben.

Als der große Tag des Rodeos da war, war vor allem Sam aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich von Alex die Erlaubnis abgerungen beim Pferderennen mitzumachen, Alex wollte beim Bullen reiten mitmachen und Tess mit ihren Alpakas auftreten. Und zur großen Überraschung aller, hatte Jodi Harry Ryan dazu gebracht, ihr Wildfire für Pferderennen zu überlassen. Man munkelte das Liz etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte, deren Liebling Jodi seit der Miss-Gungellan-Wahl war.

Auf der Fahrt nach Gungellan kam die ganze Aufregung der Mädels zu Tage. Jodi und Sam fuhren mit Claire und Alex mit. Jodi träumte: „Wildfire und ich werden mit Längen Vorsprung gewinnen. Bei der Siegerehrung werden uns alle zujubeln. Und abends werden alle Jungs mit mir tanzen wollen!" Sam grinste: „Hehe, wenn du dich dann noch bewegen kannst. Wildfire wird dich schon beim Start abwerfen und dann kannst du mir und Huriccane beim Siegen zuschauen!" „Dein Hurricane ist nicht halb so ein Wunderpferd wie du denkst! Ihr werdet von Wildfire nur die Hinterhand zu sehen bekommen!" meinte Jodi selbstbewusst. Sam lachte: „Ja, von Wildfire schon….wie er abhaut….ohne dich auf dem Rücken!" Alex und Claire lächelten sich an, sie wussten, dass die beiden Mädchen das nicht so ernst meinten, zumindest Sam nicht. Jodi war von einem unheimlichen Ergeiz getrieben und schien allen beweisen zu wollen wie gut sie reiten konnte.

In Gungellan herrschte großer Trubel und alle genossen das Treiben sichtlich. Vor allem Sam fühlte sich wohl, endlich wieder ein paar Leute um sich herum zu haben. Zuerst war Tess mit ihren Alpakas an der Reihe. Die anderen feuerten sie johlend an. Niemand konnte so recht Tess Vernarrtheit in die Alpakas verstehen, vor allem Claire nicht. Ok sie waren ganz niedlich, für Tess waren sie wie Haustiere. Leider sahen die Richter das nicht so. Tess hatte dann auch nicht Hauch einer Chance den Preis für das süßeste Haustierpaar zu gewinnen. Obwohl sie mit der Entscheidung der Richter keineswegs einverstanden war, nahm Tess ihre Niederlage mit Humor hin und störte sich nicht weiter dran, dass die anderen sie aufzogen.

Nach dem Haustierwettbewerb schauten sich Becky, Jodi und Sam in Ruhe um. Jodi flirtet mit den jungen Männern, die den drei Mädels hinterher pfiffen. Becky und Sam ignorierten sie nur kopfschüttelnd, über Jodis Männerwahn konnten sie nur lächeln. Als es Zeit für das Rodeo war trafen sie die anderen auf der Tribüne. Für Sam war es das erste Rodeo, und so bewunderte sie die mutigen Reiter. Doch als es dann zum Bullenreiten kam, musste sie schon schlucken als sie die wilden Tiere sah. Auf so einem wollte Alex reiten…. Als Alex an der Reihe war jubelten ihm alle zu, alle außer Sam, ihr saß ein Kloß im Hals. „Claire? Ist das auch wirklich nicht gefährlich?" „Ihm passiert schon nichts, das ist Alex Ryan!" Sam war keineswegs beruhigt. Alex gab das Startzeichen, das Gatter wurde geöffnet und der Bullen sprang mit einem rießigen Satz heraus. Wild bockend ließ er seinem Unmut darüber, dass Alex auf ihm drauf saß, freien Lauf. Und als Alex nach mehreren Sekunden von dem Bullen mit einer ungeheuerlichen Wucht abgeworfen wurde, musste Sam sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Alex lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht, im Publikum war es leise geworden. Nun schaute auch Claire etwas ängstlich. Sam war vor Angst ganz starr. Doch plötzlich stand Alex auf und winkte in die Menge. Ihm war nichts passierte. Claire seufzte erleichtert auf. Aber Sam war noch immer käseweiß im Gesicht. Schnell lief sie von der Tribüne und wartete auf ihn. „Alex, bist du ok?" „Ja, klar. So läuft das nun mal beim Rodeo. Die fliegt man halt runter!" Sam schaute ihn besorgt an. „Du, Alex?", verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, Sam?" „Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint." Alex legte ihr lächelnd den Arm um die Schultern. „Ist schon okay!" „Du konntest schließlich nichts dafür, dass Mum nichts von dir wissen wollte!..." „Sam!" unterbrach Alex sie, „Es ist in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir brauchen halt ein bisschen Zeit um uns aneinander zu gewöhnen. Das wird schon." Zufrieden und in dem Wissen sich wieder ein Stück näher gekommen zu sein, gingen sie zu den anderen zurück.

Es wurde Zeit, dass Sam und Jodi sich für das Rennen fertig machten. Jodi erzählte Sam ununterbrochen wie toll Wildfire doch ist, und das sie ganz bestimmt das Rennen gewinnen würde. Sie war so stolz so einen Hengst reiten zu dürfen. Sam ging traurig zu Hurricane, der in genügender Entfernung zu Wildfire angebunden war und fing an ihn zu putzen und zu satteln. Nach einer Weile stieß Alex zu ihnen. „Hey, Sam, was ist los? Ich dachte du freust dich auf das Rennen!" „Ja schon, hab ich auch…. Aber ich will nicht gegen Jodi antreten. Sie freut sich so, und sie würde so gerne gewinnen. Und ich hab mich gerade mit ihr und Becky ein wenig angefreundet." „Und, wo liegt das Problem?" „Ich hab Angst, dass Jodi sauer ist wenn Hurricane und ich sie schlagen." „Sie wird das schon überleben. Außerdem, vielleicht gewinnt Jodi ja" meinte Alex mit einem Augenzwinkern und war sehr überrascht als Sam ernst antwortete, „Wenn ich starte, werde ich auch gewinnen!" „Ist das nicht vielleicht ein bisschen arrogant und überheblich?" „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich weiß was Hurricane kann. Ich werde meinen Start absagen, es ist ja nur ein kleines Rennen!" sagte Sam und ließ einen verblüfften Alex zurück. So kannte er Sam noch gar nicht, sicher Hurricane war ein klasse Pferd, und es war schon sehr wahrscheinlich dass er das Rennen gewinnen würde. Aber das Sam so sehr davon überzeugt war und das so eingebildet rüber brachte war ihm neu. Sonst band sie das einem nicht so schnell auf die Nase das Hurricane so klasse ist. Und das sie auch noch bereit war für Jodi auf das Rennen zu verzichten, ging ihm gar nicht in dem Kopf. Sam hat seit Tagen von nichts anderem als dem Rennen geredet.

Als Sam auf dem Weg zurück zu Hurricane war, ertönte die Durchsage: „Sam Donaldson verzichtet auf einen Start im abschließenden 5000 Meter Rennen. Die anderen Reiter bitte ich nun zur Startlinie" „Ach, hast du Angst du könntest verlieren?" Sam drehte sich um. Von einer zauberhaften rostbraunen Stute grinste Eli McNeill auf sie herunter. Sam schnaubte nur und ging weiter. Hoffentlich gewann Jodi das Rennen, diesem arroganten Schnösel gönnte sie den Sieg nicht. Nachdem sich Sam vergewissert hatte, dass es Hurricane gut ging, beeilte sich um zur Rennstrecke zu kommen. Dort hatten sich die Reiter bereits an der Startlinie versammelt. Und schon ertönte der Startschuß.

Die Pferde schossen nach vorne, Jodi und Wildfire setzten sich sogleich an die Spitze, dicht gefolgt von Eli mit Sandstorm. Jodi schlug ein hohes Tempo an, Sam hoffte, dass sie das durchhalten konnte. Schon nach der Hälfte der Strecke hatten sich Jodi und Eli von den anderen abgesetzt. Jodi trieb Wildfire weiter an, doch Eli konnte ihr leicht folgen. Sam bewunderte seine Stute, ein bildschönes, einfarbiges Tier, ohne jegliche Blesse. Sie war einfach nur rostbraun, genauso wie Hurricane nur schwarz war. Und genauso wie Hurricane schien Sandstorm kein reiner Quater zu sein, dafür war sie zu groß. Die kräftige Hinterhand war die eines Quaters, aber die hohen Schultern erinnerten eher an ein Warmblut. Sam konnte Sandstorms Muskeln spielen sehen, und als Eli sie nach 4000 Metern mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck aufforderte schneller zu werden, setzte sie sich mühelos neben Wildfire. Sam wusste, dass ihr Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde. Doch Jodi kämpfte, noch war sie mit einer Kopflänge vorne, und es waren nur noch 600 Meter bis zum Ziel, noch 500, in dem Moment zog Eli an ihr vorbei. Er gewann auf Sandstorm mit zwei Längen Vorsprung vor Jodi und Wildfire. Harry schien trotzdem mit Jodi's Leistung zufrieden zu sein. Gegen einen McNeill zu verlieren war für ihn anscheinend keine Schande. Doch Jodi konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Sie zog eine Schnute wie ein kleines Kind. Sie hatte ihr bestes gegeben und doch verloren. Sie tat Sam richtig leid. Am schlimmsten war es allerdings für Sam als Eli ankam und sie ihm zähneknirschend gratulierten musste. Er blickte auf sie herab und meinte mit einem neckischen Unterton: „ Wenn du doch mal gegen mich und Sandstorm verlieren möchtest…. In 3 Monate steigt in Fisher ein großes Rennen über 10 000 Meter." Sam fühlte sich herausgefordert. „Ich werde da sein!" Diesem Lackaffen würde sie es schon zeigen! Ihr und Hurricane machte so schnell keiner etwas vor!

Nach der Siegerehrung traf Sam zum ersten Mal ihre Großeltern. Alex stellte sie stolz vor: „Mum, Dad, das ist Sam, eure Enkeltochter!" Harry schaute sie nur verächtlich an: „Das ist keine Ryan. Eine Ryan würde niemals bei einem Rennen kneifen!" Alex Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Aber Harry fuhr fort: „Du hättest niemals herkommen sollen. Hier will Dich niemand!" meinte er zu Sam. „Es reicht! Hör auf so mit meiner Tochter zu reden!" Alex brüllte. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!" „Ach hör auf Alex, du hättest sie nicht herbringen dürfen. Es war schon damals ein Graus als du mit ihrer Mutter, dieser Schlampe, zusammen warst. Das Kind wird niemals zu unserer Familie gehören!" „Dann gehöre ich auch nicht dazu!" Alex Stimmte überschlug sich. „Na, dann pack doch deine Sachen!" Es war mucksmäuschen Still um sie geworden. Sam stand versteinert da, als wolle sie nicht begreifen was da vor sich ging. Plötzlich schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie rannte zu Hurricane und ritt im gestreckten Galopp davon. Alex funkelte Harry böse an, „Wie du willst. Ich ziehe heute noch aus!" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Liz schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Doch bevor sie etwas unternehmen konnte war Alex schon auf und davon. Doch er holte Sam nicht mehr ein. Claire legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und beruhigte ihn: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sam reitet bestimmt nach Drover's. Sie wird den Weg schon finden." Und so war es auch, nachdem sie ihre Sachen gepackt und nach Drover's gefahren waren, warteten sie, und nach kurzer Zeit kam Sam über die Felder angeritten. Doch zu Alex Niedergeschlagenheit wollte sie mit niemandem reden und zog sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück.

Nick, der die Enttäuschung seines Bruder sah, kam auf ihn zu: „Was meinst du, das du ja jetzt obdachlos bist, hast du Lust zu mir nach Wilgul zu ziehen und dich als Geschäftspartner an der Farm zu beteiligen?" „Das hältst du doch mit mir gar nicht aus!" zweifelte Alex. „Ach, ich erzieh dich schon noch" grinste Nick. „Ok, abgemacht kleiner Bruder!" Alex strahlte und haute seinem Bruder freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Und da er gerade so gut drauf war, sprach er gleich Claire an: „Na Claire, nachdem selbst Nick jetzt eingesehen hat das mit mir gut zu arbeiten ist, und du deinen Vertrag mit American Bloodlines gekündigt hast, wollen wir da nicht gemeinsame Sache machen und zusammen Pferde ausbilden und züchten?" Claire schaute ihn überrascht und skeptisch an. Alex legte schnell nach, bevor sie nein sagen konnte, „Siehts du, zu zweit können wir viel mehr machen, und zudem können wir auch noch meine guten Kontakte nutzen!" „Deine guten Kontakte?" Claire musste lachen. „Ja, meine guten Kontakte" Alex schaute sie neckisch ein. Claire dachte kurz nach und willigte dann ein. „Ok, einen Versuch ist es Wert. Aber wir sind absolut gleichberechtigt und entscheiden alles zusammen, und wir arbeiten hier auf Drover's" „Geht klar. Also auf die Ryan-McLeod Pferdestation!" er hielt ihr die Hand hin. Claire schlug mit einem Lachen ein, „McLeod-Ryan" „Na, von mir aus!" Alex war froh, so automatisch mehr Zeit mit Claire verbringen zu dürfen, und hielt ihre Hand einen Moment länger fest als man es normalerweise tat und schaue ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Claire lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Alex dreht sich um und holte für sich und Claire noch ein Bier. „Cheers, Partner!" Claire lächelte, „Ja. Cheers, Partner!"

Später ging Alex doch noch mal zu Sam, die in ihrem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf ihre Bettkante „Sam, hör mir zu!" sagte er leise. „Du bist und bleibst meine Tochter, egal was Harry sagt! Ok?" Sam schaute ihn an und nickte. Alex seufzte. Ein turbulenter Tag hatte seinen guten Abschluss gefunden.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tess**

Der Rodeo-Tag hatte ziemlich viel geändert. Da Alex nun mit Nick auf Wilgul lebte, war auch Sam öfters da, und merkwürdigerweise auch Tess und Claire. Tess noch öfter als Claire, da Claire's und Alex's Ausbildungsbetrieb hauptsächlich auf Drover's stattfinden sollte. Tess dagegen lag voll auf Nick's Bio-Linie, und gemeinsam versuchten sie Wilgul zu einer biologischen Farm umzugestalten.

Nach einem langen Tag wollten Tess und Nick noch mal ihre weiteren Pläne durchgehen und machten es sich zur Entspannung in Nick's Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Nick zauberte eine Flasche Wein herbei und sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer Weile sprach Nick Tess an: „Hey, was ist los?"

Tess saß gedankenverloren auf dem Sofa. Nachdenklich fragte sie: „Was hältst du eigentlich von Alex und Claire?" „Hm, schwierig." Nick wusste nicht ob Claire Tess was von dieser Nacht erzählt hatte. „Schon seit wir Teenager waren denke ich, dass die zwei zusammengehören, auch wenn Dad und Jack immer Pläne für mich und Claire hatten." Er musste grinsen.

Tess lächelte, „Tja, aber Harry wird sicherlich auch nichts gegen eine Verbindung von Claire und Alex haben. Hauptsache einer von euch heiratet Claire." „Oder eine andere McLeod-Schwester," Nick schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Verlegen senkte Tess den Blick, „Ich sollte wohl mal los. Sonst macht Claire sich noch Sorgen!" „Ja, ist gut."

Nick begleitete sie noch zur Tür. Als er für Tess diese öffnen wollte griff er mit einem Arm über Tess hinweg damit er die Klinke zufassen bekam. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Nick wollte Tess so gerne küssen, aber er fühlte, dass sie noch nicht bereit dafür war, oder dachte noch nicht bereit zu sein. So wartete er einen Moment um Tess die Gelegenheit zu geben das Tempo zu bestimmte. Tess durchzuckte es, er war ihr so nah, aber sie hatte mit seinem Bruder….und sie mochte Nick wirklich, sie brauchte einfach Zeit um das ganze richtig anzupacken. Diesmal wollte sie nichts falsch machen, sie wollte es nicht versauen. Schnell duckte sie sich unter seinem Arm hindurch und lächelte ihn noch mal an während sie zu Oskar ging.

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die hereinbrechende Nacht nach Drover's. Im Dunkeln wirkte alles immer ein bisschen unheimlich, aber gleichzeitig auch so schön. Tess war froh den Schritt aufs Land gemacht zu haben, sie konnte es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen in der Stadt zu leben. Ob es Sam auch so ging? Das Mädchen tat ihr leid, hatte mit einem Schlag alles verloren. Und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Tess wie schwer es war sich hier auf dem Land zurechtzufinden und von den anderen akzeptiert zu werden. Trotzdem hatte sie noch keinen Zugang zu dem Mädchen gefunden. Es schien ihr, als hätte Sam mehr mit Claire und Becky gemeinsam. Sie redete nicht so viel und wusste genau was sie wollte. Auf der anderen Seite schien es als hätte sie immer bekommen was sie wollte, aber ob sie es sich jetzt selbst genommen oder von ihren Großeltern bekommen hatte war Tess nicht klar. Insgesamt war sie Alex schon recht ähnlich. Auch ihr Auftreten dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber schien recht selbstbewusst, sie musste wohl in der Stadt ne ziemlich große Nummer gewesen sein. Sie sah ja auch echt gut aus. Aber schien keine Problem zu haben hier nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Hoffentlich ging es hier gut, wenn sie doch bloß mal was sagen würde, aber da war sie genauso wie Claire. Tess wunderte sich, als sie nach Hause kam saß Claire mit einem Becher Kakao in der Küche und grübelte vor sich hin. Das tat sie sonst nur wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Zur gleichen Zeit redete Jodi in Becky's Zimmer auf Becky und Sam ein. Becky und Sam lagen auf Becky's Bett und schmökerten in einer Pferdezeitschrift. Jodi stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen, „Ach kommt, ihr könnte doch nicht jeden Abend zu Hause hocken. Wir sind jung, da muss man auch mal weggehen."

Becky hob den Kopf, „Du kannst ja alleine gehen, wenn du unbedingt willst!" „Ihr sein so langweilig!" beschwerte sich Jodi. „Nein, nicht langweilig, müde!" gab Becky zurück. Jodi zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern, „Dir kann man auch nicht mehr helfen, ohne Jake geht's du ja nirgendwo mehr hin." Becky lächelte nur.

Jodi wandte sich an Sam, „Und, was ist mit dir? Du beschwerst dich doch ansonsten immer, dass hier nichts los ist!" „Ich will nicht!" Sam schaute noch nicht mal auf. Jodi setzte nach „Wo ist die wilde Sam geblieben, die gegen alles und jeden rebelliert? Komm schon, lass uns einen drauf machen!" „Ich will nicht!" wieder holte Sam. „Das glaub ich nicht!" drängelte Jodi, „Ein paar Bier, ein bisschen Action, das wird ein super Abend. Komm gib dir einen Ruck!"

Sam erhob sich seufzend, „Pass auf, ich erklär es dir nur einmal! Ich kann nicht!" Sam zögerte. „Wieso nicht?" fragte Jodi. Nun war auch Becky aufmerksam geworden und sah Sam fragend an. „Das hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber ich bin es Alex schuldig. Ich hab es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht." Sie schluckte, „Und er hat seine Familie für mich verlassen!" Jodi verstand nicht so ganz, „Und wieso kannst du dann nicht weg gehen?" „Weil ich immer in irgendwelchen Mist gerate wenn ich ausgehe, auch wenn ich es nicht will. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Da bleib ich lieber hier, das ist sicherer!" Das verschlug Jodi die Sprache, sie nickte nur und ging hinaus.

Becky griente, „So langsam hast du Alex wirklich gern, oder?" Sam schaute ihr in die Augen, „Ich hatte ihn schon immer gern, mein ganzes Leben lang. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich ihm verzeihen kann, dass es ihn nicht interessiert hat wie es mit geht, wer ich bin, was ich mache." „Er wusste ja noch nicht mal wo du wohnst," gab Becky zu bedenken. „Er hätte mich suchen können!" Mit diesen Worten warf Sam sich wieder neben Beck auf das Bett und schnappte sie die Zeitschrift, für sie war die Unterhaltung damit beendet. Becky drückte kurz Sam's Arm und deutete dann auf ein Bild in der Zeitschrift, das ein Palomino-Fohlen zeigte, „Das sieh aus wie Blaze als sie noch jung war."


	14. Chapter 14

**Neuigkeiten**

Tess machte sich ebenfalls einen Kakao und setzte sich zu Claire. „Hey, was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?" Claire schaute sie hilflos an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Claire?" So langsam machte Tess sich Sorgen.

„Ich….ich…," es fiel Claire schwer das Geschehene in Worte zu fassen. Es auszusprechen machte alles so real. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. „Tess, ich bin schwanger!"

Tess starrte sie an. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Claire war schwanger? „Wow!" Es hatte Tess tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Aber sie fasste sich schnell. „Das ist doch super! Aber wie…?"

Claire musste lachen. „Also, da sind die Bienen und die Blumen…" Tess brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Nachdem die beiden eine Weile gelacht hatte, fing sich Tess wieder. „Alex?" fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Claire, die nickte nur. „Nachdem Peter weg war, hab ich die Pille abgesetzt….Wie soll ich das nur Alex beibringen?"

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird sich freuen. Alex liebt doch Kinder. Schau dir an wie toll er mit Sam umgeht!" Tess konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ja, aber…Wir sind noch nicht mal zusammen, geschweige denn verheiratet," gab Claire zu bedenken.

„Aber ihr seid die besten Freunde. Das wird schon. Ihr schafft das!" Tess versuchte Claire Mut zu machen, allerdings sah diese gar nicht so unglücklich aus. „Freust du dich?" hakte Tess nach. Claire musste lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich als Mutter? Ist ein komischer Gedanke…..aber ja, ich freu mich!"

Nachdem die beiden Schwestern noch eine Weile gequatscht hatten, gingen sie zu Bett. Doch Claire konnte nicht einschlafen, immer wieder rollte sie sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. Eigentlich war sie hundemüde, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ständig sah sie Alex Gesicht vor sich.

Was würde er sagen? Würde er sich freuen und ein guter Vater sein? Oder würde er sauer auf sie sein? Wie konnte sie ihm das bloß beibringen? Ja, Tess hatte recht, Alex hatte auch Sam, aber Sam war schon 14, Alex hatte sie sozusagen als fertiges Packet bekommen. Ok, dieser Rohdiamant musste erst noch geschliffen werden, bis er so richtig glänzen würde. Das war bestimmt auch nicht einfach, Sam hatte schließlich schon so einiges mitgemacht. Aber ein Baby war doch was anderes... Und sie war sich selber noch nicht sicher, was sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft halten sollte. Sicher, irgendwann wollte sie schon Kinder haben. Aber jetzt doch noch nicht! Und vor allem nicht ohne festen Partner. Auf der anderen Seite…ein Kind, was Schöneres konnte es doch nicht geben. Drover's würde mit Kinderlachen erfüllt werden.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Claire lächeln, vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten fröhliche Bilder auf. Ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Löckchen und blauen Augen spielte mit Roy und Alex auf dem Hof und quietsche vergnügt wenn Roy sie abschleckte oder Alex sie durchkitzelte. Und auf einmal war Claire einfach nur froh, froh dass sie schwanger war, froh, dass Alex der Vater war. Auf ihn konnte sie sich verlassen, da war sie sich sicher.

Es würde bestimmt nicht immer einfach sein, aber andere Frauen schafften das ja auch, also wieso sie nicht? Claire McLeod schafft alles! Und erst recht mit Alex Ryan an ihrer Seite! Wie sich das anhörte „Alex an ihrer Seite"….nein, den Gedanken wollte Claire nicht zu Ende denken.

Doch sie musste es ihm sagen. Schnell stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, da konnte sie das auch gleich hinter sich bringen, da sie noch den Mut dazu hatte. Leise, um Tess und Sam nicht aufzuwecken, schlich sie aus dem Haus und stieg in den Pickup.

Auf dem Weg nach Wilgul bekam Claire immer bessere Laune, sie wusste gar nicht warum sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, Alex würde ein prima Vater sein! Er war es ja schon für Sam, also konnte er das auch für ihr Baby.

Auf Wilgul waren schon alle Lichter aus, Claire zögerte kurz, war vielleicht schon etwas spät…ach was…ihr Anliegen war wichtiger als Alex' Schlaf. Zum Glück war die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen, schnell eilte Claire zu Alex' Schlafzimmer, vor der Tür hielt sie kurz inne, doch sie hatte keine Wahl, irgendwann musste er es erfahren! Sie wischte ihre Bedenken beiseite und huschte in sein Zimmer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Werdender Vater**

„Alex!" Claire schüttelte Alex sanft an der Schulter. Irgendwie sah er niedlich aus wie er so da lag und schlief. Seine Haare waren ein einziger Wuschelkopf und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Claire schaute ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an bevor sie ihn wieder rüttelte. „Alex!... Alex! Wach auf!"

Alex schreckte hoch, „Wie? Was?...Claire, was ist los? Was machst du hier? Ist was passiert? Geht's dir gut? Ist was mit Sam?" Alex verschlafene Stimme hatte einen Anflug von Panik. Claire legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut, und Sam auch. Es ist nichts passiert!" „Was machst du dann hier mitten in der Nacht?" Alex war sichtlich verwirrt.

Claire lächelte „Ich muss dir was sagen!" Alex sah sie auffordernd an. „Na, was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht weckst?" „Ich bin schwanger!" Alex reagierte nicht. „Von dir!" Alex schüttelte ihren Arm weg und sprang aus dem Bett. „Und wegen so was kommst du mitten in der Nacht her?" Alex war wütend. „Ich dachte sonst was sei passiert, irgendwas wäre mit Sam oder so. Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank, mich so zu erschrecken?"

Er bemerkte nicht wie sich Claires Gesichtsausruck wandelte und dunkler Schatten in ihre Augen fiel. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, er schien gar nicht an ihrer Schwangerschaft interessiert zu sein. „Hast du verstanden was ich gesagt habe? ... Wir bekommen ein Baby!" Sie schaute ihn fast schon flehend an, aber ihre Stimme war merkwürdig emotionslos geworden. Alex starrte sie an. „Erwartest du etwa, dass ich mich darüber freue? Mein Leben ist im Moment schon kompliziert genug. Der Streit mit Harry, und Sam! Das wächst mir so schon über den Kopf. Sam ist so schwierig! Da kann ich so was jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen!"

Nun wurde Claire sauer und schrie ihn an. „Zu „so was" gehören immer zwei, Alex Ryan. Ich bekomme ein Baby, ob du willst oder nicht. Und wenn du von uns nichts wissen willst, auch gut! Wir kommen auch ohne dich gut zurecht!" Sie rannte Haus dem Haus, schlug dir Türe mit einem lauten Knall zu und setzte sich in ihr Auto.

Die Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Als ob sie das geplant hätte. Sie konnte sich weiß Gott was Besseres vorstellen als Alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein. Claire startete den Motor und fuhr Richtung Drover's. Es tat so weh. Er wollte das Baby nicht. Liebte er sie denn nicht? Bei diesem Gedanken hörte Claire auf zu weinen. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Was hatte das denn mit Liebe zu tun?

Alex stand immer noch verdattert in seinem Zimmer als Nick, genau wie Alex nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, herein kam. „Was war denn hier los?" fragte er schlaftrunken. „Hab ich gerade Claires Stimme gehört?" Alex nickte nur und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Nick war auf einmal wach und schaute ihn aufmerksam an „Ok, großer Bruder, was ist los?" Alex wandte sich zum Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Claire ist schwanger!" sagte er tonlos. „Von dir?" Nick konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. „Yep. Scheint so…" „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…" Nick war sprachlos.

Alex fuhr fort, als würde er mit sich selber sprechen. „Das darf nicht sein, der Streit mir Harry, die neue Ausbildungsstätte mit Claire, Sam… Ich komm doch kaum mit Sam klar. Wir nähern uns zwar so langsam an, aber so richtig zu ihr durchgedrungen bin ich noch nicht. Wie soll ich ihr das nur klar machen, dass sie ein Geschwisterchen bekommt? Das macht alles einfach nur noch viel komplizierter als es sowieso schon ist! Das kann Claire mir nicht antun…"

„Dir antun?" Nick unterbrach Alex Gedanken. „Soviel ich weiß gehören zum Kinderkriegen immer zwei dazu. Und Claire hat sich das bestimmt nicht gewünscht von dir schwanger zu werden. Du solltest jetzt für sie da sein. Und dich nicht mir ihr mitten in der Nacht streiten." „na, wenn sie auch um diese Uhrzeit herkommt. Das ist doch ihr Problem. Lass mich in Ruhe, Nick. Ich kann deine schlauen Kommentare jetzt nicht brauchen!" maulte Alex ihn an. Schulterzuckend ging Nick wieder in sein Zimmer, Alex musste erstmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen, der würde sich schon beruhigen.

Als Nick gegangen war legte sich Alex wieder hin. Aber an Schlaf war diese Nacht nicht mehr zudenken. Es spukte in seinem Kopf nur so herum. Claire. Schwanger. Sam. Baby. Es gelang ihm nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schließlich fielen ihm doch noch die Augen zu.

Auf Drover's angekommen gab Claire sich nicht gerade Mühe leise zu sein. Und so kamen ihr zwei verschlafene Gestalten entgegen. „Claire, was ist los?" gähnte Sam. „Geh wieder ins Bett!" Claires Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. Sam entschied, dass es da beste war schnell und ohne Widerworte zu verschwinden. Da war irgendetwas verdammt faul. Aber das würde sie noch früh genug erfahren.

Tess bemerkte Claires verweintes Gesicht. „Claire?" Claire schaute sie verzweifelt an. „Er will das Baby nicht!" Tess war fassungslos „Du bist doch etwa nicht mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gefahren um ihm von den Baby zu erzählen? Claire?" Claire sah betreten auf den Boden. Tess schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was erwartest du von ihm? Er wird von dir aus dem Schlaf gerissen und bekommt erzählt das er Vater wird. Er Alex Ryan, der Frauenheld und Vater von einem 14-jährigen Teenager bekommt ein Kind mit seiner besten Freundin, mit der er aber nicht zusammen ist! Wie bitte soll er da reagieren?" Claire schaute Tess verblüfft an, so kannte sie ihre Schwester noch nicht.

„Ich geh ins Bett!" sagte sie und lies Tess im Flur stehen. Doch auch Claire konnte wie Alex keinen Schlaf finden. Vielleicht hatte Tess Recht, es war wohl doch keine gute Idee spontan nach Wilgul zu fahren. Aber trotzdem verletzte sie Alex Reaktion. Es spukte in ihrem Kopf nur so herum. Alex. Schwanger. Sam. Baby. Es gelang ihr nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schließlich fielen ihr doch noch die Augen zu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vaterlos**

Am nächsten Tag war die Stimmung auf Drover's merkwürdig angespannt. Auch wenn die anderen nicht wussten was los war, jedem war klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es fing schon damit an, dass Claire den halben Vormittag verschlief, und auch Alex erst gegen Mittag zum Pferdetraining auftauchte. Die beiden sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Claire warf Alex immer wieder verzweifelte Seitenblicke zu, sie hasste es mit ihm verkracht zu sein. Aber sie verstand seine Haltung einfach nicht, sie brauchte ihn jetzt, sonst war er doch auch immer für ihn da.

Alex bemerkte sehr wohl ihre Blicke, und musterte Claire seinerseits wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, er wollte ja für Claire da sein, aber ein Baby? Er hatte Angst, dass ein Kind seine Beziehung zu Sam verschlechtern würde.

Sie standen am Zaun der Pferdekoppel und beobachteten Duran, einen jungen Wallach, den sie neu zur Ausbildung bekommen hatten. Keiner traute sich was zu sagen. Claire war einfach nur zum heulen zu Mute, aber dafür war sie einfach zu sehr Claire. Schnell schluckte sie den Kloß im Hals runter. Alex stützte sich fest auf dem Zaun ab um nicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu steigen. Er wusste, das er was sagen musste.

„Claire, es tut mir leid!" fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Was tut dir leid?" Claire zweifelte an seiner Aufrichtigkeit.

Alex ignorierte ihre Frage. „Obwohl, ein Baby mit unseren Genen…das muss echt ein Prachtbursche werden!" Er grinste. Doch Claire war nicht zum Scherzen zu mute.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie nochmals. Alex seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so heftig reagiert habe. Aber du musst das verstehen, ich muss an Sam denken. Sie hat mich gerade wieder, und ich weiß nicht wie sie reagiert wenn sie jetzt auf einmal Konkurrenz bekommt."

„Alex, wir sprechen von unserem Baby! Du wirst dich irgendwann damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Wir bekommen ein Baby, ob du willst oder nicht." Sagte Claire wütend und wollte davon rauschen.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in Sams blau-grüne Augen in denen sich Verwirrtheit und auch ein bisschen Wut zeigte. Claire hielt Sams Blick einen Moment stand, bis sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus machte, sie brauchte dringend was Kühles zum Trinken.

Alex starrte ihr nach, bis sein Blick auf eine ungläubig schauende Sam fiel. Sie hatte alles mitbekommen, eigentlich hatte er ihr das in Ruhe beibringen wollen. Claire hat ja recht, er musste sich damit auseinandersetzten, und Sam auch, aber nicht so!

„Sam?" Sie blickte ihn an. „Sam, ich…" bei Sams Blick blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken.

„Claire ist schwanger?" Sam wollte sich vergewissern. Alex nickte. „Von dir?" Sam konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Wieder nickte Alex.

Sam ging ein paar Schritte weiter und schaute nachdenklich über die weiten Felder und Wiesen von Drover's Run. Alex stand hilflos hinter ihr und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, was Sam hören wollte, was Sam dachte, was sie fühlte. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie wichtig sie ihm war, sie war seine Tochter, und er liebte sie, egal wie viele Kinder er noch bekommen sollte.

Doch Sam kam ihm zuvor: „Du bist ein Idiot! Die Frau deiner Träume bekommt ein Kind von dir und du weist sie zurück!"

„Moment mal, Frau meiner Träume?" Alex schaute sie verwirrt an, doch Sam zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, „Halt mich nicht für blöd, Alex! Ich bin doch nicht blind!" aber sie war nicht bereit auf Alex Gefühle für Claire einzugehen. Sam fuhr mir erhobener Stimme fort, „Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu! Du hast 14 Jahre meines Lebens verpasst…, 14 lange Jahre. Ich hab Dich vermisst, ich habe mir nichts Sehnlicheres gewünscht als einen Vater zu haben. Ich habe darunter gelitten ohne Vater aufzuwachsen."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Alex ganz komisch, es war das erstmal das Sam ihm das so direkt sagte. Und es tat ihm Leid, unendlich leid. Sam's Stimme wurde bitter: „Und jetzt willst du das Claire's Baby auch antun? Ohne Vater auszuwachsen? Ohne mich! Hörst du! Zieh mich nicht damit rein! Ich will nicht, dass mein Geschwisterchen dasselbe durchmachen muss wie ich! Und noch was, ICH werde für meinen Bruder oder meine Schwester da sein! Reiß dich zusammen Alex!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Sam ihn alleine zurück, sie wollte mit Claire reden.


	17. Chapter 17

**Geschwisterliebe**

Claire saß mit einem Glas Wasser am Küchentisch als Sam hereinkam. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust mit Sam zu reden, es reichte ihr schon, dass Alex so merkwürdig war.

„Claire!" Sam setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Tut mir leid, dass Alex so blöd ist!" Claire schaute erstaunt auf und musste lächeln. Sie mochte Sams Direktheit. „Du kannst doch nichts für Alex Benehmen!"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Tut mir trotzdem leid. Ich hoffe, dass er zur Vernunft kommt!" „Ich auch!" Claire war überrascht, dass Sam zu ihr hielt.

Sam zögerte, sich war sich nicht sicher wie Claire ihre Worte aufnehmen würde. „Claire, also, wenn du willst…, ich meine, ich…ich bin für das Baby da. Ich wollte zwar eigentlich immer einen großen Bruder, aber ich glaub als große Schwester mach ich mich auch nicht schlecht! Ich kann ihm reiten und Skateboard fahren beibringen."

Claire fiel auf, dass Sam das gleiche unverschämte Grinsen wie Alex hatte. „Ihr!"

Sam hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ihr!" wiederholte Claire. „Es wird ein Mädchen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Und das mit dem Skateboard fahren lassen wir lieber sein! Und auch kein Graffiti sprayen!" Claire stand auf und legte Sam lächelnd einen Arm um die Schultern.

Sam blickte zu ihr auf und sagte verschmitzt. „Ok! Dann zeig ich ihr halt wie man Jungs verprügelt!" Claire lachte laut auf „Du bist schon ne Marke!" In diesem Moment kam Alex herein. Sam verschwand schnell aus der Küche.

Nachdem Sam ihn hatte stehen lassen war Alex ziemlich zerdröppelt. Ihm war nicht so ganz klar, was da gerade geschehen war. Sam war glücklich ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, zumindest vorerst lies sie keine Eifersucht erkennen. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, musste er zugeben, dass ihn das ziemlich froh machte. Die Vorstellung wie Claire und Sam am Tisch sitzen und Alex Junior mit Babybrei füttern zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Aber so froh er auch war, was fiel Sam ein so mit ihm zu sprechen, etwas Respekt hatte er schon verdient, er war schließlich ihr Vater, da konnte er das ja wohl erwarten! Dennoch, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, Sam hatte recht, e sollte sich jetzt um Claire kümmern, um seine Claire und um sein Baby.

In der Küche angekommen stand Alex wie ein begossener Pudel vor Claire und stotterte rum. Claire half ihm auf die Sprünge, „Scheint so als freue sich Sam auf ihre Schwester!"

„Oder Bruder!"

Claire lächelte „Nein, Schwesterchen!"

Alex wurde wieder ernst, „Claire, es tut mir wirklich leid!" Diesmal glaubte sie ihm, aber der Schmerz saß noch tief. „Alex,…"

Er unterbrach sie, „Ich hab Mist gebaut! Aber ich will nicht wieder verpassen wie mein Baby aufwächst. Ich hab es schon mal vermasselt, diesmal will ich es richtig machen. Und vielleicht sind wir irgendwann mal eine echte Familie, du, ich, das Baby und Sam." Seine Augen glänzten hoffnungsvoll.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang. Ich will lediglich, dass du dich um unser Baby kümmerst und das wir Freunde bleiben!" „Natürlich! Alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns?" Alex wirkte irgendwie enttäuscht.

„Wird schon wieder!" Claire wusste, dass sie noch etwas brauchen würde um ihm das zu verzeihen, aber die Hauptsache war, dass er wieder zu Vernunft gekommen war. Dennoch würde noch eine Weile vergehen, bis sie ihm wieder vertrauen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass Sam sich auch auf das Baby freut!"

„Ja, ich glaube sogar, dass es ihr gut tut!" Alex strahlte. „So kann sie etwas Verantwortung übernehmen, und es wird ihr Spaß machen, die große Schwester zu sein!"

Claire merkte wie sehr ihn das belastet hatte, er war so richtig in seine Vaterrolle für Sam hineingewachsen, und würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen, und in ein paar Monaten würde er das Selbe auch für ihr Baby tun. „Sam übernimmt ja so auch schon Verantwortung. Schau doch wie gut sie hier mitarbeitet. Du kannst stolz auf sie sein! Und sie wird eine super Schwester sein!"

Alex lächelte, Claire war einfach klasse, er wollte mit keiner anderen Frau ein Baby haben. Verlegen schaute er zur Seite, als ob Claire seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

Doch Claire hatte seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern Nacht mit der Nachricht so überrascht habe. Das war vielleicht nicht der günstigste Augenblick."

„Ist schon okay." Alex schaute sie an und wechselte das Thema. „Was hältst du von Duran?"

Vor der Tür lächelte Tess in sich hinein, die zwei waren einfach zu niedlich miteinander, konnten einfach nicht lange aufeinander böse sein. Liebe ist halt doch was Schönes, aber sooo kompliziert!


	18. Chapter 18

**Fisher**

In den folgenden Wochen normalisierte sich das Leben auf Drover's Run so langsam, so fern man von normalisieren mit einer schwangeren Claire reden konnte. Claire's Aktionen strapazierten die Nerven der anderen, vor allem die von Alex und Tess. Sie sah einfach nicht ein, dass man während einer Schwangerschaft durchaus einen Gang zurückschalten kann. Sie machte so weiter wie immer, und Alex und Tess hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie von den größten Anstrengungen zu bewahren. An einem Tag schaffte es Tess Claire zu überreden mit ihr nach Fisher zum Babygroßeinkauf zu fahren. Sam sollte auch mitkommen. Eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh dafür, Claire war schließlich erst im dritten Monat, aber Tess war nicht klein zu kriegen.

Nach dem Frühstück, als sie gerade aufbrechen wollten kam Alex auf seiner Cross-Maschine angefahren. „Hallo Ladies! Wohin des Weges?"

„Unsere Zeit in Fisher verschwenden!" Claire schaute ihn etwas genervt an. Oh man, dieser Ryan sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, eigentlich sah er sogar verdammt gut aus, wie er da auf seinem Mottorad saß. Das schwarze, schulterfreie Shirt ließ seinen attraktiven Körper echt heiß aussehen, die Muskeln seiner Oberarme glänzten in der Sonne, seine dunklen Haare waren verwuschelt und seine Augen blitzen regelrecht. Moment Mal, Claire rief sich zu Ordnung. Das waren bestimmt die Hormone, solche Gedanken, nein, Alex war zwar ein super Kumpel, aber mehr nicht! Trotzdem konnte sie eine gewisse Verlegenheit ihm gegenüber nicht vermeiden.

„Ach, hat Tess dich endlich überreden können einkaufen zu gehen?" Alex grinste. „Na, dann will ich euch mal nicht aufhalten!" Er lachte und ging in Richtung Stall um ein wenig mit Duran zu trainieren. Die Frauen fuhren gut gelaunt nach Fisher. Zumindest Tess und Sam waren gut drauf. Tess freute sich auf das Einkaufen und Sam konnte es kaum erwarten endlich mal wieder einen Hauch von Stadt erleben zu können. Das Leben auf Drover's gefiel ihr zwar richtig gut, aber sie vermisste ihr altes Leben schon ein wenig. Der ganze Trubel einer Stadt, mit ihren Freunden auf den Putz hauen und vor allem nicht so unter Beobachtung zu stehen wie auf dem Land. Dort war immer jemand bei ihr, ständig schaute ihr jemand über Schulter. Und obwohl das Land so weit war, hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl in einem Gefängnis zu leben. Früher hatte sie immer so lange ausbleiben können wie sie wollte, ihrer Mutter war es egal gewesen wann sie ins Bett kam und wo sie sich rum trieb. Und so hoffte sie insgeheim wenigstens für eine Stunde aus Claire's und Tess' Obhut entschlüpfen zu können.

In Fisher angekommen beschlossen sie zuerst die Sachen für die Farm zu besorgen, ansonsten hätte man keine Chance mit Claire halbwegs in Ruhe einkaufen zu gehen. Gegen Mittag hatten sie alles besorgt, und nach einem kleinen Snack ging es auf große Shoppingtour. Nach heftigen Einwänden schafften sie es sogar ein paar Schwangerschaftskleider für Claire zu kaufen. Als es aber dann daran ging Babyklamotten zu kaufen konnte auch Claire ihre Begeisterung nicht mehr unterdrücken, allerdings musste sie stöhnen, als Tess rosa und babyblaue Strampelanzüge anschleppte. „Tess, muss das sein? Können wir das Baby nicht ganz normal anziehen? Ich will diesen kitschigen Kram nicht!"

„ Ach Claire, das gehört doch dazu!" Tess war nicht davon abzubringen, hier war sie voll in ihrem Element. Sam amüsierte sich köstlich, ihr machte es Spaß mit den beiden einkaufen zu gehen. Als sie gerade aus einem Laden, über dem in rosa die Schrift „Alles rund ums Baby" prangte, kamen hörte sie ein Lachen.

„Na, übst du schon für später?" Sam schaute in das grinsende Gesicht von Eli McNeill. „Die unbändige Sam kauft Babysachen…ich sollte ein Foto davon machen!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe." Sam schnaubte, dieser Typ regte sie auf, und es ärgerte sie, dass er sie bei so einer uncoolen Sache erwischt hatte. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken drehte sie sich um und wollte weggehen. Doch er rief sie zurück, „Hey Sam, schon fit fürs Rennen? In 2 Wochen ist es soweit! Ich hoffe du trainierst ordentlich, sonst bin ich schon geduscht bis du ins Ziel kommst."

Dieser Kerl war frech, seine blau-grünen Augen blitzen, Sam funkelte ihn an, „Träum weiter. Hurricane und mich schlägst du nicht!" Sam trainierte schon seit Wochen jeden Tag nach der Arbeit. Die 10 000 Meter waren für Hurricane schon längst kein Problem mehr, und dennoch beschloss sie die verbleibenden 14 Tage noch intensiver zu nutzen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stiefelte sie davon und zerrte Claire und Tess in „New Yorker", „Jetzt will ich aber auch noch was zum anziehen!" Die restlichen Stunden bis zum Abend verbrachten sie damit Kleider für Sam und Tess zu kaufen. Claire gab allerdings nach einer Stunde erschöpft auf und sie einigten sich darauf die Nacht in Fisher zu verbringen. Claire sollte ein Hotel suchen und sich etwas ausruhen und die beiden Shoppingmäuse um 19 Uhr in der Innenstadt abholen.

Sam und Tess zogen von einem Geschäft ins nächste und hatten eine prima Zeit. Für Tess kauften sie hauptsächlich Oberteile im asiatischen Stil, farbenfroh und mit vielen Blumen. Sie hatte gerade eine Asien-Phase. Sam bekam coole Stoffhosen mit breiten Gürteln, zwar waren es keine Baggy-Hose mehr, aber immer noch solche, die nicht unbedingt in das Weltbild der Erwachsenen passten. Auch ihre neuen Oberteile konnte man nicht gerade als konventionell bezeichnen, aber Sam war glücklich, und Tess war der Meinung das jeder seinen eigen Stil auslebend sollte, und da Sams Sachen durchaus ihre weiblichen Kurven betonten war sie zufrieden mit den Einkäufen. Als sie ihre Schätze jedoch Claire vorführten war diese nicht sonderlich begeistert „Was soll sie denn mit diesen Klamotten bei uns auf dem Hof? Tess, du bist die Erwachsene, du hättest darauf achten müssen, dass Sam sich auch was Ordentliches kauft. Sie ist 14, in dem Alter sollte man nicht wie eine Sexpuppe rumlaufen!" Was würde Alex bloß denken, er wollte seine Tochter bestimmt nicht so rumlaufen sehen!

Tess hatte jedoch kein Verständnis für die Einwände ihrer Schwester, „Erstens wird Sam nächste Woche 15, und zweitens laufen alle jungen Mädchen so rum. Es ist nicht jeder so ein Landei wie du!" schon als sie die Worte aussprach taten sie ihr leid. „Claire,…. Es tut mir leid! So war das nicht gemeint."

Claire schaute verletzt auf Tess. „Vergiss es, lass uns Sam holen und zum Abendessen gehen." „Claire…." Tess rief hinter ihr her, doch Claire war schon aus dem Hotelzimmer geeilt und klopfte nebenan. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion hatte sie Sam erlaubt ein Einzelzimmer zu nehmen, und hatte sich und Tess in dem Doppelzimmer einquartiert. Es bereitete ihr einige Bauchschmerzen Sam alleine schlafen zu lassen, aber in den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie sich eigentlich recht vernünftig verhalten, und so konnte man ihr wohl vertrauen. Nach dem Essen gingen sie schnell zu Bett, sie wollten am nächsten Morgen möglichst früh aufbrechen um den anderen nicht zuviel Arbeit zuzumuten.

Während Tess und Claire sich Bettfertig machten versuchte Tess auf ihren Faut-Pas zurückzukommen. „Claire, wegen vorhin, die Sache mit dem Landei, es tut mir wirklich leid." „Tess! Es ist schon in Ordnung! Lass es uns einfach vergessen!" Claire verschwand im Bad. Sie war offenbar nicht bereit darüber zu reden. Tess hoffte nur, dass es wirklich in Ordnung für Claire war, sie schien immer noch etwas gekrängt zu sein. Hoffentlich hatte sie es ihr bis morgen vergeben. Tess hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, und wollte nicht das ihre Schwester wegen ihr verletzt war.

Im Nebenzimmer wartete Sam eine Weile bis sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass Claire und Tess schliefen, dann schlüpfte sie leise aus ihrem Zimmer und verlies unbemerkt durch den Hintereingang das Hotel. Als sie draußen war atmete sie erstmal tief durch, ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie doch. Claire war immer freundlich und fair zu ihr, aber wenn alles normal verlief würden weder Claire noch Tess etwas mitbekommen. Sie lief zügig durch die dunklen Straßen von Fisher bis sie in einem Kneipenviertel angekommen war. Es tat gut endlich wieder nachts unterwegs zu sein. Als erstes besorgte sie sich in einem Pub eine Dose Bier, dann begann sie nach etwas Unterhaltung Ausschau zu halten.

Als sie durch eine kleine Gasse ging, hörte sie eine, ihr nun schon bekannte, Stimme hinter sich. „Was macht ein kleines Mädel wie du um diese Uhrzeit alleine hier in der großen Stadt?" fragte Eli mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Sam sprang auf seine Hänselei an und war sofort auf 180.

„Erstens ist das hier keine große Stadt, zweitens bin ich fast 15, und drittens geht dich das überhaupt nichts an, was ich wann mache!" zischte sie giftig. Eli lachte, „Nun komm mal wieder runter! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Komm lass uns zusammen umher ziehen."

„Was soll ich denn mit so einem kleine Jungen wie dir? Ich kann mich durchaus alleine beschäftigen und ich brauch keinen Aufpasser!" Ihre Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig scharf. Sam wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Sie ging auf seine Neckereien ein, aber ein bisschen ärgerten sie seine Kommentare schon, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Kind.

Eli versuchte sie mir ruhiger Stimmer zu überzeugen, allerdings war ihm bewusst, dass sie das nicht gerade beruhigen würde: „Um mal bei deiner Sprache zu bleiben: erstens bin ich 17, und somit zumindest älter als du, zweitens hab ich nicht vor den Aufpasser zu spielen und drittens hab ich gedacht, dass es zu zweit einfach lustiger ist als alleine!" Sam wollte schon aufbrausen, was fiel diesem Kerl ein, doch sie zwang sich die Ruhe zu bewahren und dachte kurz nach. Vielleicht war sein Vorschlag gar nicht so schlecht, sie kannte hier ja niemanden, und etwas Unterhaltung konnte nicht schaden. „Ist ja schon gut. Was machen wir?" brummte sie schon etwas versöhnlicher.

„Ich hab dahinten eine nette Kneipe gesehen…" Eli ging los, aber nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass Sam mitkam. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er nicht ihr Aufpasser sein wollte, aber sie war ein Mädchen, und seiner Meinung nach sollte sie hier nicht alleine rumlaufen. Für ihn war es eine Frage der Ehre ein junges Mädchen zu beschützen. Nachdem sie schweigend ein paar Minuten gelaufen waren, betraten sie eine kleine Billard-Bar.

Sam war nicht sonderlich begeistert. „Billard? Ach nee, das kann man auch in Gungellan spielen. Besser gesagt, das ist das Einzige was man in Gungellan machen kann!"

Eli musste lächeln, "Ja, das hast du recht. Warte, ich hol uns noch ein paar Bier, und dann schauen wir uns nach was anderem um." Er ging zur Bar und kam mit einem Sixpac zurück. „Na, dann los!" Er öffnete eine Flasche und reichte sie Sam. „Danke." antwortete Sam. Und wieder zogen sie durch die einsamen Straßen von Fisher. So hatte sich Sam den Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Im Verhältnis zu Melbourne war Fisher ein verschlafenes Nest, zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie Gungellan, aber was los war hier auch nicht. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem kleinen Platz, in dessen Mitte sich ein Brunnen befand. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Rand des Brunnens. Man hörte nur das Plätschern des Wasser, und in der Ferne ein paar Autos. Eigentlich war es schön hier mit Eli zu sitzen. Obwohl sie sich kaum kannten, war das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, es war als würden sie sich verstehen ohne etwas zu sagen.

Trotzdem brach Sam die Stille: „Was machts du eigentlich hier in Fisher?" fragte sie ihn. Eli lächelte, „Ach, mein Dad musste hier was Geschäftliches erledigen, und dachte ich könnte dabei noch was lernen."

Sam nickte verständnisvoll. „Hmm. Du hast ein schickes Pferd. Das Rennen in Gungellan war sehr beeindruckend!" „Danke." Eli freute sich über das Lob. Er liebte seine Stute über alles. „Sandstorm ist wirklich toll. Wir haben sie selber gezüchtet. Ich hab sie seit dem sie ein Fohlen ist."

„Wirklich? Ich hab Hurricane auch kurz nach seiner Geburt bekommen. Seine Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben und ich hab ihn mit der Flasche groß gezogen." sagte Sam stolz. Sie saßen noch über eine Stunde dort und fachsimpelten über Pferde, solange sie bei diesem Thema blieben würde ihnen der Gesprächsstoff nicht ausgehen. Als das Bier zu Neige ging meinte Eli: „Komm, ich bring dich zu deinem Hotel." Er war überrascht als Sam zustimmte. „Ja, ist gut." Er hatte erwartet, dass sie sich bevormundet fühlen würde. Als sie vor dem Hotel angekommen waren wurde Eli dann doch wieder von Sam auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt: „Das war ein schöner Abend. Aber ich mag dich immer noch nicht, McNeill. Du bist mit zu arrogant." Sam schaute ihn streng an. Doch Eli lächelte nur: „Selber, Ryan! Aber ich hatte auch eine schöne Zeit!" Doch das Lächeln verging ihm als Sam ihn anfuhr: „Ich bin keine Ryan! Mein Name ist Donaldson!" Und schon war sie im Hotel verschwunden und ließ einen verblüfften Eli zurück.

Ryan! Soweit kam es noch! Nie würde sie den Namen einer Familie annehmen, die sie nicht haben wollte. Sie war nun seit fast 15 Jahren eine Donaldson, und würde das auch bleiben!

Am nächsten Morgen kam Sam ziemlich verschlafen zum Frühstückstisch. Viel Schlaf hatte sie nicht bekommen. Außerdem brummte ihr Schädel, seitdem sie auf Drover's lebte, hatte sie nicht mehr soviel getrunken. Sie holte sich einen Orangensaft und setzte sich zu Claire an den Tisch. Tess stand noch immer unter der Dusche.

Als Sam sich müde die Augen rieb, schaute Claire sie kritisch an. „So spät war es doch gestern gar nicht! Du siehst aus als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht." meinte sie lächelnd. Sam schaute verschämt nach unten. Verdammt, sie konnte Claire nicht anlügen, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber es ging einfach nicht. Langsam hob sie verlegend grinsend den Kopf. Aus Claire's Gesicht war das Lächeln verschwunden. „Sam? Sag, dass du die letzte Nacht in deinem Bett verbracht hast!" forderte sie tonlos. Sam druckste herum, „Claire… es tut mir leid!...Ich…Ich hab auch nichts angestellt. Versprochen!"

„Oh Mann, Sam!" Claire war ärgerlich. „Was soll der Mist! Ich kann dich doch nirgendwo mehr mit hinnehmen. Du kannst doch nicht einfach nachts abhauen! Wie soll ich dir da noch vertrauen?" Sam ärgerte sich fast schon über sich selber, aber nur fast „Claire, ich musste einfach mal wieder raus. Es ist doch nichts passiert. Ich hab nur mit Eli gequatscht. Sonst nichts."

„Eli McNeill? Sam, mit den McNeills haben wir nichts am Hut. Verstanden? Was soll Alex bloß denken? Seine Tochter treibt sich die ganze Nacht draußen rum, und dann auch noch mit einem McNeill!" Sam erschrak „Bitte, Claire, sag nichts zu Alex. Ich…." In diesem Moment betrat Tess den Frühstücksraum. Schnell sagte Claire: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werd ihm nichts sagen. Aber wenn so was noch mal passiert, Sam, dann hab ich keine Wahl mehr. Reiß dich zusammen und werde erwachsen!" Claire schaute Sam enttäuscht an! Die nickte schnell und begrüßte dann Tess, die gerade an den Tisch kam. Tess war äußerst vergnügt, sie hatte gestern einen schönen Tag gehabt und Claire schien ihr wirklich nicht böse zu sein, jetzt freute sie sich wieder auf Drover's.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie zügig auf. Auf Drover's wurden sie von Alex grinsend empfangen „Na, ich hab das Gefühl ihr habt euren kleinen Ausflug genossen." „Oh ja!" Tess strahlte. Sam und Claire schauten sich nur Augenrollend an, die nächste Viertelstunde würde Tess Alex mit einem ausführliche Bericht nerven, aber er war selber Schuld. Was musste er auch solche Fragen stellen. Tess würde nicht zu stoppen sein…


	19. Chapter 19

**Ein widerspenstiges Pferd**

Am selben Nachmittag lehnte Claire am Zaun und schaute nachdenklich Alex und Duran beim Training zu. Der kleine Braune, mit einer schmalen Blesse und einem weißen Bein, machte sich gut. Er ging konzentriert und hatte allen Anschein nach Vertrauen zu Alex gefasst. Aber das Pferd war es nicht was sie nachdenklich stimmte. Es musste doch einen Grund geben warum Sam letzte Nacht abgehauen war. Fühlte sie sich hier nicht wohl? Den Eindruck hatte Claire eigentlich nicht gehabt…. Merkwürdig, zu welchen Gedanken eine Schwangerschaft einen verleiten konnte. Früher hätte sie über so was nicht nachgedacht. Aber sie wollte, dass Alex glücklich ist,… schon wieder so ein komischer Gedanke,… aber er würde nur zufrieden sein, wenn Sam sich wohl fühlte. In den paar Monaten, in denen Sam jetzt hier war hatte Alex die Kleine richtig ins Herz geschlossen, er war fast ein wenig weich geworden. Claire musste innerlich lächeln, Alex Ryan war weich geworden. Was ein Kind so alles bewirken konnte. Aber hatte diese Veränderung auch was bei Sam bewirkt? Vermutlich schon, aber dennoch stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Hm, vielleicht vermisste Sam ja ihre Freunde und ihre gewohnte Umgebung doch mehr als sie gedacht hatte.

„Und, was denkst du?" Alex hielt vor ihr an und stieg vom Pferd. „Er ist gut in Form. Du hast ihn gut trainiert!" lobte Claire ihn. „Du, Alex," fuhr sie fort. „Sam hat doch am Samstag Geburtstag…Was hältst du davon als Überraschung am Wochenende mit ihr nach Melbourne zu fliegen?"

„Aber wir organisieren ihr doch schon die Überraschungsparty am Freitag! Und überhaupt, was sollen wir in Melbourne?" Alex verstand nicht was das sollte.

„Hm, vielleicht würde Sam sich freuen ihre Freunde mal wieder zu sehen!" meinte Claire.

„Ja, tolle Freunde hat sie dort…ich weiß nicht, ob ICH möchte, dass sie ihre Freunde wieder sieht." Alex war nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser Idee.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach komm schon Alex, es geht nicht darum was DU willst, sondern was Sam will. Sie wurde so plötzlich aus ihrem Umfeld herausgerissen…"

„Hat sie was zu dir gesagt als ihr in Fisher wart?" hakte Alex nach.

„Nein, nein!" wiegelte Claire ab. „Ist auch nur so ein Gefühl von mir…" Sie hatte nicht vor Alex zu erzählen was passiert war, das hatte sie Sam schließlich versprochen.

„Na, wenn du meinst…" Alex dachte nach, wenn Claire der Ansicht war…es war immerhin denkbar, dass sie recht hatte. „Na gut, wieso nicht! Aber wer spielt dann hier den Babysitter?" fragte er mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

„Babysitter? Für wen?" Claire verstand nicht worauf er hinauswollte. „Na, für unseren Filius hier." Er tätschelte ihren Bauch. „Ihr zwei stellt doch nur Blödsinn an wenn ich nicht da bin!" er grinste sie frech an. „Oh du….!" Claire versuchte lachend nach ihm zu schlagen, aber Alex versteckte sich schnell hinter Duran, der empört aufschnaubte, und lachte über dessen Widerrist Claire an.

Noch am selben Abend sprach Alex mit Sam, er sagte ihr aber nicht wohin es gehen sollte. Zuerst war sie auch richtig begeistert, es freute sie mal weg zu kommen. Alex hatte Sam nur gesagt, dass sie bis Montag Mittag weg sein würden, und dass sie für alles packen sollte, aber nichts schickes mitnehmen musste. Doch dann wurde Sam bewusst was es bedeutete das Wochenende weg zu sein: „Aber ich muss doch mit Hurricane trainieren! Nächstes Wochenende ist das Rennen!"

Doch Alex wollte nicht nachgegeben: „Ach komm schon, dein Schatz ist super fit, ihr braucht doch gar kein Training mehr." Schließlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Sam versuchen sollte in den verbleibenden vier Tagen Hurricane soweit zu bringen, dass er jemand anderen auf sich reiten lässt, sodass er wenigstens bewegt werden konnte.

Erst hatte sie es mit Becky versucht, doch Hurricane ließ sich lediglich von ihr umführen, beim Satteln fing er aber an zu streiken. Als er den Sattel sah, fing er erst an zu tänzeln und schnaubte aufgebracht, als Becky den Sattel auf ihn legen wollte stieg er mit den Vorderbeinen in die Höhe und wieherte schrill. Becky wich hastig zurück um nicht von seinen Hufen getroffen zu werden. Sam hatte Hurricane schnell wieder beruhigt. Doch es war aussichtslos, innerhalb von vier Tagen würde Becky nie soweit sein ihn gefahrenlos reiten zu können.

Sam seufzte. Claire und Alex konnten Hurricane zwar schon von Anfang an führen. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, wenn Hurricane auf Drover's bleiben sollte, doch für Claire war es wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft viel zu gefährlich. Das Risiko war einfach zu hoch. Ein zuverlässiges Pferd wie Eagle konnte sie noch ein paar Monate problemlos reiten, aber Hurricane….keine Chance! Und Alex, der fuhr mit ihr weg. Es gab nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten, Tess, Meg und Jake konnten Hurricane noch nicht einmal streicheln. Blieben nur noch Nick und Jodi.

Doch bei Nick war es das gleiche wie bei Becky, führen ja, aber sobald der Sattel ins Spiel kam machte Hurricane nicht mehr mit. Sam schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Das war die Strafe, dass sie jahrelang niemanden an Hurricane ran gelassen hatte, nur Tom durfte ihn anfassen. Aber Hurricane war halt das Wertvollste was sie besaß. Er war wie eine Familie für sie.

Alex unterbrach Sam's Gedankengänge: „Du hast ein ganz schön widerspenstiges Pferd!" Sam runzelte die Stirn, „Einen Versuch haben wir noch…" und schaute Jodi an. Und es geschah was niemand für möglich gehalten hatte, Hurricane ließ sich problemlos von Jodi satteln. Die anderen bekamen vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Jodi steckte sich verlegen eine ihrer Locken hinters Ohr und saß auf. Hurricane zuckte noch nicht mal. Und nach einer kleinen Proberunde strahlte Jodi über das ganze Gesicht „Er ist sooo toll! Ich kann es nicht fassen!" Das konnte keiner von ihnen. Sam dachte sich nur, dass das Innere des Pferdes unergründlich ist und lächelte dabei. Sie mochte die Eigenarten ihres Pferdes. Bis zum Wochenende trainierte nicht nur Sam mit Hurricane, auch Jodi ritt ihn jeden Tag, allerdings hatte sie von Sam gesagt bekommen nicht in Renngalopp zu gehen, das war ihr dann doch zu gefährlich. Jodi war das egal, sie war stolz genug, dass sie Hurricane reiten konnte und die anderen nicht. Und das lies sie auch alle bei jeder Gelegenheit wissen. Meg und Becky waren schon kurz vorm Durchdrehen, aber irgendwann würde sich Jodi schon wieder beruhigen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Geburtstag**

Endlich war es soweit, Freitag. Jodi und Sam wurden von Claire zum Zäune kontrollieren geschickt, so dass Sam nichts von den Partyvorbereitungen mitbekam und nicht bemerkte wie aufgeregt Alex war. Claire konnte es allerdings nicht lassen ein paar Kommentare fallen zu lassen: „Mensch Alex, es ist nur eine Geburtstagsparty, mehr nicht! Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder!" Alex schaute sie an: „Aber es ist der erste Geburtstag von Sam den ich miterlebe. Ich will das alles perfekt ist!" Claire lächelte und rückte weiter Strohballen als Sitzgelegenheiten zurecht, „Du großer Softie!" Wie bei Jodi's 18tem richteten sie die Scheune her.

Nach dem Abendessen zerrte Tess Sam mit nach oben um sie fertig zu machen. Sam wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und begriff nicht was all der Trubel sollte. Aber sie durfte ja auch nicht bemerken, dass so langsam die Gäste eintrafen. Nachdem sich Tess ausführlich und mit voller Begeisterung Sam's Aussehen gewidmet hatte, kam Claire, wenn auch unter massivem Protest, auch noch an die Reihe. Nachdem sie fertig waren, gingen sie runter, wo Alex schon auf sie wartete.

Als sie die Küche betraten durchzuckte es Alex ganzen Körper, sein Mund wurde trocken und er musste sich erstmal an die Küchenzeile lehnen um nicht umzukippen. Vor ihm standen die beiden schönsten Frauen die er je gesehen hatte. Claire trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit einem Stich ins türkise, was zu einem faszinierenden Kontrast zu ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen stand. Das Kleid ging ihr gerade mal bis über die Knie und brachte ihre schönen Beine und den kleinen Babybauch voll zur Geltung. Die Spaghetti-Träger und der tiefe Ausschnitt gaben einen Einblick in ihr Dekolletee. Braunen Locken umspielten sanft ihr bezauberndes Gesicht. Alex musste schlucken. War das seine Claire? Seine harte, Männer-Jobs-erledigende Claire? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Wieso hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt?

Doch auch Sam lies sich nicht lumpen. Sie trug zwar kein Kleid, aber dafür eine enge schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein taillierte rosa Bluse, ihr Haar war hoch gesteckt und mit einer rosa Rose verziert. So mädchenhaft hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, sie sah noch attraktiver aus als normalerweise. Schnell ging Alex im Kopf die Namen der jungen Männer durch, die für die Party erwartet wurden, und war beruhigt. Es war wohl keiner dabei der bei Sam landen konnte. Dennoch würde er ein Auge auf sie haben müssen! Obwohl, da war dieser Todd und seine Kumpels… Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, er hatte seine Kleine doch erst so kurz, kein Kerl der Welt durfte sie anfassen, und überhaupt, sie war noch viel zu jung für einen Freund!

Nach dem ersten Staunen hatte sich Alex wieder gefasst und führte seine beiden Damen nach draußen. Sam wunderte sich warum sie Richtung Scheune gingen und was all die Autos hier sollten. Doch Alex und Claire ließen sich nichts entlocken. Als sie die Scheune betraten staunte Sam nicht schlecht, die Scheune hatte sich in einen bunt geschmückten Party-Raum verwandelt. In der Mitte hatten sich alle versammelt und riefen: „Überraschung!" Gratulieren durften sie ja noch nicht, Sam wurde ja erst um Mitternacht 15. Zuerst begriff Sam gar nicht was vor sich ging. Dann erblickte sie die Girlande mit der Aufschrift „Happy Birthday!" und plötzlich schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Alex fasste sie besorgt am Arm: „Sam, Schatz, was ist los?" Sam wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und lächelte, „Es hat noch nie jemand für mich eine Geburtstagsparty gemacht!"

Für Sam war es der schönste Geburtstagsvorabend an den sie sich erinnern konnte, so viele Leute waren gekommen. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Alex und Claire hatten sogar einen DJ besorgt. Sam verbrachte den ganzen Abend damit zu tanzen, doch mehr als zwei Tänzen hintereinander mit demselben Jungen schaffte sie nicht. Jedes mal kam Alex und wollte einen Tanz mit „seiner Tochter". Dabei wollte Sam sich nur amüsieren. Ja klar, da waren schon ein paar nette Kerle dabei, aber so wirklich großes Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hatte sie noch gar nicht, sie wollte einfach nur Spaß. Und Spaß war für Sam sich zu bewegen, zu tanzen und sich zu unterhalten. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt, und geborgen. Alex Beschützergehabe gefiel ihr nämlich gar nicht so schlecht, es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass da jemand ist der auf einen aufpasst.

Auch den anderen gefiel die Party. Becky und Jake bekamen allerdings nicht sonderlich fiel davon mit, sie standen die ganze Zeit nur knutschend in der Ecke, was Jodi dazu veranlasste ein bisschen zu lästern: „Schaut euch die an. Die sollten besser ein Hotelzimmer nehmen." „Ach, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!" Meg wusste genau was in ihrer Tochter vorging. „Du hättest selber gerne jemanden zum rumknutschen!" Sie lachte und ging Terry suchen. Jodi brummelte weiter rum. „Komm schon Jodi, keine schlechte Laune verbreiten." Sam schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Jodi protestierte: „Sam, wir können doch nicht zusammen tanzen?" „Aber wieso denn nicht, solange keiner von uns lesbisch ist, dürfte es doch niemanden stören oder? Außerdem macht das die Jungs an!" Sam lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Tess und Nick standen auf der anderen Seite der Scheune und schauten dem bunten Treiben zu. Tess schaute schüchtern zu Nick auf, „Was meinst Du?...Hättest Du Lust?" und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Nick lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. Als sie gerade zu tanzen begannen, kam ein langsames Lied, „I just died in your arms" von Cutting Crew. Nick zog Tess näher an sich heran. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und genoss den Augenblick. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie sein Herz schlagen hörte. Ein wohliges Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper. Sie könnte ewig so weitertanzen. Auch Nick spürte diese angenehme Wärme, er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

In diesem Moment war das Lied zu Ende und Sam sprang auf sie zu, „Hey, jetzt will ich mal. Ich hab noch gar nicht mit meinem Onkel getanzt. Tess, entlasse ihn aus deinen Fängen!" rief sie übermütig und griff Nicks Hände. Verblüfft schauten sich Nick und Tess an, bevor Nick von Sam weggewirbelt wurde. „Sam, du bist unmöglich!" lachte er. „Ja, ich weiß!", sie strahlte und genoss es mit ihm zu tanzen. Tess wandte sich lächelnd, aber auch etwas enttäuscht dem Buffet zu.

Als er Sam mit Nick tanzen sah dreht sich Alex beruhigt um und ging zu Claire. Bei Nick war Sam in guten Händen. Claire hatte Alex schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Es war einfach nur süß wie er seine Tochter „beschützte". Lächelnd sah sie ihn an: „Na, entlässt du Sam mal aus deiner Beobachtung?" Er schmunzelte, „Naja, hier gibt es ja noch andere schöne Frauen auf die ich aufpassen muss!" Claire stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Flirtete Alex mit ihr? Schnell wechselte sie das Thema: „Wie viel Uhr ist es denn? Es dürfte doch schon bald Mitternacht sein!" Alex blickte auf seine Uhr, „Ja, du hast recht. Lass uns schon mal die Geburtstagskerzen anzünden!"

Kurze Zeit später nahmen Claire und Alex Sam in ihre Mitte und führten sie zu dem Geschenke-Tisch, in dessen Mitte ein prachtvoller Geburtstagskuchen stand. Die Gäste hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um sie herum versammelt und sangen ihr nun ein Geburtstagsständchen. Sam war zu Tränen gerührt, das war wirklich ein fantastischer Geburtstag. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und blies alle Kerzen auf einmal aus. Als die Kerzen aus waren, wurde sie von den anderen gedrängt endlich die Geschenke aufzumachen. Von ihren Freunden bekam Sam ein paar CDs, unter anderem die neusten Alben von Vertical Horizon und Creed, zudem ein paar Bücher und DVDs, besonders über Green Street Hooligans mit Elijah Wood freute sie sich, den hatte sie schon mal in Melbourne gesehen. Der war zwar erst ab 18, aber was Alex nicht wusste…

Dann kam sie zu den letzten drei Paketen, sie waren etwas größer als die anderen, beim ersten war eine Grußkarte beigelegt, die von Tess, Jodi, Meg, Becky, Jake, Terry und Nick unterschrieben war, sie hatten alle zusammen gelegt und eine komplette Ausstattung für Hurricane gekauft, Halfter, Satteldecke, Bandagen und Stalldecke, alles in leuchtend blau. Sam viel einem nach dem anderen um den Hals, die Sachen würden Hurricane bestimmt total gut stehen!

Nachdem sie die Sachen ausgiebig bewundert hatte, kam Claire's Geschenk dran. Es war eine Lederjacke aus weichem, hell-braunen Leder mit Lammfellfütterung, sie war einfach wunderschön. Herzlich umarmte Sam Claire und drückte sie leicht an sich. Dann machte sie sich an das letzte Geschenk, es war von Alex, zusätzlich zu der Reise zu der sie morgen aufbrechen würden. Vorsichtig entfernte sie das Geschenkpapier, zuerst kam eine Hose zum Vorscheinen, und nicht irgendeine Hose, nein, eine Reithose aus weichem Leder in dem selben Farbton wie die Jacke von Claire, mit Fransen an den Seiten. Sanft fuhr Sam mit der Hand über die Hose, es fühlte sich so weich an. Unter der Hose kam eine schlichte, schwarze Bluse, darunter lag wiederum eine Lederweste in demselben Stil wie die Hose. Daneben befand sich ein schwarzer Ledergürtel mit einer großen, silbernen Schnalle. Als unterstes fand Sam einen Karton, und in dem Karton ein paar passende helle Lederstiefel, die kunstvoll verziert waren. Sam konnte es nicht glaube, die Sachen waren so schön, immer wieder musste sie alles anfassen, als hätte sie Angst, sie würden wieder verschwinden.

Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Alex um, der stand mit einem Lächeln vor ihr und setzte ihr einen schwarzen Hut auf, der genauso aus sah wie seiner, „Damit dein Outfit auch vollständig ist!" Sam fiel ihm um den Hals und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Danke! Das war die beste Geburtstagsfeier in meinem Leben, und die schönsten Geschenke!" Alex nahm ihre Schultern, hielt sie von sich weg und sagte liebevoll: „Eine tolle Feier, für ein tolles Mädchen! Aber nun Abmarsch ins Bett, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag!" Claire stand ein paar Meter abseits und beobachte die Szene gerührt. Sie war so froh, dass Alex der Vater ihres Babys war, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, sie konnte sich einfach keinen besseren Vater vorstellen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Zurück in Melbourne**

**Zurück in Melbourne**

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Alex und Sam auf den Weg nach Melbourne. Nachdem Nick sie am Flughafen abgesetzt hatte, gingen sie zu ihrem Gate. Als Sam den Zielort ihres Fluges las, hüpfte sie in die Höhe und strahlte: „Wir fliegen nach Melbourne?" „Ja," bestätigte Alex. „Du und ich, bis Montag, Mebourne pur!" „Oh, klasse!" Sam umarmte ihn kurz und stürmte dann zu ihren Plätzen, sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder in die Stadt zu kommen. Nach einem ruhigen Flug wartete in Melbourne schon der von Alex bestellte Mietwagen auf sie. Alex hatte in der Nähe von Tom's Stall in einem kleinen gemütlichen Hotel zwei Zimmer mit einer Verbindungstür für sie reserviert. Sam würde sich bestimmt freuen Tom wieder zu sehen.

Alex sollte Recht behalten: nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten wollte Sam als erstes zu Tom. Nachdem sie sich von Alex die Erlaubnis geholt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Als Sam den alten Mann erblickte, trugen ihre Beine sie schneller vorwärts und sie rief glücklich von weitem: „Tom, Tom, ich bin wieder da!" Tom erkannte Sams Stimme sofort und drehte sich augenblicklich zu Sam um, die nun fast bei ihm angelangt war. Erfreut, endlich das lebhafte Mädchen, das er so sehr vermisst hatte, wieder zusehen, breitete Tom seine Arme aus und fing Sam auf, die im nächsten Moment in seine Arme sprang.Nach einer langen und vertrauten Umarmung löste Tom seine Hände von Sams Rücken und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie besser anschauen zu können. „Na, wenn das nicht meine kleine Sam ist! Mensch bist du groß geworden!" sagte er mit seiner tiefen warmherzigen Stimme und lachte.

„Ach komm schon Tom, sei nicht albern, ich war doch gerade mal 4 Monate weg. Da wächst man nicht so viel!" Sam lächelte. „Nein, ernsthaft Sam, du siehst gut aus, das Landleben scheint dir gut zu tun!" Ihm fiel die innere Ruhe auf, die Sam ausstrahlte. In ihrem Gesicht hatte sich auch etwas verändert. Die ganzen Sorgen, die sonst immer ihr schönes Gesicht gezeichnet hatten, waren verschwunden und ihre Augen strahlten Glück, Gelassenheit und Zufriedenheit aus. So gelassen und zufrieden hatte er sie höchstens gesehen wenn sie sich mit Hurricane beschäftigte. Er war froh, dass es Sam nun anscheinend wirklich gut getroffen hatte.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich wieder her?" fragte Tom nun, dem die Situation und das überraschende Wiedersehen nun doch etwas merkwürdig vorkam. „Alex und ich sind für zwei Tage in der Stadt! Alex kommt bestimmt auch gleich!" „Gefällt es dir denn auf dem Land?" Tom war neugierig, er wollte erfahren wie es seinem Schützling so ging. Und Sam tat ihm gerne den Gefallen und erzählte ihm ausführlich von Drover's Run und ihren Erlebnissen. Als sie beim Tee saßen kam Alex dazu. Er hatte sich absichtlich etwas Zeit gelassen, damit Sam erstmal in Ruhe mit Tom quatschen konnte.

Nachdem sie sich von Tom verabschiedet hatten gingen Sam und Alex zum Italiener Pizza essen. Als sie beim Nachtisch waren, Sam hatte sich Tiramisu gewünscht, meinte Alex: „Also, hier der Plan, heute Abend hast du frei. Ich hab einen Termin mit Nicole. Hier hast du etwas Geld." Er schob einen 50 Dollar-Schein über den Tisch. Sam blickte verwundert zuerst auf das Geld, dann zu Alex und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Alex lächelte, Sam war noch immer nicht ein Mensch der vielen Worte, und sie würde es vermutlich auch nie werden. „Es ist okay. Du kannst solange wegbleiben wie du willst und deine Freunde treffen. Morgen musst du allerdings um 11 Uhr bei Nicole sein. Schau also, dass du dann halbwegs fit bist!" Alex brachte diese Worte mit fester Stimme heraus, innerlich fragte er sich aber ob er das Richtige tat. Claire hatte ihm dazu geraten Sam etwas Freiheit zu lassen, aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Tochter nichts Dummes tun würde. Sam blickte ihn bloß mit großen Augen an, sagte: „Danke!" und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tiramisu. So ganz verstand sie nicht was das sollte, sonst bewachte er sie immer mit Adlers Augen, und jetzt lies er sie einfach so gehen, und das obwohl er wusste in welcher Gesellschaft sie sich in ihrem bisherigen Leben befunden hatte. Dieses Vertrauen, dass er in sie setzte verunsicherte sie.

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, zog sich Sam um, klopfte dann noch mal an Alex Tür. „Ich bin jetzt weg!" „In Ordnung!" Alex versuchte seine Zweifel zu verbergen und nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Nicole. Wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem roten Backsteingebäude in dem er seine Tochter vor 4 Monaten zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Seit dem hatte sich sein Leben grundlegend verändert, er war jetzt für einen Teenager verantwortlich, seine beste Freundin war schwanger von ihm und er war von zu Hause ausgezogen. Es war eine turbulente Zeit gewesen, aber er bereute nichts, außer vielleicht, dass er auf die Nachricht von Claire's Schwangerschaft so abweisend reagiert hatte. Alex blickte sich noch mal um und betrat dann das Gebäude.

Alex war inzwischen in Nicole's Büro angelangt, die Tür stand offen, er klopfte „Hallo Nicole!" Nicole hob den Kopf, „Oh, hallo Alex, nehmen Sie Platz! Schön Sie wieder zu sehn!" „Danke, dass sie an einem Samstag so spät Zeit für mich haben." Alex wusste nicht so recht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Er war verpflichtet einmal im halben Jahr hier vorbeizuschauen, aber was nun kam, dass war ihm nicht so ganz bewusst. „Entspannen sie sich, Alex!" Nicole bemerkte seine Verunsicherung. „Ich hab Wochenenddienst, da bin ich sowieso die ganze Zeit hier. Also alles kein Problem. Erzählen sie mir erstmal wie es in den vergangenen Monaten lief!"

Die folgenden zwei Stunden unterhielt sich Alex recht gut mit Nicole über Sam. Nicole war zufrieden mit ihm, sie merkte wie lieb Alex seine Tochter gewonnen hatte. Sam hatte diese Aufmerksamkeit schon längst verdient, und sie war glücklich, dass sie wenigstens eines ihrer Kinder gut untergebracht hatte. Nach dem Gespräch ging Alex glücklich zurück ins Hotel. Zum Glück hatte ihn Nicole nicht gefragt wo Sam sich im Moment aufhielt, er hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging. Nach zwei Bier legte er sich ins Bett, doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen, er konnte nicht aufhören sich um Sam zu sorgen. Er starrte an Decke und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, ihr würde schon nichts passieren.

Während dessen war Sam auf ihre alte Gang gestoßen und mit einem großen Hallo begrüßt worden. Jetzt zogen die zehn, zwölf Jugendliche gemeinsam durch die Straßen und tranken Bier. Antoine ‚Twan', der älteste von ihnen zog eine Flasche Wodka raus und reichte sie Sam „Hier, Star, nimm nen Schluck!" Sam zögerte unmerklich, dann nahm sie die Flasche. Sie spürte wie der Schnaps in ihrem Rachen brannte. Es tat gut mal wieder was Ordentliches zu trinken. Sie gammelten an einer Straßenecke rum und pöbelten die Leute an, die vorbeigingen. Auf der einen Seite fühlte Sam sich unheimlich wohl wieder mit ihrer alten Clique unterwegs zu sein, aber sie hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, das sie nicht loswurde.

Nach einer Weile wurde der Gruppe das Rumpöbeln langweilig, sie zogen weiter, sprayten hier und da etwas Kleineres an eine Wand oder auf ein Auto, aber so wirklich wussten sie nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Alkoholladen vorbei. „Hey, ich habs!" rief Twan und deutete auf den Laden, „Lasst uns etwas Nachschub besorgen!" Die andern johlten auf. „Super Idee, Twan!" „Yeah, holen wir uns das Zeug!" Sam blieb still, sich etwas besorgen, das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, „Ach komm, Twan, lassen wir es lieber sein und genießen den Abend!" Twan schaute sie erstaunt an und meinte dann gehässig „Bist ein Weichei geworden, was? Das Land hat dich verdorben! Stell dich nicht so an, Star, auf gehts!"

Star, diesen Namen hatte Sam nur hier. Auf Drover's nannte niemand sie so, aber wollte sie denn überhaupt noch Star sein? „Ich stell mich nicht an, hab nur keinen Bock den Laden auszuräumen!", „Entweder du bist für uns, oder du bist gegen uns, Landei!" Twan war angesäuert. Sam schluckte, das konnte übel werden, sie musste sich entscheiden, sie überlegte kurz. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen ihr Alex, dann Claire und schließlich Drover's. „Das ist Diebstall, Twan! Ja, ich hab mich geändert, ich hab so was jetzt nicht mehr nötig. Ich hab jetzt Leute die sich um mich kümmern. Mach deinen Scheiß alleine!" Sam schaute Twan in die Augen. Der nickte ihr zu, „Verpiss dich Sam! Verräter können wir hier nicht brauchen!" Die anderen Jugendlichen bauten sich vor ihr auf, doch Twan hielt sie zurück. „Lasst sie gehen, sie war schon immer zu gut für uns!" Er schaute Sam an, und lächelte leicht. „Vergiss uns nicht, Star!" Sam war verwundert, er ließ sie einfach so gehen, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick um zu Zögern. Sie nickte in die Runde, drehte sich um und lief davon.

Im Hotel angekommen ging Sam schnell in ihr Zimmer, doch bevor sie sich Bettfertig machte, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür zu Alex Raum und steckte den Kopf herein. Alex lag auf seinem Bett und starrte immer noch an die Decke. Als sich die Tür öffnete fiel ein schmaler Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer, Alex hob den Kopf. In der Tür stand Sam, ihr blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, die Augen waren zwar schon etwas glasig, aber sie schauten ihn noch aufmerksam an. Ihm fiel ein Stein von herzen, sie war wieder heil hier. „Hey, du, da bist du ja schon wieder!" Er schaute auf die Uhr und grinste „Es ist doch erst 2 Uhr!" „Tut mir Leid, hab ich dich geweckt?" Sam schob die Tür etwas weiter auf. „Nein, nein." Beruhigte Alex sie. „Hattest du einen schönen Abend? Wie geht es deinen Freunden?" Sam trat einen Schritt ins Zimmer und zögerte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm von dem Abend erzählen sollte.

Alex merkte, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Er richtete sich auf und klopfte mit der Hand auf sein Bett. „Komm her, setz dich zu mir!" Sam kam langsam auf ihn zu und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sie blickte ihn an, und wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sam lächelte und fing an zu erzählen. Als sie fertig war, sagte sie nur: „Ich bin froh, dass du mich hier weggeholt hast!" Sie betrachtete ihn noch mal und ging zu ihrem Zimmer, in der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um „Gute Nacht Alex!" Er lächelte „Schlaf gut Sam!" In diesem Moment war Alex der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt, es war zwar noch ein weiter Weg, aber er wusste, dass seine Tochter jetzt bei ihm angekommen war. Er musste schmunzeln, ja er hatte ihre Alkoholfahne durchaus gerochen, aber das war ihm jetzt egal, sie war ja wieder hier, und es war ihr nichts passiert.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Sam zu ihrem Termin mit Nicole. Auch sie wurde von Nicole aufgefordert von der Zeit auf Drover's zu erzählen. Und als Sam ihren Bericht beendet hatte war sich Nicole ganz sicher, dass es dem hübschen Teenager gut ging. Sam machte einen rund herum zufriedenen Eindruck. „Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut geht! Wenn deine Großeltern dann zurück sind, können wir auch die letzten Formalitäten erledigen!" Sam druckste herum, „Du, Nicole? Würde es vielleicht gehen, dass…. Ich mein, also, geht es eventuell, dass ich Alex Nachnamen bekomme? Ich gehör doch jetzt irgendwie zu ihm, und er war mir in diesen vier Monaten mehr ein Vater als Mum mir je eine Mutter gewesen ist. Ich weiß nicht, aber es wäre doch schon schön, oder?"

Jetzt, da sie wußte, was sie an Alex hatte, wollte sie auch ganz dazugehören. „Ach, Sam!" Nicole seufzte. „Ich freu mich ja darüber, aber das geht leider nicht! Offiziell sind deine Großeltern dein Vormund, und so lange die nicht da sind, können wir gar nichts machen!" Sie sah Sam's Enttäuschung. „Das wird schon Samantha, deine Großeltern stimmen bestimmt zu, soviel Interesse hatten sie ja bisher nicht an dem Leben von deiner Mutter und dir! Hast du schon mit Alex darüber geredet?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, sie war immer noch sehr niedergeschlagen, dieser Schritt war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, noch vor kurzem hatte sie das Eli gegenüber ausgeschlossen, und nun wollte sie, aber es ging nicht. „Nein, lass uns damit warten bis Grandpa und Grandma wieder da sind. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich damit überraschen!" „Ist gut, Sam." Nicole lächelte. „Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Sei froh, dass es dir so gut geht!" Sam nickte und bemühte sich zu lächeln.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Sam und Alex zusammen bei Tom. Ihnen war beiden nicht nach Stadt zu mute, und Tom freute sich sie da zu haben. Am nächsten Morgen waren beide, Alex und Sam, froh, dass es wieder zurück nach Drover's ging, nach Hause.


	22. Chapter 22

**Auf die Plätze…**

Froh wieder auf dem Land zu sein, stürzten sich Sam und Alex in die Arbeit. Sam war glücklich, dass sie wieder mit Hurricane trainieren konnte. Jodi hatte ihn während Sams Abwesenheit ordentlich bewegt, sodass Sam zufrieden sein konnte. Jedoch wurmte es sie noch immer, dass sie nicht unter Alex Namen starten durfte. Aber nur weil Nicole gesagt hatte, dass sie ohne die Zustimmung ihrer Großeltern ihren Namen nicht ändern konnte hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie den Namen Ryan nicht benutzen wollte. Einen Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht erlaubte es ihr die Rennleitung ja doch.

Gleich Dienstag in der Früh verschwand sie in einem ruhigen Augenblick in Claire's Büro und wählte die Nummer der Rennleitung. Am anderen Ende nahm ein freundlicher Herr mit einer warmen, sanften Stimme den Hörer ab. Sam erklärte ihm ausführlich ihr Anliegen, fügte allerdings hinzu, dass die Namensänderung von Donaldson zu Ryan schon beantragt sei. Das war zwar etwas geflunkert, aber das war Sam egal. Sie wollte Alex zeigen wie gern sie ihn hatte, es fiel ihr immer noch schwer es in Worte zu fasse, aber diese Geste würde Alex schon verstehen. Der Herr von der Rennleitung war sehr nett zu ihr und nach einem kurzen Gespräch sagte er ihr, dass das kein Problem sei, und er den Namen ändern würde, die Programmhefte waren aber schon gedruckt, sodass da nichts mehr ging. Allerdings versprach er ihr, dass die Durchsagen mit dem Namen Ryan gemacht werden, und dass auf der Anzeigetafel „S. Ryan" erscheinen werde.

Als sie aufgelegt hatte, wollte Sam laut losjubeln, sie konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten und hüpfte in die Höhe. Das war leichter als sie gedacht hatte! Hoffentlich war das okay für Alex, kurz kamen Zweifel in ihr hoch, war es eine gute Idee gewesen, oder würde Alex sauer werden? Nein, sie rief sich zu Ordnung, wenn Alex das nicht gefiel, dann wollte er sie auch nicht als Tochter haben! Das Risiko musste sie eingehen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sich freuen würde. Sam lächelte vor sich hin und ging gut gelaunt wieder an die Arbeit.

Das Rennen näherte sich. Die letzten beiden Tage davor trainierten Sam und Hurricane nicht mehr soviel, sie wollten schließlich ausgeruht an den Start gehen. Freitagabend wollten sie aufbrechen. Alex und Claire hatten beschlossen, dass es vernünftiger war am Abend vorher anzureisen, sodass Hurricane am Renntag nicht auch noch dem Reisestress ausgesetzt war. Sam war allerdings der Meinung, dass die beiden das nur eingefädelt hatten um mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können. Aber sie behielt ihre Meinung wohlweislich für sich.

Gegen sechs Uhr spannten also Alex und Sam den Hänger vor den Pick-Up und verluden Hurricane. Nachdem sie auch ihre Sachen auf der Ladefläche untergebracht hatten, stiegen sie in den Wagen und machten sich mit Claire zusammen auf den Weg nach Fisher. Die anderen sollten am nächsten Tag nachkommen. Da das Rennen erst um fünf Uhr beginnen sollte, hatten sie vorher noch Zeit sich um die Tiere auf dem Hof zu kümmern. Jodi würde dieses Mal auch nicht mit Wildfire starten. Jodi war zwar zuerst etwas enttäuscht gewesen, aber letztendlich hatte sie Harrys Argumente dann doch verstanden. Wildfire war nach Harrys Meinung eher ein Pferd für die kurzen Distanzen und hätte auf den 10 000 Metern kaum eine Chance gehabt. Aber auch Harry hatte sich für den Samstag in Fisher angekündigt, für ihn bot sich eine prima Gelegenheit Geschäftskontakte zu knüpfen.

Die Fahrt nach Fisher war äußerst unterhaltsam. Die drei waren nur am Lachen. Als sie endlich angekommen waren, luden sie als erstes Hurricane aus und brachten ihn auf einen kleinen Paddock. Den Pick-Up stellten sie daneben. Alex und Sam wollten die Nacht draußen bei Hurricane verbringen. Für Claire dagegen hatte Alex ein Hotel in der Nachbarschaft bestellt. Claire wollte zwar auch mit ihnen campen, aber Alex war der Meinung, dass das in ihrem Zustand keine gute Idee war. Claire protestierte zwar: „Alex, ich bin schwanger, nicht krank!"

„Keine Widerrede, Claire! Du musst jetzt auch auf das Baby achten!" Alex ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Sam musste grinsen, es war richtig süß wie Alex sich um Claire und das Baby sorgte. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass es Sam und Hurricane gut ging, machten sich Claire und Alex auf den Weg ins Hotel um einzuchecken. Sie versprachen in einer halben Stunde wieder da zu sein, und sich mit Sam zusammen etwas auf dem Gelände umzusehen und zu Abend zu essen.

Als die beiden weg waren, machte es sich Sam auf dem Zaun von Hurricanes Paddock bequem und beobachtete den hübschen Hengst beim Fressen. Von ihr aus konnten sich Alex und Claire Zeit lassen, sie würde nicht müde werden ihr Pferd anzuschauen.

Claire und Alex gingen zu Fuß Richtung Hotel, die fünf Minuten konnten sie auch laufen. Alex trug Claire's Tasche, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich schwer war. Claire hatte es mal wieder nicht eingesehen warum sie für zwei Nächte soviel einpacken sollte. In ihrem Hotelzimmer angekommen ließ sich Claire erstmal aufs Bett fallen. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, war sie Alex doch dankbar dafür, dass er darauf bestanden hatte für sie ein Zimmer zu mieten. Sie unterschätzte immer wieder wie viel Kraft so eine Schwangerschaft auch in den ersten Monaten schon kostete. Alex stand nachdenklich in der Tür, die Schwangerschaft stand Claire echt gut. Er lächelte, es war sein Baby, dass sie da unterm Herzen trug, sein Baby. „Alles klar, McLeod?" fragte er.

Claire schaute zu ihm auf, ihre Augen blitzen „Klar Ryan! Ich finds klasse mit dir und Sam unterwegs zu sein. Morgen wird bestimmt ein super Tag. Da werden tolle Pferde am Start sein!"

„Meinst du Sam hat bei dem Rennen ein Chance?" fragte Alex besorgt. Er hatte Angst, dass eine Niederlage an Sams Selbstbewusstsein kratzen würde und er wollte nicht, dass seine Kleine leiden musste.

Doch Claire nahm ihm die Zweifel, indem sie prompt antwortete: „Du hast die beiden doch gesehen. Hurricane ist ein Wahnsinns Pferd und er würde alles für Sam tun. Und Sam reitet wie der Teufel! Außerdem werden alle sie unterschätzen, niemand kennt sie, das wird ihr zu Gute kommen. Sie hat auf alle Fälle eine Chance!" Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das morgige Rennen, bis sie beschlossen wieder zu Sam zu gehen.

Als Claire und Alex zurückkamen saß Sam immer noch auf dem Zaun des Paddocks. Die beiden traten neben das junge Mädchen und nahmen sie in die Mitte. Sam lief ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken runter. Es war perfekt, es war einfach perfekt! Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie glücklicher gewesen als in diesem Moment. Alle waren sie bei ihr; ihr Pferd, ihr Vater, ihre Mutter…. Ihre Mutter? Sam stutzte. Claire war nicht ihre Mutter! Ihre Mutter war tot. Sam dachte nach, vielleicht war ja doch was Wahres dran. Claire war ihr mehr eine Mutter, als ihre eigentliche Mutter es je gewesen war. Auch wenn Claire nicht diese mütterliche Art wie vielleicht Meg oder Tess hatte, sie war sparsamer mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten und ließ ihr mehr Freiraum. Aber gerade das mochte Sam an Claire. Claire war immer für sie da, wenn sie sie brauchte, und sie schien sie besser zu verstehen als jeder andere, und dieses Gefühl konnte sie ohne viel Worte oder Zärtlichkeiten ausdrücken. Das war es was Sam so schätzte, bei Claire fühlte sie sich nie bemuttert, aber trotzdem sicher.

„Kommt!" Sam sprang vom Zaun herunter, tätschelte noch mal Hurricane und bückte sich unter der Absperrung hindurch. Die drei streiften über das Gelände. Ein paar andere Reiter waren auch schon mit ihren Pferden angereist. Allerdings hatten sie hauptsächlich die Paddocks in der Nähe der Rennbahn belegt. Sam war dagegen mit Absicht möglichst weit entfernt geblieben, sie wollte morgen ihre Ruhe haben und nicht von zu vielen Leuten gestört werden. Als Sam die Rennbahn erblickte staunte sie nicht schlecht Start und Ziel lagen in einer Art Arena, die von drei Seiten mit Zuschauertribünen umgeben war, die vierte Seite eröffnete den Blick auf den Rest der Strecke die in die Weiten des Outbacks hinausging. Die Strecke war so angelegt, das sie je nach Renndistanz, verlängert oder verkürzt werden konnte. Die 10 000 Meter waren in zwei 5000 Meter Runden aufgeteilt. Den größten Teil der Strecke konnte Sam gar nicht sehen dafür war es schon zu dunkel, sie würde sie sich morgen mit dem Auto anschauen müssen. Für den Moment war Sam aber erstmal von der beeindruckenden Tribüne umgeben, was musste das für ein Gefühl sein hier vor ausverkauftem Haus zu starten! „Ist ganz schön groß, oder?" fragend schaute Sam zu Alex auf.

Er merkte wie sehr seine Tochter beeindruckt war und legte beruhigend den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ja," antwortete er, „aber das macht nichts. Das Rennen morgen wird deine Show, und je mehr Zuschauer da sind, desto besser!" Er grinste sie aufmunternd an.

Er war einfach unmöglich dachte sich Sam, und musste auch grinsen „Ja, das wird meine Show….und Hurricanes!"

Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf, dieses übertriebene Selbstbewusstsein musste an dem Ryan-Gen liegen, anders war das Verhalten der beiden nicht zu erklären. „Na los ihr Draufgänger," unterbrach sie die Höhenflüge der beiden. „Es ist spät geworden, und morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag!"

„Ja, Mama!" neckte Alex sie.

„Hey, werd nicht frech!" Claire boxte ihn liebevoll in die Seite.

„Werd ich nicht, Mama!" Alex Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Oh, du…" Claire hob die Hand, Alex lief schnell davon und Claire lachend hinterher. Diesmal war es an Sam den Kopf zu schütteln, die zwei waren wie verliebte Teenager, nur bemerkten sie es nicht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte sie den beiden.

Nachdem sie Claire zum Hotel gebracht hatten machten es sich Sam und Alex neben Hurricanes Paddock in ihren Schlafsäcken bequem. Es war zum Glück warm genug, sodass sie kein Feuer machen mussten. „Du Alex?" Sam blinzelte zu ihrem Vater hinüber.

„Ja, Sam. Was ist denn?" er blickte sie an.

„Danke, dass du und Claire mit mir hier her gefahren seid. Und das ich an dem Rennen teilnehmen darf."

Alex lächelte „Kein Problem. Das machen wir doch gerne. Ich möchte doch, dass es meiner kleinen Tochter gut geht!" Sam musste schmunzeln, sie hatte echt einen lieben Vater. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie die ersten 14 Jahre ihres Lebens ohne ihn ausgekommen war. Vater und Tochter lagen schweigend nebeneinander. Alex versuchte einzuschlafen, doch Sam schaute verträumt in die Sterne. Plötzlich unterbrach sie die Stille „Wir müssen morgen früh als erstes meine Meldung bestätigen und die Start- und Paddockgebühren bezahlen!"

„Sam, es wird schon alles gut, wir machen das schon, jetzt versuch zu schlafen!"


	23. Chapter 23

…**fertig,…**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam früh auf. Als erstes holte sie aus dem Pferdehänger frisches Heu für Hurricane, dann erneuerte sie sein Wasser und kontrollierte seine Beine und Hufe. Gerade als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, tauchte auch schon Claire auf.

Sam musste leise lachen „Guten Morgen Claire! Was machst du denn schon hier? Da hast du schon mal die Gelegenheit auszuschlafen, und das auch noch in einem feinen Hotelzimmer, und stehst trotzdem mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf!" Claire lächelte „Ich wollte doch das Frühstück mit euch nicht verpassen. Weck doch schon mal unsere schlafende Schönheit!" sagte sie, deutete auf Alex und schnappte sich Decke und Kühlbox, in die Meg allerlei Leckereien gepackt hatte, aus dem Pickup. Sam rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich Alex zu.

Sie begann ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln „Alex! Alex, aufwachen!...Alex!" Doch Alex murmelte nur unverständliches Zeug und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „So wird das nichts" Sam schaute Claire an, dann wanderte ihr Blick auf Hurricanes Wassereimer und wieder zurück zu Claire. Die nickte leicht und grinste. Sam griff sich den Eimer und stellte sich soweit wie möglich von Alex weg, sodass sie mit augestreckten Armen gerade noch über seinen Kopf kam. Es war schon niedlich wie er so da lag, wie ein kleiner Junge! So richtig friedlich! Aber auch kleine Jungs mussten aufstehen. Langsam fing sie an den Eimer über Alex Kopf zu kippen, das kalte Wasser plätscherte auf Alex hinunter. Der sprang erschrocken auf und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund.

„Was? Wie?" Sam und Claire kugelten sich vor lachen. So langsam begriff Alex die Situation und kam auf Sam zu. „Na warte, du Schlingel!" Sam stellte schnell den noch halbvollen Eimer auf den Boden und wollte sich lachend aus dem Staub machen. Doch Alex war schneller, er packte sie und wirbelte sie durch die Luft! „Du kleiner Räuber!" Vorsichtig lies er sie Kopfüber über dem Eimer baumeln. Sam quiekte „Neiiiin! Lass mich runter!" Konnte sich aber vor lauter Lachen nicht wehren, auch Claire kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr hinaus. Es war einfach nur zu süß zu beobachten wie Alex mit seiner Tochter rumtobte. Als würden die zwei die Jahre die sie verloren hatten, wieder aufholen wollen. Als Sams blonde Haarspitzen nass waren beschloss Alex, dass nun genug war, und stellte Sam wieder mit beiden Füßen auf den Boden.

Nach dem Frühstück nutzen Sam und Alex Claires Hotelzimmer und sprangen nacheinander kurz unter die Dusche. Den Vormittag verbrachten die drei dann damit die Formalitäten für Sams Start zu erledigen, dabei musste Sam sich einige Mühe geben, dass Alex und Claire nicht bemerkten, dass sie ihren Namen geändert hatte. Sie schaffte es aber, ohne das die beiden Verdacht schöpften. Anschließend besichtigten sie die Stecke, Sam war zufrieden, das Geläuf war weder zu weich, noch zu hart, genau richtig für Hurricane. Auch Claire äußerte sich positiv: "Der Boden ist gut, wenn er härter wäre würden sich die Pferde lahm laufen, wäre er weicher wäre es ein Nachteil für Hurricane, da er ja doch recht groß und schwer ist. Bei weichem Boden haben es die kleineren, leichten Pferde einfacher!" Alex nickte zustimmend. Auch ansonsten war die Strecke sehr schön gebaut und zog sich wie eine Straße durch die schöne Landschaft Süd-Australiens.

Ab 13 Uhr füllte sich das Gelände immer mehr mit Menschen. Nach einer Weile wurde Sam der Trubel zu viel, und sie zog sich zu Hurricane zurück. Das schlanke Mädchen hockte sich zu dem großen Pferd in den Paddock und saß einfach nur still da. Das Pferd und das Mädchen genossen diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit. Beide wussten, dass jeder alles für den anderen tun würde und dass sie sich hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen konnten, egal was passieren würde, sie würden zusammen halten. Später gesellten sich auch Claire und Alex zu den beiden.

Als schließlich auch die Drover's Mannschaft eintraf, gab es erstmal ein großes Hallo, man entschied dann aber weiter zuziehen und die vier nicht weiter zu stören. Alle umarmten Sam und wünschten ihr viel Glück. Jodi flüsterte Sam noch ins Ohr: „Hey, Kleine! Gewinn für mich, okay? Zeig es diesem McNeill! Zwei mal soll er kein Drover's Girl schlagen können!" Sam grinste und schlug Jodi auf die Schulter: „Klar, wird gemacht, Große!" Sie waren gerade alle wieder weg, als Nick mit Harry und Liz im Schlepptau auftauchte. Nick begrüßte Claire, Alex und seine Nichte herzlich, doch Harry stand nur finster blickend ein paar Meter weit weg und zeigte deutlich wie sehr ihm das alles missfiel. Er wollte einfach nur schnell wieder weg und ein paar Geschäfte abwickeln. Und so verabschiedete sich auch Nick wieder recht schnell, nicht aber ohne Sam noch mal fest an sich zudrücken.

Dann war es endlich soweit, Zeit erst sich und dann Hurricane fertig zu machen und ihn aufzuwärmen. Sam verschwand mit den Sachen, die sie von Alex zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte im Pferdehänger. Als sie wieder raus kam, schauten Alex und Claire sie bewundernd an. Die neuen Sachen standen ihr wirklich gut, die Hose passte wie angegossen, und auch Bluse, Weste und Stiefel sahen sehr gut an ihr aus. Sam setzte sich ihren neuen Hut auf, grüßte grinsend und lief zu Hurricane.

Sam fing an ihn zu striegeln, gleichmäßig ging sie über sein Fell. Er sah so schön aus, sie liebte dieses Pferd einfach so sehr. Nachdem sie seine Hufe ausgekratzt hatte, bandagierte sie Hurricanes Beine in blau. Dann legte sie ihm die neue blaue Satteldecke auf, darauf kam dann der lederne Sattel und zum Schluss das kunstvolle Zaumzeug.

Sam stieg in den Sattel und wurde von Alex aus dem Paddock gelassen. Nun zahlte es sich aus, dass sie einen der abgelegenen Paddocks gewählt hatten. Es waren kaum Leute da, und Sam konnte in Ruhe einige Zirkel im Schritt und im Trab gehen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Abreiteplatz machte. Dort wurden schon einige Pferde aufgewärmt, alle samt schöne Tiere, es würde nicht leicht werden zu gewinnen. Sam galoppierte eine Weile, bis sie eine atemberaubende rostbraune Stute entdeckte, sie hatte Sandstorm gar nicht so beeindruckend in Erinnerung. Diese Stute war einfach wunderschön. Doch dann stutzte Sam. Das war ja gar nicht Eli, der auf ihr saß. Sam schaute sich um, sie entdeckte Eli am Zaun des Platzes und ritt zu ihm.

„Hey, McNeill! Wieso sitzt du nicht auf deinem Pferd? Hast du Schiss bekommen?" sprach sie ihn an. Eli schaute zu ihr auf und hob seinen linken Arm, sodass Sam den Gips sehen konnte den er trug. „Bin vom Heuboden gefallen. Mein Dad erlaubt mir nicht zu reiten." „Oh, tut mir Leid für dich!" Sam meinte es ehrlich, es war bestimmt nicht leicht für Eli bei dem Rennen zu schauen zu müssen. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Sam! Bob, einer unser Arbeiter wird Sandstorm reiten." Eli deutete auf den jungen Mann der auf der Stute saß, „Und gegen mein Baby hat keiner eine Chance!" fuhr Eli fort. „Pffhh! Träum weiter!" Sam schnaubte und wendete Hurricane ab, für so eine Plänkelei hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Eli schaute ihr nach, so ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Wenn er Sandstorm reiten würde, kein Thema, da hätten sie wirklich eine Chance, aber mit Bob? Sam's Hengst sah schon sehr fit aus!

Eine Durchsage ertönte: „Meine Damen und Herren, bitte begeben sie sich zu ihren Plätzen, das Rennen beginnt in 15 Minuten. Hier noch einige Informationen zu unserem Starterfeld: Mit der Startnummer 1, Ross Brown auf seinem 9-jährigen Wallach Thor… Das Pferd mit der Startnummer 5, Sandstorm wird von Bob Duncan geritten. Die 7-jährige Fuchsstute stammt aus dem McNeill-Gestüt und gehört Eli McNeill. Sie hat einen erstklassigen Stammbaum vorzuweisen, ihr Vater ist der berühmte Vollblüter Sandokan, und auch die Mutter ‚Bird in a Storm' ist in Fachkreisen nicht unbekannt. Mit ihrem Besitzer zusammen hat Sandstorm schon einige Rennen in der Region gewonnen und gehört definitiv zum Kreis der Favoriten….Die Nummer 10 ist der noch unbekannte Hengst Hurricane. Hurricane wurde von Tom Simpson gezogen. Sein Vater ist ‚Hurry Up', ein Quater-Hengst, die Mutter ist die Warmblut-Stute Oklahoma. Besitzerin und Reiterin von Hurricane ist die erst 15-jährige Samantha Ryan. …"

Ryan? Der Rest der Ansage hörte Alex gar nicht mehr, seine Augen suchten Sam. Sie hatte sich schon zu ihm umgedreht, lächelte ihn zaghaft an und ritt auf ihn zu. Fragend schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Alex konnte immer noch nicht so ganz begreifen was er da gerade gehört hatte, aber er ging trotzdem einen Schritt auf Sam zu und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. Es lief ihm warm den Körper runter. „Meine kleine Tochter!" sagte er, immer noch etwas verwirrt. Er wollte gerade fortfahren als ein wütender Harry auf die beiden los gestürmt kam.

„Was soll der Mist! Du bist keine Ryan!" rief er schon von weitem. Schnell flüsterte Alex zu Sam: „Mach, dass du weg kommst. Ich kümmere mich schon um Harry! Viel Glück Sam! Ihr schafft das!" Mit diesen Worten lies er Sam und Claire, die neben ihm gestanden hatte, zurück und ging Harry entgegen. Claire schaute nur bewundernd zu Sam: „Das war eine gute Idee. Damit machst du Alex sehr glücklich!" „Hoffentlich! Ich hatte schon Bedenken, wie er es aufnehmen würde." Gab Sam zu. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Alex liebt dich, und nichts würde ihn stolzer machen! Und Harry…vergiss ihn einfach, ok? Konzentrier dich einfach aufs Rennen! Ich bleib noch hier bei dir, und führ dich nachher zum Start!"

Sam nickte und versuchte sich wieder auf Hurricane zu konzentrieren. Doch Harry's Wutausbruch hatte sie noch nicht verkraftet. Ihr war schon bewusst, dass er etwas gegen sie hatte. Aber ihr war nicht so ganz klar warum. Sie konnte doch nichts dafür, dass Alex damals ihre Mutter geschwängert hatte. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Nach einer Weile kam eine erneute Durchsage: „Die Reiter werden gebeten sich zum Start zu begeben."


	24. Chapter 24

…**los!**

Sam ritt zu Claire, diese nahm Hurricane am Zaumzeug und führte die beiden zum Startbereich. Kurz bevor sie die Schranke zu dem für das Publikum verbotenen Bereich passierten kam Alex auf sie zu gerannt, „Sam, Claire, wartet!" rief Alex. Bei ihnen angekommen schaute er Sam in die Augen. „Jetzt wird's ernst! Du schaffst das!...Pass auf dich auf! Hörst Du! Dein Leben ist wichtiger als der Sieg, vergiss das nicht! So ein Pferderennen ist nicht ganz ungefährlich!"

Claire legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, „Ist schon gut Alex! Wieso wartest du nicht einfach hier, ich bring Sam kurz weg, und komm dann zu dir, okay?" Claire wollte nicht, dass Alex seine Ängste auf Sam übertrug. Es war ja verständlich, dass er sich um seine Tochter sorgte, nur half das in diesem Moment einfach nicht weiter. Alex nickte mit dem Kopf und schaute Sam noch mal an. Die nickte ihm zu und lächelte. Sie war schon so auf das Rennen konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht mehr antwortete. Claire führte Hurricane in den Startbereich, klopfte ihm noch mal auf die Schulter und sprach dann Sam an: „Sam, hör zu, die Innenbahn ist gefährlich, da kannst du an den Zaun gedrängt werden oder zwischen den anderen Pferden eingeklemmt werden. Lauf im Notfall lieber außen, Hurricane machen ein paar Meter mehr nichts aus. Und schau, dass du ein gleichmäßig schnelles Tempo anschlägst. Es sind ein paar gute Sprinter dabei, vor allem Sandstorm, und auf der kurzen Distanz könnte es schwierig für Hurricane werden!" „Ok," Sam gab zu erkennen, dass sie Claire verstanden hatte, schaute aber weiterhin konzentriert nach vorne. Claire klopfte ihr noch mal aufmunternd auf die Oberschenkel und ging dann zu Alex!

Nun war Sam alleine, obwohl Hurricane aufgeregt umhertänzelte konnte sie sich während die Teilnehmer noch mal vorgestellt wurden die anderen Pferde anschauen. Insgesamt bestand das Starterfeld aus 15 Pferden, alles tolle Tiere. Es waren einige regionale Champions da, aber am meisten fürchtete Sam dann doch Sandstorm, und einen kleinen Paint-Hengst, klein aber drahtig, der war bestimmt ein Kämpferherz. Das Publikum jubelte jedem Paar laut zu, doch Sam nahm das alles nur wie ein Rauschen war. Sie hörte den Starter: „Begeben Sie sich auf die Startpositionen!" Verdammt, es war gar nicht so einfach Hurricane in die enge Startbox zu bekommen! Kaum waren sie drin, schnappte hinter ihr die Tür zu. „Fertig!" hörte Sam es von ganz weit weg. „Los!" sie gab Hurricane den Kopf frei, und der riesige Hengst schoss explosionsartig aus der Startbox. Sam versuchte sich nur noch oben zu halten. An mehr dachte sie nicht mehr.

Claire und Alex standen auf Höhe der Start- und Ziellinie. Claire klammerte sich an Alex Arm. Auch Alex starrte angespannt auf den Start, hoffentlich ging alles gut. Da, das Startzeichen, die Pferde rasten los. Er konnte Sam in dem Gewühl nicht erkennen, nach 50 Metern ging es in die Kurve, da musste sie aus dem Gedränge draußen sein, sonst würde es unangenehm werden.

Doch Sam war gut weggekommen. Kurz vor der Kurve hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und schaute sich um, sie war vorne dabei, auf der Innenseite links neben ihr lief Sandstorm, der kleine Paint-Hengst war rechts vor ihr. Hurricane versuchte nach ihm zuschnappen. Sam musste ihn zurückhalten. Sie fasste die Zügel kürzer und verlangsamte seinen Galopp.

Da war sie, Claire und Alex atmeten auf, sie ging als dritte in die Kurve. Ein Paint-Hengst war an der Spitze, Sandstorm auf zwei. In dieser Reihenfolge liefen sie auch aus der Arena. Alex und Claire wandten sich der großen Videoleinwand zu. Aus den Lautsprechern tönte es: „Herny Wallace auf Magic Spot übernimmt die Führung, dicht gefolgt von Bob Duncan auf Sandstorm und Sam Ryan mit Hurricane."

Sam hob den Kopf, jetzt ging es hinaus, sie hörte nur das Hufgetrampel und das Schnaufen der Pferde. Sie war mit ihrer Position zufrieden Hier konnte sie erstmal eine Weile bleiben. Hurricanes Aufregung hatte sich gelegt, er lief ganz konzentriert, allerdings wollte er unbedingt schneller. Doch Sam hielt ihn zurück, er sollte sich nicht verausgaben. 10 000 Meter waren eine lange Strecke! Als sie nach 2 500 Metern endlich an den ersten Wendepunkt kamen schaute sich Sam vorsichtig um, das Feld war erstaunlicher Weiser noch relativ dicht beisammen, sie konnte lediglich zwei Reiter ausmachen, die etwas weiter abgeschlagen waren. In der Arena ertönte der Kommentator: „Da, Ross Brown muss aufgeben, Thor hat sich anscheinend an den Vorderbeinen verletzt, er steigt ab und führt Thor von der Rennbahn. Schade, einer weniger. Bianca Morsen ist auch schon etwas abgeschlagen, ihr Pferd scheint der Konkurrenz nicht gewachsen zu sein. Und sie kommen wieder ins Stadion. Immer noch führt Henry Wallace, gefolgt von Bob Duncan und Sam Ryan. Das wird ein spannendes Rennen!"

„Sie ist zu langsam!" Alex brummelte vor sich hin. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er seine Tochter. „Komm schon Sam!", er sprach mehr zu sich selbst, aber Claire schaute trotzdem auf die Anzeigetafel, die Durchgangszeit war wirklich nicht gerade schnell. Die Reiter von Sandstorm und dem Paint hielten das Tempo geschickt nicht so hoch. Besonders für Sandstorm wäre ein Sprint ideal. Sie war nicht so groß wie Hurricane, würde aber vermutlich in der Lage sein an ihm und dem Paint-Hengst vorbei ziehen zu können.

Als sie die Ziellinie passierten schaute Sam auf ihr linkes Handgelenk. „Schlaues Mädchen!" murmelte Alex. Sam runzelte die Stirn, das war langsamer als sie gedacht hatte, das konnte Hurricane schneller! Sie schaute nach rechts, zum Glück war niemand neben ihr. Langsam lenkte sie ihren Hengst nach Außen, im Ausgang der Kurve gab sie ihm den Kopf frei und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Hurricane schoss nach vorne, schnell zog er an Sandstorm vorbei, die Menge jubelte auf. Der Reiter von Magic Spot schaute sich überrascht um, und war erstaunt Hurricane schon fast neben sich zu finden. Er spornte sein Pferd an, doch er konnte nicht mithalten, Hurricane ging an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von Sandstorm. Bob hatte die Situation sofort erkannt und sich hinter Hurricane gesetzt. Alex und Claire jubelten auf, das war klasse gewesen. Alex drückte Claire ganz fest an sich, Claire durchzuckte es heiß, er war ihr so nah. Aber das war doch kein Problem, oder? Sie waren doch beste Freunde, da konnte man sich schon mal umarmen, vor allem in so einer Situation! Dennoch war sie irgendwie erleichtert als Alex sie wieder los lies und sich auf das Rennen konzentrierte.

Jetzt brausten die Pferde so richtig dahin. Bei der 7 500 Metre Marke schaute sich Sam wieder um, Sandstorm war immer noch dicht hinter ihr, Magic Spot war auch noch nicht außer Reichweite, aber die anderen hatten sie abgehängt. Sie erinnerte sich an Claires Worte: „Es sind ein paar gute Sprinter dabei, vor allem Sandstorm, und auf der kurzen Distanz könnte es schwierig für Hurricane werden!" Sie musste unbedingt Abstand zwischen sich und Sandstorm bringen. Noch war Zeit dazu! Sie legte die Schenkel enger an Hurricanes Bauch, sofort wurde er noch schneller, sie konnte seine Muskeln geradezu spüren wie sie arbeiteten.

Die Videoleinwand in der Arena zeigte eine Nahaufnahme von Sam und Hurricane. Es ging ein Raunen durch das Stadion, das Mädchen saß bewegungslos auf dem schwarzen Hengst dessen Muskeln im Sonnenlicht spielten. „Das sieht nach einer Sensation aus. Die erst 15-jährige Sam Ryan macht mit ihrem bis jetzt unbekannten Hengst Hurricane, den Großen des Sports Konkurrenz." Der Stadionsprecher war voll des Lobes.

Claire zitterte vor Aufregung, sie faste Alex Hand und hielt sie fest. Die Spannung war kaum zu ertragen.

Sam gelang es sich ein wenig abzusetzen. Magic Spot war jetzt wohl geschlagen, und allem Anschein nach musste auch Sandstorm abreißen lassen. Noch 1000 Meter. Bob feuerte Sandstorm immer mehr an. Mit dem Kopf war sie schon neben Hurricanes Hinterbeinen. Sam durchzuckte es, sie war es zu langsam angegangen. Sandstorm würde an ihnen vorbeiziehen. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und stellte sich in ihren Steigbügel auf. „ Auf geht's Hurricane!" rief sie. Hurricane schoß noch ein Stück weit nach vorne, er wollte gewinnen, Sam konnte es spüren. Ohne sich umzublicken wusste sie, dass sie Sandstorm hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die beiden Pferde rasten auf die Zielgerade zu, noch 500 Meter, noch 400, noch 300, jetzt war der letzte Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff. Bob zog seine Gerte und ließ sie auf Sandstorm Flanke klatschen. Die Stute machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Claire und Alex hörten eine Schrei in der Nähe, es war Eli: „Nein, tu das nicht, nicht die Gerte, Bob!" Doch es war zu spät, Bob lies die Gerte ein zweites Mal niederkommen und plötzlich stand Sandstorm auf den Hinterbeinen. Bob konnte sich grad noch im Sattel halten. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Arena, gefolgt von einem unglaublichen Jubel. Sam und Hurricane flogen durch die Ziellinie.

Alex riss die Arme in die Höhe und jubelte laut auf, dann packte er Claire an den Hüften und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Als er sie wieder hingestellt hatte, gab er ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und lief in Richtung seiner Tochter. Zurück blieb eine verblüffte Claire. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Kopf glühte. Was war das gerade gewesen? Hatte Alex sie gerade geküsst? Das konnte nicht war sein! Sie berührte mit ihren Fingern ihre Lippen. Dann schüttelte sie sich, als würde sie das Geschehene abschütteln und lief Alex hinter her.

Mehrere Pferdelängen hinter Sam kamen Magic Spot, und dann Sandstorm, die Bob wieder beruhigt hatte, ins Ziel. Langsam nahm Sam die Geschwindigkeit raus, und parierte Hurricane schließlich in den Trab durch, er war Schweiß nass.


	25. Chapter 25

**Siegerfreuden**

Nach einer Weile ließ Sam Hurricane in den Schritt übergehen, Bob kam ihr mit Sandstorm entgegen und reichte ihr gratulierend die Hand, auch Henry Wallace kam angeritten und gratulierte ihr. Als Sam und Hurricane schließlich in den Start-Ziel-Bereich kamen, wurden sie sofort von einer Menschentraube umringt. Hurricane schnaubte unwillig und fing an rumzutänzeln. Auch Sam war von den vielen Menschen etwas genervt, glücklich seufzte sie auf als sie Alex sah, der sich mit Claire im Schlepptau einen Weg zu ihr durchboxte.

„Sam! Sam!" rief Alex als er noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war. Bei ihr angekommen nahm er ihre Hand. „Hey, das habt ihr super gemacht! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" „Ja, Sam, das war ne klasse Leistung! Gratuliere!" stimmte Claire ihm zu und tätschelte Hurricanes Hals. Sam lächelte die beiden erschöpft aber glücklich an. „Danke, aber das hat alles Hurricane gemacht. Könnt ihr mir helfen ein bisschen von den ganzen Menschen weg zu kommen? Hurricane ist schon ganz nervös!" Kaum hatte Sam ihre Bitte ausgesprochen, scheuchte Alex auch schon die Menschen auseinander. Er war so stolz auf seine kleine Tochter, sein Fleisch und Blut.

Nach der Siegerehrung mit anschließender Ehrenrunde an der Tribüne vorbei, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Paddock. Sam war inzwischen abgestiegen und hatte Hurricane seine blaue Decke übergeworfen, die Claire ihr gereicht hatte. Nach ein paar Metern kam Eli auf sie zu. „Ich gratulierte, Sam. Das war super!" fair reichte er ihr die Hand. Sam schaute ihn aufmerksam an, er schien es ernst zu meinen. „Danke!" sie lächelte. „Wenn du auf Sandstorm gesessen hättest, hätte ich einige Probleme bekommen!" „Meinst du?" Eli blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich hab euch zwei in Gungellan beobachtet. Ihr habt eine besondere Verbindung, sie würde alles für dich tun, und du würdest sie besser reiten als Bob es getan hat." Sam hielt seinem Blick stand. „Danke!" Eli war von diesem Kompliment sichtlich überrascht. „Na, dann werde ich mir mal Mühe geben dich beim nächsten Rennen zu schlagen!" er grinste. Sam grinste zurück: „Nochmal McNeill, mich und Hurricane schlägst du nur in deinen Träumen! Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen!" ihre Augen blitzten, sie liebte Herausforderungen. „Aber lass uns nachher weiter reden, ich muss mich jetzt erstmal um Hurricane kümmern!" „Okay, dann bis nachher!" Eli verabschiedete sich.

Sam sattelte Hurricane gerade ab, während Alex und Claire ihr stolz zuschauten, als die Drover's Mannschaft mit Nick, Harry und Liz ankamen. Jodi fiel Sam als erstes um den Hals, „Wow, das war ja soo cool! Echt klasse! Einfach Wahnsinn!" Sam lachte und die beiden hüpften jubelnd etwas durch die Gegend, bis die anderen Sam auch gratulieren wollten. Sam war überwältigt wie ihre Freunde sich mit ihr freuten, das machte sie fast noch glücklicher als der Sieg selber. Harry hatte sich auffallend lange im Hintergrund gehalten, als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten kam er langsam auf Sam zu. Es wurde totenstill, alle schauten gebannt auf die sich vor ihnen abspielende Szene.

Alex wollte sich schon zwischen Harry und seine Tochter stellen, doch Claire nahm seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Sam wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also stand sie einfach nur da und blickte Harry an. „Du bist wohl doch eine Ryan! So ein Siegertyp kann nur zu der Ryan-Familie gehören! Gratuliere Sam, das war hervorragend!" sagte Harry und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Auf Sams Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Danke Harry!" sie nahm seine Hand. Mit einem kurzen Händedruck nickte ihr Großvater ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging sich wieder um seine Geschäfte kümmern. Sam konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, die Gründe waren ihr alle egal, für sie zählte nur, dass ihr Großvater sie endlich in der Familie akzeptierte. Immer noch strahlend wandte sie sich Hurricane zu, der sie von hinten angestupst hatte.

Allerdings war Sam die einzige, die sich über Harry's Reaktion freute. Alex schnaubte zu Claire hingewandt, so dass Sam nichts hören konnte: „Was bildet sich dieser eingebildete, alte Mann überhaupt ein. Erst verleugnet er Sam, will sie nicht in seiner Familie haben, legt sich sogar so mit mir an, dass ich ausziehe und kaum gewinnt sie ein Rennen, ist sie sein großer Schatz. Das kann doch nicht war sein! Was passiert wenn Sam das nächste Mal nicht gewinnt? Lässt er sie dann wieder fallen? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er sie verletzt. Ich bring ihn um, wenn Sam wegen ihm traurig ist!" Alex war kaum zu beruhigen. Claire drückte seine Hand, die noch immer in ihrer lag und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hey, das wird schon. Der Anfang ist gemacht, jetzt wird Sam sein Herz mit ihrem Charme erobern!" Sie schaute Alex fest in seine blauen Augen. Claire's Blick beruhigte ihn, unsicher hielt er ihm stand. Auch Claire wurde sich auf einmal der Situation bewusst, sie schluckte. Es war als würden ihre Beine unter ihr weg knicken. Auch Alex fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach auf den Beinen, ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen was für wunderschöne Augen Claire hatte.

In diesen Moment der Verlegenheit platze Nick. Freundschaftlich schlug er seinem großen Bruder auf die Schulter, „Na, da hat der alte Herr sich mal wieder schnell auf die Siegerseite gestellt!" Alex schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an, ruhig sagte er: „Ich bring ihn um Nick, ich bring ihn um wenn er Sam weh tut!" „Schon klar Kumpel! Wir verstehen dich alle! Aber glaub mir, Sam ist stark und clever genug um mit Harry umzugehen! Und wir werden alle hinter ihr stehen. Schau dir die anderen an, Harry's Verhalten hat bei allen Verwunderung ausgelöst." Alex blickte sich um, Nick hatte Recht, Tess, Meg, Jodi, Becky, Terry und Jake standen verblüfft da, und diskutierten was gerade geschehen war, nur Sam schien ganz in ihre Welt mit Hurricane versunken zu sein.


	26. Chapter 26

**After-Show-Party**

Am Abend fand zum Abschluss des Tages ein großes Fest statt. Es war eine Bar aufgebaut, an der es Bier und Cocktails sowie Softdrinks gab. Aus Holzbrettern war eine Tanzfläche gezimmert worden, an deren Kopfende sich ein erhöhtes DJ-Pult befand. Beides, Bar und Tanzfläche, wurde mit bunten Lampions beleuchtet. Daneben standen einige Tische mit Stühlen. Etwas Abseits lodert eine großes Feuer, das von der Größe her an ein Osterfeuer erinnerte. Rund herum waren Holzbänke aufgestellt.

Als Sam, Alex und Claire auf den Festplatz kamen, war die Party schon im Gange. Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte der Gesang von Robbie Williams. Alex hatte sich je eine von seinen Mädels rechts, die andere links untergehakt und war rund um zufrieden. Seiner Meinung nach hielt er die beiden hübschesten Frauen der ganzen Party in seinen Armen. Beide hatten schlichte, aber elegante schwarze Stoffhosen an. Claire trug dazu eine dunkelrote Bluse, ihre Haare trug sie offen, sodass sie ihr über die Schultern fielen und ihr schönes Gesicht umrahmten. Sam hatte sich für ein etwas gewagteres Outfit entschieden. Sie ging ganz in Schwarz. Zu der Hose kamen noch ein schwarzer Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle und ein schwarzes Bauchfreies Top. Der silberne Liedschatten und die offenen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen betonten ihr bezauberndes Gesicht mit den funkelnden blauen Augen.

Alex führte seine zwei Damen zu dem Tisch, an dem schon die anderen saßen und auf sie warteten. „Na, da kommt ja endlich unser Star des Tages!" begrüßte Harry die drei. Sam lächelte ihn an, doch Alex verdrehte die Augen, „Schleimer!... Ich hol uns mal nen Bier!" sagte er und verschwand Richtung Bar. Nachdem sie alle auf Sam's Sieg angestoßen hatten, vertieften sich die Älteren in ein Gespräch, währen Sam, Jodi, Becky und Jake auf die Tanzfläche verschwanden. Harry und Liz verabschiedeten schon bald wieder, nicht aber ohne, dass Harry Sam an sich gedrückt hatte und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte: „Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sam hatte nur mit einem schüchternen Lächeln ein leises „Danke!" erwidern können. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle nicht ganz sicher, auf der einen Seite war er ihr Großvater und sie mochte ihn irgendwie schon, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade gut behandelt. Sie blickte ihm nach wie er mit Liz davon ging, und seufzte, dass würde mit der Zeit schon alles werden, Alex und sie hatten sich ja auch aneinander gewöhnt.

Etwas weiter weg saß Alex und beobachtete die Szene misstrauisch von der Ferne. Nick der neben ihm saß bemerkte sein Missfallen und drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand, „Komm, vergiss es! Trink erstmal einen! Sam lässt sich von ihm schon nicht veräppeln!... Obwohl, sie hat deine Gene…" Nick grinste spitzbübisch. „Hey, nicht frech werden Kleiner!" Alex boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite und schaute ihn dankbar an. Wenn einer verstand was für Bedenken er gegen Harry's Verhalten hatte, dann war es Nick. Sie hatten seit ihrer Kindheit miterlebt, wie Harry drauf war. „Was solls, zur Not hau ich ihm die Rübe ein! Aber jetzt lass uns den Abend genießen!" Alex prostete seinem Bruder zu. Nick schüttelte den Kopf, Alex war unverbesserlich, er wollte immer alles mit den Fäusten klären. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Alex durch den Umgang mit Sam geduldiger geworden war, aber anscheinend bezog sich das nicht auf seine Reaktionen auf Harry.

Nachdem Harry weg war, wollte Sam etwas für sich sein. Sie hatte an diesem Tag so viel erlebt, dass sie die ganzen Emotionen und Eindrücke noch gar nicht verarbeitet hatte. Sing zu einer der Bänke neben dem Feuer, setzte sich hin und schaute in die lodernden Flammen. In dem Knistern und Knacken des verbrennenden Holzes hörte sie das Getrappel von Pferdehufen, das Rufen der Jockeys, die Anfeuerungsrufe des Publikums… In Gedanken ging sie das Rennen noch mal durch. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, jemand hatte ihr die Hand auf die linke Schulter gelegt. Sie blickte auf und schaute in das, von den Flammen erleuchtete Gesicht von Eli. „Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt!" stieß sie erschrocken aus. „Sorry, das wollt ich nicht!" Eli stieg über die Bank und setzte sich neben sie. „War ein aufregender Tag, hm?" fragte er Sam. Die nickte lächelnd, „Ja, das war er. Aber hey, ohne dich besiegt zu haben, hat es nur halb so viel Spaß gemacht zu gewinnen!" antwortete sie schelmisch. „Jaja, ist schon gut! Du bekommst schon noch deine Chance! " stellte Eli fest. Beide schauten in die Flammen, die Hitze brannte auf ihrer Haut. Es war wieder so eine Situation wie damals am Brunnen, keiner wusste was er sagen sollte, aber so unangenehm war die Stille zwischen ihnen gar nicht. Jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, und war doch nicht allein.

Währenddessen hatte Alex Claire zu einem Tanz überreden können. Zu den Klängen von Lisa Chappell's _Desire_ führte er sie über die Tanzfläche. Sie war so nah bei ihm, er konnte den Hauch von Jasmin riechen, der sie umgab, sanft hielt er ihre zarten Hände. Merkwürdig dachte er sich, er hatte noch nie bemerkt was für weiche Hände sie hatte, wie schaffte sie das bei all der harten Arbeit bloß. Unwillkürlich streichelte er sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Finger. Claire lief ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter, hatte Alex gerade ihre Finger gestreichelt? Unsicher blickte sie in seine Augen, und dort meinte sie etwas zu erblicken was sie sich nie erträumt hatte. Seine Augen funkelten sie liebevoll an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, oder doch? Nein, sie hatte sich bestimmt geirrt. Auch Alex war verwirrt. Was passierte hier? Das war doch seine beste Freundin, die er da in seinen Armen hielt. Aber wenn sie nur seine beste Freundin war, wieso war ihm dann so warm ums Herz? Und wieso hatte sie ihn so angeblickt? Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Da bemerkte er wie Claire mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, besonders für jemanden der schwanger war. „Hey, du bist ja müde!" bemerkte er leise. „Mhm, vielleicht ein bisschen." Gab Claire zu. „Komm ich bing dich zum Hotel!" Alex nahm ihren Arm. „Warte, ich will nur noch schnell Sam gute Nacht sagen, hast du sie irgendwo gesehen?" fragte sie ihn. Alex schaute sich um. „Nein, ich kann sie nirgendwo entdecken. Aber ich denk mal, dass sie dir verzeihen wird, wenn sie ohne gute Nacht Kuss von dir ins Bett muss!" fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Blödmann!" Claire schaute ihn scherzhaft tadelnd an. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von den anderen und lies sich dann von Alex zum Hotel begleiten. Vor ihrer Zimmertür blieben sie stehen. „Das war ein schöner Tag, oder?" Claire schaute Alex an. „Ja, ein sehr schöner!" Alex lächelte. „Ich freu mich so sehr für Sam, sie hat einfach jedes Glück dieser Welt verdient. Ich kann es gar nicht fasse, dass ich 15 Jahre ihres Lebens verpasst hab! Ich werde sie keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen!" Claire lachte auf: „Na, ich hoffe doch. Sam wird nicht so begeistert sein, wenn sie ein Date hat, und du ihr ständig hinterher spionierst!" „Sam wird nie ein Date haben. Der Kerl, der mit ihr ausgehen darf, muss erstmal an mir vorbeikommen!" brummelte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Claire schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf, „Dann geh mal auf deine Kleine aufpassen! Wer weiß wen sie gerade abschleppt!" „Ich bin ja schon weg! Gute Nacht Claire! Bis morgen früh." Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Haare. „Schlaf gut!" sagte Claire lächelnd und ging in ihr Zimmer. Schnell begab sich Alex auf den Weg zum Festplatz. Er wollte doch mal schauen wo Sam steckte.

Währendessen hatten Sam und Eli wieder zu einem Gespräch gefunden. „Gehst du in Gungellan zur Schule?" fragte Eli. Sam schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich hab schon letzte Sommer meinen Abschluss gemacht. Im Moment arbeite ich auf Drover's…" „Aber du bist doch noch gar nicht so alt!" unterbrach Eli sie. Sam lächelte, „Ich bin 15. Wurde mit 5 eingeschulte und hab dann zwei Klassen übersprungen." Damit war für sie das Thema abgehakt. Sie war zwar immer gerne zur Schule gegangen, aber die Leute dort hatte sie gehasst. Eigentlich war sie nur froh, dass sie da raus war. „Und, was machst du so?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ich geh auf eine Privat-Uni, ungefähr 4 Autostunden von Gungellan." Antwortete er. Jetzt war es an Sam ihn zu unterbrechen, „Aber du bist doch erst…" „17." fiel Eli ein. „Ja, aber ich hab auch eine Klasse übersprungen, und bin jetzt seit 3 Monaten an der Uni."

„Und was studierst du?" fragte Sam interessiert nach. „Der Studiengang nennt sich Farmmanagement und setzt sich aus mehreren Teilen zusammen. Zum einen Betriebswirtschaftslehre, dort lernen wir wie man einen Betrieb kostendeckend und möglichst mit Gewinn führt, dann haben wir etwas Tiermedizin, damit wir auch etwas Ahnung von den Viechern haben, mit denen wir unser Geld verdienen, etwas Agrarwissenschaft und Personalführung. Und dann kann sich jeder noch auf ein Spezialgebiet konzentrieren. Ich hab Pferdezucht und Ausbildung genommen." Gab Eli Auskunft. Sam war beeindruckt. „Wow, das hört sich ja richtig cool an! Aber wie schaffst du das alles? Dur hilfst doch bei der Farm von deinem Dad mit, und Sandstorm trainierst du ja auch noch, oder?" „Ja schon, aber das Programm an der Uni ist extra für Farmerkinder zugeschnitten. Wir haben nur Mittwoch und Donnerstag Uni, dafür den ganzen Tag, von morgens 7:30 Uhr bis abends 20:00 Uhr. Wir können Dienstagabend schon anreisen, und teilen uns dann immer zu viert ein Apartment. Jeder Jahrgang hat nur 20 Studierende, und da man nur 2 Jahre studiert, und man immer zum Halbjahr einsteigen kann, sind wir insgesamt nur 80 Leute. Das ist echt klasse, wir sind ne super Gemeinschaft und verstehen uns total gut. Und das Studium macht auch wahnsinnig viel Spaß!" erzählte Eli ausführlich, ihm gefiel es, das Sam so interessiert war. „Das ist ja echt super! Da kannst du gleichzeitig studieren, und zu Hause arbeiten. Cool!" Sam war regelrecht begeistert. „Das muss ich gleich Alex erzählen!" sagte sie aufgeregt und sprang auf. „Ja, ich müsste auch mal wieder nach meinen Leute schauen!" Eli erhob sich ebenfalls. „War nett mir dir zu quatschen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später noch. Auf der Tanzfläche, oder so…." Eli schaute sie fragend an. Sam nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ist ok! Bis Dann!" rief sie ihm noch zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Alex.

Der war inzwischen bei ihrem Tisch angekommen, an dem Tess und Nick sich gerade unterhielten. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und konnten die Augen nicht von einander lassen. Sie wussten schon gar nicht mehr worüber sie sich unterhielten als Alex sie unterbrach. „Hey, habt ihr Sam gesehen?" Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Die ist vorhin mit Jodi Richtung Tanzfläche abgezwitschert." Nick deutete zur Tanzfläche. In dem Moment kam Sam angelaufen. „Hallo ihr!" begrüßte sie die drei fröhlich. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!" fragt Alex besorgt. Sam runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn, „Ich war nur drüber beim Feuer und hab mich mit Eli unterhalten." „Du warst die ganze Zeit mit Eli McNeill zusammen?" Alex passte das gar nicht, er wusste allerdings nicht ob ihn das McNeill störte, oder dass Sam sich mit einem Jungen unterhalten hatte. „He, was soll die Frage, Alex??? Ja, ich war die GANZE Zeit mit Eli zusammen, und wir haben uns prima unterhalten!" Sam störte diese Frage. „Ich will nicht, dass du soviel mit dem Kerl rumhängst. Er ist ein McNeill! Das ist kein guter Umgang für dich!" „Ach, hör doch auf so einen Blödsinn zu reden. Eli ist einfach ein netter Kerl, du kennst ihn ja gar nicht. Und du kannst ich nicht für das verurteilen was sein Vater macht. Das wäre genauso wie wenn man dich nach Harry's Taten beurteilen würde!" Sam wurde langsam wütend. „Sprich nicht so mit mir! Ich mag es nicht wenn du mit ihm rumhängst. Ende der Diskussion!" Alex überfiel eine Angstattacke, das Claire Rechthaben könnte, aber Sam war doch noch viel zu jung. „Pff…" stieß Sam laut aus, nahm ein Schluck von Nick's Bier. Und stampfte davon. Nick und Tess hatten sich verblüfft angeschaut, was war denn in Alex gefahren? Nick schaute ihn an, „Was war denn das gerade?" „Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" schnaubte Alex und verschwand in Richtung Bar.

Sam war wütend hin und her gelaufen, wieso war Alex auf einmal so komisch? Heute war so ein schöner Tag gewesen, und dann kam er so an! Sie verstand einfach nicht, was sein Problem war. Nach ein paar Minuten war Sam auf der Tanzfläche gelandet und wurde gleich von Jodi in Beschlag genommen. Wie die Wilden tanzten sie bis ihnen die Luft ausging und sie sich lachend an den Rand stellten. Durch das Tanzen war ihre ganze Wut verschwunden. Und mit Jodi war es immer so lustig. Kichernd unterhielten sie sich über die Jungs auf der Tanzfläche und vergaben Noten. Jodi vergab die Höchstnote an einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann, der sich später als Joe vorstellte und sich zu ihnen gesellte. Kopfschüttelnd lauschte er ihrem verrückten Gegacker. Jodi forderte Sam immer wieder auf, auch mal ein paar gute Noten zu vergeben, aber Sam meinte nur lachend: „Ach Jodi, ich bin doch noch zu jung für einen Freund!" „Papperlerpapp, ein bisschen rumknutschen wird auch dir Spaß machen. Glaub mir!" widersprach Jodi energisch. Doch Sam dachte, sie hätte die besseren Argumente auf ihrer Seite: „Schau dich doch mal um, hier sind keine gut aussehenden Männer die tanzen können…. Außer du natürlich, Joe!" sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern in Richtung Joe.

In dem Moment erspähten ihre Blicke Eli, der mit einem hübschen Mädchen tanzte. Sam stutzte. Jodi bemerkte ihr Zögern und meinte neckend: „Na, doch jemanden entdeckt!" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, nein. Eli und ich haben uns hier nur verabredet gehabt. Mehr nicht!" und so meinte sie es auch, Eli sah zwar nicht schlecht aus, und nett war er auch, wenn auch ein bisschen überheblich, aber ihr Typ war er nicht. „Jaja, wer es glaubt wird seelig!" Jodi glaubte ihr augenscheinlich kein Wort, konzentrierte sich aber glücklicherweise mehr auf Joe, der sie zu einem Tanz aufforderte, und mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche verschwand. Endlich erspähte Eli sie und kam zu ihr rüber. „Na, der große Champion ganz alleine hier?" Sam deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Jodi, „meine Unterhaltung wurde mir gerade gestohlen." „Ach, da hab ich ne Lösung!" Eli lachte und reichte ihr auffordernd die Hand. Sam nahm sie gerne an und folgte ihm. Der DJ legte gerade _Two Steps behind_ von Def Leppard auf. „Tolles Lied!" Sam wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte. „Ja, das ist es." Schweigend tanzten sie, bis das Lied zu Ende war, es war wieder diese Stille zwischen ihnen, die keinem von beiden unangenehm war. Sie genossen es einfach nichts sagen zu müssen. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, führte Eli Sam's Hand zu seinem Mund und hauchte mit einer Verbeugung einen Kuss darauf. „Viele Dank für den Tanz, junge Dame!" Sam hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite, der Herr!" Lachend verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

Als Sam von der Tanzfläche kam, sah sie schon Alex, der die ganze Szene missmutig beobachtete hatte. „Du findest ihn toll, hm?" fragte er kritisch. Sam stöhnte auf, daher wehte also der Wind, in Alex war der Beschützerinstinkt erwacht. „Alex!" sie schaute ihm in die Augen. „Eli ist nur ein Freund, mehr nicht. Okay? Und außerdem," fuhr sie grinsend fort, „ich hab zwar deine Gene, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich so ein Aufreißer bin wie du!" „Hey, werd nicht frech!" Alex nahm sie lachend in den Schwitzkasten. „Woher hast du das schon wieder? Seit du da bist, bin ich doch echt harmlos geworden!" Auch Alex musste grinsen. „Tja, ich hab so meine Quellen…" lachte das hübsche Teenager-Mädchen hin frech an, sie liebte es sich mit Alex zu foppen. „Du Lümmel!... Komm, lass uns Schlafen gehen. Ist mal wieder spät geworden. Bis auf Jodi sind schon alle bei unserem Schlafplatz." Sie machten sie auf den Weg zu ihrem Paddock.

Die anderen lagen wirklich schon in ihren Schlafsäcken und schienen zu schlafen. Als sie nebeneinander lagen kam Alex noch mal auf denn Nachmittag zurück, „Danke, dass du meinem Namen annehmen willst!" Er wusste, dass sich das irgendwie blöd anhörte, aber er wusste nicht wie er es sonst ausdrücken sollte. „Ist schon ok, du bist doch mein Vater, und ich bin jetzt bei dir, also sollte ich auch deinen Namen haben!" sagte Sam lächelnd. „Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich mich das macht! Ich freu mich total darüber!" bekräftigte Alex noch mal. „Gut, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass dir das nicht gefällt und das du dagegen bist!" gab Sam zu. „Was für ein Blödsinn! Was sollte ich dagegen haben, dass meine wunderschöne, intelligente und tolle Tochter meinen Namen annimmt?" Alex wunderte sich über Sam's Gedanken. „Nichts!" antwortete Sam grinsend. „Na, siehste!" Alex drückte Sam's Hand und versuchte dann einzuschlafen. Doch Sam betrachtete mal wieder die Sterne, und fragte nach einer Weile so aus dem Blauen heraus. „Du Alex? Bekomme ich einen Hund?" Alex war verwirrt, „Einen Hund? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Manchmal verstand er die Gedankengänge seiner Tochter nicht so ganz. „Ich mein so als Siegprämie, oder so…." erklärte Sam. „Du hast doch schon das Preisgeld!" Alex fand die Idee mit dem Hund nicht so gut, Sam hatte schon Hurricane um den sie sich kümmern musste, das reichte seiner Meinung nach an Verantwortung für einen Teenager. „Aber Claire hat auch einen Hund!" sagte Sam etwas trotzig. „Sam! Roy ist ein Arbeitshund. Und außerdem, was ist denn das bitte für eine Begründung? Claire hat auch einen Hund! Du musst doch nicht alles haben was Claire hat!" Alex wollte dieser Schnappsidee von vornherein Einhalt gebieten. „Doch!" kam es halb trotzig, halb lachend von Sam. Sie wollte zwar schon gerne einen Hund, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust heute Nacht mit Alex darüber zu streiten. „Jetzt ist gut Sam, wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber. Schlaf jetzt! Und Träum was Schönes!" „Du auch!" antwortete Sam und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Etwas entfernt lagen Nick und Tess und grinsten sich an, es war einfach süß Vater und Tochter zu zuhören. Sie konnten sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie Alex ohne Sam zu Recht kommen sollte. Sie war sein Ein und Alles.


	27. Chapter 27

**Zwei Zuhause**

Nach dem Rennwochenende war schnell wieder die Ruhe des Alltags eingekehrt. Claire's Bauch wuchs und die anderen übernahmen immer mehr von ihren Aufgaben, oder versuchten es zumindest. Claire wollte natürlich immer noch alles selber machen. Sam arbeitete die meiste Zeit auf Drover's, half aber auch oft auf Wilgul aus. Das war nötig geworden, da Alex fast die ganze Zeit auf Drover's zu finden war, eigentlich ging er nur zum Schlafen nach Wilgul. Er wollte einfach möglichst nah bei Claire, dem Baby und Sam sein. In ihm machte sich immer mehr Gedanke breit, dass es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt in seiner Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zu Sam war. Und so kam er eines Abends, nach einem Gespräch mit Claire und Nick, auf Sam zu. „Na Kleines, alles klar?" begrüßte er seine Tochter, die auf der Veranda saß und nach einem harten Arbeitstag eine kalte Cola genoss.

Sam tat so, als ob sie verärgert wäre und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich bin nicht klein!" Und das war sie mit ihren 1,65 m wirklich nicht. „Okay, Große! Wie war dein Tag!" korrigierte Alex sich lachend. Sam grinste: „Anstrengend. Am meisten Arbeit macht es Claire von der Arbeit abzuhalten." „Typisch Claire! Was anderes hätte ich von ihr auch nicht erwartet!" antwortete Alex. „Jep, das ist wohl war! Willst du ein Bier?" fragte Sam und stand auf ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einer weiteren Cola und einem Bier aus der Küche zurück. „Danke!" sagte Alex nachdem er das Bier entgegen genommen hatte. „Du Sam, ich hab da mal nen Vorschlag…" begann er fast etwas schüchtern. Sam schaute ihn fragend an. „Ja…..???" Worauf wollte er jetzt schon wieder hinaus? „Wie wärs wenn wir dir in Wilgul auch ein Zimmer einrichten. Ich mein, wenn du dann abends noch auf Wilgul bist, musst du nicht immer noch zurück nach Drover's und wir könnten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, dein Zimmer hier würdest natürlich behalten…." Druckste Alex rum. Er war sich nicht sicher wie Sam darauf reagieren würde. Aber seine Sorge war unbegründet. „Coole Sache! Das wär echt super!" Sam freute sich über seinen Vorschlag. Es war ja auch irgendwie merkwürdig, da hatte sie ihren Vater gefunden, und lebte trotzdem nicht mit ihm unter einem Dach. Aber ihr Zimmer auf Drover's würde sie nicht hergeben. Drover's war zu ihrem zu Hause geworden, hier wollte sie nie wieder weg.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren Alex, Sam und Claire in die Stadt und suchten Möbel für Sam's neues Zimmer aus. Sam hatte sich ein Bett gewünscht bei dem man fast auf dem Boden lag, und so bekam sie eines bei dem die Matratze auf ein einfaches Lattenrost gelegt wurde. Dazu kam ein heller Holzschrank mit Milchglastüren und zwei niedrige Tische für Fernseher und Stereoanlage. Alex wollte, dass Sam sich auch auf Wilgul zu Hause fühlte und scheute keine Kosten um Sam's Zimmer ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen einzurichten. Auf den Fußboden kam ein kleiner dunkel und hellblauer Flickenteppich, die zu den ebenfalls blauen Vorhängen passten. In einem Posterladen kauften sie noch ein paar Pferdeposter und Glasrahmen. Als das Zimmer abends fertig eingerichtet war, schauten Claire und Alex in Sam's glückliches Gesicht. Sie hatte sich ihr Bett geschmissen und schaute sich zufrieden in dem Raum um. „Komm! Lassen wir sie sich in Ruhe eingewöhnen!" Alex führte Claire mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie von Harry's Anwesenheit überrascht wurden.

„Claire, Alex…. Ich hab gehört, dass Sam jetzt hier eingezogen ist und hab gedacht sie könnte etwas für ihr Zimmer gebrauchen." In der Hand hielt Harry eine nagelneue Playstation. Alex seufzte. Harry würde es nie verstehen. Liebe kann man sich nicht kaufen. Aber er wollte Sam auch nicht ihren Großvater vorenthalten. Missmutig trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und streckte seinen Arm aus. „Da entlang!" Nachdem Harry in Sams Zimmer verschwunden war schaute Alex augenrollend zu Claire. Claire lächelte nur und packt ihn am Arm, „Keine Bange Alex, das wird schon. Sam ist nicht käuflich. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, hat sich Harry in den letzten Wochen echt lieb verhalten und die beiden scheinen sich ganz gut zu verstehen! Sei doch froh drum und verzeih ihm endlich! Wenn Sam es konnte, wieso du nicht?" Alex grummelte vor sich ihn und verschwand in der Küche um sich ein Bier zu holen.

Als er wieder kam hatte er sich etwas beruhigt, er reichte Claire ein Wasser und meinte: „Vielleicht hast du ja recht. Aber verzeihen kann ich ihm noch nicht. Er wollte meine Tochter nicht, meine kleine entzückende Tochter! Erst muss er beweisen, dass er seine Meinung wirklich geändert hat und nicht nur seine Fahne mal wieder in den günstigen Wind gehängt hat!" „Das hört sich doch schon viel besser an!" sagte Claire. Sie versuchte das Positive aus Alex Worten heraus zufiltern und war froh darüber, dass Alex sich nicht mehr so ganz unversöhnlich anhörte. Sie fragte sich nur, wie Harry bitte beweisen sollte, dass er Sam wirklich gern hatte, nicht ahnend, dass er schon bald die Chance dazu bekommen sollte.

Währenddessen war Sam von der Playstation total begeistert. Eigentlich mochte sie viel lieber an der frischen Luft sein, aber an einem kalten Regentag würde die Playstation eine willkommene Abwechslung sein. Innerlich musste sie lachen, Harry hatte sich neben sie auf ihr Bett gesetzt, es war schon lustig, Harry Ryan fast auf dem Boden sitzen zu sehen. Aber Sam fand es klasse, die beiden unterhielten sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang. Sam erzählte ihrem Großvater davon was sie die vergangene Woche alles erlebt hatte, und Harry fragte immer mal wieder ganz interessiert nach. Sam erschien die Welt fast perfekt, jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass Alex und Claire zusammen kommen, dann hätte sie auch wieder eine Mutter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ein Teenager hat's nicht leicht**

Die nächsten Wochen übernachtete Sam ein paar Mal auf Wilgul, ihr gefiel es nicht nur Alex öfter um sich zu haben, auch zu Nick baute sie eine immer engere Beziehung auf. Ihrer Meinung nach war Alex zwar viel cooler als Nick, aber Nick war immer so einfühlsam und lustig. Mit ihm konnte sie sich richtig gut unterhalten.

Aber obwohl sie nun des Öfteren auf Wilgul war blieb Drover's ihr Zuhause. Sie fühlte sich wohl wenn Claire in der Nähe war und auch mit Tess, Meg, Becky und Terry verstand sie sich super. Der größte Vorteil gegenüber Wilgul war allerdings ihrer Meinung nach Jodi. Sie und Jodi waren richtig gute Freunde geworden und bauten jede Menge Blödsinn zusammen. Sie konnten stundenlang miteinander quatschen, dabei redeten sie hauptsächlich über Themen, über die sie sich mit Alex und Claire nicht so gut unterhalten konnte, wie über Make-Up oder Klamotten. Es machte weder Sam noch Jodi was aus, dass Jodi fünf Jahre älter war als Sam. Trotz des Altersunterschiedes waren sie fast unzertrennlich.

An einem Freitag kam Jodi freudig zu Sam gerannt, die gerade Hurricane striegelte. „Hey Sam, du erinnerst dich doch noch an Joe, oder?" „Das war doch der Typ den du bei der Party nach dem Rennen in Fisher aufgerissen hast?" fragte Sam nach. „Ja, genau der!" bestätigte Jodi. „Joe ist jetzt nach Gungellan gezogen und gibt heute Abend eine Einweihungsparty und er hat uns eingeladen!" „Wow, super! Ist ja Wahnsinn! Das wird bestimmt super!" jubelte Sam. Endlich mal wieder ne Party, das musste sie gleich Alex und Claire erzählen. Schnell liefen die beiden in die Küche, wo sie die versammelte Mannschaft vorfanden.

„Alex, stell die mal vor. Jodi und ich sind heute auf eine Party eingeladen!" erzählte Sam aufgeregt. „Was ist das den für eine Party?" erkundigte sich Alex. „Joe, ein Typ den ich kennen gelernt habe feiert eine Wohnungseinweihungsparty." Erklärte Jodi. „Aha, und wie alt ist dieser Joe?" hakte Alex skeptisch nach. „25!" prahlte Jodi. Alex und Claire tauschten einen misstrauischen Blick aus. „Ich denke nicht, dass du da hingehen wirst, Sam." Sagte Alex vorsichtig. Sam's Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Wieso nicht? Jodi geht doch auch!" „Ja genau, wieso denn nicht? Ich pass schon auf sie auf!" stand Jodi Sam bei. „Ich halte es einfach nicht für eine gute Idee, wenn meine 15-jährige Tochter auf eine Party geht, wo sich 25-jährige junge Männer rum treiben!" begründete Alex. „Sam, das musst du verstehen. Für so eine Party bist du einfach noch ein bisschen jung!" bekräftigte Claire. Sam wurde langsam sauer, wieso wollten sie ihr das bisschen Spaß verbieten?

„In Melbourne bin ich ständig auf solche Parties gegangen, und Mum hatte nichts dagegen." Sagte sie etwas lauter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wir sind hier aber nicht in Melbourne, und ich hab halt etwas andere Regeln als deine Mum!" Alex hasste es, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt streng sein musste. „Deine Regeln sind doof! Ich will auf diese Party!" schrie Sam. „Wenn du älter bist, kannst du auch auf solche Parties gehen. Aber vorerst muss Jodi alleine gehen." Claire versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. Jetzt brannten Sam die letzten Sicherungen durch, ihr Kopf war hochrot angelaufen und sie brüllte Claire an, „Du bist nicht meine Mum! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Nie!" Das reichte Alex, er liebte Sam, aber sie hatte kein Recht so mit Claire zu reden. „Das reicht Sam! Du wirst nicht auf diese Party gehen! Ende der Diskussion! Und jetzt entschuldigst du dich sofort bei Claire! Sie hat es nicht verdient so mies von dir behandelt zu werden!" Alex war wütend. Aber Sam stand dem in nichts nach, „Du kannst mich Mal!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus der Küche und knallte die Tür zu. Weinende lief sie in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Die Welt war einfach ungerecht! Sie wollte auch erwachsen sein und tun und lassen was sie wollte.

Alex stand wie versteinert in der Küche. So hatte er Sam noch nie erlebt. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, wieso war sie auf einmal so. Er verstand das nicht. Claire ging auf ihn zu und sagt sanft: „Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Sam ist 15, da reagiert man manchmal so. Teenager handeln nicht immer logisch. Morgen ist alles wieder in Ordnung, du wirst schon sehen. Dann hat sie uns wieder gern!" Alex schaute sie nur stumm an. Seine Augen waren so traurig, sie konnte nicht anders als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn festzuhalten.

Als sich Claire's Arme um ihn schlagen wurde Alex ganz warm ums Herz. Plötzlich fühlte er sich geborgen und sicher und er wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Claire war schon erstaunlich, da ging Sam sie so hart an, und trotzdem schien sie nicht sauer auf sie zu sein. Sie würde eine prima Mutter werden. Vorsichtig erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. Und so standen sie eng umschlungen in der Küche. Die anderen hatten die Geschehnisse geschockt verfolgt, so einen Streit zwischen Sam und Alex und Claire hatten sie noch nie erlebt. Aber Claire hatte Recht, Sam war ein Teenager, und Teenager waren nun mal manchmal irrational. Als Claire und Alex nun so innig umschlungen dastanden gingen sie alle leise hinaus um den Beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Nach einer Weile löste Claire die Umarmung, „Willst du heute Nacht im Gästezimmer übernachten? Da kannst gleich morgen früh in Ruhe mit Sam reden." Alex nickte noch immer etwas bedröppelt, „Danke!... Ich geh noch etwas nach draußen, ich muss wieder einen freien Kopf bekommen!" „Ist in Ordnung!" Claire verstand, dass ihr bester Freund jetzt erstmal etwas alleine sein wollte.

Sam lag die halbe Nacht immer noch wütend und traurig in ihrem Bett und beobachtet aus dem Fenster wie Jodi abgeholt und wieder heimgebracht wurde. Erst spät fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen kam sie erst in die Küche als die anderen schon fast fertig mit frühstücken waren. Sie wollte sich gerade schweigend einen warmen Kakao machen, als ein Auto auf den Hof fuhr. Verwundert über den frühen Besuch gingen alle nach draußen. Ein schicker schwarzer BMW stand in der Einfahrt und ein älteres Paar und ein junge Frau stiegen aus. „Nicole!" sagte Alex verwundert, gleichzeitig stieß Sam ein „Oma! Opa!" aus. Die anderen schauten überrascht zwischen den unerwarteten Besuch und Sam hin und her. Auf einmal kam noch ein zweites Auto angerollt, ein Polizeiwagen.

Claire verspürte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.


	29. Chapter 29

**Vorweg zur Hölle**

Über Drover's bildete sich eine dunkle Wolkendecke und in der Ferne fing es an zu donnern.

Aus dem Polizeiauto stiegen zwei uniformierte Polizisten, Nicole deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Sam. Und die beiden Polizisten stellten sich hinter das junge Mädchen.

Sam spürte wie sich ihr Körper verspannte, Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus. „Nicole, was soll das?" fragte sie, bemüht die Fassung zu wahren. „Sam, Schatz, es tut mir leid!" Nicole machte einen Schritt auf Sam zu. „Ich kenn dich, und ich konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass du abhaust." „Wieso sollte ich abhauen?" Sam ahnte nichts Gutes. „Sam, Alex…" Nicole blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Alex stand noch halb verschlafen neben Claire und wusste nicht so ganz was vor sich ging. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind Yves Eltern von ihrer Weltreise zurück, und sie möchten, dass Sam bei ihnen wohnt!" Sam entfuhr ein lautes „Nein!". Sofort traten die Polizisten einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Nicole hatte sie allem Anschein nach gut instruiert. In Sam stieg die Panik auf. Das hieß, dass sie weg von Drover's musste, weg von Alex, weg von Claire.

Fast flehend schaute sie Alex an. Doch Alex war genauso geschockt wie Sam, man wollte ihm sein kleines Mädchen wieder wegnehmen. „Sam, geh bitte ins Haus und pack deine Sachen!" bat Nicole den Teenager. Doch Sam dachte gar nicht daran, sie war jetzt richtig wütend. „Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, ich bleibe hier! Die können doch nicht einfach auftauchen und mich mitnehmen! Da hab ich auch noch mitzureden!" schrie sie außer sich vor Wut. Sie verfluchte Nicole, wieso hatte sie die Polizisten kommen lassen. Die beiden standen so dicht bei ihr, dass an eine Flucht nicht zu denken war. Alle anderen standen fassungslos herum und konnten nicht glauben was sie gerade erlebten. Niemand hatte ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass Sam sie wieder verlassen musste. Die einzige, die einen kühlen Kopf behielt war Claire, sie drehte sich um und sagte leise, aber bestimmt zu Jodi „Jodi, geh nach oben und pack eine Tasche mit Sams Sachen!" Jodi schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Na, mach schon! Und beeil dich!" Claire war klar, dass Nicole Sam nicht dazu bekommen würde ihre Sachen selber zu packen. Allerdings lies das Erscheinen der Polizisten nicht gerade auf die Kompromissbereitschaft von Sam's Großeltern hoffen. Jodi merkte, dass es Claire ernst war und beeilte sich in Sam's Zimmer zu kommen.

Inzwischen hatte auch Alex sich wieder gefangen und stand seiner Tochter zur Seite. „Nicole, das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Jetzt ist Sam schon so lange hier. Sie können sie mir sie doch nicht wieder wegnehmen!!!" Aus seiner Stimme klang die pure Verzweiflung. „Alex es tut mir leid, das müssen Sie mir glauben! Aber Mr. und Mrs. Donaldson haben das Sorgerecht für Sam. So steht es nun mal in Yve's Testament. Es steht ihnen natürlich frei das Sorgerecht zu beantragen, aber solange gehört Sam zu ihren Großeltern." Man konnte das aufrichtige Bedauern aus Nicole's Stimme hören. Aber an der Tatsache die sie verkündete änderte das nichts. In Alex machte sich eine Ohnmacht breit, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht sein Baby, er hatte sie doch gerade erst gefunden. Auch Sam ging es nicht anders, ihre Verzweiflung die bei Nicoles Worten aufgekommen war, schlug wieder in Wut um. Sie wandte sich an ihre Großeltern. „Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Erst verschwindet ihr und reist um die ganze Welt, und ich bin ganz alleine, und dann taucht ihr plötzlich wieder auf und wollt mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Aber ich bin jetzt bei Alex! Bei meinem Vater! Und ich geh hier nie wieder weg!" Doch ihre Großeltern ließ das vollkommen kalt. Ihr Großvater meinte nur ruhig: „Reiß dich zusammen Samantha! Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Du kommst mit zu uns! Ende der Diskussion!"

Die Donner kamen immer näher, noch hatte es nicht angefangen zu regnen, aber das war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit. Allen Anwesenden lief es kalt den Rücken runter, sie waren im Begriff Sam zu verlieren.

Bei Sam brannten nun endgültig die Sicherungen durch, „Was heißt hier Ende der Diskussion? Wir haben noch gar nicht angefangen zu diskutieren! Ich werde nicht mit euch gehen! Ich gehöre hier her. Und nirgendwo anders hin!" Nicole versuchte beruhigend auf Sam einzuwirken, doch Sam achtete gar nicht auf sie. Sie fuhr fort ihre Großeltern zu beschimpfen. Und Alex lenkte Nicole's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Nicole, bitte! Sie können sie mir doch nicht erst geben, und wieder wegnehmen!" Verzweifelt versuchte er Nicole zu überzeugen, doch es war nichts zu machen.

Währenddessen stand Jodi in Sam's Zimmer. Sie hatte Sams große blaue Sporttasche auf das Bett gestellt und fing an Sam's Kleider hineinzupacken. Sie wollte nicht wahr haben, dass das Mädchen, das sie so lieb gewonnen hatte, das ihre beste Freundin geworden war, jetzt einfach so brutal aus ihrem Zuhause gerissen wurde. Schnell wischte Jodi sich eine Träne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht, sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen und überlegen was Sam alles brauchen würde. Sie packte Unterwäsche und Socken ein. Soviel sie wusste lebten Jodi's Großeltern auch in Melbourne, also würde Sam wohl kaum ihre Arbeitsklamotten brauchen. Also tat Jodi Sam's schicke T-Shirts, Blusen, eine Jacke, Gürtel und Hosen in die Tasche. Auf dem Boden des Schrankes fand sie Sam's Skaterschuhe und ein Paar schicke Stiefel mit Absätzen. Für einen Moment wollte Jodi mit Sam tauschen, ein Leben in der Stadt war schon immer ihr Traum gewesen, aber dann dachte sie an die Schönheit das Landes, die Freiheit die man verspürte wenn man über die Felder ritt, die zwar harte aber auch ehrlich Arbeit die Tag für Tag verrichtet werden muss und auf einmal wusste sie, dass sie nie im Leben Drover's verlassen wollte. Es war schon merkwürdig, da musste erst so was passieren damit sie merkte wie viel ihr an ihrer Heimat lag. Sam sollte sich unbedingt daran erinnern wie es hier war. Ihr Blick viel auf das Foto auf Sam's Nachttisch, es zeigte die Siegerehrung nach dem Rennen in Fischer, Sam auf Hurricane und links und rechts von ihr Alex und Claire. Alle drei hatten ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht. Wie eine glückliche Familie, dachte sich Jodi. Seufzten wickelte sie das Bild vorsichtig in ein T-Shirt und legte es in die Tasche. Schnell packte sie noch ein paar CD's, einen Discman, ein paar weitere Fotos, Zahnbürste, Gesichtscreme und Make-Up ein. Sie zog gerade den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu als ihr noch was einfiel. Sie drehte sich um und holte unter Sam's Kopfkissen ihr Tagebuch hervor. Als sie mal wieder einen Mädchenabend gemacht hatten, hatte Sam ihr Teile daraus vorgelesen. Schnell steckte sie das Tagebuch in eine Seitentasche der Sporttasche und setzte sich dann noch mal auf Sam's Bett, eines wollte sie noch tun…

Als Jodi wieder auf den Hof kam fielen die ersten Regentropfen. Claire bedeutete ihr die Tasche in den Wagen der Großeltern zu packen. Schweigen tat Jodi es. Nachdem Sam's Großeltern eingestiegen waren forderte Nicole Sam auf, auf dem Rücksitz Platz zu nehmen. Plötzlich durchzuckte es Sam: „Hurricane!!!". Ihr gellender Schrei durchriss die Stille und wurde von dem immer stärker werdenden Regen untermalt. Hurricane antwortete mit einem schrillen Wiehern, man konnte hören wie er in seinem Paddock hin und her stampfte. Sam drehte sich ruckartig um und wollte loslaufen, doch die Polizisten waren schneller, sie packten sie an den Schultern und schoben sie Richtung Auto. Vor lauter Wut über ihre Hilflosigkeit kamen Sam Tränen in die Augen. „Nicole??? Nicht auch noch Hurricane! Bitte, lass mich ihn mitnehmen!" Doch aus dem Auto hörte man nur die Stimme ihre Großmutter die rief: „Diese Vieh kommt nicht mit! Hörst du! Und jetzt steig ein!" Sam konnte nicht mehr, sie wusste nicht mehr was zu tun war und stieg ein. Nachdem Nicole neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, verriegelte ihr Großvater die Türen von innen, es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Sam kurbelte das Fenster runter. Der Himmel über Drover's war Pechschwarz, es goss in Strömen. „DAD!!!" Sam's Schrei ging allen durch Mark und Bein, vor allem Alex. Ein Blitz schlug direkt neben dem Haupthaus ein, es folgte ein Ohren betäubender Donner. Und die Autos mit Sam, verschwanden aus dem Blickfeld ihres Vaters und ihrer Freunde.


	30. Chapter 30

**Verzweiflung**

Niemand rührte sich, alle standen wie versteinert im Regen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, die allen Anwesenden wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen erwachte Claire als erstes aus ihrer Starre. Stumm deutete sie den anderen zurück ins Haus zu gehen und ging ein paar Schritte auf Alex zu. Plötzlich durchzuckte es Alex und er fing an zu rennen, er wollte nur noch weg, weg von dem Ort an dem man ihm seine Tochter wieder genommen hatte. Der Regen prasselte auf ihn herunter, klatschnass kam er bei den alten Schafställen an. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen und schlug mit seiner rechten Faust auf den Rauputz ein, seine Knöchel fingen an zu bluten und das warme Blut floss langsam seine Hand hinunter, es war ihm egal. Er wollte seine Tochter zurück haben, und zwar sofort. Was interessierte ihn seine Hand, was interessierte ihn der Regen, was interessierte ihn die Welt? Nichts! Sie hatten ihm das Wertvollste genommen was er besaß. Er war traurig und wütend zugleich, er wusste, er würde kämpfen, aber im Moment verspürte er nur Verzweiflung.

Er spürte wie sich sanft eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter legte, und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er wer es war. Er hörte auf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, blieb aber in der vorne übergebeugten Position.

„Alex! Hör auf damit! Es bringt nichts wenn du dir selber wehtust! Das bringt uns Sam auch nicht zurück!" eindringlich sprach Claire auf ihren besten Freund ein. Als er vom Hof lief, war sie ihm gefolgt. Ihn so gebrochen und verzweifelt zu sehen hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Sie wollte nur bei ihm sein und ihn festhalten, ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber würde es das? Sam's Großeltern hatten einen ziemlich entschlossenen Eindruck gemacht.

Langsam ließ sich Alex zu Boden sinken. Eine Weile lang blieb er mit den Knien im Matsch hocken, dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Schafstall. Tränen flossen ihm über das Gesicht und vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen. Schnell hockte sich Claire vor ihn und hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand hoch. „Alex!" Keine Reaktion. „Verdammt, Alex! Schau mich an!!!" Claire schrie schon fast um zu ihm durchzudringen. Langsam blickte er zu ihr auf, „Claire? Was soll ich tun? Wie soll es weitergehen?" Sein Blick war leer und ohne Lebenslust. Es war als hätte er aufgegeben bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte um Sam zu kämpfen. So kannte Claire ihn gar nicht. „Hey, jetzt komm erstmal mit ins Haus, dann gehst du unter die heiße Dusche und wir verbinden deine Hand. Und dann überlegen wir uns zusammen wie wir Sam nach Hause holen können. Okay?" Alex nickte langsam und ließ sich von Claire auf die Beine helfen. Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück ins Haus.

Die anderen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit trockene Sachen angezogen und sich in der Küche versammelt. Nur Jodi hatte sich auf den Weg zum Stall begeben um Hurricane zu beruhigen der immer noch aufgeregt in seiner Box umherstampfte. Tess hatte Nick und Harry angerufen, die sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht hatten und jetzt mit ihnen in der Küche auf Claire und Alex warteten. Bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht vom Regen betraten die beiden die Küche. Das Wasser von ihren Klamotten und aus ihren Haaren tropfte auf den Fußboden und bildete Pfützen um sie herum. Erschrocken schauten die anderen zu Alex. Noch nie hatten sie ihn so verloren gesehen. Energisch schob Claire ihn vor sich her. „So, jetzt gehst du erstmal unter die Dusche, ich such dir frische Sachen raus und dann kümmern wir uns um deine Hand!" Doch zu aller Erstaunen widersprach Alex „Nein, du zuerst. Das Baby!" brachte er mühsam hervor.

Claire schaute ihn kurz an, wollte etwas sagen, nickte aber dann und verschwand nach oben. Harry musste stolz lächeln, das war sein Sohn, führsorglich, obwohl es ihm schlecht ging. Meg hatte schnell ein paar Handtücher geholte, sodass Alex sich wenigstens etwas abtrocknen konnte. Doch zum Glück war Claire schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder da. „Ich hab dir ein paar von Jack's alten Sachen rausgelegt, die dürften zwar etwas klein sein, aber so gerade noch passen." Dankbar schaute Alex sie an und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er unter der Dusche stand ließ er das heiße Wasser auf sich herunterprasseln. So langsam kam wieder Leben in seinen Körper, er spürte wie seine Hand brannte und betastete sie vorsichtig. Als er sah wie das Wasser das Blut wegschwemmte, war es als würde die Verzweiflung aus seinem Körper geschwemmt werden und sein Kampfgeist erwachte. Er würde sich Sam nicht wegnehmen lassen, niemals!!!

Sam saß im Auto, das Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gedrückt. Langsam rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sie wischte sie nicht weg, sie wusste dass ihr Großvater Heulsusen nicht leiden konnte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihn ja nicht gezwungen sie von Drover's wegzuholen. Das junge Mädchen starrte in den Regen, unsicher wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. So lange sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie sich bei ihren Großeltern nie sonderlich wohl gefühlt. Die Eltern ihrer Mutter hatten gewisse Erwartungen an sie, und versuchten sie ständig unter Leistungsdruck zu setzen. Früher war das ihr egal gewesen, durch ihre guten Schulnoten hatte sie ihre Großeltern ruhig stellen können, und die meiste Zeit war sie sowieso unterwegs gewesen. Aber jetzt sollte sie bei ihnen wohnen. Sam wusste genau was das bedeutete; ständige Überwachung, gutes Benehmen, hoher Leistungsdruck, keine Freizeit…und vor allem kein Interesse an ihren Gefühlen, keine Geborgenheit, keine Liebe. Sam grauste es. Sie würde etwas unternehmen müssen. Sie wollte zurück zu Alex!

Als Alex die Küche betrat war den Anderen sofort bewusst, dass sie den alten Alex zurück hatten. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend. Nick schob ihm wortlos einen Stuhl hin und Meg nahm neben ihm Platz um ihm die Hand zu verbinden. Noch bevor sie damit fertig war ergriff Alex das Wort. „Ich werde einen guten Anwalt brauchen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Ich werde mir das Sorgerecht für Sam holen!" er ließ keine Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben. Harry bot sofort seine Hilfe an, „Ich werde meinen Anwalt anrufen und ihn nach dem besten Sorgerechts-Anwalt fragen. Geld spielt hierbei keine Rolle." Einem Harry Ryan nahm man nicht so einfach seine Enkelin weg. Er würde Alex unterstützen, koste es was es wolle. Inzwischen mochte Harry die kleine Sam wirklich gerne, den anderen erschien es als wolle er, das was er bei Alex und Nick verbockt hatte bei Sam wieder gut machen, aber die Gründe für seine Hilfe waren Alex im Moment vollkommen egal. Um Sam wiederzubekommen würde er jede Hilfe annehmen. Eine gute Stunde später hatte Alex mit Daniel Gladstone den besten Anwalt auf diesem Gebiet in ganz Australien engagiert. Noch am selben Tag wurde ein Antrag auf Sorgerecht eingereicht. Zwei Tage später wollte Daniel Gladstone nach Drover's kommen und die Einzelheiten klären.

Währenddessen waren Sam, Nicole und die Großeltern in Fisher vor Nicole's Hotel angekommen, dort stieg Nicole aus und verabschiedete sich von den Polizisten. Wieder zurück im Wagen, bat sie die Großeltern sie einen Moment mit Sam alleine zu lassen. Als die Großeltern ausgestiegen waren ergriff Nicole das Wort „Sam, schau mich an!" Missmutig dreht Sam ihr den Kopf zu. „Es tut mir leid, Sam! Und das weißt du! Aber so ist das Gesetz! Da kann ich nichts machen. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht so gut mit deinen Großeltern verstehst, und dass du Alex vermisst, aber solange sie das Sorgerecht haben, sind mir die Hände gebunden. Alex wird sicherlich was tun, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" Sam war sich dessen jedoch nicht so sicher, Alex's Leben war ohne sie sicherlich einfacher, was sollte er schon mit einem störrischen Teenager anfangen. Traurig und verunsichert dachte sie an ihren Streit am letzten Abend zurück. Nein, Alex war bestimmt froh sie loszuhaben. Ihre Zimmer konnte er dann für Claire's und sein Baby benutzen, und wenn das Kleine da war, dann hatte er ein Kind um das er sich von Anfang an kümmern konnte, und nicht ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, das er erst noch richtig kennen lernen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht Nicole," antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme. „Was mach ich, wenn er mich gar nicht haben will?" Nicole nahm ihre Hand. „Das glaube ich nicht. Alex liebt dich! Du bist seine Tochter und er wird alles tun um dich zurück zu bekommen! Aber warte, ich hab hier was für dich. Egal wie es jetzt weitergeht, es schadet bestimmt nicht, wenn du dir selber einen Anwalt nimmst, der sich um deine Interessen kümmert. Solche Fälle wie dich übernimmt er für umsonst, und er ist gut, einer der besten." Nicole reichte Sam eine Visitenkarte und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Von hier aus fahren wir getrennt nach Melbourne, ich werde aber noch ein paar Mal in deinem neuen zu Hause vorbeischauen ob es dir gut geht. Mach kein Theater Sam, hörst du!" Sam nickte und schaute Nicole hinter her wie sie aus dem Wagen stieg und sich noch mal an die Großeltern wandte. Sam blickte auf die Visitenkarte in ihrer Hand „Nicholas Fallin, Anwalt", sie hatte ihren eigenen Anwalt! Um nichts in der Welt würde sie bei ihren Großeltern bleiben. Sam grinste, der Kampf konnte beginnen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Einsam**

Die Fahrt nach Melbourne brachte Sam schweigend hinter sich. Es gab nichts was sie ihren Großeltern noch mitteilen wollte. Als sie ankamen stellte sie fest, dass das Haus ihrer Großeltern sich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht verändert hatte. Es war zwar keine Villa, aber dennoch ein recht stattliches Haus. Ein bisschen erinnerte es sie an Killarney, etwas vornehm und steif, man fühlte sich immer etwas fehl am Platz. Sam nahm ihre Sporttasche und ging ohne ein Wort mit ihren Großeltern zuwechseln die Treppen nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Seid dem sie vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal hier gewesen war hatte sich nichts verändert. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch aus Holz daneben ein Bett mit roter Bettwäsche, gegenüber befand sich ein zweitüriger Kleiderschrank und über dem Bett hing ein Bild von irgendeinem europäischen Maler, dessen Bilder Sam zwar nicht interessierten, aber ihre Großmutter war der Meinung zu einer guten Bildung gehöre ein gewisses Wissen über Kunst. Damit mochte sie zwar Recht haben, aber man konnte sich ja nicht für alle Sachen interessieren und in allem Ahnung haben. Sams Stärken lagen einfach auf anderen Gebieten.

Seufzend stellte Sam ihre Tasche ab und ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Und was jetzt? Heute hatte sie keine Lust mehr ihren Großeltern zu begegnen, also musste sie wohl oder übel ohne Abendbrot zu Bett gehen. Gedankenverloren starrte sie an die Decke. Was die anderen jetzt wohl gerade machten? Vermissten sie sie? Sam bemerkte wie sie traurig wurde und beschloss ihre Sachen auszupacken bevor sie allzu wehmütig wurde. Als Sam die Tasche öffnete hoffte sie, dass Jodi halbwegs vernünftige Sachen eingepackt hatte. Jodi war halt manchmal etwas verrückt. Doch sie wurde positiv überrascht. Oben auf fand sie einen Stapel Briefpapier und eine Umschlag. Neugierig riss Sam ihn auf, heraus vielen eine Menge Geldscheine, Briefmarken und ein Brief. Schnell sammelte sie das Geld auf und steckte es zurück in die Tasche. Dann nahm sie den Brief und fing an zu lesen:

_Liebe Sam,_

_ich hab nicht viel Zeit, deshalb nur kurz. Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen, und die anderen sicherlich auch. Hoffentlich kommst du bald wieder zu uns zurück. Du bist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, und Schwestern sollten nicht getrennt sein. Da ich nicht weiß, ob du bei deinen Großeltern Internet hast und uns mailen darfst, habe ich dir Briefpapier und Briefmarken in die Tasche gelegt. Ich hoffe, du denkst ab und zu an uns und schreibst uns. Ich werde dir ganz oft schreiben, und ich werde mich um Hurricane kümmern. Es wird ihm an nichts fehlen, da kannst du ganz sicher sein. Und wenn du wieder kommst, dann manchen wir einen langen Ausritt._

_Ach Sam, ich wollte dir noch soviel sagen, aber ich hab keine Zeit mehr._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich gestern wegen mir mit Alex gestritten hast und ihr jetzt so auseinander gehen musstet. Alex hat dich bestimmt ganz doll lieb, so wie wir alle hier._

_Halt die Ohren steif und meld dich bald._

_HDGDL und drück dich_

_Jodi_

Tränen fielen auf das Papier. Sam wollte nur noch nach Hause. Sie vermisste alle so sehr. Schluchzend warf sie sich auf das Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Kopfkissen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass all die Leute auf Drover's ihr so schnell ans Herz wachsen würden und sie sie so sehr vermissen würde.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, packte sie den Brief zusammen mit Briefpapier und Briefmarken in einen Spalt zwischen Schreibtisch und Fensterbank. Dann machte sie sich daran auch ihre restlichen Sachen auszupacken. Jodi hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Das Geld versteckte sie in einem Schuh den sie zusammen mit den anderen in den Schrank stellte.

Sie entschloss sich nun doch kurz nach unten zu gehen, damit sie nachher in Ruhe einen Brief schreiben konnte, ohne, dass sie ständig fürchten musste ihre Großeltern würden gleich herein kommen. Zaghaft stieg sie die Treppen nach unten und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Ihr Großvater las gerade Zeitung und ihre Großmutter hatte es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht. „Hallo Samantha!" ihr Großvater blickte kurz auf und reichte ihr den Politikteil. Schweigend setzte Sam sich auf die Couch und begann die aktuellen Weltgeschehnisse durchzugehen. Es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung im Raum, keiner sprach das Geschehene an, überhaupt sprach keiner ein Wort. Man hatte sich nichts zu sagen. Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedete Sam sich mit dem Kommentar sie sei müde und wolle heute früh schlafen gehen. Nachdem sie sich aus der Küche ein Sandwich mitgenommen hatte und im Badezimmer gewesen war, nahm sie das Briefpapier und einen Stift und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Zögernd fing sie an zu schreiben, es war gar nicht so einfach ihre Gefühle und Gedanken in Worte zu fassen:

_Lieber Alex,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich wegen der Party so sauer war. Ich wollte mich nicht mit dir streiten._

Sam stockte, ihr traten schon wieder Tränen in die Augen, sie wollte heim, heim zu Alex, und zu Claire, und Jodi, und allen anderen. Aber sie musste stark sein.

_Ich hoffe, du hast mich trotzdem noch lieb._

_Wie geht es dir? Und den anderen? Ich vermisse euch. _

_Mir geht es gut. Bisher sind Oma und Opa nett zu mir._

Das stimmte auch, noch hatten sie nichts Unfreundliches zu ihr gesagt. Und Sam wollte nicht, dass Alex dachte, ihr gehe es nicht gut und sich Sorgen machte.

_Ich bin schon gespannt wie es hier weitergeht!_

_Die Luft ist hier nicht so frisch wie auf dem Land. Wie geht es Hurricane?_

Es war alles irgendwie durcheinander was sie schrieb, aber Alex würde wohl trotzdem verstehen was sie sagen wollte.

_Du musst gut auf Claire und das Baby aufpassen, hörst du? Claire darf nicht so viel arbeiten!_

_Und sag Jodi vielen Dank für alles und dass sie alles zurückbekommt. Sie weiß dann schon was gemeint ist. Und sag ihr, dass ich ihr bei Gelegenheit auch schreiben werde. Nur bisher ist noch nicht so viel zu erzählen. So lange bin ich ja noch nicht weg._

_Ich hab dich lieb._

_Deine Tochter_

_Samantha-Sophia Ryan_

Der Brief war zwar nicht lang, aber das musste fürs erste genügen. Sam faltete das Papier zusammen und steckte es in einen Umschlag. Nachdem sie die Adresse drauf geschrieben hatte und eine von Jodi's Briefmarken draufgeklebt hatte, legt sie den Brief unter ihr Kopfkissen und löschte das Licht.

Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen einzuschlafen. Sie fühlte sich einsam. Am liebsten wäre sie zu Alex oder Claire unter die Decke gekrochen. Merkwürdig, das hatte sie zuvor noch nie gemacht, aber jetzt hatte sie da Bedürfnis danach. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das bei ihren Eltern kuscheln ging. Sam versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Lächelnd kam ihr die Nacht in den Sinn, als sie nach dem Rennen in Fisher unter freiem Himmel übernachtet hatten. Das war ein perfekter Augenblick gewesen, nein, das war sogar ein perfekter Tag gewesen. Irgendwann würde sie wieder so einen Tag im Kreise ihrer Familie verbringen. Eine innere Ruhe überkam sie, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlummerte sie ein.

Zur selben Zeit lag Alex in seinem Bett auf Wilgul und konnte nicht einschlafen. Nachdem er mit dem Anwalt geredet hatte, hatte er versucht seiner normalen Arbeit nach zu gehen, aber so richtig konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Ständig fragte er sich was Sam wohl gerade machen würde und ob es ihr gut ginge. Er hatte sich gar nicht mehr von ihr verabschiedet. Wie gerne hätte er sie noch mal in den Arm genommen. Abends war er in Sam's Zimmer gegangen, und hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass Sam nur auf Drover's übernachtete und er sie morgen wieder sehen würde. Doch es half nichts, ohne sie fühlte er sich einsam. Er dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er morgens ihren Anruf erhalten hatte, wie sie in dem Raum beim Jugendamt gesessen hatte. Müde und erschöpft, und dennoch war es ein wunderschöner Anblick gewesen. Und mit Sam's Antlitz vor Augen fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Auch auf Drover's schlief in dieser Nacht niemand besonders gut ein. Vor allem Claire drehte sich immer von einer auf die andere Seite. War es möglich, dass man Kind, das gar nicht sein eigenes war so sehr vermissen konnte? Wenn sie sich schon solche Sorgen um Sam machte, wie würde es dann erst bei ihrem eigenen Kind sein? Aber irgendwie war Sam für sie wie eine Tochter. Sie war Alex Fleisch und Blut, also gehörte sie zur Familie. Sie hoffte nur, dass es der Kleinen gut ging. Als Sam das erste Mal auf Drover's aufgetaucht war, war sie nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, auch wenn sie es nicht gezeigt hatte. Einen schwierigen Teenager aufzunehmen war nicht gerade ihr Wunsch gewesen, und sie hatte es auch nur Alex zu liebe getan. Aber auch wenn es manchmal nicht einfach gewesen war, bereuen tat sie es nicht. Sam hatte sich in den paar Monaten unheimlich entwickelt und war ihr richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Und vor allem war Alex so richtig aufgeblüht. Claire's Herz zog sich zusammen als sie daran dachte wie verzweifelt er heute Morgen gewesen war. Sie würde auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise unterstützen müssen, und das ging nur wenn sie selber stark und ausgeschlafen war. Letztendlich zwang sich Claire regelrecht in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ein anständiges Leben**

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam wurde sie schon erwartet. Hastig murmelte sie ein „Guten Morgen" und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Während Sam frühstückte unterbreitete ihr Großvater, dass sie ab dem nächsten Tag an der Melbourne Business School (MBS), Internationales Management studieren werde und sie heute die letzten Formalitäten dafür klären würden. Sam nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie hatte nichts gegen ein Studium einzuwenden, lernen war ihr schon immer leicht gefallen und hatte ihr Spaß gemacht. Und wenn ihr Großvater ihr ein Studium an einer privaten Hochschule finanzieren wollte, wieso nicht?! Als Sam fertig gegessen hatte nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: „Darf ich kurz Alex anrufen?" Die Miene ihres Großvaters verdunkelte sich augenblicklich, „Nein, du wirst IHN nicht anrufen!", sagte er streng und verlies das Zimmer.

Ihre Großmutter blickte sie etwas milder an, „Es ist besser so Samantha. Je mehr Kontakt du zu ihm hast, desto mehr wirst du ihn vermissen. Versuch einfach ihn zu vergessen! Du lebst jetzt bei uns und führst ein anständiges Leben!" Sam konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich mit den Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt auf den Boden. Sie würde Alex nie vergessen. Sie würde ihn nicht nur nicht vergessen, sie würde auch zu ihm zurückkehren. Ein anständiges Leben? Was dachte sich ihre Großmutter dabei? Das sie bei Alex kein anständiges Leben führte? Sam versuchte ihre Wut runterzuschlucken, es brachte ihr jetzt nichts durch zudrehen. Sie atmete laut aus und gab ihr bestes um sich zu beruhigen. Es würde alles gut werden, man musste nur daran glauben. Nach einer Weile hörte sie ihren Großvater rufen. Sie zog ihre Jacke an, holte den Brief an Alex unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor, steckte ihn in die Innentasche und beeilte sich nach unten zu kommen.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde Fahrt erreichten sie das Gelände der MBS. Der Campus war umzäunt und man konnte nur durch ein bewachtes Tor hineingelangen. Eigentlich war dies zur Sicherheit der Studenten gedacht, doch Sam fühlte sich, als würde sie in ein Gefängnis gebracht werden. Ansonsten gefiel die Uni ihr aber ganz gut, die Gebäude waren hell und freundlich, der Studienberater schien ein netter Mensch zu sein und das Studienprogramm sagte ihr zu. Hier konnte sie es eine Weile aushalten.

Sie waren fast mit ihrer Tour über den Campus fertig, da fiel Sam ein, dass sie immer noch den Brief an Alex in der Jackentasche hatte. Irgendwie musste sie noch eine Möglichkeit finden ihn loszuwerden. Nachdem ihr Großvater nicht gerade gut auf die Bitte mit dem Telefonanruf reagiert hatte, wollte er bestimmt auch nicht, dass sie Alex schrieb. Als sie auf ihrem Rundgang an den Toiletten vorbei kamen, entschuldigte sich Sam und verschwand in den Waschräumen. Hier tropfte sie sich erstmal etwas Wasser in das Gesicht und starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren in den Spiegel. Als eine junge Frau den Raum betrat kam ihr eine Idee. Sie holte den Brief aus ihrer Jacke, drehte sich um und sprach die Frau an: „Könnten sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sam wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, schnell sprach sie weiter: „ Könnten Sie diesen Brief für mich einwerfen? Ich komme selber nicht dazu." Die junge Frau nickte nur verblüfft. Sam drückte ihr den Brief in die Hand, rief ihr ein „Danke!" zu, und eilte zu ihren Großeltern zurück.

In den nächsten Tagen sah Sam's Tagesablauf immer gleich aus. Morgens nach dem Frühstück fuhr ihr Großvater sie zum Campus. Dann hatte Sam ein durchgehendes Programm bis 16:00 Uhr, anschließend wurde sie von einem ihrer Großeltern schon vor dem Tor erwartet. Dann kam entweder der Klavierlehrer ins Haus, oder sie hatte Tennisunterricht, zudem sie wieder begleitet wurde. Nach dem Abendessen wurde dann von ihr erwartet, dass sie bis zum ins Bett gehen für die Uni arbeitete. Das junge Mädchen ließ alles über sich ergehen, doch abends wenn sie im Bett lag dachte sie traurig an die Zeit mit ihrem Vater und überlegte sie sich Pläne, wie sie wieder nach Drover's kommen könnte. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden genährt als sie nach ein paar Tagen ein erregtes Gespräch ihrer Großeltern belauschte, woraus sie schloss, dass Alex das Sorgerecht für sie haben wollte. Doch als sie nach 2 Wochen nichts mehr davon gehört hatte, fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen und beschloss selber etwas zu unternehmen. Seit dem Tag an dem sie Drover's verlassen hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr von Alex, Claire und den anderen gehört. Zwar schrieb sie immer noch Briefe, die sie Kommilitonen mit der Bitte sie einzuwerfen in die Hand drückte. Doch entweder schrieb niemand ihr zurück, oder ihre Großeltern fingen die Post für sie ab. Mit jedem Tag wurde Sam's Sehnsucht nach ihrem zu Hause größer. Doch es bot sich einfach keine Gelegenheit aus ihrem gläsernen Gefängnis auszubrechen.

Auf Drover's hatte Alex sich mit Daniel Gladstone getroffen. Das Gespräch war jedoch nicht so positiv verlaufen, wie Alex sich es gewünscht hatte. Yve hatte in ihrem Testament festgelegt, dass im Falle ihres Todes, das Sorgerecht an ihre Eltern gehen würde. Auch hatte Alex in den vergangenen Jahren keinen Kontakt zu seiner Tochter gehabt und Daniel machte ihm klar, dass das obwohl es so von Yve gewünscht war, nicht zu seinem Vorteil ausgelegt werden würde.

Dann wollte Daniel sich Sam's Lebenssituation auf Drover's anschauen. Stolz zeigte Alex ihm Sam's Zimmer auf Wilgul und Drover's. Doch Daniel's Worte waren sehr ernüchternd: „Zwei Zimmer? Kein fester Lebensmittelpunkt. Und den Großteil ihrer Zeit verbringt Sam nicht bei Ihnen, sondern auf Drover's. Es wird heißen, dass Sam keinen festen Bezugspunkt hat und sie noch nicht mal bei Ihnen lebt. Etwas was bei einem Kind mit Sam's Vergangenheit garantiert negativ beurteilt werden wird." Bei diesen deutlichen Worten verstummte Alex. Würde er seine Tochter jemals zurückbekommen?

Als sie wieder bei Claire auf der Terrasse saßen fragte Daniel nach: „Sam hat ja die Schule bereits beendet. Was macht sie denn jetzt so?" Etwas verwirrt antwortete Alex: „Sie arbeitet hier auf Drover's. Wieso?" Der grauhaarige Anwalt seufzte, „Alex, Sam hat einen außergewöhnlich guten Abschluss. Das Gericht wird sich fragen, wieso sie jetzt nicht studiert und ihre Fähigkeiten weiter gefördert werden. Laut Jugendamt studiert sie seit dem sie bei ihren Großeltern ist einen Elitestudiengang an der Melbourne Business School." Alex musste schlucken. War er ein schlechter Vater? Hatte er seine Tochter nicht genug gefördert? Vielleicht hatte Sam bei ihren Großeltern ja wirklich bessere Voraussetzungen für die Zukunft.

Nachdem sich Daniel verabschiedet hatte, ging Alex ziellos in der Gegend spazieren bis er bei der Windmühle ankam und sich mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne auf den Boden setzte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Sam und die Frage ob er nicht alles für sie getan hatte. Es war seine Schuld, wenn sie nicht wieder zu ihm zurück durfte. Frustriert ließ er den Kopf auf seine Knie fallen. Nach einer Weile spürte er wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Allein durch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt, lehnte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Leise fragte er: „Claire? Was ist wenn sie nicht wieder kommt? Wenn es gar nicht gut für sie ist hier auf dem Land zu leben? Was kann ich ihr schon bieten? Hier sind nichts außer Kühe und Felder!" Obwohl sie schon so dicht bei einander saßen kam es Alex vor, als würde Claire noch näher rücken und ihn noch fester in ihren Armen halten. Sanft aber eindringlich redete sie ihm gut zu: „Das ist doch alles Bullshit! Natürlich hast du ihr was zu bieten, und zwar etwas, was ihre Großeltern ihr anscheinend nicht bieten können: Liebe. Überleg mal wie Sam war als du sie aus Melbourne geholt hast. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist sie für einen Teenager sehr verantwortungsvoll und verlässlich. Sie arbeitet hier prima mit und alle kommen gut mit ihr aus. Meinst du das wäre ohne deine Geduld, Führsorge und Liebe so gekommen? Das glaub ich nicht Alex! Ohne dich würde sie immer noch irgendwo auf den Straßen von Melbourne rumgammeln. Und jeder der das anders sieht muss blind sein!"

Bei dieser emotionalen Rede von Claire konnte Alex nicht anderes als den Kopf zu heben und sie dankbar anzuschauen. Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Nur durch ihre Anwesenheit spendete sie ihm schon Trost und auf einmal glaubte er wieder daran, dass alles gut werden würde. Als er sich ihrer Nähe bewusst wurde lief ihm ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Ihre Lippen sahen so sinnlich aus. Alles in seinem Körper verlangte danach sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen zu spüren. Alex schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Er musste sich jetzt auf Sam konzentrieren. Und er war sich nicht sicher aus welchen Gründen er Claire küssen wollte. Er hatte Angst, dass es nur Dankbarkeit war. Nein, wenn Sam wieder da war, dann konnte er seine Gefühle weiter erforschen. Jetzt wäre es Claire gegenüber nur unfair, da er sich nicht ganz auf sie einlassen konnte. Und überhaupt, wer sagte denn, dass Claire ihn auch küssen wollte? Noch eine Enttäuschung konnte er jetzt nicht vertragen. Er brauchte Claire jetzt als beste Freundin und wollte es nicht riskieren sie durch eine unbedachte Aktion zu verlieren. Langsam öffnete er seine Lider und blickte in Claire's verzaubernde blaue Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte er Verlangen und Enttäuschung darin zu sehen.

Er wusste nicht wie sehr er damit Recht hatte. Eigentlich wollte Claire Alex nur zur Seite stehen. Er sollte wissen, dass sie immer für ihn da war. Doch dann, als sie sich auf einmal so nahe waren, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnten krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie geglaubt er würde auch diese Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren und sie küssen, doch dann hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete war ihr klar, dass sie im Moment nur Freunde sein konnten. Und irgendwie war ihr das auch recht, aber nur irgendwie. Sie wollte seine verzweifelte Lage nicht ausnutzen, noch ein One-Night-Stand mit Alex Ryan würde ihr das Herz brechen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass wenn Sam wieder da war, sich vielleicht doch noch etwas entwickeln würde. Aber sie würde nichts forcieren, er war der Vater ihres Babys und das wichtigste war, das er bei ihr war und das sie bei ihm war.

Und so saßen sie noch eine Weile eng umschlungen bei der Windmühle und in Gedanken ging jeder seinen Sehnsüchten nach.


	33. Chapter 33

**Geduld**

Auf Drover's übte man sich in „Sachen Sam" in Geduld. Sam war nun schon gute drei Wochen fort. Zwar waren fast jeden Tag Briefe von Sam eingetrudelt, doch nie nahmen sie Bezug auf das was sie Sam geantwortet hatten. Es war klar, dass Sam ihre Briefe nicht erhielt. Nachdem Alex Sam's ersten Brief bekommen hatte, war er zu Tränen gerührt gewesen und hatte versucht sie anzurufen. Doch er hatte nur ihren Großvater erreicht, der ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er es nicht wünsche, dass Alex versuchte mit Sam Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und so hatten sie nach einer Weile auch das Briefe schreiben aufgegeben. Vor allem Alex hoffte, dass Sam wusste wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und das ihr Streit ihm egal war.

Aber auch die anderen vermissten Sam.

Zur aller Überraschung ging Sam's Weggang besonders Nick sehr nahe. Er vermisste sein Nichte, das fröhliche Lachen, das ihr aller Leben noch sonniger gemacht hatte. Als Daniel Gladstone ihnen mitteilte, dass Monate vergehen konnten, bis sie Sam wieder sahen bemerkte Tess wie Nick unbemerkt von den anderen zu seinem Motorrad ging und davon fuhr. Konnte es sein, dass er die Kleine so sehr vermisste? Bisher hatte Tess eigentlich nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich Nick und Sam sonderlich nahe standen, aber auf der anderen Seite war Nick nicht der offene Typ, der seine Empfindungen so deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte wie Alex. Tess selber verstand sich zwar ganz gut mit Sam, aber so ein richtig fester Band wie ihn Sam zu Claire hatte, hatte sich nicht zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Nachdenklich ging Tess zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr nach Wilgul. Sie fand Nick auf der kleinen Bank vor seinem Haus sitzend und ein Bier trinken. Lächelnd nahm sie neben ihm Platz und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Bier.

Schweigend saßen sie da bis Nick auf einmal sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du dich nie so verlieben möchtest wie deine Mutter, und dass du dich nicht an irgendetwas oder irgendjemand fest binden möchtest. Aber ich hab mich gefragt, ob du später denn keine Kinder haben möchtest? Kinder sind schließlich auch eine Art feste Bindung. Und einen Vater bräuchtest du auch." Überrascht von dieser Frage gab Tess zu: „Doch, ich möchte Kinder haben. Mindestens zwei Stück." Und ihr breites Lächeln das Nick so liebte breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Aber heutzutage brauch ich keinen Vater dazu." Gab sie zu bedenken. „Aber Tess, du weißt doch selber wie es ist ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Willst du das deinen Kindern auch antun?" Nick war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie diese Bemerkung ernst gemeint hatte. Tess wand sich deutlich sichtbar: „Neeeein, natürlich nicht…. Aber lieber gar keinen Kerl, als sich vollkommen aufgeben." „Wer spricht denn hier von sich aufgeben, Tess? Liebe bedeutet doch etwas ganz anderes. Sich zu respektieren, für einander da zu sein, den anderen zu unterstützen, Erlebnisse und Gefühle miteinander teilen." Nick war etwas verwundert, dass Tess anscheinend nur Negatives mit dem Wort „Liebe" verband. Dabei war Liebe doch das schönste was es auf der Welt gab.

Tess antwortete nicht auf Nick's Kommentar. Ihre innere Sehnsucht nach dem Gefühl was er beschrieben hatte war zu groß. Doch darauf einlassen konnte sie sich nicht, noch nicht. Nachdem sie noch so eine Weile nebeneinander gesessen hatte, verabschiedete sich Tess und fuhr zurück nach Drover's. Doch Nick's Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.

Alex hatte sich mit Claire's Unterstützung dazu durchringen können auch diesen Rückschlag wegzustecken und nicht einfach nach Melbourne zu fahren um Sam zu holen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber außer ständig Daniel zu nerven ob es was Neues gäbe hielt er still und versuchte nichts zu tun, was seine Chancen im Kampf um das Sorgerecht verschlechtern könnte. Stattdessen diskutierte er viel mit Daniel und Claire darüber was man noch alles tun könnte um ihre Situation zu verbessern. Es war Alex und Claire klar, dass dieses Thema irgendwann auf den Tisch kommen würde und so waren sie nicht überrascht als Daniel vorsichtig fragte: „Claire, Alex, ich will mich ja nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil wenn sie Sam ein zu Hause bieten können in dem sie Vater und Mutter hätte. Und sie beide verstehen sich sehr gut, und auch wenn sie nicht zusammen sind, so erwarten sie doch ein Kind miteinander. Würden sie vielleicht ein Heirat in Betracht ziehen um ihre Chance zu verbessern?"

Langsam drehte sich Alex zu Claire und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Bisher hatte er sich nicht getraut mit ihr über diese Möglichkeit zu sprechen, obwohl sie schon eine ganze Weile in seinem Kopf rumspukte. Doch Claire schaute ihn an und nickte stumm. Aber Alex blickte zu ihr zurück und sagte zur Verwunderung von Claire und Daniel: „NEIN!" Daniel schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her und meinte dann: „ Ich glaub, ich lass sie beide mal alleine. Lassen sie mich wissen wie sie sich entschieden haben. Ich komme nächste Woche wieder, und berichte ihnen über unsere sonstigen Fortschritte." „Ist gut, ich begleite sie zu ihrem Auto." Claire stand auf und schaute seitlich zu Alex, „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Als sie wieder kam nahm sie sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich Alex gegenüber, sodass sich ihre Knie berührten und sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „So, und jetzt sagst du mir was los ist!!!" Doch Alex schwieg. „Alex! Für mich wäre das okay, weißt du! Wenn wir so Sam wieder bekommen können…. Und unser kleiner Racker hätte dann auch eine Familie!" Sie hielt sich eine Hand auf den Bauch, der so langsam rundlichere Formen annahm. Endlich sprach Alex, „Aber es wäre eine Lüge Claire! Ich will nicht unsere Familie auf einer Lüge gründen. Und ich will Sam auch nicht mit einer Lüge zurückholen! Aus einer Lüge kann nichts Gutes wachsen. Nein, wir schaffen es auch so Sam wiederzubekommen…" er machte eine Pause, bevor er leise fortfuhr „…und alles andere auch!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er um sich der Tragweite dieser Entscheidung beim Holzhacken bewusst zu werden. Verblüfft schaute Claire ihm nach. Wie hatte er das gemeint „alles andere auch!"? Claire wurde es ganz warm. Fühlte er etwa auch… Nein, das bildete sie sich nur ein, schließlich hatte er sie nicht heiraten wollen. Alex war ihr bester Freund, mehr nicht. Sie hätte ihn trotzdem geheiratet, allein um Sam's Willen. Irgendwie war sie auch ein bisschen enttäuscht über seine Entscheidung, zur gleichen Zeit bewunderte sie ihn aber auch. Er wollte seine Tochter ehrlich zurückgewinnen, und nicht durch eine Schein-Ehe nachhelfen. Allein deshalb hatte er es verdient, dass Sam zurückkam. Und doch, sie hätte Alex gerne geheiratet!

Doch nicht nur die Menschen auf Drover's Run vermissten Sam, Hurricane machte seit Sam's unerwartetem Weggang einen desolaten Eindruck. Der einst so stolze Hengst sah nun fast wie ein alter Klepper aus. Sein Fell war stumpf, und man konnte seine Rippen sehen so sehr hatte er abgenommen. Besonders Jodi hatte sorgenvoll beobachtet, dass er immer weniger fraß. Aufopferungsvoll saß sie immer länger im Stall bei ihm, unterhielt sich mit ihm wie Sam es immer getan hatte und redete ihm gut zu. Doch sein Zustand wurde nicht besser, sodass Claire Jodi auftrug ihm einen bestimmten Brei anzumischen, sowie ihm Traubenzucker und Schwarzbrot unter das Futter zu geben um seinen Appetit anzuregen. Dennoch war Jodi froh wenn Hurricane nur einen kleinen Happen zu sich nahm. Auch legte sie ihm öfter Halfter und Strick an um mit ihm spazieren zu gehen, sie striegelte ihn, streichelte ihn und brachte ihm Leckerlies. Doch man konnte sehen, wie sehr das schwarze Pferd unter dem Fortgang seiner Besitzerin litt. Aber Jodi gab nicht auf. Das war sie Sam schuldig. Sie hatte versprochen sich um Hurricane zu kümmern, also tat sie das auch. Und so verbrachte sie Stunde um Stunde mit Hurricane und schließlich schienen sich ihre Bemühungen auszuzahlen. Langsam begann Hurricane wieder etwas mehr zu fressen, bis er schließlich normale Portionen zu sich nahm. Als er wieder einigermaßen zugenommen hatte, begann Jodi ihn zu longieren. Bald war er wieder so fitt, dass das blonde Mädchen auch ein paar Ausritte mit ihm machte. Trotzdem war Jodi nicht ganz zufrieden, äußerlich war Hurricane zwar wieder fast der alte, aber seinen Spirit hatte er noch nicht wieder gefunden. Geduldig beschäftigte sie sich weiter mit ihm, doch sie wusste, dass er ohne Sam nie wieder der alte werden würde.

Und auch Sam musste lernen geduldig zu sein, und das lag garantiert nicht in ihrer Natur. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte sie definitiv ihrem Vater. Sie war jetzt schon einen Monat bei ihren Großeltern, vier lange Wochen. Es ging ihr nicht wirklich schlecht, die Uni machte ihr Spaß, Tennis und Klavier auch, aber richtig glücklich war sie nicht.

An einem Morgen wurde ihnen an der Uni kurzfristig mitgeteilt, dass ihre Stunden von 10 bis 14 Uhr wegen Krankheit des Dozenten ausfielen. Zuerst stand Sam da und wusste nicht was sie mit ihrer ungewohnten Freizeit und Freiheit anfangen sollte, doch dann grinste sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Zum ersten Mal in 4 Wochen konnte sie tun und lassen was sie wollte. Relativ schnell fand sie ihren Weg zum zentralen Busbahnhof. Der nächste Bus nach Gungellan würde in einer Stunde gehen, zum Glück hatte Jodi ihr das Geld gegeben. Sam setzte sich voller Vorfreude Alex wieder zu sehen auf eine Bank und wartete dass es Zeit wurde sich das Ticket zu kaufen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Die richtige Entscheidung?**

Sam saß auf der Bank und beobachtete nachdenklich wie die Leute in die Busse aus und einstiegen. Plötzlich fasste sie einen Entschluss, sie würde nicht nach Gungellan fahren. Spätestens wenn ihr Großvater sie um vier von der Uni abholen wollte, würden man merken, dass sie abgehauen war. Vermutlich würden sie sie noch vor Gungellan wieder aus dem Bus ziehen. Sie würde es nicht bis nach Hause schaffen. Sie musste sich etwas anderes überlegen. Entschlossen stand sie auf, zog eine Visitenkarte aus ihrem Geldbeutel und murmelte „St. Anne's Street", ja sie wusste wo die war, wenn sie sich beeilte konnte sie rechtzeitig zur nächsten Vorlesung wieder zurück auf dem Campus sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten bog Sam in die St. Anne's Street ein und betrat ein imposant wirkendes Gebäude mit einer verdunkelten Glasfront. Hinter einem Tisch über dem in schwarz der Schriftzug „Rezeption" prangte saß eine große schlanke Frau mit dunklen langen Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf streng nach hinten gebunden hatte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" sprach sie Sam an. Etwas unsicher blickte Sam zu ihr auf und antwortete „Ich möchte bitte zu Mr. Fallin." „Haben sie einen Termin?" fragte die Dame emotionslos. „Äh, nein." Sam war jetzt noch mehr verunsichert, „Aber das ist eine Art Notfall. Mein Name ist Samantha-Sophia Donaldson. Man hat mich vom Jugendamt hergeschickt." Sam wusste nicht ob Nicole sie angekündigt hatte, und selbst wenn, inzwischen rechneten sie bestimmt nicht mehr mit ihr, aber ihr fiel so schnell nichts Besseres ein „Einen Moment bitte, ich frage kurz nach ob Mr. Fallin kurz für sie Zeit hat. Nehmen sie doch dort drüben für einen Moment Platz."

Die Rezeptionistin deutete auf ein paar schicke, aber unbequem aussehende Stühle. Während Sam wartete kamen ihr leise Zweifel. War dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? Hätte sie nicht doch lieber abhauen sollen? Sie hätte ja sich ja nicht gleich auf den Weg zu Alex machen müssen, sie hätte auch erst ein paar Tage untertauchen können? Aber was dann? Hätte sie ewig im Untergrund leben müssen? Wäre sie nicht sobald sie auf Drover's auftauchte wieder zurück zu ihren Großeltern gebracht worden? Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Es war klüger nicht weg zu laufen. Diese Sache musste ein für alle mal geklärt werden.

Nach ein paar Minuten nickte ihr die Rezeptionistin zu, „Sie haben Glück, Mr. Fallin hat etwas Zeit für Sie. Dritter Stock, zweite Tür links." Sam bedankte sich und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Im dritten Stock angekommen, klopfte sie an die Tür und nach dem sie ein „Herein" gehört hatte betrat sie ein riesiges Büro. Hinter einem großen hölzernen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann Anfang dreißig. Kurze, blonde Locken und blaue Augen gaben ihm ein anziehendes Aussehen. Oh ja, mit so einem Anwalt konnte sie leben. Sam grinste innerlich und konnte nur über sich selber den Kopf schütteln. Da war sie in einer recht unglücklichen Situation, musste um ihr zu Hause kämpfen und dachte nur daran wie gut ihr Anwalt aussah. Ein bisschen erinnerte er sie an Eli McNeill, die blonden Locken, die blauen Augen… Schnell versuchte sie auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. „Guten Morgen Mr. Fallin. Ich bin Samantha-Sophia Donaldson." Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag musste sie sich mit diesem Namen vorstellen, aber vor dem Gesetz war das nun mal ihr richtiger Name, auch wenn sie ihn hasste.

Ruhig schaute ihr Gegenüber sie an, „Setz dich erstmal!" forderte er sie auf, und sie nahm auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Magst du was trinken?" Sam nickte stumm mit dem Kopf, das war doch alles recht beeindruckend hier, fast fühlte sie sich fehl am Platz. Nick Fallin stand auf und ging zu einer kleinen Bar neben seinem Schreibtisch. Schweigend hob er eine Flasche Orangensaft hoch und schaute Sam fragend an. Sie nickte zustimmend und bedankte sich als er ihr ein volles Glas reichte. „Na, dann erzähl mal! Wie kann ich dir helfen?" wurde sie aufgefordert. Sam nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie saß wirklich einem Anwalt gegenüber. Das war die Gelegenheit ihre Zukunft selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Jetzt hatte sie auch wieder ihre Nervosität im Griff und ihr Selbstvertrauen kehrte zurück, „Die kurze oder die lange Version?" gab sie selbstbewusst zurück. Nick Fallin lächelte, „Erstmal die kurze und dann schauen wir weiter." Entspannt, fast ein wenig arrogant lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf Sam's Bericht.

Schnell fasste Sam das Wichtigste innerhalb von zehn Minuten zusammen und endete mit den Worten „Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir irgendwie weiterhelfen können. Allerdings hab ich kein Geld um Sie zu bezahlen. Aber wenn ich die Kosten abarbeiten kann, würde ich das gerne tun." Wieder lächelte ihr Gegenüber sie an, „Mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen!" sagte der sympathische Anwalt. „Ich habe mal ein zeitlang für die Sozialhilfe Clevelands gearbeitet, und seit dem nehme ich immer wieder ein paar pro bono Fälle an. Aber jetzt lass uns mal überlegen wie wir deine Situation verbessern können. Ich denke, dass ich in deinem Fall durchaus helfen kann, aber dafür musst du mir dann doch die ausführliche Version erzählen." Er nahm sich Stift und Papier um sich Notizen zu machen und lächelte Sam auffordernd an. „Sie helfen mir?" Sam schaute ihn unglaublich an. „Umsonst?" Nick Fallin schaute sie lange an, „Ja, das tue ich. Jemand der um Hilfe bittet sollte sie auch bekommen!" sagte er leise. Er mochte dieses Mädchen, sie war vorwitzig und selbstbewusst, und sie wusste was sie wollte.

Sam konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass er ihr einfach so helfen würde. Fast schon strahlend begann sie zu erzählen, das fing ja gar nicht so schlecht an. Unterbrochen von Nachfragen ihres Anwaltes berichtete fast eine drei-viertel Stunde aus ihrem bisherigen Leben und wie sich ihre Lage momentan darstellte. Nachdem sie fertig war ließ sie sich etwas fertig zurückfallen, es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen über ihr Leben zu erzählen. Viele Dinge die sie getan hatte waren ihr peinlich, und andere Sachen wie die Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter und die Zeit nach ihrem Tod schmerzten zu sehr. „Okay Sam," Nick Fallin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, „rechtlich gesehen, gehörst du zu deinen Großeltern, da deine Mutter das so bestimmt hat. Wie es aussieht hat zudem dein Vater bei deiner Geburt jegliche Ansprüche auf dich aufgegeben, aber das werde ich noch genauer in Erfahrung bringen. Es geht jetzt also darum dem Gericht klar zu machen, dass du bei deinem Vater besser aufgehoben bist als bei deinen Großeltern."

Sam nickte zustimmend und er fuhr fort „Das größte Problem sehe ich bei deiner Ausbildung. Hier in Melbourne gehst du auf eine erstklassige Universität und bei deinem Vater arbeitest du nur auf einer Farm!" „Ich hab da schon eine Idee!" unterbrach Sam ihn aufgeregt und schnell erzählte sie ihm von der Uni auf die Eli ging. „Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit!" überlegte sich ihr Anwalt nachdenklich und schrieb sich den Gedanken auf. „Dann wäre da noch die Sache mit dem festen Lebensmittelpunkt…." Wieder wurde er von Sam unterbrochen. „Den hatte ich bei Mum aber schon…und jetzt bin ich doch viel hm, wie sagt man „sozialisierter"?..." „Hmm, kennst du jemanden der bestätigen kann, dass du dich in deinem Verhalten positiv verändert hast seit dem du bei deinem Vater bist?" fragte Nick. „Ja schooon, also da wäre Tom, von dem ich Hurricane habe, und natürlich die Leute aus meiner alten Gang, aber die werden wohl kaum freiwillig vor Gericht aussagen…."

Sam und Nick unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Nick erklärt, dass er um 13:30 Uhr ein Geschäftsessen habe, und sie an dieser Stelle leider aufhören müssten. Er versprach sich mit Alex und seinem Anwalt in Verbindung zu setzen und sich auch um alles weiter zu kümmern. Dann fragte er, „Wie kann ich dich erreichen?" Bedrückt schaute Sam ihn an, darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Es war sicher keine gute Idee wenn ihre Großeltern davon erführen, dass sie ihren eigenen Anwalt hatte. Sam seufzte „Gar nicht, ich werde sie anrufen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe… aber das kann dauern." „Ist schon okay!" Der Anwalt stand auf, kam zu Sam rüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin, macht dir da mal keine Sorgen!"

Sam beeilte sich wieder zur Uni zu kommen, am Eingang zeigte sie schnell ihren Studentenausweis und schlüpfte dann gerade noch rechtzeitig in ihren Seminarraum.

Ihre Großeltern schienen nichts von ihrem Ausflug mitbekommen zu haben. Der Rest des Tages verging wie jeder andere. Als Sam abends in ihrem Bett lag holte sie wie fast jeden Abend ihr Briefpapier raus und fing an zu schreiben:

_Lieber Alex, liebe Claire,_

_heute war ein aufregender Tag. Ich habe jetzt einen Anwalt! Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört! Einen eigenen Anwalt! Ich bin so aufgeregt, das ist voll cool! Und er ist super gut! Ich kann gar nicht aufhören zu schwärmen, also wenn ihr in nächster Zeit Besuch von einem gut aussehenden, er sieht wirklich sehr!!! gut aus (wäre vielleicht was für Jodi), Anwalt bekommt…das ist Nick Fallin, MEIN Anwalt! Er wird alles versuchen um uns wieder zusammenzubringen. Allerdings hat er einige Hindernisse entdeckt, aber zumindest teilweise haben wir dafür auch schon Lösungen gefunden. Er wird euch über alles unterrichten und auch mit eurem Anwalt Kontakt aufnehmen._

_Ist das nicht eine tolle Neuigkeit? Ich bin immer noch total zitterig. Das Büro von ihm war in einem wahnsinnig tollen Haus, und innen war alles richtig nobel… einfach Wahnsinn! An der Uni sind ein paar Stunden ausgefallen und da hatte ich Zeit in die Stadt zu gehen. Erst wollte ich in den nächsten Bus nach Gungellan steigen; ich vermiss euch so sehr!!! Ich will wieder bei euch sein, mit Hurricane über die Felder galoppieren, mit Jodi auf ihrem Bett liegen und über Männer und MakeUp quatschen, Nick und Tess wegen ihrem Öko-Tick aufziehen, Meg's Aprikosen-Huhn essen, mich von Harry verwöhnen lassen, mit Becky am Trecker rumschrauben und abends in meinem Bett liegen und wissen, dass immer einer von euch beiden nahe bei mir ist! Ich bin in Gedanken immer bei ecuh!_

_Grüßt die anderen von mir und gebt Hurricane eine Möhre!_

_Ich hab euch ganz doll lieb!!!_

_In Liebe_

_Sam_


	35. Chapter 35

**Die Zeit vergeht**

Alex standen die Tränen in den Augen als er Sam's Brief vorgelesen hatte. Langsam blickte er auf, schaute in Claire's Augen und erblickte auch in ihnen einen feuchten Schimmer. Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm Alex's Hand. Mit ernster Stimme sagte sie: „Sie wird zu uns zurückkommen! Wir müssen nur daran glauben!" Doch es fiel allen von Tag zu Tag schwerer daran zu glauben. Die Erinnerungen an Sam wurden zwar blasser, aber niemand vergaß sie, alle vermissten sie wie am ersten Tag und doch rückte sie immer weiter in die Ferne. Alex ließ seinen Kopf verzweifelt und erschöpft auf den Tisch sinken. „Hey, was macht ihr denn alle für ein Gesicht?" fragte Jodi fröhlich in die bedrückte Runde. „Sam hat doch geschrieben, dass sie jetzt einen Anwalt hat. Das ist doch eine tolle Nachricht!!!" Tess und Meg mussten als erste über Jodi's Bemerkung lächeln, nach und nach konnten auch die anderen nicht anders als in das erlösende Kichern von Tess einzustimmen. Als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatten, ergriff Alex das Wort: „Ja Jodi, das ist eine tolle Nachricht! Hoffen wir das Beste und warten wir auf diesen zauberhaften Anwalt!" sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, woraufhin die anderen wieder zu lachen anfingen. Aber innerlich löste sich die Spannung bei keinem der Anwesenden auf, zu sehr war man sich der Gefahr bewusst, dass jüngste Mitglied ihrer Familie zu verlieren.

Eine Woche später kündigten Daniel Gladstone und Nick Fallin sich an. Während die anderen die anfallenden Arbeiten erledigten, empfingen Alex und Claire die beiden Anwälte auf der Terrasse von Drover's.

Hm, Sam schien keinen schlechten Geschmack zu haben, dachte sich Claire. Nick Fallin sah wirklich ziemlich gut aus. „Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz!" forderte Claire ihre Gäste auf und bot ihnen anschließend etwas zu trinken an. „Claire, Alex wie sie bereits durch Sam's Brief erfahren haben, hat sich ihre Tochter einen eigenen Anwalt genommen. Nick Fallin." Daniel stellte seinen Kollegen vor. Dieser Alex und Claire zu nickte. „Wir haben uns bereits über ihren Fall beraten, und leider musste Nick mir bei den uns schon bekannten Problemen zustimmen. Allerdings haben er und Sam sich auch schon einige Lösungsmöglichkeiten überlegt. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Erstens wäre da das Problem mit Sam's Ausbildung."

„Einen Moment bitte" unterbrach Alex ihn und wandte sich an Nick Fallin, „Sie haben Sam getroffen?" fragte er interessiert. Der Anwalt nickte zustimmend. „Wie geht es ihr? Geht es ihr gut?" „Moment, Moment!" Nick Fallin lachte über Alex Ungeduld. „Ja, es geht ihr gut. Ihre Großeltern behandeln sie sogar sehr gut. Sie macht Sport, ernährt sich gesund, lernt brav. Die Uni scheint ihr zu gefallen. Sie müssen sich also wirklich keine Sorgen machen!" „Gut, das ist gut!" Alex versucht so zu klingen als wäre er beruhigt, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz, sodass Nick Fallin fortfuhr „Sie können wirklich stolz auf ihre Tochter sein. Sie scheint ein selbstbewusster, intelligenter Teenager zu sein und sie weiß was sie will. Sam kommt schon zurecht, so leicht lässt sie sich von nichts einschüchtern!" Dankbar und tatsächlich etwas stolz sah Alex den Anwalt an. „Ja so ist sie! Okay, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Sam's Ausbildung" antwortete Daniel Gladstone. „Ich hatte Sie ja schon auf das Problem aufmerksam gemacht, aber Sam und Nick haben meiner Meinung nach eine gute Lösung dafür gefunden. Nick, bitte erzählen sie!" In den folgenden Minuten berichtete Sam's Anwalt von der Privaten Hochschule für Landwirtschaft auf die auch Eli McNeill ging. Abschließend fragte er Alex und Claire: „Was halten Sie von dieser Idee?" Alex war sich nicht sicher, klar, das wäre eine Möglichkeit Sam eine super Ausbildung zu bieten in einem Themengebiet welches sie interessierte, aber es drehte ihm den Magen um, wenn er bedachte, dass sie dann zwei Tage in der Woche mit diesem McNeill-Snob verbringen würde. Claire schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, und bevor er etwas Dummes sagen konnte übernahm sie, mit einem strengen Seitenblick in Richtung Alex, das Wort: „Das hört sich prima an! Sam wird gerne dort hingehen und sie kann trotzdem bei uns wohnen." „Einen Nachteil hat es allerdings!" warf Nick Fallin ein, „Es ist eine private Hochschule und nicht ganz billig! Aber bei Sam's Noten besteht sicherlich die Möglichkeit zumindest ein Teil-Stipendium zu bekommen!" „Das ist schon in Ordnung! Das Geld treiben wir schon irgendwie auf." Beruhigte ihn Alex, er hatte Claire's Blick durchaus bemerkt, und hatte sich klar gemacht, dass es jetzt erst mal wichtig war Sam wieder zu bekommen, alles andere war bedeutungslos.

Sie redete bestimmt noch zwei Stunden bis die Anwälte sich schließlich verabschiedeten. Schon im Gehen drehte sich Nick Fallin noch mal um, „Alex, Sam liebt sie und vermisst ihr Zuhause. Vergessen sie das nie!"

Wieder einmal saßen Alex und Claire nebeneinander und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, die doch irgendwie auch die Gedanken des anderen waren. War das jetzt ein guter Nachmittag? Wie standen die Chancen, dass Sam zurückkam? War es für Sam überhaupt gut zurück nach Drover's zu kommen? Oder war sie bei ihren Großeltern vielleicht nicht doch besser aufgehoben? Keiner von beiden wusste so genau was sie denken sollten, es war als würde die Welt einstürzen und nur der Mensch neben ihnen würde den Untergang verhindern können.

„Claire?" fragte Alex nachdenklich. „Mhm!" gab Claire zurück. „Sam geht es doch gut, oder? Ich mein, es fehlt ihr an nichts, wieso will ich sie dann da weg holen?" Ihre Antwort genau erwägend schaute Claire ihn an, „Hey Ryan, hast du schon vergessen was Nick Fallin gesagt hat? Sie liebt dich und sie vermisst dich! Und du vermisst sie auch. Deshalb willst du sie ja wieder haben!" „Jaaa, das stimmt schon, aber vielleicht hat sie ihre Großeltern auch vermisst als sie hier war?" gab er zu bedenken. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Hat sie je über sie gesprochen? Sie je erwähnt?" hakte Claire nach. Alex schüttelte den Kopf, „Das nicht, aber sie würde auch nicht darüber sprechen." Claire seufzte und blickte ihren besten Freund an, „Ja, da ist sie genau wie du. Ihr Ryans sprecht nicht über eure Gefühle!" es klang fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Einen Moment lang dachte Alex sie meine gar nicht Sam, aber schnell unterdrückte er das aufkommende Gefühl sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie fest zu halten, ihr zu gestehen was er für sie empfand. Aber was fühlte er? Rasch boxte er sie sanft mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, „Na, ihr McLeods seid auch nicht gerade die gesprächigsten!" meinte er schelmisch und fügte hinzu, „Außer Tess natürlich! Bei ihr kommen wohl die Silverman-Gene durch!" Claire setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, grinste dann aber auch und sagte lediglich: „Auf geht's Ryan! Wir haben noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen!"

Eine knappe Woche später kam der erlösende Anruf auf den Alex nun schon seit fast sechs Wochen sehnsüchtig wartete. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Daniel Gladstone, „Alex, ich hab eine gut Nachricht für sie. Wir haben einen Termin! Die Verhandlung findet Freitag in zwei Wochen in Melbourne statt." Alex atmete laut aus, noch weiter zweieinhalb Wochen, aber wenigsten war ein Ende der Folter nun ab zu sehen. Bald würde er Sam wieder sehen, bald würde eine Entscheidung fallen.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit nutze Sam die Mittagspause um von einem öffentlichen Telefon ihren Anwalt anzurufen. So erfuhr auch sie von dem Verhandlungstermin. Allerdings warnte Nick Fallin sie etwas zu ihren Großeltern zu sagen, bisher war ihnen noch nicht bekannt, dass Sam einen eigenen Anwalt hatte, und das sollte auch so lange wie möglich so bleiben damit Sam nicht der Reaktion ihrer Großeltern ausgesetzt war.

Abends lag das junge Mädchen in ihrem Bett und dachte an Drover's und seine Bewohner. Bald würde sie wieder zu Hause sein! Hoffentlich! Und wenn nicht? Wenn sie bis sie volljährig war ihr Leben bei ihren Großeltern verbringen musste? Langsam kullerte eine Träne über ihre Wange und der Teenager weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	36. Chapter 36

**Strahlender Held**

Die folgenden zwei Wochen waren für alle Beteiligten eine harte Bewährungsprobe. Die Anspannung entlud sich immer häufiger in kleineren Streitereien. Jeder musste sich zusammenreißen und sich immer wieder sagen, dass bald alles vorbei war, dass niemand etwas für diese Situation konnte, und dass es nichts brachte den anderen den Kopf abzureißen. Vor allem für Claire war das alles recht anstrengend. Sie war nun schon im sechsten Monat schwanger und hatte nicht nur mit den Sorgen um Sam zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit den Spuren der Schwangerschaft. Jeden Tag entdeckte sie neue Seiten der Schwangerschaft, und nicht alle waren angenehm. Sie hasste es nicht mehr alle Arbeiten verrichten zu können, sie hasste ihre eigene, durch den Babybauch verursachte, Behäbigkeit und sie hasste die, ihrer Meinung nach, übertriebene Fürsorglichkeit der anderen.

Speziell Alex trieb sie mit seinen Beschützergehabe fast in den Wahnsinn. Doch dann waren da immer wieder diese Momente in denen die Schwangerschaft sie zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machte, und diese Momente wollte sie für nichts in der Welt hergeben. Wenn sie und Alex abends zusammen auf der Bank vor dem Haus saßen und Alex seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte um zu spüren wie das Baby trat, oder wenn sie sich beim Mittagessen darum stritten welches Geschlecht das Baby haben werde oder wenn sie gemeinsam bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung waren und danach in der Stadt Möbel für das zukünftige Kinderzimmer kauften. Vorerst sollte das Kleine allerdings erstmal in Claire's Zimmer schlafen, da im oberen Stockwerk von Drover's nur drei Zimmer waren, in denen Claire, Tess und hoffentlich bald wieder Sam schliefen. Bei gegebener Zeit wollten sie sich eine Lösung dafür überlegen.

Aber auch Alex war in dieser Zeit alles andere als entspannt, die Vorstellung Sam zu verlieren zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er wusste, dass die anderen ihn nur noch im Notfall ansprachen, da er relativ unleidlich geworden war und jeden anmaulte der ihm zu nahe kam. Ja, das war unfair, schließlich konnten die anderen nichts dafür, aber er konnte nicht anders, die Worte kamen einfach so aus seinem Mund. Einzig die Momente mit Claire bedeuten für ihn Gelassenheit, sie war sein ruhender Pol, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war fühlte er, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, Sam würde nach Hause kommen.

Doch die anderen Bewohner von Drover's waren ebenfalls gereizt. Inzwischen war vor allem Tess nervlich ziemlich am Ende. Sie hatte sich schon immer schwer getan mit solchen Zuständen umzugehen, aber besonders jetzt fiel es auf, dass sie nicht aus so hartem Holz geschnitzt war wie ihre Schwester. Als sie mal wieder nach einem der unzähligen Streits mit Claire über Arbeit während der Schwangerschaft vollkommen fertig vor dem Haus auf den Treppenstufen saß und vor sich hin starrte, hörte sie wie ein Auto angefahren kam, die Fahrertür zuschlug und jemand auf sie zukam. Sie blickte auf und erkannte Nick, der sie eingehend betrachtete und sich dann neben sie setzte. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens fragte Nick: „Hey, was ist los?" Zuerst hatte er das Gefühl Tess würde nicht antworten, aber dann schluchzte die schöne Frau neben ihm auf:

„Ach, das ist doch alles Scheiße! Claire benimmt sie wie der letzte Idiot, sie will einfach nicht aufhören zu arbeiten. Und Alex mault auch nur noch jeden an. Die denken wohl, dass mir die Sache mit Sam nicht nahe geht. Dabei will ich doch auch, dass die Kleine wieder kommt. Sie gehört einfach zu Familie. Aber Claire und Alex sind so mit sich beschäftigt und lassen ihre Angst Sam zu verlieren an allen aus, sodass sie gar nicht merken wie es uns dabei geht. Becky ignoriert ihre Launen einfach und beruhigt Jodi, wenn die sich über die beiden aufregt und Meg versucht sich um Claire und Alex zu kümmern soweit sie es zulassen, und ich? Ich bin nicht der Typ der so was einfach ignorieren kann, aber Claire lässt mich nicht an sie heran. Wenn etwas ist, heißt es immer nur Alex, Alex hier, Alex da, als würde er der strahlende Held sein und alle beschützen. Dabei ist er genauso verletzlich wie wir alle, und gerade Claire sollte das wissen, schließlich hängen die beiden immer miteinander rum. Aber mit mir, ihrer Schwester redet sie noch nicht mal!" Tess hatte sich so richtig in Rage geredet. Es tat gut den ganzen Kummer mal raus zulassen.

Vorsichtig legte Nick ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und wischte mit der anderen Tränen aus Tess Gesicht, „Weißt du was, jetzt gehst du nach drinnen, ziehst dir was Sauberes an, und dann fahren wir in die Stadt und suchen uns ein schönes Restaurant. Du musst, glaub ich, mal raus hier!" Verwundert blickte Tess ihn an, „Aber…" „Kein aber!" Nick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und zog sie mit sich hoch. „Auf geht's Miss Silverman-McLeod! Sie haben 10 Minuten" forderte er sie auf und drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt Richtung Haustür. Lachend folgte Tess seiner Aufforderung, „10 Minuten??? Nick Ryan, was stellen Sie sich vor wie lange eine Frau braucht um sich fertig zu machen?" Lächelnd antwortete Nick „Du sollst dich auch nicht großartig aufdonnern, du bist schon hübsch genug, ich bin ja so schon ganz geblendet…Zieh einfach nur deine Arbeitsklamotten aus!"

„Was? Ich soll nackig zum essen fahren?" Tess kicherte. Nick hob schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen, „Im Prinzip keine schlechte Idee. Aber ich will nicht, dass die anderen Männer dich nackig sehen…" meinte er mit ernster Stimme. „Ach, das heißt, du willst mich nackig sehen?" sagte Tess mit einem verführerischen Unterton und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Doch Nick drückte sie von sich weg, „Nun mach schon, mein Magen knurrt!" Im Weggehen murmelte Tess noch deutlich hörbar „Du bist ja schon fast so gefräßig wie Alex!" Nick schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Was für eine Frau!!! Bei der Vorstellung sie ohne Kleider zu sehen war ihm ganz heiß geworden, und er wusste, wenn er sie nicht wegschickte konnte er für nichts garantieren. Ja, er war nicht so ein Aufreißer wie sein Bruder, aber er war auch ein Mann mit bestimmten Bedürfnissen. Und wenn Tess in seiner Nähe war, hatte er das Gefühl als würde sein Verstand aussetzen. Sie war einfach so wunderschön, so verzaubernd… Er lehnte sich an seinen Wagen und überließ seine Gedanken der Fantasie…

Eine gute Viertelstunde später riß Tess ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Er musste erstmal schlucken, wie sie so da stand, sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ihre Arbeitsjeans hatte sie gegen einen knielangen, gewellten Sommerrock in gelben, orangen und roten Farbtönen getauscht. Obenherum trug sie nun ein zum Rock passendes weiß-rotes enges Oberteil. Für Nick war sie in diesem Moment die schönste Frau der Welt. Schnell hielt er ihr die Wagentür auf um seine Sprachlosigkeit zu überdecken.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie in einem kleinen gemütlichen Restaurant und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Nick stellte glücklich fest, dass Tess ihre Fröhlichkeit wieder gefunden hatte und in ihrer typischen Art vor sich her plapperte. Er konnte ihr Stunden zu hören, sie war der Wahnsinn schlechthin. Allerdings ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei wie er anstatt ihren Worten zu lauschen ihre wohlgeformten Lippen betrachtete. Sein Verlangen sie zu küssen wurde von Minute zu Minute größer und nur seine zurückhaltende Art und gute Erziehung hielten ihn davon ab sie sich einfach zu schnappen. Nein, das wäre Alex Art gewesen. Er wollte Tess zeigen, dass sie für ihn die tollste Frau der Welt war, und sie mit Respekt behandeln.

Nach ein paar unterhaltsamen Stunden im Restaurant machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Nick fuhr etwas langsamer als üblich um die Zeit mit Tess alleine noch etwas auszudehnen. Als Tess dies bemerkte musste sie still vor sich hin lächeln. Sie sprach ihn nicht darauf an, aber sie war froh darum, denn auch sie hatte den Abend mit ihm in vollen Zügen genossen und nicht mehr an die verfahrene Situation gedacht in der sie alle steckten. Und schon wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Claire und Alex, wie schwer sich die beiden zur Zeit taten, und an Sam, wie es ihr wohl gerade ging und ob sie nach der Verhandlungen in zwei Tagen wieder zurückkommen würde.

Nick bemerkte sofort, dass Tess etwas schwermütiger wurde, "Hey, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das kommt schon alles wieder in Ordnung. Und in ein paar Jahren lachen wir darüber." versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Erstaunt darüber, dass Nick mal wieder genau wusste was sie dachte, lächelte Tess ihn tapfer an, "Ja, hoffen wir es!"

Als sie wieder auf Drover's angekommen waren stiegen sie aus Nick's Auto und er begleitete sie zur Haustüre.

"Tess, ich hatte einen wunderschönen Abend! Ich hoffe wir wiederholen das bald mal!" sagte Nick etwas schüchtern. Tess drehte sich zu ihm um, unsicher wie ein Teenager nach dem ersten Date stand sie dort und schaute ihn an. Wie er so da stand, er war einfach süß. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als von ihm geküsst zu werden. "Ja, Nick, das hoffe ich auch." antwortete Tess. "Danke, dass du mich für ein paar Stunden in eine perfekte Welt entführt hast." Nick lächelte und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, "In eine perfekte Welt?" Sich seiner Nähe bewusst, fing Tess Herz an zu raßen, es war als gäbe es nur noch sie zwei. "Ja, in eine perfekte Welt. Du und ich..."

Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen wollte und suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten. Doch Nick half ihr dabei in dem er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen schloß, ihren Kopf sanft in seine Hände nahm und sie vorsichtig küsste. Jetzt war auch sein Abend perfekt. Aber unsicher wie Tess reagieren würde beendete er den Kuss schnell und schaute ihr fragend in die Augen. Doch Tess hatte bei dem Kuss den letzten Rest Widerstand der in ihr schlummerte bei Seite gewischt und blickte vertrauensvoll in seine Augen. Langsam legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Ein bisschen heiser sagte sie: "Nick, ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich mich eigentlich auf keine ernste Beziehung einlassen möchte."

Nick schluckte und nickte. Sie würde ihn doch nicht wieder stehen lassen, oder doch? Tess fuhr leise fort, "Aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Du hast sie geändert. Ich möchte eine richtige Beziehung,... mit dir." Tess wartete einen Moment ab, bis sie in Nicks Augen sehen konnte, dass er verstanden hatte was sie meinte, dann näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn eben so sanft wie er sie zuvor geküsst hatte. Als sie sich wieder von ihm trennte schaute sie abermals in seine Augen und meinte, "Aber..." Nick zuckte zusammen, gerade schien noch alles Glück der Welt ihm zuzuwinken und jetzt kam schon wieder ein "Aber". Doch bevor die negativen Gedanken ihn herunterziehen konnten beendete Tess ihren Satz, "Aber ich denke wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen. Zum einen möchte ich diesmal alles richtig machen, weißt du. Früher hab ich immer alles versaut, aber jetzt soll es funktionieren." Bei diesen Worten nahm Nick vor lauter Zuneigung ihre Hände und forderte sie stumm auf weiterzureden.

"Und zum anderen,... es ist irgendwie ein blöder Zeitpunkt. Unsere Aufmerksamkeit sollte im Moment unseren Geschwistern und Sam gelten. Sie brauchen jetzt jede Unterstützung die sie bekommen können..." Tess zögerte einen Moment. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht sehen können. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbingen, aber lass es uns noch Weilchen für uns behalten, ok?" Tess fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als der gutaussehende Mann ihr mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung versicherte. Sie hätte es nicht ausgehalten wenn er sie nur fallen gelassen hätte, weil sie es langsam angehen wollte, sie wollte nur eins, und das war bei ihm sein. Und Nick hatte das verstanden, er wählte seine Worte sorgsam bevor er ihr antwortete. "Ich verstehe dich Tess, und von mir aus können wir es langsam angehen, solange wir nur zusammen sind. Das ist alles was ich möchte. Und du hast Recht, Alex, Claire und Sam werden uns in den nächsten Tagen brauchen. Und wenn Sam wieder da ist, dann schaun wir weiter."

Und mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich zu ihre rüber und küsste sie zuerst sanft wie zuvor, dann wurde sein Kuss fordernder und Tess ließ sich nur zu gern auf ihn ein. Sie war aufgeregt wie ein junges Mädchen, es war als würde ihr ganzer Körper zittern, zugleich fühlte sie sich in Nicks starken Armen geborgen wie noch nie zuvor. Er gab ihr die Kraft um in den folgenden Tagen Claire beistehen zu können. Als sie sich wieder trennte wünschte Nick ihr noch eine gute Nacht und fuhr nach dem er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte nach Wilgul.

Tess schaute sich verstohlen um, aber anscheinend hatte sie niemand gesehen, die anderen waren wohl schon zu Bett gegangen, der nächste Tag versprach anstrengend zu werden. Alle, außer Meg die sich um die Tiere kümmern sollte, wollten nach Melbourne fahren, um am kommenden Tag ausgeruht zu der Verhandlung zu erscheinen.

Glücklich fiel Tess in ihr Bett. Sie wußte, dass sie eigentlich besser schlafen sollte, aber sie konnte nicht anders als die ganze Zeit an Nick zu denken. Sie konnte immer noch seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Selig lächelte Tess vor sich hin. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie würde sich das Grinsen abgewöhnen müssen, sonst würde es nicht lange dauern bis zumindest Meg mitbekam was los war. Und schon waren Tess Gedanken wieder bei Nick, und sie schlief glücklich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in einen Tiefen Schlaf.


	37. Chapter 37

**Der Tag der Tage**

Eines Tages als ihr Großvater sie von der Uni abholte, merkte Sam, dass die Stimmung etwas eisig war. Obwohl sie sich nicht zu fragen traute hatte sie eine Vermutung was geschehen war, ihre Großeltern hatte den Termin der Verhandlung mitgeteilt bekommen. Doch von ihren Großeltern erfuhr sie nichts, bis sie ihren Großvater auf dem Campus antraf. "Hey Opa, was machts du denn hier?" fragte sie neugierig. Ihr Großvater brummelte nur, "Ich hab dich für morgen von der Anwesenheitspflicht befreien lassen." Fragend schaute seine Enkelin ihn an. "Wir haben morgen einen Termin bei Gericht." grummelte er weiter, "Dein Bastard von Vater will das Sorgerecht haben." Mit diesen Worten lies er eine verärgerte Sam zurück. Er mochte zwar sauer sein, dass Alex sie zurück haben wollte, aber er durfte ihn nicht Bastard nennen. Sam's Blick verfinsterte sich und sie kickte wütend einen Stein beiseite bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Seminar machte. Ihre Wut verrauchte aber relativ zügig, da sich schnell Freude darüber einstellte, dass sie am nächsten Tag Alex wieder sehen würde.

Die Fahrt nach Melbourne verlief zum größten Teil schweigend. Nur Jodi, die mit Claire, Alex und Becky in einem Auto saß, versuchte ab und zu ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, also starrte auch sie aus dem Fenster. Nick und Tess fuhren zusammen mit Liz und Harry, doch auch bei ihnen wollte sich eine Unterhaltung nicht einstellen. Das lag wohl aber vielmehr daran, dass Nick und Tess sich nicht durch eine unbedachte Äußerung verraten wollten, und lieber gar nichts sagten.

Nach einer anstrengenden Fahrt kamen sie in Melbourne an, und checkten sofort in ihrem Hotel in der Innenstadt ein. Sie hatten sich eine nette Unterkunft in der Nähe des Gerichtsgebäudes besorgt, so dass sie es am nächsten Morgen nicht weit hatten. Nachmittags schauten sie sich noch ein wenig in der Stadt um, wobei Tess und Nick deutlich mehr Gefallen daran hatten als Claire und Alex. Aber auch Jodi genoss es mal, dem ihr immer noch manchmal etwas langweiligen Landleben entflohen zu sein, und stürzte sich mit Tess in jede Boutique um diverse Klamotten anzuprobieren. Claire und Becky beobachteten die Prozedur mit Kopfschütteln und verabschiedeten sich bald. Nachdem Claire, Becky und Alex noch ein paar Baby-Sachen gekauft hatten gingen sie zurück ins Hotel und warteten dort auf die anderen, um gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen und dann früh schlafen zu gehen.

Obwohl sie alle in sehr komfortablen Betten lagen konnte niemand sofort einschlafen. Becky wurde von Jodi am Schlafen gehindert, die ihr ununterbrochen erzählte wie toll Melbourne doch war, und dass sie mit Sam um die Häuser ziehen würde, sobald man diese aus den Fängen ihrer Großeltern befreit hätte. Bei dieser Formulierung musste Becky lächeln, Jodi konnte einfach nicht anders als immer zu übertreiben. Dabei dachte sich Becky, dass Sam eigentlich Glück hatte. Sie hatte Familie die sich sogar um sie stritt. Dagegen wollte ihre Familie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, die einzigste Familie die sie hatte war die von Drover's Run, und das war nicht ihr leibliche. Aber auch Sam war Teil dieser Familie geworden und Becky wünschte dich, dass das junge Mädchen bald wieder bei ihnen war. Während Jodi durchgehend schnatterte lagen Alex und Nick still in ihren Betten, starrten die Decke an und gingen jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Wobei jedes mal wenn er an Tess denken musste, sich ein Lächeln um Nicks Lippen legte. Sie war wirklich mit ihm zusammen, er konnte es kaum fassen. Ja okay, seit dem Kuss vor der Haustüre war nichts mehr geschehen, aber wie sie ihn anschaute... jedesmal wenn er in ihre Augen blickte erblühte sein Herz.

Alex dagegen war kaum zu einem positiven Gedanken fähig. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich, dass er religös wäre und dafür beten könnte, dass er Sam zurückbekommen würde. Ohne seine Tochter fühlter er sich nicht mehr vollständig. Das Leben würde zwar auch weitergehen, wenn Sam nicht zurückkehren durfte, aber es wäre nicht mehr das selbe. Ein Stückchen Lebensqualität würde verloren gehen. Ähnliche Gedanken wie Alex hegte auch Claire, nur dass sie nicht damit alleine gelassen wurde. Tess ließ es sich nicht nehmen Claire so lange zu quälen, bis diese mit ihr über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle sprach.

"Ach Tess, ich weiß nicht was aus Alex werden soll, wenn Sam bei ihren Großeltern bleiben muss. Das überlebt er nicht. Endlich hat er sich mal auf eine Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen eingelassen und dann wird sie ihm wieder genommen. Da kann er ja nur vom guten Glauben abkommen." Tess war froh, dass ihr Schwester endlich mit ihr sprach, sie auch teilhaben ließ, und nicht immer nur alles mit Alex teilte. "Es wird schon alles gut werden, Claire. Es bringt nichts negativ zu denken. Und Alex braucht jetzt dich,... und eine positive Einstellung. Du hilfst ihm nicht weiter wenn du dich vor Sorgen halb verrückt machst. Wart einfach ab, morgen wissen wir schon mehr!" Dankbar lächelte Claire ihre Schwester an, "Ja, morgen wissen wir mehr. Und ich freu mich schon Sam wieder zu sehen. Bin gespannt wie sie sich gemacht hat in den letzten 2 Monaten..." Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Sam, bevor der anstrengende Tag seinen Tribut zollte und die Müdigkeit sie übermannte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam früh von ihrer Großmutter geweckt. „Samantha, aufstehen!" sagte sie leise als sie sanft an Sam's Schulter rüttelte, „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Und zieh was Nettes an, okay?" Sam murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte setzte sich dann aber auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Nun war er also da, der Tag der Tage. In welchem Bett würde sie wohl morgen früh aufwachen? Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für irgendwelche Gedankenspiele, schnell hüpfte sie unter die Dusche und zog sich an. Sie hatte sich für einen dunklen Hosenanzug mit einer blauen Bluse und schwarzen Lederschuhen entschieden, das würde ihre Großmutter als nett akzeptieren, auch wenn sie keinen Rock an hatte. Sie fuhr sich nochmal mit der Hand durch ihre blonden Haare und ging dann nach unten zum Frühstücken.

Auch hier wurde sie wieder zur Eile angetrieben. Sie mussten bis in die Innenstadt fahren und im Berufsverkehr dauerte das immer seine Zeit. Trotzdem waren sie natürlich viel zu früh da, und waren die ersten die den Verhandlungssaal betraten. Nachdem sie durch die große Flügeltür getreten waren, standen sie in einem Gang von dem rechts und links dunkle Holzbänke abgingen. Vor der ersten Reihe standen noch ein paar Tische, dann eine Freifläche, die auf der anderen Seite mit dem Richterpult abgeschlossen wurde, welches wiederum zu beiden Seiten von zwei Stühlen flankiert wurde. Der eine davon hatte ebenfalls ein Pult und war offensichtlich für den Protokollanten gedacht, der ander Stuhl stand etwas erhöht und war von einem Holzzaun umgeben. Sam vermutete, dass dies der Platz war, von wo man aussagen musste. Sie folgte langsam ihren Großeltern, die auf die vorderste Reihe zusteuerten. Nach und nach trafen der Anwalt ihrer Großeltern, Nicole, Sam's alte Lehrer von der Highschool und Dozenten von der Uni ein. Sie waren anscheinend als Zeugen geladen worden, die Frage war nur von wem.

Als Jodi den Saal betrat wollte Sam aufspringen und zu ihr laufen, doch ihre Großeltern die sie in die Mitte genommen hatten befahlen ihr sitzen zu bleiben. Und so sah Sam Jodi nur in die Augen. Doch allein dieser Augenkontakt mit ihrer besten Freundin die ihr Vertrauen und Zuneigung zeigte war der glücklichste Moment seit dem sie von Drover's fort gegangen war. Nach Jodi kamen Becky, Nick, Tess, Harry und Liz in den Raum. Aber wo waren Alex und Claire? Und wo war Nick Fallin? Er hatte doch nicht etwa die Verhandlung vergessen und ließ sie im Stich? Aber Sam's Sorge war unbegründet. Nick Fallin durchschritt den Gang und setzte sich in die zweite Reihe auf der anderen Seite ohne Sam groß zu beachten, lediglich ein kleines Zwinkern zeigte Sam, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Es war für den jungen Anwalt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Währenddessen standen Alex und Claire vor dem Saal und besprachen mit Daniel Gladstone die letzten Einzelheiten. Obwohl sie heute hätten ausschlafen können waren sie früh wach geworden und hatten sich lange vor den anderen im Frühstücksraum des Hotels eingefunden. Wie immer hatten sie nicht viele Worte wechseln müssen um zu wissen was in dem anderen vorging, die Sorgen standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bevor sie sich setzten drückte Claire Alex an sich, sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie immer für ihn da war, egal was der Tag bringen würde. Dankbar nahm Alex die Umarmung an und hielt seine beste Freundin fest. Er brauchte sie, sie gab ihm die Ruhe und die Zuversicht, die er heute brauchen würde. Und so standen sie für einige Augenblicke eng umschlungen bis sie sich schließlich dem Frühstück widmeten. Als auch die anderen fertig gegessen hatten, machte sie sich zu Fuß auf zum Gerichtsgebäude.

Als Alex die Tür aufdrückte und er mit Claire den Gerichtssaal betrat, sprang Sam auf, setzte den einen Fuß auf die Bank und den anderem mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf die Rückenlehne. Ihre Großeltern konnten sie nicht auf halten, dafür war sie zu schnell und ihr Wille zu groß. „Daaaad!!!" Sam schrie vor lauter Freude. Doch sie hatte vergessen, dass sie keine Turnschuhe sondern nur Lederschuhe trug und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht als sie über die Lehne sprang und auf Alex zu lief. Aber sie fing sich schnell wieder, und lief auf ihren Vater zu, den sie in den vergangen zwei Monaten so sehr vermisst hatte. Sie wollte nur noch zu ihm. Alex blieb die Luft weg und er konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Da war sie! Seine Tochter! Endlich!! Er breitete die Arme aus und fing Sam, die auf ihn zu sprang, auf. Er drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich. Sie hatte ihn Dad genannt, er war nicht mehr nur Alex, nein, sie hatte wirklich Dad gerufen. Sein Herz zersprang fast vor Glück. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und hielt sie etwas von sich weg.

„Du siehst gut aus, Sam!" Und das tat sie wirklich. Zwar war sie nicht mehr so braungebrannt wie zu ihrer Zeit auf Drover's, aber das viele Tennisspielen hatte sie fitgehalten. „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen, Dad!" sagte Sam leise. Er hatte vorhin richtig gehört. Dad, ja, er war ihr Dad! Er merkte wie Claire ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Kommt! Sie wollen anfangen!"Sie nickte Sam freundlich zu und zog Alex mit sich. Sam schaute ihnen kurz nach bis sie wieder zu ihren Großeltern ging, die sie böse anfunkelten. Aber das war ihr egal, es hatte so gut getan von Alex Armen umschlossen zu werden. An der Brust ihres Vaters hatte sie sich vollkommen wohl gefühlt. Und dann der warme Blick von Claire, mehr brauchte es nicht damit Sam sich ihrer Zuneigung sicher sein konnte. Das war ihre Familie, dorthin wollte sie wieder zurück. Sam setzte sich und schaute erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Die Verhandlung konnte beginnen.


	38. Chapter 38

**Schwarzer Panther**

Wenige Augenblicke nach dem Sam wieder Platz genommen hatte rief der Saaldiener auch schon: "Bitte erheben Sie sich!". Eine Tür hinter dem Richterpult ging auf und heraus trat ein leicht ergrauter, schlanker Richter. Sam schätzte ihn so auf die 60, und obwohl er streng schaute machte er einen sympathischen Eindruck.

Nachdem sich alle wieder hingesetzt hatten, bat der Richter die Anwälte für das Protokoll ihr Namen so wie die Namen ihrer Mandanten zu sagen. Daniel Gladstone erhob sich als erster: "Daniel Gladstone für Mr. Alexander Marion Ryan, Euer Ehren." Sam bemerkte wie die Drover's Girls und Nick bei der Erwähnung von Alex Zweitnamen in sich hinein grinsten und ein Lächeln umspielte auch ihre Lippen. Dann war der Anwalt ihrer Großeltern an der Reihe: "Marc Wolves für Mrs. Giselle Yvonne Donaldson und Mr. Mitchell William Donaldson, Euer Ehren."

"Gut meine Damen und Herren, dann wollen wir mal." sagte der Richter mit einer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme, "Gibt es bevor wir beginnen noch Anträge?" Nick Fallin erhob sich, trat in den Mittelgang hinaus und ging zwei Schritte nach vorne. Selbstbewusst verkündete er: "Ja, Euer Ehren. Wenn Sie gestatten, mein Name ist Nicholas Fallin und ich möchte das Mädchen um das es hier geht, Samantha Sophia Donaldson vertreten." Bei diesen Worten hört man ein leises Murmeln im Saal, Sam merkte wie ihre Großeltern zusammen zuckten und sie fragend und zugleich strafend anblickten. Sam's Herz raste, ihre Hände wurden feucht, schon so früh war ein entscheidender Moment gekommen, sie atmete tief ein und schaute, ihre Großeltern nicht beachtend, nach vorne. Der Richter blickte sie an, "Du bist Samantha Sophia?" fragte er. Sam nickte. Der Richter fragte weiter, "Nicholas Fallin ist dein Anwalt?", er hatte sich ganz dem jungen Mädchen zugewandt. Sam antwortete mit klare Stimme: "Ja Sir, das ist er." "Nun gut." Der Richter runzelte nachdenklich die Augenbrauen.

"Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich, geht aber in Ordnung. Wir unterbrechen für 5 Minuten, währenddessen möchte ich den Saaldiener bitten noch einen Tisch und zwei Stühle zu holen und diese neben dem Protokollantenplatz aufzubauen. Des Weiteren würde ich gerne wissen ob jemand vom Jugendamt anwesend ist." Dieser Fall würde nicht einfach werden, und so wie es schon anfing würde es bestimmt Ärger geben. Er sah, dass sich eine junge Frau erhoben hatte. "Euer Ehren, ich bin Nicole Evans vom Jugendamt und seit ihrem 7ten Lebensjahr für Sam verantwortlich." "Ok, Mrs Evans, dann kümmern Sie sich bitte währen der Pause um Samantha." Er schlug mit dem Richterhammer auf das Pult und verschwand im Richterzimmer.

"Wie konntest du uns das nur antun!" hörte Sam die Stimme ihres Großvaters neben ihr poltern, ihre Großmutter schluchzte nur auf. "Ach, Kind!" Sam stand zwischen ihnen, unfähig sich zu rühren, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr dieser Schritt so schwer fallen würde. Es war als würde sie ihre Großeltern im Stich lassen. Sie spürte wie jemand sanft ihre Hand nahm und sie weg zog, als sie aufblickte sah sie, dass es Nicole war, die sie zu Nick Fallin brachte. Der Anwalt legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: "So, der erste Schritt wäre getan!... Jetzt schau doch nicht so betrübt! Das war doch das was du wolltest, oder?" fragte er besorgt. Sam nickte "Ja, das wollte ich..." Zumindest dachte sie das. Sie lies sich von Nick und Nicole zu ihrem neuen Platz führen und setzte sich. Jetzt saßen Alex und die anderen links von ihr, und die Großeltern schräg gegenüber, rechts von ihr befanden sich die Protokollantin und der Richtertisch. Als die kurze Pause vorüber war nahm Nicole wieder im Publikum Platz. Nun war Sam ganz auf sich allein gestellt, auf sich und Nick Fallin.

Nick beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte: "Der Richter ist George Hamilton, ein harter, aber fairer Kerl. Tricks ziehen bei ihm nicht, aber er will immer alles ganz genau wissen. Mal schauen ob das für uns ein Vorteil ist." Sam nickte zu Zeichen, dass sie die Informationen verstanden hatte und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Richter Hamilton zu. "Okay, wenn es dann keine weiteren vorzeitigen Anträge gibt, können wir nun jetzt ja wirklich beginnen." er machte eine kurze Pause, "Nur eins noch Mr. Fallin, ich kenne Sie und ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich in meinem Gerichtssaal keine Sperenzchen dulde, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Ja, Euer Ehren." bestätigte Nick. Sam grinste in sich hinein, da hatte sie sich wohl einen berühmt berüchtigten Anwalt geholt. Aber wieso nicht, er schien zu ihr zu passen. "Nun gut, " fuhr der Richter fort, "Zuerst möchte ich von Ihnen, Mr. Wolves erfahren, warum Samantha bei ihren Großeltern wohnt, und was dafür spricht diese Regelung beizubehalten. Bitte beginnen Sie!"

Und wie er begann! Zum Einstieg hielt Marc Wolves ein halbstündiges Plädoyer warum Sam zu ihren Großeltern gehörte und nicht zu ihrem Vater, dann begann er damit seine Meinung durch Zeugenaussagen zu belegen. Als erstes bat er Sam's Großmutter in den Zeugenstand und bat sie ihr Verhältnis zu ihrer Tochter und ihrer Enkelin zu beschreiben und eine Erklärung dafür zu liefern warum sie sich nach Yve's Tod so lange nicht gemeldet hatten. Die ältere Dame saß zwar etwas verunsichert, aber anscheinend gut instruiert auf dem Zeugenstuhl und fing an zu erklärten: „Unsere Tochter Yve…" bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens machte Giselle Donaldson einen gequälten Eindruck, „…war sehr jung als sie Samantha bekommen hat. Um genau zu sein, sie war 15 als sie uns erzählte, dass sie schwanger sei. Nach dem mein Mann und ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatten beschlossen wir umzuziehen, zum einen um eine bessere Betreuung für Yve und ihr Kind zu gewährleisten und zum anderen um sie aus dem schädlichen Einflussbereich von demjenigen, der sie schwängerte herauszuholen. Er wollte, dass sie das Kind abtreibt."

Alex kochte, wütend sprang er auf. „Das ist doch gelogen, dass wollte ich nie. Sie wollten, dass Yve abtreibt." Daniel Gladstone war aufgestanden um seinen Mandanten zu beruhigen. Nach dem er einige Minuten auf ihn eingeredete hatte und Richter Hamilton eine Verwarnung ausgesprochen hatte setzte sich Alex wieder. Er hasste sie, er hasste sie so sehr. Claire legte ihm von hinten beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, er drehte sich leicht um und legte seine Hand wiederum auf die ihre zum Zeichen, dass er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Giselle Donaldson fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort, „Die folgenden Jahre waren nicht einfach. Als Samantha 2 Jahre war, zog Yve mit ihr in eine eigene Wohnung. Von da ab ging es mit Yve Berg ab. Zuerst verlor Yve einen Job nach dem anderen, nur durch unsere finanzielle Hilfe konnte sie sich den Kindergarten und ab und zu einen Babysitter für Samantha leisten. Als Samantha dann in die Schule ging, kam Yve auch ab und zu in Kontakt mit Drogen und nach weiteren 2 Jahren wurde das Jugendamt auf die beiden aufmerksam. Aber da Yve nur gelegentlich Drogen nahm und eine von uns finanzierte Therapie machte, durfte Samantha bei ihr bleiben. Auch später war es uns immer wichtig, dass Samantha bei ihrer Mutter aufwuchs, ihr Vater wollte ja nichts von ihr wissen."

Diesmal war Daniel Gladstone schneller als Alex, er hielt ihm am Arm fest und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ganz ruhig Alex, lassen Sie sie nur reden, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist zeigen wir, dass ihre Behauptungen an den Haaren herbeigezogen sind." Alex starrte nur wütend vor sich hin, wie konnte diese Hexe ungestraft solche Sachen behaupten. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und er musste sich konzentrieren um nicht durchzudrehen. Er zwang sich wieder zuzuhören. Sam war bei den Worten ihrer Großmutter zusammen gezuckt, Alex wollte sie nicht haben, deswegen hatte er sich auch nie gemeldet, sie schaute traurig zu Alex, doch der erwiderte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Sam wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, und so hörte sie die weiteren Worte ihrer Großmutter nur durch einen Schleier von Gedanken hinweg, die sich wie zähflüssiger Nebel langsam um ihren Verstand legten.

„Samantha war die ganze Zeit ausgesprochen gut in der Schule, weswegen wir das Jugendamt immer wieder überzeugen konnten sie bei Yve zu lassen, wir hatten ja auch noch ein Auge auf sie. Vor gut einem Jahr brachen mein Mann und ich dann zu einer Weltreise auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte Samantha sich prima und Yve hatte kaum noch mit Drogen zu tun." „Anscheinend ja doch!" Hörte man es sarkastisch aus dem Publikum. „Ruhe bitte!" mahnte Richter Hamilton und Jodi bekam von Becky einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Was???" flüsterte Jodi, „Stimmt doch, oder?" Doch sie bekam von Becky nur einen Augenrollen und ein Kopfschütteln zum Zeichen, dass sie still sein sollte.

Giselle Donaldson erzählte weiter: „Wir meldeten uns auch regelmäßig bei Yve, aber nach einer Weile kamen wir nach Zentralafrika, wo es uns ziemlich gut gefiel, und wir beschlossen etwas zu bleiben, daraus wurden dann ein paar Monate. Dort ist die Kommunikation mit dem Ausland etwas schwierig, sodass wir von dem Tod unserer Tochter erst erfuhren, als wir nach Tunesien kamen. Wir machten uns sofort auf den Rückweg, als wir wieder in Australien eintrafen, teilte man uns mit, dass Samantha bei ihrem Vater war. Da er ja, in den vorherigen 15 Jahren nichts von ihr wissen wollte und zuvor uns auch nur als unverantwortungsvoller Mensch begegnet war holten wir Samantha natürlich so schnell wir möglich von ihm weg." Bevor wieder Unruhe im Saal ausbrechen konnte unterbrach Richter Hamilton die Verhandlung für eine zweistündige Mittagspause und ordnete an, dass Sam während der Zeit in der Obhut von ihrem Anwalt und Nicole Evans bleiben sollte.

Sam und Nick blieben noch eine Weile sitzen bis sich der Saal so ziemlich geleert hatte, nur noch die Drover's Gang und Nicole waren dort. Sam ging langsam auf ihre Freunde zu. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht los zu weinen. So lange hatte sie sie vermisst, und jetzt nagte auch noch der Prozess und die Zweifel ob Alex sie wirklich haben wollte an ihr. Am liebsten wäre Sam davon gelaufen, aber als sie den anderen in die Augen blickte, war es als würde sie in ein warmes weiches Bett sinken und große Kissen würden sie vom Rest der Welt beschützen. Sie ging zu Alex, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann umarmte sie alle anderen. Bei Claire blieb sie einen Moment länger stehen, in den wenigen Monaten auf Drover's Run war die gut aussehende Frau für sie sehr wichtig geworden, zwar besprach sie Sachen, mit denen sie nicht zu Alex gehen wollte, eher mit Jodi, aber bei Claire fühlte sie sich immer sicher. Sie wünschte sie könnte ihr etwas von diesem Gefühl zurückgeben, oder ihr wenigstens sagen was sie für sie bedeutete, aber dafür fehlten ihr die richtigen Worte. Sie drückte Claire noch ein zweites Mal und wandte sich dann an Nick Fallin: „Nick, können wir mit ihnen essen gehen?" der Anwalt seufzte, „Das ist keine so gute Idee Sam, wenn alles gut geht kannst bald jeden Tag mit ihnen zu Mittag essen. Komm, ich lad euch zwei zum Italiener ein." Traurig nickte Sam und ging mit ihm und Nicole aus dem Gebäude.

Das Mittagessen verlief weitgehend schweigend. Anfangs versuchten Nick und Nicole Sam noch aufzumuntern, aber da der Teenager kaum reagierte gaben sie ihre Versuche bald auf. Plötzlich fragte Sam ohne den Kopf zu heben: „Wieso lassen wir ihr all diese Lügen durchgehen? Kann man da nicht Einspruch erheben?" Nick schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich glaube, dass es besser ist wenn wir uns in Geduld üben, und wenn wir an der Reihe sind, zerpflücken wir ihre Geschichte und beweisen, dass es sich anders zugetragen hat." Als Sam ihn zweifelnd anschaute, erklärte es Nick ihr etwas bildlicher: „Wir lauern wie ein Panther unserer Beute auf, lassen sie herankommen, wiegen sie in Sicherheit, und dann schlagen wir zu!" Sam blickte ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an, „Ein schwarzer Panther?" Nick lächelte, „Ja, ein schwarzer Panther!" Sam grinste, die Vorstellung gefiel ihr und sie widmete sich wieder etwas beruhigter ihrer Pizza.


	39. Chapter 39

**Tränen der Wut**

Während dessen saßen Alex, Claire und die anderen unweit in einem asiatischen Restaurant. Obwohl das Essen nicht schlecht war, schmeckte es keinem so recht, selbst Alex der sonst immer mehrere Portionen verdrückte stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Bisher war es nicht gerade gut für sie gelaufen, Marc Wolves hatte seine Mandantin gut auf ihre Aussage vorbereitet. Daniel hatte sie zwar daran erinnert, dass sie auch noch die Möglichkeit bekommen würden ihre Sicht der Dinge darzustellen, aber der Anfang der Schlacht war deprimierend verlaufen. Jodi redete sich ihre Enttäuschung ununterbrochen von der Seele, da keiner der anderen die Kraft hatte sie zu unterbrechen.

Nick versuchte Tess mit Blicken zu beruhigen, Alex, Claire und Becky starrten schweigend auf ihre Teller, Liz schaute immer Hilfe suchend Harry an, der der einzige war, der es schaffte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten und einigermaßen kämpferisch in die Runde blickte. Er verstand wie die anderen sich fühlten, aber seiner Meinung nach vergaßen sie, dass sie gerade mal am Anfang der Verhandlung standen. Es lag nicht in seinem Naturell so schnell aufzugeben, und es wunderte ihn, dass Alex und Claire so reagierten, so kannte er die beiden gar nicht. Sorgfältig beobachtete er seinen ältesten Sohn. Die Sorgen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber auch wenn er niedergeschlagen aussah, hatte er das Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht verloren. Harry hatte den Eindruck, als würde Alex nur Kraft für die nächste Runde sammeln. Harry lächelte. Konnte es sein, dass Alex tatsächlich erwachsen wurde, und nicht mehr ohne nachzudenken durch jede Wand ging? Seine Tochter schien ihm so wichtig zu sein, dass er wirklich seinen Kopf zu benutzen schien. Und auf einmal sah Harry nicht mehr den zerstörten Vater, der sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her schob, sondern er sah einen stolzen Mann, der sich seiner Kraft die in ihm ruhte bewusst war und mit Claire seinen ruhenden Pol an seiner Seite hatte. Er war bereit für den Kampf um seine Tochter, er würde nicht aufgeben, bis Sam wieder bei ihm war. Harry blickte auf die Uhr und mahnte die anderen zum Aufbruch.

Nachdem alle Beteiligten sich wieder im Gerichtssaal eingefunden hatten, eröffnete Richter Hamilton die nächste Runde. Es war nun an Daniel Gladstone Giselle Donaldson ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, mit einer emotionslosen aber bestimmten Stimme sagte er: „Mrs. Donaldson, ich habe nur eine Frage an Sie. Haben sie jemals, nach dem sie nach Melbourne gezogen sind Alexander Ryan gesehen oder gesprochen?" „Nein!" war die deutliche Antwort von Sam's Großmutter. „Dann können sie also gar nicht wissen, ob er seine Tochter nicht vermisste oder sich zu einem verantwortungsvollen jungen Mann entwickelt hat?" es war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage. Daniel setzte sich sogleich wieder und ließ eine etwas verärgerte Giselle Donaldson zurück. „Mr. Fallin?" Richter Hamilton wandte sich nun Nick Fallin zu. Der erhob sich und trat vor. "Ich habe auch nur eine Frage, Euer Ehren."

Nick drehte sich zum Zeugenstand, schaute der Zeugin fest in die Augen und fragte: „Mrs. Donaldson, haben Sie in den vergangenen zwei Monaten ihre Enkeltochter auch nur ein einziges Mal gefragt ob sie vielleicht lieber bei ihrem Vater sein möchte?" „Nein, aber sie weiß auch nicht was gut für sie ist, sie ist ja noch ein Kind." Bekräftigte Giselle Donaldson und merkte nicht wie sie genau die Antwort gegeben hatte, die Nick sich erhoffte hatte. Mit einer ausgesprochenen Liebenswürdigkeit bedankte sich der Anwalt: „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Donaldson!" Und setzte sich mit einem ausdruckslosen aber freundlichen Gesicht wieder neben seine Mandantin. Sam schaute ihn fragend an. „Die Fakten sind auf ihrer Seite, „ erklärte Nick, „also müssen wir versuchen uns auf emotionaler Ebene einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Marc Wolves wird auch niemals deinen Großvater in den Zeugenstand rufen, er weiß, dass der viel zu kalt rüber kommen würde." Sam nickte nachdenklich, ja, die Erklärung leuchtete ihr ein, aber so ganz war ihr noch nicht klar, wie Nick und Daniel es schaffen wollten sie wieder zu Alex zu bringen.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Marc Wolves rief noch ein paar Zeugen auf um die Position von Sam's Großeltern zu stärken, so unter anderem auch Uni-Professoren von Sam. Die Wissenschaftler lobten Sam über alle Maßen und bescheinigten ihr eine rosige Zukunft wenn sie ihre akademischen Studien durchzog. Marc Wolves schaffte es das Haus von Giselle und Mitchell als ideales Umfeld für Sam darzustellen, und bis zum Abend hatten weder Daniel noch Nick an diesem Bild rütteln können. Gegen Abend läutete Richter Hamilton das Ende des ersten Verhandlungstages ein. „In Ordnung, unterbrechen wir die Verhandlung an dieser Stelle bis morgen früh um 10. Dann ist Mr. Gladstone an der Reihe die Situation aus Sicht seines Mandanten zu schildern. Bis dahin verbleibt Samantha in der Obhut des Jugendamtes. Mrs. Evans? Kümmern Sie sich bitte um das Mädchen und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie morgen pünktlich hier erscheint. Damit ist die Sitzung für heute geschlossen." Er ließ den Holzhammer auf das Richterpult runtersausen.

Sam saß immer noch verwirrt neben ihrem Anwalt, als Nicole bei ihnen ankam. „Sam, ich habe gerade mit deinen Großeltern gesprochen. Wir können kurz bei ihnen vorbei fahren, damit du eine Tasche mit den notwendigsten Sachen packen kannst. Dann kommst du mit mir ins Jugendzentrum." Sam schauderte, ihr war das Jugendzentrum noch in zu schlechter Erinnerung. Die Räume waren sparsam eingerichtet und kalt. Sie verspürte keine sonderlich große Lust die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Bittend schaute sie Nick an, „Nick???" fragte sie zögernd. „Ja, Sam?" Der Anwalt schaute seine junge Mandantin an, ahnend was jetzt kommen würde. „Ich sehe ja ein, dass ich die Nacht weder bei meinen Großeltern noch bei Alex verbringen kann, aber im Jugendzentrum ist es so… so einsam und ungemütlich…" Sam nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, „Nick, kann ich heute Nacht vielleicht bei Ihnen übernachten? Ich bin auch ganz pflegeleicht, ne Couch reicht mir!"

Nick seufzte, „Sam…so gerne ich würde…" es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer die Worte auszusprechen, „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Zum einen hat der Richter dich in die Obhut des Jugendamtes gegeben und nicht in meine. Und zum anderen, ich mag dich sehr, und ich denke, dass du ein großartiges Mädchen bist, aber ich habe viele Mandanten, und wenn ich mich zu sehr auf jeden einzelnen einlasse, würde mich das emotional zerstören. Verstehst du das?" Traurig und ein wenig besorgt schaute er das Mädchen an und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es ging einfach nicht, er konnte nicht jeden auffangen, sich auf jeden Mandaten so einlassen, er konnte ihnen im Gerichtssaal helfen so gut es geht, aber mehr, nein, er würde sich nur selber zu sehr wehtun. Sam nickte enttäuscht, verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, sie wollte nach Hause nichts anderes als nach Hause. Sie hasste das Jugendzentrum, sie hasste Melbourne, sie hasste die ganze Welt. Wieso musste bloß immer alles so schwer sein? Trotzig hob sie ihren Kopf, „Ist schon gut Nick, ist ja hoffentlich nur für eine Nacht. Das überleb ich schon!" sagte sie gespielt fröhlich als sie Alex auf sich zusteuern sah.

„Hey Sam, alles klar?" fragte ihr Vater. „Ja Dad!" es tat so gut ihn Dad zu nennen, es fühlte sich so richtig an, „Alles in Ordnung. Ich muss die Nacht im Jugendzentrum verbringen, aber morgen Abend kann ich dann bestimmt schon mit dir nach Hause!" sie lachte ihn an, auch wenn tief in ihr drin ein gewisse Traurigkeit herrschte, Alex sollte davon nichts mitbekommen. Alex musste über diese positiven Worte lächeln, doch er traute dem Braten nicht und zog seine Tochter ganz fest an sich heran und hielt sie einfach nur für einen Moment in seinen starken Armen. Dann gab er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Haare und hielt sie etwas von sich weg: „Ja mein Schatz, bald kommst du wieder nach Hause! Und jetzt mach Nicole keinen Ärger und geh brav mit ihr mit!" Sam bedachte ihn mit einem liebvollen Blick, der zugleich aber den Vorwurf deutlich machte, dass er sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Aber sie wollte sich jetzt nicht darüber aufregen, also sagte sie nur: „Ich bin doch immer brav! Machs gut Dad, bis morgen früh!" Dann wandte sie sich an die anderen, die Alex gefolgt waren. „Schlaft gut Leute, bis morgen!" Sie lächelte alle noch mal kurz an und verschwand dann mit Nicole im Schlepptau. Abschiedsszenen waren nicht ihr Ding, also hatte sie sich möglichst kurz gehalten. Morgen würde sie die anderen ja wieder sehen.

Die blieben erstmal etwas verwundert zurück, dass Sam sie so kurz abgespeist hatte. Sie wirkte so erwachsen, als wäre sie in den vergangenen zwei Monaten älter geworden. Etwas bedrückt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel, es kam ihnen vor als wären sie am heutigen Tag keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Sam war immer noch nicht wieder bei ihnen. Im Hotel angekommen rief Jodi erstmal auf Drover's an und informierte Meg über die Geschehnisse des Tages, anschließend konnte sie Claire berichten, dass auf Drover's alles in Ordnung war und Meg alles im Griff hatte. Nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen zogen sich alle auch recht schnell auf ihre Zimmer zurück und jeder ging wie schon am Abend zuvor seinen Gedanken nach.

Sam und Nicole hatte auf dem Weg zum Jugendzentrum kurz bei Sam's Großeltern gehalten und eine Tasche mit Sam's Sachen gepackt, danach waren sie noch kurz was essen gefahren, bevor sie dann ihr Quatier für die Nacht ansteuerten. Als sie schließlich das Backsteingebäude betraten in dem Sam vor Monaten zum ersten Mal ihren Vater getroffen hatte, kam Sam sich ziemlich klein und einsam vor. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten, als Nicole sie zu einem der Zimmer führte, die mehr einer Gefängniszelle ähnelten, als einem Jugendzimmer. Nachdem sich Nicole von Sam verabschiedete hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, unten im Betreuerzimmer zu erreichen sei, ließ sich Sam seufzend auf das kleine Bett plumpsen. Wieder eine Nacht nicht zu Hause, da sollte mal einer von stabilem Umfeld sprechen, dachte sich Sam etwas sarkastisch. Langsam kullerte eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sam legte sich auf den Rücken, zog die Decke bis unter das Kinn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, sie wollte und konnte ihre Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich so ohnmächtig, da saßen all diese erwachsenen Personen, die sich wer weiß wie wichtig vorkamen in einem Gerichtssaal und debattierten über ihre Zukunft. Über ihre Zukunft, als hätte sie kein Wort mitzureden. Dabei war sie schon 15, interessierte es denn niemanden was sie wollte? So langsam wurden ihre Tränen der Hilflosigkeit zu Tränen der Wut, man konnte sie doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Ja, sie würde morgen der schwarze Panther sein, der alles vernichtet was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, für Alex, und Claire und Hurricane, aber vor allem für sich selbst.

Als Nicole später noch mal nach Sam schaute, lag diese noch immer mit geballten Fäusten und in voller Montur in ihrem Bett und schlief. Vorsichtig zog Nicole ihr die Schuhe aus und steckte Sam's Füße ebenfalls unter die Decke. Wieso musste ein Kind so was mit machen? Das war einfach nicht fair. Nicole hoffte mit ganzem Herzen, dass alles sich so entwickeln würde, wie das junge Mädchen, das sie nun schon so viele Jahre kannte, es sich wünschte. Es musste einfach ein Happy End geben. Wenigstens für eines „ihrer" Kinder!


	40. Chapter 40

**Erinnerungen**

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich etwas steif. Nachdem sie an sich herunter geschaut hatte musste sie seufzend feststellen, dass sie in ihren guten Klamotten geschlafen hatte. Die konnte sie heute nicht mehr anziehen. Nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie Baggy-Pants, Skater-Schuhe, ein enges schwarzes Top und einige Fingerringe an. Dann holte sie eine Silberkette hervor, die sie vor Jahren von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte, der Anhänger stellte einen Hufnagel eines Pferdes dar, ihr Glücksbringer. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wohl. Die Sachen gaben ihr ein Stück Sicherheit, als wäre sie darin unbesiegbar. Zwar wusste Sam, dass das nur eine Illusion war, aber es war gut für ihre Seele, und das war die Hauptsache!

Nicole zog bei Sams Anblick nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Ohne einen Kommentar nahm sie das junge Mädchen mit in ein kleines Café, in dem die beiden gemütlich frühstückten ohne ein Wort über die Sorgerechtsverhandlung zu verlieren. Sie lachten viel und ließen es sich schmecken.

Mit guter Laune verließen sie das nette Café und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gericht. Dort trafen sie auch schon auf Alex, Claire und die beiden Anwälte. „Guten Morgen!" Sam hüpfte fröhlich auf die Gruppe zu. Nick Fallin betrachtete sie nur kopfschüttelnd, „Konntest du dir nicht etwas anderes anziehen?" Sam grinste frech, „Nöö, konnte ich nicht!" Dann umarmte sie kurz Alex und Claire und strahlte in die Runde, „So Leute, dann machen wir sie jetzt fertig!" Mit einem Augenzwinkern Richtung Nick fügte sie hinzu, „Wie ein schwarzer Panther!" Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie in den Gerichtssaal und ließ die Erwachsenen erstaunt zurück. Alex und Claire tauschten einen ungläubigen Blick, dann legte Alex seinen Arm und Claire und zog sie grinsend mit in den Saal. „Na, wenn unsere Kleine das sagt, dann machen wir das mal!" Nicole, Nick und Daniel konnten nur verwundert mit dem Kopfschütteln, da hatte das Kind andere Klamotten an, und schon hatte sie eine derartig gute Laune, dass sie alle anderen damit ansteckte. Irgendwie erleichtert traten auch sie durch die große Flügeltüre. Die nächste Runde konnte beginnen.

Nachdem Richter Hamilton die Verhandlung wieder eröffnet hatte, trat Daniel nach vorne und rief als erstes Alex in den Zeugenstand. Obwohl er durchaus etwas verunsichert war, merkte man es Alex nicht an. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er nach vorne und setzte sich. „Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit so Gott Ihnen helfe?" „Ich schwöre!" „Mr. Ryan, bitte erzählen sie uns was sich zu der Zeit zugetragen hat, als Yve Donaldson schwanger wurde und wie sie ihre Tochter nach 14 Jahren zum ersten Mal trafen!" Daniel hatte Alex zwar vorher gesagt, was er fragen würde, hatte aber darauf verzichtet mit ihm die Antworten genau abzusprechen, wusste er doch, dass Alex sowieso aus dem Bauch heraus antworten würde. Ihm konnte man eine Antwort nicht aufzwängen. Er hoffte, dass sein Mandant genau mit dieser natürlichen Ehrlichkeit beim Richter Punkten würde. Erst etwas stockend, dann immer flüssiger erzählte Alex was sich vor fast 16 Jahren zugetragen hatte. Es war ihm, als würde er die ganze Sache nochmals erleben, und bei jedem seiner Worte zog sich sein Herz zusammen,

„Begonnen hat alles im Sommer kurz nach meinem 15ten Geburtstag, ich hatte in Gungellan ein Mädchen getroffen, Yve, sie war so wunderschön, ihre blonden Haare reichten ihr bis weit über die Schultern. Ich verliebte mich im ersten Moment in sie. Und sie anscheinend auch in mich. So wurden wir relativ schnell ein Paar. Nach einer Party landeten wir zu zweit im Schlafzimmer eines gemeinsamen Freundes, und eines führten zum anderen." Es war Alex etwas peinlich über diese Nacht zusprechen, bisher hatte er nur Claire davon berichtet, nicht mal seine Eltern wussten die genauen Umstände, und jetzt war auch noch Sam anwesend… Leise, fast ein wenig beschämt fuhr er fort: „Es ging alles so schnell, keiner von uns dachte an Verhütung. Drei Wochen später kam Yve mit verweinten Augen zu mir und gestand mir, dass sie schwanger sei. Für mich brach erstmal eine Welt zusammen. Sicher, ich war in Yve verliebt, aber ein Kind? In unserem Alter? Dafür fühlte ich mich einfach noch nicht bereit." Augenblicklich war Sam's gute Laune wie weggeblasen, Alex hatte sie wirklich nicht gewollt. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt weinend in den Stall zu Hurricane verzogen. Aber eine Ryan weinte nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Rennen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Aber auf einmal merkte sie wie jemand sie anschaute, sie blickte auf und sah Claire an. Claire's stahlblaue Augen schienen ihr sagen zu wollen, dass alles gut werden würde. Mit ihrem Blick schaffte Claire es das junge Mädchen zu beruhigen. Sam wusste, dass sie Alex eine Chance geben musste, sie musste ihn zu Ende anhören. Lächelnd nickte sie Claire zu, sie hatte verstanden.

Claire erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit als Alex mit Yve ausging. Sie hatte es gehasst. Davor waren sie und Alex, oft auch in Begleitung von Nick, umhergezogen. Sie waren am Damm, ritten über Drover's und Killarney, zelteten im Nationalpark… Und auf einmal war alles vorbei. Eines Tages, sie waren am Damm verabredet, kam Alex nicht. Nick erschien alleine und sagte, dass Alex ein Date hatte. Den Nachmittag hatten sie schweigend, nebeneinander sitzend und auf das Wasser blickend verbracht. Auch in den folgenden Wochen bekamen sie Alex kaum zu sehen. Claire hatte es gehasst, sie wollte nur noch weinen, aber eine McLeod weinte nicht, sie wollte rennen, rennen bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Während der Zeit freundeten sie und Nick sich immer mehr an. Es war als hätte Alex sie beide betrogen. Und dann war Yve auf einmal weg. Und alles wurde noch schlimmer… Claire wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alex zu.

„Trotzdem stand ich zu Yve, ich sagte ihr, dass wir das schon packen würden. Für beide von uns kam eine Abtreibung nicht in Frage, wir wollten uns unserer Verantwortung stellen. Das Baby konnte ja nichts für unsere Unvorsichtigkeit. Nachdem wir den Entschluss gefasst hatten kam die nächste Aufgabe auf uns zu, es unseren Eltern zu sagen. Wir beschlossen jeweils alleine uns ihnen zu stellen, um den anderen aus der Schussbahn zu bringen. Mein Vater tobte. Er meinte ich hätte mein Leben zerstört und sagte mir er würde sich um alles kümmern, ich hätte bis auf weiteres Hausarrest und er Verbot mir jeglichen Kontakt mit Yve." Alex Augen verkleinerten sich als er diesen Teil erzählte. Er wusste noch ganz genau wie er auf seinem Bett lag und sich Sorgen um Yve und das Baby gemacht hatte. Aber Harry war unerbittlich gewesen. „Soviel ich weiß, hat mein Vater Yve dann eine ordentliche Summe gezahlt, damit sie von mir weg blieb und entweder das Baby abtrieb oder keine weiteren Ansprüche stellte." „Einspruch, Hörensagen." Marc Wolves war aufgestanden. „Einspruch stattgegeben." Richter Hamilton gab ihm Recht und fügte hinzu, „Mr. Ryan, erzählen sie bitte nur, dass was sie selber erlebt haben." Alex nickte. Harry war bei Alex Worten zusammengezuckt. Im Nachhinein tat es ihm unendlich Leid, dass er seinen Sohn und sein ungeborenes Enkelkind so im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er seine Reaktion für das Beste gehalten. Entschuldigend blickte er zu seinem ältesten Sohn. Doch der war ganz in der Vergangenheit versunken.

„Das nächste was ich erfahren habe war, dass Yve mit ihren Eltern weggezogen war. Nach Sam's Geburt kam ein Brief. Intelligenterweise hatte Yve ihn an meine beste Freundin Claire McLeod adressiert und nicht an mich. Meine Eltern hätten nie zugelassen, dass ich ihn bekomme. Yve schrieb, dass wir eine Tochter bekommen hatten. Samantha Sophia. Sie hatte ein Foto beigelegt. Ich habe es immer noch in meiner Brieftasche. Ich hatte mich vom ersten Moment an in meine Tochter verliebt, es tat so weh sie nicht sehen, sich nicht um sie kümmern zu können." Claire hatte also recht gehabt. Sam blieb fast das Herz stehen, Alex hatte sie doch gewollt. Er liebte sie von Anfang an. Voller Zuneigung zu ihrem Vater hörte sie ihm weiter zu.

„Ich wäre fast wahnsinnig geworden und in den folgenden Monaten war ich auf einer Art Selbstzerstörungstrip, bis ich merkte, dass ich noch eine Familie und Freunde hatte…."

Claire erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen, Alex ging mit jedem Mädchen im Bezirk aus, und jedes Mal blieben sie und Nick alleine zurück. Alex ging auf jedes Rodeo, riskierte Kopf und Kragen, und dann kam Nick's Unfall. Danach war nichts mehr wie es war, schon zuvor hatte Claire immer das Gefühl, dass Alex ihr nicht alles erzählte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er traurig war, weil Yve weg war. Aber auch das Verhältnis zu Harry war immer schlechter geworden. Und dann war Nick ins Krankenhaus gekommen, in den folgenden Monaten waren sie und Alex sich wieder näher gekommen. Es war fast wieder wie früher, nur das Alex ein Stück von seiner Fröhlichkeit verloren hatte, und Nick fehlte. Claire hatte immer Gedacht, dass das der Grund für Alex Stimmungsschwankungen war, nur in ganz seltenen Momenten schien es als würde noch etwas viel tiefer liegen, aber was für eine gewaltige Sache das war, hatte selbst Claire nicht geahnt. Jetzt war diese Sache 15 Jahre alt, und Claire wusste, wenn Alex seine Tochter nochmals verlieren würde, würde er wieder in ein Loch fallen, wie tief, das wusste niemand.

„Yve schrieb weiter, dass sie umgezogen waren, es ihnen gut ging und ich nicht versuchen solle mich bei ihnen zu melden. Unserer Tochter würde es an nichts fehlen. Sie hatte auf der Geburtsurkunde „Vater unbekannt" eingetragen. Es würde keinen Sinn haben sie zu suchen, sobald ihre Eltern davon Wind bekamen, würden sie wieder umziehen und dass wollte sie weder sich noch Sam antun. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich von ihr hörte." Alex schluckte, er dachte an die Bilder von Yve die Sam in ihrem Zimmer hatte. Er hatte seine erste Freundin nie wieder gesehen, nie wieder mit ihr gesprochen… „Vor ein paar Monaten bekam ich dann einen Anruf, von Sam, meiner Tochter. Ich dachte die Welt würde stehen bleiben. Wie oft hatte ich diesen Moment herbei gesehnt, wie sehr hatte ich mich davor gefürchtet. Sie war jetzt schon ein Teenager, und ohne Mutter. Sie brauchte mich, mich ihren Vater. Auf dem Weg nach Melbourne versuchte ich Trauer über Yve's Tod zu verspüren, aber es gelang mir nicht, ich hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und in dem Moment überragte die Aufgeregtheit meine Tochter zu treffen. Wie würde sie sein? Wie sah sie aus? War sie Yve ähnlich? Was waren ihre Interessen? Würde sie mich mögen? Als ich in Melbourne ankam war ich total verunsichert, und dann, da war sie. Sie sah so verloren aus, meine kleine, hübsche Tochter…"

Sam wäre am liebsten in den Boden versunken, sie hasste es wenn er so über sie redete und sie liebte es. Alex erzählte wie er Sam und ihr Pferd nach Drovers gebracht hatte und wie sie sich langsam einander gewöhnt hatten und Sam von Tag zu Tag mehr Mittelpunkt seines Lebens geworden war. Nachdem Alex mit seinem Bericht fertig war, fragte Daniel nach, „Mr. Ryan hatten sie in den vergangenen 2 Monaten Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter?" „Nicht direkt, Yve's Eltern wollten nicht, dass ich mit ihr sprach oder sie besuchte. Aber Sam hat mir Briefe geschrieben," antwortete Alex. „Wären Sie so gut und würden uns einen vorlesen?" bat Daniel ihn. „Ja, natürlich. _Lieber Alex,_" Alex hatte einen Brief aus seiner Jackentasche gezogen und begann laut zu lesen. „_jetzt bin ich schon seit drei Wochen weg. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Eigentlich komm ich ganz gut zurecht. Die Uni ist cool, und Tennis und Klavier machen mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß. Im Tennis bin ich richtig gut geworden. Ich wette, dass ich dich bald schlagen kann. Wenn ich wieder da bin müssen wir unbedingt mal spielen. Vielleicht können wir auch ein Doppel machen, ich und Nick gegen dich und Claire. Hihi, ich verspreche dir, ihr werdet den Bällen nur so hinterher schauen!!! ____ Ich vermisse euch alle so sehr. Erinnere Jodi bitte noch mal daran, sich gut um Hurricane zu kümmern. Du weißt ja wie sie ist, wenn sie einen Typen im Kopf hat, vergisst sie alles anderen um sich herum."_ Jodi wollte sich laut empören, doch Becky griff grinsend in ihren Arm und beruhigte sie schnell wieder. Sam hatte ja Recht. „_Ich hoffe, dass es Claire und dem Baby gut geht. Ich freu mich schon total auf mein Geschwisterchen. Kümmere dich ja gut um die beiden! … Ich vermiss euch so. Grüße an alle. Hab Dich lieb! Deine Sam." _Alex faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und schaute Daniel an. Daniel dankte ihm und wandte sich an Richter Hamilton, „Ich behalte mir vor, den Zeugen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmals aufzurufen." Richter Hamilton nickte, „Gut, Mr. Wolves, haben Sie noch Fragen an den Zeugen?" Marc Wolves erhob sich, „Ja, Euer Ehren."


	41. Chapter 41

**Ein harter Kampf**

Marc Wolves wandte sich an Alex, „Mr. Ryan, wenn sie ihre Tochter in den vergangen Jahren so vermisst haben, wieso haben sie sich dann nicht bei Yve gemeldet als sie beide volljährig wurden? Ab diesem Moment hätten ihre Eltern doch nichts mehr unternehmen können?" Sam war es als würde ein eisiger Windhauch durch den Saal wehen, sie fröstelte. „Bis dahin waren ein paar Jahre vergangen, ich dachte tatsächlich kurzeitig daran, mich bei Yve zu melden." Antwortete Alex ruhig. „Aber zu einen wusste ich nur, dass sie damals nach Melbourne gezogen war, ich hatte weder eine Adresse noch eine Telefonnummer von ihr. Wer weiß wohin es sie inzwischen verschlagen hatte? Wir hatten jeder sein eigenes Leben aufgebaut, und ich hielt es nicht für richtig, diese Welt für uns zu zerstören. Yve wusste die ganze Zeit wo sie mich finden konnte. Ich war sicher, dass wenn sie gewollte hätte, sie sich schon längst bei mir gemeldet hätte. Also unterließ ich es nach ihr und meiner Tochter zu suchen."

„Sie hatten also nicht wirklich ein Interesse an ihrer Tochter." Schloss Marc Wolves und fuhr fort ehe Alex protestieren konnte, „Mr. Ryan, hat Samantha in der Zeit als sie bei Ihnen war, eine Universität oder irgendeine andere Weiterbildungsstätte besucht?" Alex hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, dennoch traf sie ihn ziemlich hart, „Nein, aber…" Er wurde von dem Anwalt unterbrochen, „Danke das reicht. Antworten Sie bitte nur auf meine Fragen." Alex nickte ärgerlich, er hasste diese glatten Anwälte in ihren Anzügen. „Mr. Ryan, stimmt es zudem, dass Samantha bei Ihnen nicht unter demselben Dach wie Sie gewohnt hat, und lediglich ab und zu bei ihrem Bruder und Ihnen übernachtet hat?" „Ja, das stimmt." Alex musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. „Außerdem können Sie Samantha kein stabiles Umfeld bieten." Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage. „Einspruch, euer Ehren!" Daniel versuchte die Angriffe auf seinen Mandanten etwas abzuschwächen. „Stattgegeben. Mr. Wolves, halten Sie sich bitte in ihren Schlussfolgerungen etwas zurück." Forderte der Richter den gegnerischen Anwalt auf.

„Ja, euer Ehren." Marc Wolves sah nicht sonderlich geknickt auf Grund dieser Ermahnung aus, im Gegenteil, er schien etwas Bedrohliches auszustrahlen.

„Ist es richtig, dass Sie in den vergangen Jahren mehrere kurzlebige Beziehungen hatten, und nun Vater eines ungeborenen Kindes sind, mit dessen Mutter sie nicht zusammen sind?" Aus dem Publikum hörte man einiges Gemurmel. Vor allem Nick empörte sich darüber, dass man so mit seinem Bruder umging. Ja, Alex war ein Aufreißer gewesen, aber erstens war er seit dem Sam aufgetaucht war nicht mehr auf Frauenjagd gewesen, und zweitens hatte er sich immer verantwortungsvoll um seine Freunde und seine Familie gekümmert. Genauso wie er es jetzt mit Sam und Claire tat. Nick konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, dass man seinen Bruder jetzt als verantwortungslosen Womenizer hinstellte. Es war Tess zu verdanken, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlor. Für einen Moment war es ihr egal, ob die anderen von ihnen wussten. Sie nahm Nick's Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. Dankbar schaute Nick sie an, drückte ebenfalls ihre Hand und ließ sie dann wieder los.

„Ja, das ist richtig." Alex war kurz davor zu explodieren. Allerdings war er sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher ob er nur auf den Anwalt sauer war, der Salz in die offene Wunde streute, oder viel mehr auf sich selber, darauf, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman verhalten hatte. Die Quittung für sein Verhalten bekam er jetzt, nur dass nicht nur er, sondern auch seine Tochter darunter zu leiden hatte.

Marc Wolves erlöste Alex vorerst von seinen Qualen, doch Daniel wollte versuchen, Alex Aussage noch etwas gerade zu rücken, sodass Alex den Zeugenstand noch nicht verlassen konnte. „Mr. Ryan, mit wie vielen Frauen hatten sie sexuellen Kontakt seit dem Sam bei ihnen ist?" Oh wie er es hasste, Alex wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Auch Sam starrte betreten vor sich hin, das waren Sachen die sie nicht unbedingt von ihrem Vater wissen wollte. Wer wollte schon wisse, was seine Eltern im Bett trieben… Nick Fallin beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte grinsend: „Nimms mit Humor!" Sam rollte nur mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur mit einer." presste Alex seine Antwort zwischen den Lippen vor. „Claire McLeod, mit der sie jetzt ein Kind erwarten?", hakte Daniel nach. „Einspruch, Suggestivfrage!" Marc Wolves unterbrach. „Stattgegeben! Formulieren sie bitte anders, Mr. Gladstone." Richter Hamilton gab ihm Recht. Daniel seufzte unhörbar, „Wer ist diese Frau, Mr Ryan? Und was hat sich daraus ergeben?" Es fiel Alex sichtbar schwer Claire so ins Rampenlicht zu rücken, aber es musste wohl sein, sonst würde Daniel nicht fragen. „Claire McLeod, und sie ist schwanger von mir. Wir sind weiterhin beste Freunde, und wir sehen uns jeden Tag." Seine Antwort klang etwas abgehakt. „Sie kümmern sich also um Miss McLeod und ihr Kind?" fragte Daniel. „"Ja, natürlich!" Alex Antwort kam sofort. Im Publikum musste Claire lächeln, ja Alex kümmerte sich um sie. Nach ihrem Geschmack manchmal zu sehr.

„Und was ist mit Sam? Wie oft sehen sie sie? Wie können Sie sich um sie kümmern wenn sie nur teilweise bei Ihnen wohnt?" Daniel wusste, dass Alex diese genaue Befragung nicht behagte, aber wenn er seine Tochter wieder haben wollte, musste er jetzt alles geben was er hatte. Auch wenn dies hart war. Alex riss sich zusammen, jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen um zu zeigen, dass Sam es wirklich gut bei ihm hatte. „Ich sehe Sam jeden Tag. Anfangs hatte ich sie auf Drover's Run bei Claire McLeod untergebracht, da ich nicht wusste wie meine Eltern auf Sam reagieren würden. Nachdem ich nach Wilgul zu meinem Bruder gezogen war, wollte ich Sam nicht aus ihrem neuen Zuhause rausreißen. Sie hatte schon genug durchgemacht. Auf Drover's ging es ihr gut, und da ich zusammen mit Claire ein Pferdetrainingszentrum dort leite, verbringe ich den ganzen Tag auf Drover's und damit auch bei Sam. Lediglich nachts bin ich auf der Nachbarsfarm, und Sam kann jederzeit wenn ihr danach ist, dort in ihrem eigenen Zimmer übernachten."

„Wie wir bereits erfahren haben ist Sam ein intelligentes Mädchen. Wie haben Sie sich ihre weitere Ausbildung vorgestellt? Und wieso hat sie die Monate bei Ihnen lediglich auf der Farm gearbeitet?" Daniel ging ohne Umschweife zum nächsten Thema über. Diese Antwort hatte Alex mit Daniel genau abgesprochen, da ihnen klar war, dass er sich dazu äußern musste. Sie hatten beschlossen, die Wahrheit hier etwas auszudehnen, schließlich konnte niemand wissen, was in Alex Kopf vorging. „Sam ist noch sehr jung und hat viel mit machen müssen, deswegen habe ich gedacht, dass es erstmal wichtig ist, dass sie sich an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnt, und einen Alltagsrhythmus entwickelt. Allerdings habe ich bereits mit der Privatuniversität in Galway gesprochen. Diese Universität ist speziell für Farmerkinder ausgerichtet und hat einen hohen Praxisanteil, ihr Programm bietet Sam die Möglichkeit Farmmanagement zu studieren und selber einen Schwerpunkt zu setzten. Sie haben Sam bereits ein Stipendium angeboten." Alex war zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, es hatte sich alles plausibel und positiv angehört. Nachdem Richter Hamilton ihn entlassen hatte. Ging er erleichtert zu seinem Platz neben Daniel zurück. Stand jedoch gleich wieder auf, da Richter Hamilton die Mittagspause verkündet hatte.

Die Drover's Mannschaft versammelte sich um den Tisch von Daniel und Alex. „Das war jetzt gar nicht so übel!" erklärte Daniel, „Allerdings werden wir noch einige Punke sammeln müssen um zu gewinnen." „Das stimmt, aber wir haben ja auch noch ein paar Joker in der Hinterhand!" Nick Fallin, der mit Sam hinzugetreten war, stimmte ihm zu. „Gut, dann lasst uns schnell Mittagessen gehen. Richter Hamilton will den Fall heute abschließen, also werden wir wohl einen längeren zweiten Teil erleben. Als nächstes werden wir Sam in den Zeugenstand rufen, und dann schauen wir mal wie es aussieht." „Kommt ihr diesmal mit uns Mittagessen?" Jodi schaute Nick Fallin mit einem Augenaufschlag an, sodass Sam anfing zu kichern. „Ja, Nick, lass uns mit den anderen essen. Inzwischen ist ja sowieso klar auf welcher Seite wir stehen." Auch Sam schaute Nick bettelnd an. Nick atmete laut aus, wer konnte schon zwei so hübschen jungen Damen widerstehen, „Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Hört auf so zu schauen. Worauf habt ihr Lust?" „Pizza!" Sams Antwort kam prompt. „Aber wir waren doch schon gestern beim Italiener…"wandte Nick ein, „Na und? Ich mag halt Pizza." Obwohl Sam lächelte, war es klar, dass sie keinen Widerspruch zulassen würde. Nick war einfach nur froh, dass seine junge Mandantin endlich wieder gut gelaunt war, sodass er einwilligte.

Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant lies sich Alex mit Daniel zurückfallen und fragte seinen Anwalt „Wieso rufen wir nicht Claire in den Zeugenstand? Sie würde alle mit links platt machen!" Daniel runzelte leicht die Augenbrauen, „Es ehrt Sie, dass sie Claire so hoch schätzen Alex. Aber sie haben selber mitbekommen, welchen unangenehmen Fragen man im Zeugenstand ausgesetzt ist. Und Marc Wolves wird unter Garantie Claire's Lebenswandel anprangern, dass sie eine allein stehende Frau ist, nicht gerade im Geld schwimmt und jetzt auch noch schwanger ist. Wollen Sie Claire und das Baby dem wirklich aussetzen?" Alex schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf, nein, das wollte er nicht. Claire konnte nicht noch mehr Stress gebrauchen. „Aber keine Bange Alex, wir schaffen es auch so!" Aufmunternd schlug er dem großen Mann auf die Schulter.

Beim Essen hatte die ganze Truppe ihren Spaß. Sam und Jodi steckten die ganze Zeit kichernd die Köpfe zusammen und schielten dann zu Nick Fallin herüber, der sich mit Nick, Tess und Nicole über das Leben in einer Großstadt unterhielt. Er war sich durchaus der Blicke der beiden Mädchen bewusst und auch Tess und Nick hatten ihr Verhalten bemerkt. Nick stieß ihm sanft mit einem amüsierten Grinsen den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen, „Da haben Sie wohl zwei Verehrerinnen gefunden." Nick Fallin grinste zurück, „Ach so lange es nur zwei sind…" Tess schüttelte den Kopf, Nick schien auch noch stolz darauf zu sein, zwei Teenagern den Kopf zu verdrehen. Männer…, einfach unmöglich! Aber auch Tess genoss das gemeinsame Essen, es war schön wieder mit allen zusammen zu sitzen. Man konnte fast vergessen, dass die Verhandlung noch nicht vorüber war.

Vor allem Sam und Jodi verbreiteten unentwegt gute Laune. Jodi wurde von Minute zu Minute, angestachelt von Sam, vorwitziger. Sie flirtete inzwischen offen mit allen Männern am Tisch, und die Jungs gingen belustigt drauf ein. Für Alex und Nick war sie wie eine kleine Schwester, und so lange man es nicht übertrieb war ein wenig flirten schon in Ordnung. Außerdem waren sie sich bewusst, dass die McLeod-Schwestern sie schon zurückpfeifen würden, wenn sie über das Ziel hinaus schossen. Daniel Gladstone und Nick Fallin dagegen schienen fast ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation. Daniel hielt es für das Beste, die Flirtversuche der Mädchen zu ignorieren und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit Nicole, Harry und Liz. Nick Fallin dagegen, folgte dagegen seinem Naturell, und erwiderte die flotten Sprüche der Mädchen.

Sie hatten soviel Spaß, dass sie fast den Wiederbeginn der Verhandlung verpasst hatten, sie konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Saal huschen. Im Hineingehen neckte Sam Jodi: „Na, dir gefällt wohl mein Anwalt?" Grinsend gab Jodi zurück, „Bist wohl eifersüchtig? Mach dir nichts draus, wenn du älter bist, bekommst du noch genug Männer ab!" Und beide Mädchen mussten loskichern. Ach wie sehr hatte Sam doch diese unbeschwerten Stunden mit ihrer besten Freundin vermisst. Hoffentlich konnten sie bald wieder viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Es ging jetzt darum die letzte große Schlacht zu gewinnen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Die letzte Schlacht**

Als Sam aufstand um zum Zeugenstand zu gehen musste sie sich kurz an dem hölzernen Tisch vor ihr festhalten. Es war als würden ihre Knie nachgeben und ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten können. Sie dachte daran zurück wie es Alex ergangen war, es würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden. Aber jetzt hatte sie es wenigstens selbst in der Hand wie es mit ihr in der Zukunft weiter gehen würde. Flotten Schrittes legte sie die paar Meter auf die andere Seite des Richtertisches zurück.

„Samantha, da du noch nicht volljährig bist, wirst du noch nicht vereidigt. Du weißt aber, dass du hier die Wahrheit sagen musst. Und auch wenn man dich noch nicht strafrechtlich verfolgen würde, wenn nicht es stimmt was du sagst, so bitte ich dich dennoch, den Ehrenkodex einzuhalten und hier vor Gericht nicht zu lügen." Richter Hamilton redete sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme an und fügte noch hinzu, „Und sonst natürlich auch nicht!" Er lächelte das junge Mädchen an. „Ja, Sir." Antwortete Sam brav.

Obwohl der Richter sie sehr freundlich anschaute fühlte sie sich noch nicht so ganz sicher auf ihrem neuen Platz, mitten im Rampenlicht. Zwar hatte sie von hier aus den ganzen Saal im Blick, aber alle anderen konnten auch sie beobachten. Es war ihr, als könnte selbst das Publikum jede Regung ihres Körpers sehen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen gleiten, bis sie an den Leuten von Drover's hängen blieb. In den Augen ihrer Freunde sah sie Zuversicht und Hoffnung aber zugleich auch Sorge. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und traf den von Alex. Ruhig schaute ihr Vater sie an, es war als würde er ihr Mut zusprechen, und als er lächelte, fing auch Sam zögerlich an zu lächeln. Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schaute Daniel an, der aufgestanden war und nun vor ihr stand.

„Sam, ich werde dich jetzt nicht erzählen lassen was sich in den letzten Jahren alles zugetragen hat, das haben dein Vater und deine Großmutter ja schon zu genüge getan. Ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen, und möchte, dass du sie mir so genau wie möglich beantwortest." Daniel fing an mit ihr zu reden. Sam war dankbar, dass er zuerst eine paar Sätze sprach bevor er Fragen an sie stellte und nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. „Ok, Sam, als du bei deiner Mutter gewohnt hast, wie oft hast du da deine Großeltern gesehen?" fing Daniel an zu fragen. „Ungefähr alle 2 Monate waren Mum und ich bei Ihnen zum Essen, und dann natürlich an den Feiertagen." Es war einfacher als Sam gedacht hatte.

„Hattest du das Gefühl, dass sie sich gut um dich kümmern?" hakte Daniel nach. „Hm, für mich waren es halt einfach meine Großeltern, sie haben uns auch immer Geld gegeben und ich hab immer Geschenke von ihnen bekommen. Und sie haben auch immer gefragt, wie es mir in der Schule geht und so. Also für Großeltern alles ganz normal, denk ich." Antwortete Sam ehrlich, sie brachte es allerdings nicht übers Herz zu erzählen wie ihre Großeltern ihr immer vorgeworfen hatten, sie sei für das Unglück ihrer Mutter verantwortlich. Sie wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen musste, aber etwas verschweigen war nicht direkt lügen, und sie konnte ihre Großeltern einfach nicht schlecht machen.

Im Publikum stupste Jodi Tess an, „Wieso erzählt sie denn so nette Sachen über ihre Großeltern. Will sie nicht zurückkommen?" Tess schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich leicht zu Jodi rüber, „Sie ist nur ehrlich!" Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass Sam halt doch ganz eindeutig Alex Tochter war, und das Claire's Einfluss sich deutlich bemerkbar machte. Lügen gab es in ihrer Welt nicht. Claire war zwar hart aber ehrlich. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Schwester je lügen würde. Und irgendwie wusste Tess, dass auch Sam sich von nun an ehrlich durchs Leben kämpfen wollte. Sie hatte in ihrem jungen Leben schon genug Schwierigkeiten gehabt, es war wohl Zeit für einen Neuanfang.

Ein paar Reihen weiter vorne fuhr Daniel fort: „Hattest du Kontakt zu deinem Vater, Alexander Ryan?" Sam schaute kurz Alex an bevor sie antwortete, „Nein, ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu ihm. Ich wusste noch nicht mal wie er heißt. Mum hat zwar ab und zu von ihm gesprochen, wenn auch nicht sehr positiv, aber sie hat nie seinen Namen genannt oder gesagt wo ich ihn finden kann. Sie hatte mir lediglich, ich muss so 5 gewesen sein, einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt der mit Tesafilm zugeklebt war. Sie hat gesagt ich dürfte ich erst öffnen wenn ihr etwas zustoße und ich Hilfe bräuchte. Ich habe den Zettel in meinen Geldbeutel gesteckt, und habe ihn dort vergessen, ich hatte ja alles was ich brauchte. Nur einmal, an meinem neunten Geburtstag, ich hatte einen neuen Geldbeute bekommen und räumte die Sachen um…als mir der Zettel in die Hände fiel, habe ich einen Moment darüber nachgedacht ob ich ihn öffnen sollte. Aber letztendlich habe ich das erst in der Nacht von Mum's Tod gemacht und so erfahren wer mein Vater ist." Sam antwortete mit klarer Stimme, aber im Publikum erzeugte ihre Antwort dennoch Mitleid.

Vor allem Jodi war getroffen, wenigstens wusste sie wer ihr Vater war, auch wenn er nicht da war, Sam hatte bis vor kurzem nicht gewusst wo sie herkam. Jodi konnte nachfühlen wie es Sam ergangen sein musste, denn auch wenn sie selber die meiste Zeit nicht wirklich daran dachte, dass ihr Vater nicht da war, weil es einfach schon immer so gewesen war, so gab es dennoch Momente in denen man sich fragte wo der eigene Vater war, warum er nicht bei einem war, und wann man ihn wieder sah. Jodi schaute wieder nach vorne und beobachtete Sam wie sie zumindest äußerlich recht entspannt auf Daniel's nächste Frage wartete.

Daniel fragte dann auch sogleich: „Und jetzt? Wie kommst du mit deinem Vater aus?" Sam strahlte Daniel fast an. Es war als wäre die Sonne aufgegangen. Sam versprühte auf einmal so eine Ausstrahlung, dass es jedem im Saal, sogar ihren Großeltern, warm ums Herz wurde. „Mein Dad ist total klasse!" es sprudelte nur so aus Sam heraus, nun redete sie wie ein Wasserfall ohne über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Claire dachte sich nur, wie ähnlich die Kleine in diesem Moment ihrem Vater war. „Zuerst hatte ich etwas Schiss, ich hatte ihn ja noch nie gesehen. Aber er ist sofort gekommen, als ich ihn angerufen habe, und hat auch ohne zu zögern mein Pferd, Hurricane, mitgenommen. Das war schon ziemlich cool. Auch wenn ich es Anfang nicht so toll fand auf dem Land zu leben. Aber dort sind alle Leute nett zu mir, und ich bekomme jeden Tag was Warmes zu essen. Dad ist immer für mich da, und wir machen richtig viel zusammen. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich ihn wieder eintauschen, auch wenn er mir manchmal nicht erlaubt auf eine Party zu gehen…" Sam stockte, sie hatte den Wandel in Daniels Gesicht bemerkt.

Ernst schaute der Anwalt sie an, „Du bekommst jeden Tag was warmes zu Essen? Hast du das vorher nicht bekommen?" Sam war verwirrt, „Ich… ja…nein…". Daniel hakte nach, „Sam, hat deine Mutter sich gut um dich gekümmert?" Sam zitterte, ihre Mutter hatte bestimmt viele Fehler und hatte nicht immer alles richtig gemacht, aber es war ihre Mutter, und sie hatte sie geliebt und sie vermisste sie. Sam konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen unterdrücken, ihre Augen glänzten schon verdächtigt. Ihre Hände umkrampften die Stuhllehnen. Sie öffnete den Mund du was zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Worte raus. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich Verzweiflung wieder. Sie wollte nichts Schlechtes über Mutter sagen.

„Sam?" Daniel versuchte sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen, aber er kam nicht bei ihr an. „Stopp! Aufhören!" ertönte es auf einmal. Alex war aufgestanden. „Daniel, lassen sie es gut sein. Das können Sie nicht von ihr Verlangen!" Alex Herz hatte sich zusammengezogen, als er sah wie Sam litt. Das war die ganze Sache nicht wert, niemand sollte von einem Kind verlangen schlecht über seine Eltern zu reden. „Okay, ich ziehe die Frage zurück." Willigte Daniel ein, „Sam, du musst darauf nicht antworten." „Ich bitte um eine kurze Unterbrechung, Euer Ehren!" Nick Fallin war aufgestanden. Er war um das Wohl seiner Mandantin besorgt. „In Ordnung, 10 Minuten Pause!" Richter Hamilton gab seiner Bitte nach.

Nick stand auf und ging schnell zu Sam, die immer noch wie in Trance da saß. Als er bei ihr war legte er ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Sam, es ist alles in Ordnung! Daniel wird so eine Frage nicht mehr stellen. Schau mich an! Sam, schau mich an!" eindringlich redete Nick auf Sam ein. Endlich hob sie die Augen und blickte in seine blauen Augen. „Ich vermisse meine Mum!" Trauer lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ja, ich weiß." Antwortete Nick verständnisvoll. „Sam, deine Mutter hatte dich bestimmt furchtbar lieb und wollte nur das Beste für dich!" Sam lächelte ihn schüchtern an, aber Nick sah ihr an wie die letzten Minuten sie mitgenommen hatten, und so redete er noch eine Weile beruhigend auf Sam ein bis die Verhandlung fortgeführt wurde.

Daniel hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Alex gewandt, der am liebsten sofort zu seiner Tochter gelaufen wäre. Aber als er sah, dass Nick sich um Sam kümmerte wandte er sich Daniel zu und besprach mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen, allerdings nicht ohne ab und zu den Kopf zu heben um zu sehen, wie es Sam ging. Er war etwas sauer auf seinen Anwalt, dass er Sam in solche eine Situation gebracht hatte, aber er ließ sich überzeugen, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war sondern sich so aus der Situation heraus ergeben hatte.

Wie mit Alex besprochen, hatte Daniel nur noch eine Frage an Sam. Es war Alex Wunsch gewesen Sam so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zeugenstand zu holen. „Sam, wie denkst du, dass es sich auf dich ausgewirkt hat hast, dass du auf einmal bei deinem Vater gelebt hast?" Sam atmete tief ein, nicht mehr ganz so selbstbewusst wie zuvor aber immer noch mit klarer Stimme erwiderte sie: „Das ist eine blöde Frage, Daniel!" Aus dem Publikum hört man Gelächter und auch Richter Hamilton konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen. „Ich kann mich doch schlecht selber beurteilten." Sam rollte scherzhaft mit den Augen. Ihr Humor half ihr den Anflug von Unsicherheit zu überwinden. „Aber was ich bemerkt habe, dass ich, hm, das schwierig zu formulieren, hm, ruhiger geworden bin. Vorher musste immer alles Action sein. Schule war keine Herausforderung für mich, ich habe mich gelangweilt und so habe ich mir andere Beschäftigungen gesucht die mir den richtigen Kick gaben. Als ich dann auf Drover's Run war, hatte ich zwar immer noch ab und zu das Bedürfnis auszubrechen, aber meistens war ich zufrieden. Auch wenn es natürlich immer wieder schwierige Phasen gab. Die Menschen um mich herum haben sich für mich interessiert, ich konnte viel Zeit mit Hurricane verbringen. Und ich habe viel gelernt, über Landwirtschaft, Tierhaltung, Natur, es gab immer was zu tun und was zu lernen. Ich weiß, dass es sich blöd anhört, vor allem für eine 15jährige, aber ich war mit mir im Reinen."

Sam seufzte bei der Erinnerung. „Danke Sam. Das war's von mir, aber ich bin mir sicher Mr. Wolves hat noch ein paar Fragen an dich." Daniel übergab das Wort an Marc Wolves. Der stieg auch sogleich ein, „Hallo Sam," er blickte sie zwar freundlich an, aber seine Worte waren scharf wie ein Fleischermesser, „du hast gerade sehr schön deine Entwicklung geschildert. Wie würdest du dein Leben bei deinen Großeltern beschreiben?" Sam dachte einen Moment nach bevor sie antwortete, „Ich glaube ich würde mein Leben als perfekt bezeichnen." Alex zuckte zusammen. Was machte Sam da? Ungläubig hörte er seiner Tochter zu. „Ich gehe auf eine Elite-Universität, ich spiele erfolgreich Tennis, und mein Klavierlehrer schwärmt von meinem Talent. Ich esse sogar nach einem Plan den die Ernährungsplanerin meiner Großmutter erarbeitet hat."

Alex entdeckte etwas Gefährliches in Sam's Augen, das Marc Wolves nicht sehen konnte. „Aber ich würde es nicht als „Leben" bezeichnen! Ich bin eingesperrt in einem Gefängnis aus Watte, das es mir verbietet mein Leben zu leben." Sam's Augen blitzen fast schon wütend auf. Und Marc Wolves brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich von dem Schlag zu erholen, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff, „Ist das auch der Grund, warum du, kaum dass du nicht mehr bei den Großeltern bist wie ein Gangster rum läufst?"

Der Anwalt versuchte Sam zu provozieren, doch er hatte das Mädchen unterschätzt, Sam lachte leise auf und antwortete in einem gefährlichen Ton: „Mr. Wolves, sollte ich sie überschätzt haben? Sie wollen mir doch nicht wirklich ernsthaft erklären, dass sie die Menschen nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilen? Nur weil ich vielleicht Klamotten trage, die nicht ganz Ihrem Geschmack entsprechen, können Sie daraus wohl kaum auf meinen Charakter oder meine inneren Werte schließen."

Sam grinste den Anwalt an, von ihr würde er nichts Verwertbares bekommen. Alex konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, die kleine Sam zählte den Anwalt nach Strich und Faden aus. Das war eine Show die er nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Und wohl auch sonst keiner der im Raum Anwesenden. Marc Wolves hatte genug gehört und entließ Sam aus dem Zeugenstand. Mit einem betont neutralen Gesichtsausdruck ging Sam zu Nick zurück, der nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und mit der Hand auf den Stuhl neben sich klopfte.


	43. Chapter 43

**Die Würfel sind gefallen**

„Mr. Gladstone, rufen sie ihren nächsten Zeugen auf."

„Ich rufe Antoine Simps."

Neben Nicole erhob sich eine junge Gestalt, die nach Marc Wolves Ansicht wohl der Gansta-Rapper schlecht hin war. Sam hob überrascht den Kopf.

Twan? Das konnte nicht sein! Er würde doch niemals freiwillig…? Fragend schaute sie Nick an, der ihre stumme Frage flüsternd beantwortete,

„Nicole und ich haben einen Deal mit ihm gemacht, er sagt aus, und bekommt ein Platz in einem Programm „betreutes Wohnen" in Sydney, kann seinen Highschool-Abschluss machen, und mit einigen Stunden Sozialarbeit werden die ihm vorgeworfenen Straftaten nicht weiter verfolgt."

Kein schlechter Deal dachte sich Sam und schaute Twan an wie er sich die gleiche Belehrungen von Richter Hamilton anhörte wie sie.

„Die Befragung wird mein Kollege Nick Fallin durchführen." Daniel übergab das Wort an Nick, der aufgestanden war und vor Twan trat. „Antoine, du kennst Sam von früher?" „Ja, Sir."

Anscheinen beinhaltete dieser Deal auch Respekt und gutes Benehmen , dachte sich Sam lächelnd. Sie hatte Twan noch nie jemanden „Sir" nennen gehört. „Hast du sie vor ein paar Monaten in Melbourne wieder getroffen?" Nick fragte sehr gezielt. „Ja, Sir." Jetzt musste Sam fast grinsen. „Welchen Eindruck hast du da im Verhältnis zu früher von ihr bekommen?" Nick gab Twan nun etwas mehr Spielraum. „Äußerlich war sie die selbe geblieben, aber innerlich war sie auf einmal so ein Spießer!", erzählte Twan etwas verächtlich, aber dennoch auch mit etwas Bewunderung in der Stimme.

Sam konnte das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Als hätte sie auf einmal ein Gewissen bekommen. Früher hätte sie jeden Scheiß mitgemacht, sie hatte sogar die absurdesten Ideen.

Und nun, nun hat sie etwas zu verlieren. Das wollte sie unter keinen Umständen aufs Spiel setzen. Für die Unterwelt war sie verloren." Berichtete Twan mit unverholenem Stolz auf seine Herkunft. „Danke, das war's schon." Nick nahm wieder neben Sam Platz und sah wie Marc Wolves anfing Twan zu befragen. „Antoine, du sprachst gerade von Unterwelt, was macht man denn so in der Unterwelt?" Er wollte die Zuverlässigkeit von Nicks Zeugen in Frage stellen. Dies sollte ihm gelingen.

„Ich bin ein wahrer Meister im Graffiti sprayen, Ladendiebstahl, ein paar Leute fertig machen…" unverblümt erzählte Twan von seinen Taten.

Auf Grund der umfangreichen Schilderung verzichtete Marc Wolves auf weitere Fragen. Twan's Abgang verstand keiner der anwesenden Erwachsenen, er ging auf Sam zu, schaute ihr in die Augen, machte ein Zeichen mit seiner rechten Hand, das unverkennbar aus der Gangsprache stammte und sagte, „Pass auf Dich auf, Star! Ich bin nicht immer da, um Dir aus der Patsche zu helfen!" Dann ging er mit einem Mann vom Jugendamt aus dem Saal. Aus der Patsche helfen? Fragte sich Sam. Ach, Twan, du hast mich eher tiefer in den Sumpf rein gezogen. Doch Nick schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, „Er war ein wichtiger Zeuge für uns, vertrau mir!".

Sam atmete auf als sie Daniel verkünden hörte:

„Als letztes rufe ich Nicole Evans vom Jugendamt in den Zeugenstand." Man näherte sich also dem Ende. Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Sam langweilte sich langsam, außerdem war es ermüdend den ganzen Tag dem Juristen Gequassel zuzuhören. Daniel befragte Nicole nach fast allem was sie aus Sam's Leben wusste, doch es gelang Sam nicht mehr aufmerksam zuzuhören. Erst bei Daniel's Schlussfrage wurde sie wieder munter. „Wenn sie zu entscheiden hätten, bei wem würde Sam wohnen?" „Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Hypothetische Frage!" Marc Wolves war sofort dazwischen gegangen. „Stattgegeben. Mr. Gladstone, formulieren Sie neu!" Richter Hamilton achtete streng auf die korrekte Form, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass die Selbe Frage nur anders formuliert kommen würde.

„Mrs. Evans, wo ist ihrer sachverständigen Meinung nach Sam am besten aufgehoben?" Daniel stellte die Frage anders. Nicole wählte ihre Worte sorgsam bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich denke, dass so ein junges Mädchen vor allem Liebe, Verständnis und Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Und wenn Mr. Ryan es schafft eine vernünftige Ausbildung sicher zustellen, dann gehört Sam zu ihrem Vater. In den vergangen Monaten ist sie dort regelrecht aufgeblüht und hat sich zu einem verantwortungsvollen jungen Menschen entwickelt, wie ich es kaum für möglich gehalten hatte." Daniel reichte die Antwort und er bedankte sich bei Nicole. Marc Wolves konnte nicht viel mehr tun, als mit Nicole nochmals Sam's Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten und stabiles Umfeld bei ihren Großeltern durchzugehen. Aber da er nichts Neues hervorholen konnte, beendete auch er bald die Befragung. Richter Hamilton atmete sichtbar auf, als Nicole zu ihrem Platz zurückgekehrt war. Er würde die Verhandlung tatsächlich heute noch zu Ende bringen.

„Die Herren Anwälte, ich bitte um ihre Schlussplädoyers. Bitte fassen sie sich kurz, wir wollen alle noch heute nach Hause! Und tun Sie uns den Gefallen und wiederholen sie nicht noch einmal alle Argumente, ich habe durchaus ein gutes Gedächtnis und versichere Ihnen, dass ich keines vergessen habe."

Marc Wolves erhob sich. „Euer Ehren, wir sind hier um über die Zukunft einer jungen Dame zu entscheiden, über die wir eigentlich gar nicht mehr entscheiden müssten. Yve Donaldson hat in ihrem Testament festgelegt, dass sollte ihr etwas zustoßen ihre Tochter Samantha zu ihren Großeltern, Mitchell und Giselle Donaldson kommen soll. Zudem hatte Alexander Ryan bis vor kurzem keinen Anspruch auf seine Tochter erhoben, ja er hat noch nicht einmal die Geburtsurkunde unterschrieben. Eine Unterbringung eines Teenagers bei ihm scheint zudem eine gewagte Sache. Er kann Samantha kein stabiles Umfeld bieten, so hat Samantha noch nicht einmal ein festes zu Hause, sondern zwei Zimmer auf verschiedenen Höfen. Mr. Ryan hat wechselnde Frauenbekanntschaften und ist nicht fähig über längere Zeit eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er schnell das Interesse an seiner Tochter verliert und sich ein neues Hobby sucht. So scheint er der Ausbildung seiner intelligenten Tochter nicht viel Beachtung zu schenken. Bei Mr. und Mrs. Donaldson dagegen bekommt Samantha eine fundierte Ausbildung an einer Elite-Universität, zudem wird auf eine gute Bildung in Musik und Kunst geachtet. Eine bessere Umgebung kann man sich für so einen viel versprechenden Menschen nicht wünschen. Samantha sollte deswegen zu ihrem eigenen Besten bei ihren Großeltern bleiben."

Mit diesen Worten setzt sich Marc Wolves und machte für Daniel Gladstone Platz.

Der Anwalt hatte während Marc Wolves's Plädoyer mehr damit zutun gehabt Alex zu beruhigen als der Rede seines Gegners zuzuhören. Nun musste er sich schnell konzentrieren und die vorbereiteten Worte in seinem Kopf zu Recht legen.

„Euer Ehren, wir haben hier einen jungen Mann und seine Tochter gesehen, die sich 14 Jahre lang nicht kannten. Sie haben es innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft sich aneinander zugewöhnen. In beeindruckender Weise hat Samantha es geschafft sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung zu Recht zu finden und ihr neues Leben zu lieben. Für ein junges Mädchen, die es in ihrem bisherigen Leben nicht leicht hatte, ist es besonders wichtig Aufmerksamkeit und liebevolle Zuwendung zu bekommen. Und genau dieses bekommt Samantha von ihrem Vater Alex Ryan, von Claire McLeod bei der sie wohnt, und von ihren vielen neuen Freunden. Mr. Ryan wird sich in Zukunft auch um eine angemessene Ausbildung für seine Tochter kümmern, und so wie er die vergangenen Monate gemeistert hat, habe ich keine Bedenken, dass er auch dies schafft.

Seit dem Samantha bei ihrem Vater ist, hat sie sich menschlich so positiv entwickelt, dass sie für das Jugendamt von einem Problemfall zu einem positiven Beispiel für alle anderen Jugendliche geworden ist. Sie übernimmt Verantwortung nicht nur für ihr Pferd sonder auch auf der Farm und arbeitet sehr zuverlässig. Eine Entwicklung die äußerst erstaunlich ist, und zu einem großen Teil auch ihrem Vater zuzuschreiben ist. Erziehung heißt nicht nur für eine gute Ausbildung und anständiges Umfeld zu sorgen, sondern auch Werte zu vermitteln. Werte wie Verantwortung, Ehrlichkeit, Fürsorge, Vertrauen. Werte die Alex Ryan seiner Tochter vorlebt. Er liebt seine Tochter und Sam liebt ihn. Und deswegen gehört Samantha nirgendwo anders hin als zu ihren Vater!"

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete Daniel Nick, dass er nun an der Reihe wäre. Nachdem Nick aufgestanden war, ließ er seinen Blick von Sam zu Alex und zurück wandern. Er entschied sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen, alle Argumente waren genannte worden, es war jetzt vielleicht besser an das Herz des Richters zu appellieren.

„Euer Ehren, sie sehen hier einen Vater vor sich der seine Tochter aus ganzem Herzen liebt und das einzige worum er bittet ist, dass sein Kind, das ihm so viel bedeutet bei ihm aufwächst. Meine Mandantin hat 14 Jahre auf ihren Vater verzichten müssen, und jetzt, da sie ihn gefunden hat, soll er ihr wieder weggenommen werden? Das Leben hat es schon so nicht gut mit ihr gemeint, nehmen sie ihr nicht auch noch den Zugang zur väterlichen Liebe! Mit 15 ist Samantha auch kein kleines Kind mehr, sie sollte einige Entscheidungen selber treffen dürfen. Und Samantha möchte bei ihrem Vater sein. Dieser Wunsch sollte respektiert werden.

Als seine letzten Worte verhallt waren entstand ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Die Würfel waren gefallen, jedem war bewusst, dass nun niemand mehr auf Richter Hamilton Einfluss nehmen konnte. Er war jetzt der Mann der die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

„Wir unterbrechen für eine dreiviertel Stunde, danach werde ich meine Entscheidung bekannt geben."

Im Saal breitete sich eine Mischung von Erleichterung und ängstlichem Erwarten, wie die Entscheidung lauten werde, aus. Die Gruppe von Drover's Run traf sich mit ihren Anwälten bei einer Sitzgruppe vor dem Gerichtssaal. Jodi maulte rum, „Ich hab Hunger, können wir nicht was essen gehen? Außerdem muss ich dringend raus hier. Hier drin wird man ja total verrückt."

Nick Ryan legte ihr lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag, wir zwei gehen ins nächste Café…" Jodi fing an zu strahlen, „und holen belegte Semmeln, Kuchen und Getränke für alle." Jodi's Strahlen erlosch wieder. „Na, gut." Stimmte sie missmutig zu und machte sich mit Nick auf den Weg. Die anderen hatten sich zusammengesetzt und Sam erzählte allen, dass sie keine Zweifel hätte, dass die Verhandlung gut ausgehe, doch sie wurde in ihrem Enthusiasmus von Nick Fallin gebremst,

„Sam, jetzt hol mal Luft. So gut sieht es auch wieder nicht aus. Zwar besser als zu Beginn der Verhandlung, aber deine Großeltern haben auch einige Punkte machen können!" „Was denken Sie denn, wie unsere Chancen stehen?" fragte Claire neugierig. „Hm, ich würde mal sagen, dass sie am Anfang vielleicht 80:20 gegen uns standen, inzwischen geh ich von 50:50 aus. Es liegt alles bei Richter Hamilton." Gab Nick Auskunft und Daniel stimmte ihm zu, „Ja, der Richter hat es jetzt in seiner Hand. Auch wenn es für uns so aussieht, als würden wir gewinnen, so ist Marc Wolves dennoch kein schlechter Anwalt. Er hat Alex eine harte Zeit gegeben und den jungen Antoine hat er auch nicht gerade gut aussehen lassen…" Wieder zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen hing jeder für ein paar Minuten seinen Gedanken nach und wartete auf Jodi und Nick.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sieg oder Niederlage?**

Richter Hamilton lies sich Zeit. Sam rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Wie lange konnte es dauern, zu entscheiden, ob sie zu Alex durfte? Im wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der Tür hinter dem Richterpult. Obwohl es nur wenige Minuten waren, die sie warten musste kam es Sam vor wie Stunden. Doch als der Richter endlich den Saal betrat fühlte Sam keine Erleichterung. Eine Mischung aus Zweifel, Angst und böser Vorahnung überflutete sie. Sie musste an ein Zitat von Garth Nix denken: „When the future is hidden, who holds the key to destiny?" Wer den Schüssel in diesem Fall hielt war klar, Richter George Hamilton. Nur welche Tür würde er für Sam öffnen, und welche vielleicht für immer verschließen? Angespannt schaute Sam nach vorne. Der Richter ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment auf Sam ruhen, dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, beide Seiten haben sehr gute Argumente vorgetragen." George Hamilton zögerte, selten hatte er einen so schwierigen Fall gehabt. Es war seine Entscheidung, er bestimmte die Zukunft des Mädchens, und wenn er sich nun falsch entschieden hatte. Nein, er war sich eigentlich sicher, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. „Samantha ist ein junges Mädchen, die in ihrem kurzen Leben schon viel erlebt hat. Um zu gewährleisten, dass sie sich in eine gute Richtung entwickelt, braucht sie ein stabiles, fürsorgliches Umfeld, dass ihr gleichzeitig genug Platz lässt sich selber zu entwickeln und dennoch immer für sie da ist und sie unterstützt. Bei ihren Großeltern wird ihr viel geboten, sie bekommt eine umfassende, ihren Potentialen angemessene Ausbildung, es wird sich sehr gut um ihr leibliches Wohl und ihre körperliche Fitness gekümmert. Ich bin sicher, dass es Samantha bei ihren Großeltern an nichts fehlen würde."

Alex zitterte, das konnte doch nicht war sein, er konnte Sam einfach nicht verlieren, das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Niemand sollte sehen, wie Alex Ryan weinte. Versteinert richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Auch Sam ging es nicht viel besser, eine Welt brach für sie zusammen, es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, langsam schwanden ihr die Sinne. Plötzlich merkte sie wie Nick an ihrem Arm rüttelte, „Sam! Beruhig dich! Atme! Hörst du? Atme tief ein! So ist es gut!" Sam schnappte nach Luft. Als Nick merkte, dass sie sich wieder gefangen hatte flüsterte er ihr leise zu: „Jetzt wart doch erstmal ab, er hat noch keine Entscheidung bekannt gegeben!" „Aber Sie haben ihn doch gehört! Er denkt ich wäre bei meinen Großeltern prima aufgehoben!" „Warte ab! Warte einfach nur ab!" Nick ließ sich nicht von Sam's Unruhe anstecken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Richter Hamilton.

„Alexander Ryan hatte bisher im Leben seiner Tochter nicht viel zu sagen. Allerdings hat er seine Sache in der kurzen Zeit in der Samantha bei ihm war sehr gut gemacht. Samantha liebt ihren Vater und fühlt sich wohl bei ihm. Wie man gesehen hat, tut ihr die Gesellschaft ihres Vaters gut, und auch wenn der junge Antoine vielleicht nicht gerade ein Musterzeuge war, er hat zusammen mit Nicole Evans deutlich gemacht wie positiv sich Samantha in der Zeit bei ihrem Vater entwickelt hat, trotz der nicht hundertprozentig idealen Bedingungen. Bei einem jüngeren Kind würde ich vielleicht sagen, Ausbildung geht vor. Aber Samantha ist 15. Einen jungen Menschen gegen seinen Willen irgendwo hinzuschicken kann übel enden. Ich denke, dass Samantha wenn sie eine entsprechende Ausbildung bekommt, dort am besten aufgehoben ist, wo sie gerne ist. Und deshalb lautet meine Entscheidung, dass Samantha Sophia unter der Bedingung, dass sie eine adäquate Ausbildung bekommt, die vom Jugendamt halbjährig kontrolliert wird, zu ihrem Vater Alexander Ryan kommt."

Seine letzten Worte gingen fast in dem Jubelgeschrei unter, der von den Bänken hinter Alex erscholl. Alex sackte vor Erleichterung etwas zusammen, bevor sich ein befreites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er zu Sam rüberschaute. Aber er erschrak als er seine Tochter sah. Sam sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, zwar wirkte sie erleichtert und die Anspannung der letzten Tage war sichtlich von ihr abgefallen. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden und ihrem Vater strahlte sie nicht. Sie saß nachdenklich neben Nick Fallin und war in ihren Gedanken versunken. Wieso freute sie sich nicht? Alex war verwirrt, aber es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit darüber zu grübeln. Nachdem der Richter die Verhandlung für beendet erklärt hatte stürmten seine Freunde auf ihn und Sam ein. Freudestrahlend nahm er die Glückwünsche entgegen.

Sam saß immer noch still auf ihrem Stuhl als Jodi zu ihr kam. „Hey Sam! Freust du dich nicht? Du kannst zurück nach Drovers kommen!" Aus Jodi sprudelten die Worte enthusiastisch raus. Sam schaut zu Jodi auf, die vor ihr stand und nach ein paar Sekunden lächelte sie. „Doch, Jodi, ich bin froh. Ich bin sogar sehr froh." Immer noch lächelnd stand sie auf und wühlte sich durch das Getümmel in Alex Arme. Schweigend hielt Alex seine Tochter im Arm, er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. „Es ist vorbei, Sam!" Leise antworte seine Tochter, „Ja, Dad, es ist vorbei!"

Nach einer Weile als sich der Trubel gelegt hatte kam Nick Fallin auf Sam zu. „Sam, ich habe mit deinen Großeltern und Nicole gerade abgemacht, dass wir zwei und Nicole gleich zu deinen Großeltern und ins Jugendzentrum fahren und deine Sachen holen. Deine Großeltern wollen Alex nicht im Haus haben. Danach fahren wir dich dann wohin du willst." Sam nickte und wandte sich dann an Alex der neben ihr stand, „Dad, können wir heute noch nach Hause fahren?" Alex zögerte erst einen Moment, es war schon späte, eigentlich hatte er sich auf ein kühles Bier und ein Bett gefreut, stimmte dann aber gerne zu.

Er freute sich, dass Sam so begierig zurück nach Drover's wollte. Jodi allerdings konnte sich keine sonderliche Begeisterung darüber abringen, „Aber ich dachte wir machen heute noch Party? Ich hab keinen Bock den Abend im Auto zu verbringen!" „Wir kommen schon noch zum feiern!" Claire war unbemerkt an die Gruppe herangetreten. „Wir machen das so, Sam holt mit Nick und Nicole ihre Sachen von ihren Großeltern und wir holen unsere Sachen aus dem Hotel. Und dann treffen wir uns alle im Jugendzentrum." Claire's Wort war wie immer Gesetz. Alex war zwar immer noch etwas beunruhigt, weil Sam nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch auf das Urteil reagiert hatte, aber es war wohl so am besten wie Claire es vorgeschlagen hatte, später war immer noch Zeit mit Sam zu reden.


	45. Chapter 45

**Wieder daheim**

Nachdem Sam ihre restlichen Klamotten aus dem Zimmer bei ihren Großeltern geholt hatte, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Nick und Nicole mit ihrer Großmutter warteten. Sam stellte ihre Sachen auf den Boden und wandte sich an ihre Großmutter, „Oma…es tut mir leid!" „ist schon in Ordnung, mein Kind. Vielleicht ist es besser so!" antwortete die ältere Dame. „Wo ist Opa?" fragte Sam. Doch ihre Großmutter zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern, sie rechnete nicht wirklich mit dem Erscheinen ihres Mannes. Für ihn war es eine Demütigung gewesen vor Gericht von seiner eigenen Enkelin geschlagen zu werden. „Darf ich euch mal besuchen kommen?" fragte Sam weiter ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. „Lass deinem Großvater erstmal etwas Zeit, und dann schauen wir mal, in Ordnung?" erwiderte Sam's Großmutter zögerlich. Sam nickte, sie hatte verstanden, all zu oft würde sie ihre Großeltern wohl nicht mehr sehen. Sie umarmte ihre Großmuter kurz und ging dann mit Nick und Nicole im Schlepptau zum Wagen.

Als sie im Jugendzentrum ankamen war von Alex und den anderen noch nichts zu sehen. Nicole begleite Sam und ihren Anwalt und verabschiedete sich dann um nach anderen Jugendlichen zu sehen.

Nick setzte sich auf Sam's Bett während Sam ihre Sachen in die blaue Sporttasche und in eine Plastiktasche stopfte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Nick das junge Mädchen. Die vergangenen zwei Tage waren nicht ganz spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen. „Sam, geht's dir gut?" Sam schaute auf und blickte Nick an. „Ja Nick, mir geht's gut. Am Ende ist doch alles gut geworden, auch wenn es nicht so einfach ist meine Großeltern zurückzulassen wie ich gedacht habe, aber es geht mir gut." Sam wandte sich wieder ihren Sachen zu, für sie war Nick's Frage damit beantwortet. Auch Nick lies es darauf beruhen, aber er war sich bewusst, dass es nicht so gut war wie Sam ihm weiß machen wollte.

Nachdem Sam ihre Sachen fertig gepackt hatte setzte sie sich neben Nick, „Danke! Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben." „Schon gut, hab ich gern gemacht." Und Nick hatte ihr wirklich gerne geholfen, auch wenn er seiner Meinung nach nicht viel getan hatte. Aber Sam war es vor allem wichtig gewesen, dass jemand für sie da war, der vollkommen unvoreingenommen war, der sich für sie einsetzte. Schweigend saßen sie noch eine Weile neben einander bis sie schließlich in die Eingangshalle gingen um auf Alex und die anderen zu warten.

Nachdem Alex die Formalitäten mit Nicole erledigt hatte, und sie sich herzlich und auch ein bisschen wehmütig von Nick Fallin verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf die Fahrt nach Drover's. Sie hielten nur noch kurz an einem Imbissstand um sich ein paar Hot Dogs und Cola zu kaufen. Sam saß zwischen Jodi und Becky auf der Rückbank von Claire's Pickup. Jodi schaffte es tatsächlich sich zwei Stunden lang ununterbrochen zu beschweren, dass sie schon nach Hause fuhren. Aber ausnahmsweise hörte noch nicht einmal Sam ihr zu. Claire war auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen und auch Becky hatte die Augen zu gemacht. Alex konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren und Sam ging ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Irgendwann wurde auch Jodi müde und lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf gegen Sam's Schulter. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit befiel Sam als sie so von ihren Freunden umringt ihrem zu Hause entgegen fuhr.

Auf Drover's angekommen stürzte sich Sam als erstes in den Stall zu Hurricane. Der Hengst wieherte ihr freudig entgegen. Sam streichelte ihn, und das Pferd stupste sie sanft an. Nach einer Weile kam Alex herein, „Hey Sam." „Hallo Dad." Sam schaute kurz zu ihrem Vater und lächelte. Alex lehnte sich mit den Armen auf die Boxenwand, „Alles klar?" Sam seufzte, „Ja, ich bin froh wieder zu Hause sein. Es fühlt sich so richtig an!" „Ich bin auch froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ohne dich war es hier einfach nicht mehr das Selbe!" Und das meinte er auch so, er hatte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er seine Tochter einmal so sehr vermissen würde. Es war definitiv einfacher gewesen, als er sie noch nicht kannte. Aber um nicht in der Welt wollte er wieder zu diesem Punkt zurück. „Du, Dad?" Alex sah an Sam's Gesichtsausdruck, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln musste.

„Ja…" „Was haben sie mit Mum…also, nachdem Mum…" es fiel Sam schwer die Worte auszusprechen. „Wo ist Mum beerdigt?" „Soviel ich weiß hat deine Mutter noch kein Grab. Deine Großeltern haben ihre Asche in einer Urne…." Als Alex bemerkte wie sehr Sam dieses Thema belastete fragte er: „Soll ich sie mal fragen? Vielleicht können wir dann ja mal hinfahren…." Er würde es hasse mit Yve's Elern zu sprechen, aber für Sam würde er auch das tun. Sam nickte, „Ja, das wäre nett…" Alex sah wie müde seine Tochter war, „Kommst du bald rein? Die anderen sind schon ins Bett gegangen. Vielleicht können wir noch was trinken?" Alex schaute liebevoll seine Tochter an. Sam trat zu ihm, „Wenn es okay für dich ist, dann würde ich gerne noch etwas hier bleiben." „Ja, ist schon in Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück." Alex streichelte ihr über den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer. Als er schon in der Tür war hörte er wie Sam sagte: „Dad, es tut mir leid, dass wir uns damals so gestritten haben…wegen der Party…du weißt schon!" Alex drehte sich noch mal um, lächelte seine Tochter an und nickte verstehend.

Nachdem Alex gegangen war wandte sich Sam wieder Hurricane zu. Mit dem Kopf an seinem Hals flüsterte sie, „Oh Hurricane, ich hab dich so vermisst. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da, und ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen, hörst du mein Kleiner." Sam kicherte, Hurricane war nun mal alles andere als klein, aber er würde immer ihr kleines Fohlen bleiben. Das Fohlen, das ohne Mutter so hilflos im Stroh lag und ihre Hilfe brauchte. Müde setzte sich mit dem Rücken an der Boxenwand in eine Ecke und betrachtete ihr Pferd, „Weißt du Hurricane, ich vermisse Mum. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, einmal hast du sie auch getroffen, an meinem 12ten Geburtstag. Mum war ausnahmsweise mal wirklich gut drauf, und hatte versprochen, dass der Tag mir gehöre und wir alles machen würden was ich wolle. Ich glaube, sie war etwas enttäuscht, dass ich ihr nur dich zeigen wollte und nicht ins Kino wollte oder so, aber sie mochte dich vom ersten Moment an. Etwas ähnlich waren wir uns halt schon… Es ist merkwürdig, aber mit Dad kann ich einfach nicht über Mum reden. Vielleicht werfe ich ihm innerlich immer noch vor, dass er sie damals alleine gelassen hat, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht mit ihm über sie sprechen. Und du mein Lieber, du verstehst mich zwar, aber antworten kannst du auch nicht…"

Am nächsten Morgen fand Claire Sam schlafend in Hurricane's Box. Das hätte sie in Sam's Alter sein können, dachte sie sich. Claire war roh, dass Sam wieder da war, nicht nur dass Alex jetzt wieder viel ausgeglichener sein würde, nein, auch sie hatte den Teenager unheimlich vermisst. Es war einfach nur süß was für eine tolle Beziehung, das Mädchen zu ihrem Pferd hatte, als wären ihre Pferde wichtiger als Menschen. Aber es ging nicht, dass Sam in Hurricane's Box schlief, das war viel zu gefährlich. Claire wollte sie gerade aufwecken, als Sam sich streckte und zu ihr aufblickte, „Guten Morgen!" „Morgen Sam!" Claire öffnete die Boxentür für das Mädchen, „Ich weiß, dass du Hurricane liebst, aber du solltest trotzdem nicht bei ihm schlafen, das ist zu gefährlich. Wenn er sich hinlegt und aufsteht könnte er dich unabsichtlich mit seinem Körper treffen." Sam nickte, sie wusste, dass Claire Recht hatte. „Also kein Übernachten in der Box, in Ordnung?" Claire wollte sicher gehen, dass sie und Sam sich richtig verstanden hatten. „Ja, kein Übernachten in der Box." Seufzte Sam. „Gut, dann lass uns frühstücken gehen." Claire klopfte Sam freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Da die anderen noch schliefen machten sie sich schnell zwei Frühstücksteller zurecht und setzten sich auf die Terrasse. Sam genoss diesen friedlichen Augenblick, der nächtliche Nebel lichtete sich langsam über den Feldern, und die aufgehende Sonne ließ die zurückgebliebenen Wassertropfen wie Diamanten glitzern. Außer dem Gezwitscher der Vögel war nichts zu hören. Sam schaute zu Claire und wusste, dass sie genauso empfand. Es war ein vollkommener Augenblick.

Nach einer Weile fragte Sam leise, „Du Claire? Spürt man das Baby schon?" Claire lächelte, „Ja, es tritt schon ganz ordentlich. Alex behauptet immer, dass es der kommende Fußballstar wird." Beide lachten leise. Und Claire beantwortete Sam's stumme Frage, „Komm leg mal deine Hand hier hin, vielleicht fühlst du es ja." Vorsichtig, fast ehrfurchtsvoll legte Sam eine Hand auf Claire's gewölbten Bauch und Claire schob ihre Hand an die richtige Stelle. Sam strahlte, „Oh ja, es kickt ganz ordentlich!" Claire nickte, es war schön, dass ihr Baby mit einer älteren Schwester aufwachsen würde.

Am Abend bekam Jodi dann doch noch ihre Party, zwar nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber gefeiert wurde trotzdem. Alex und Claire hatten beschlossen Sam's Rückkehr mit einem Barbecue zu feiern. Und so trafen alle Bewohner von Drover's, Wilgul und Killarney nach getaner Arbeit im Garten von Drover's Run zusammen. Alex war glücklich, dass Sam endlich zeigte, dass sie sich freute wieder auf Drover's zu sein. Und das tat sie wirklich. Während sie an ihrer Cola nippte dachte sie selig an den Nachmittag zurück. Sie war auf Hurricane zusammen mit Alex und seinem Wallach über das Gelände der drei Höfe geritten, und morgen wollte sie mit Jodi lange ausreiten… Sie hatte diese Freiheit vermisst. So etwas gab es in der Stadt nicht. Zwar hatte sie dort andere schöne Sachen, aber es war nicht das Selber, nicht das wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte.

Glücklich schaute Sam sich um, alle Menschen die ihr wichtig waren hatten sich versammelt, jetzt war sie endgültig zu Hause.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt**

In den folgenden Tagen genoss Sam es wieder auf Drover's zu sein, und brachte sich wie früher in die Arbeit ein. Sie kontrollierte zusammen mit Jodi die Zäune und schrubbte die Tröge, drenschte mit Becky die Schafe, half Tess die Alpakas einzufangen und unterstützte Claire, die von Alex zu Büroarbeit verdonnert worden war um das Baby zu schonen. Sam liebte es mit Claire über den Büchern zu sitzen, in den Momenten hatte sie das Gefühl wirklich gebraucht zu werden. Claire war zwar nicht schlecht in Buchhaltung, aber Sam liebte das Spiel mit den Zahlen und an der Uni hatte sie auch einiges in dieser Richtung gelernt, und war froh dieses Wissen nun einbringen zu können.

Ihren Schlafplatz wechselte sie in dieser Zeit wie ihre Unterwäsche, sie verbrachte höchstens zwei Nächte hintereinander auf Drover's oder auf Wilgul, ab und zu übernachtete sie sogar auf Killarney um etwas Zeit mit Harry und Liz zu verbringen, was die beiden sichtlich genossen. Sam fühlte sich einfach überall wohl, und da sie auf jedem Hof ein paar Sachen hatte konnte sie einfach abends mit Hurricane dorthin reiten wo sie schlafen wollte. Sie liebte diese Freiheit, ihre Arbeit, ihre Freunde und vor allem Claire und Alex. Sie hätte ewig so weiterleben können, und so war sie zuerst auch nicht wirklich hoch erfreut als Alex nach zwei Wochen zu ihr und Claire ins Büro kam und über ihr Studium sprechen wollte.

Alex setzte sich zu Claire und seiner Tochter, „Sam, ich hab mit der Uni in Galway gesprochen. Sie sind bereit dir ein Stipendium zu geben, aber sie möchten dich vorher persönlich kennen lernen." Sam nickte. „Wir haben am Mittwoch einen Termin dort. Dann können wir auch alles Weitere klären." Fuhr Alex fort. „Okay." Sam's Einsilbigkeit ließ Alex aufhorchen. „Sam, willst du überhaupt nach Galway?" fragte er besorgt. Sam bemerkte seine Sorge und ärgerte sich, dass sie so uninteressiert gewirkt hatte. „Natürlich will ich nach Galway, Dad! Die Uni ist toll, und Farmmanagement ist genau das was mich interessiert. Ich bin nur so gerne hier, und Galway ist so weit weg…" Alex lächelte, „Aber die Uni ist doch nur an 2 Tagen in der Woche, du wirst kaum merken, dass du weg bist!" Er beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf Sam's Arm.

Sam nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Kalkulation zu. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, dass konnte sie am Mittwoch immer noch.

Doch der Mittwoch kam schneller als Sam es sich gewünscht hätte. Sie und Alex machten sich morgens früh um halb sechs auf den Weg, bis Galway waren es 4 Stunden Fahrt, und sie hatten einen Termin mit dem Studienberater um 10 Uhr. Sam schlief den größten Teil der Fahrt und wurde erst kurz vor Galway wach. Der Studienberater stellte sich als netter Mann in seinen 40ern heraus. Zuerst unterhielt er sich mit Sam über ihr bisheriges Leben, bis Alex dazu stoß um Sam's akademische Laufbahn zu besprechen.

„Mr. Ryan, meine Name ist Benjamin Wood. Ich bin der Studienberater ihrer Tochter und während ihrer Zeit hier für sie verantwortlich." Alex schüttelte seinem Gegenüber die Hand und hörte ihm weiter zu. „Grundsätzlich ist es so, dass unsere Studenten eine allgemeine Ausbildung in Farmmanagement bekommen. Darin sind unter anderem die Bereiche, Buchhaltung, Marketing, Personalwesen, Tierhaltung, Nutzpflanzen und Kommunalpolitik enthalten. Zudem wählt sich der Student eine Wahlfachgruppe, nach der die Studenten in verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt werden. Sam möchte gerne Pferde Zucht und Ausbildung nehmen. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie Mittwoch und Donnerstag Unterricht hat, und zwar jeweils von 08:00 Uhr bis 20:00 Uhr. Wir haben hier auf dem Campus Unterkünfte, dort würde sie dann ein Zimmer zu ihrer Verfügung zugeteilt bekommen, sodass sie entscheiden kann wie viele Tage sie in der Woche hier verbringen möchte. Sie müssten lediglich die Koste für die Unterkunft aufbringen, alle anderen Kosten wären in Sam's Stipendium enthalten."

Alex nickte, das hörte sich alles sehr gut an, und wenn es das war, was Sam wollte, war er auch damit einverstanden. Er schaute seine Tochter an und als diese nickte sagte er, „In Ordnung. Was müssen wir tun, damit das alles so funktioniert?" Ben Wood lächelte, „Wir werden gleich zusammen zur Verwaltung gehen, wo sie die notwendigen Formulare unterschreiben können. Da Sam noch nicht volljährig ist, werde ich ihre persönliche Ansprechperson hier sein." Er wandte sich an Sam. „Das heißt für dich, dass du dich wenn du Problem hast jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst. Allerdings musst du dich auch immer bei mir an und abmelden wenn du zur Uni kommst. Zudem werden wir alle zwei Wochen deine Ergebnisse zusammen besprechen."

Sam nickte, „Okay!" Ben Woods schien ein netter Mensch zu sein, und es konnte sicherlich nicht schade, wenn sie Ansprechperson hatte. Alex war erleichtert, man würde sich hier gut um Sam kümmern und sie war lediglich 2 Tage in der Woche nicht zu Hause. Er würde seine Tochter zwar vermissen, aber zum einen war Sam's Ausbildung eine Bedingung für das Sorgerecht und zum anderen war es auch wichtig, dass sie gefördert wurde. „So, lassen sie uns in die Verwaltung gehen." Ben Woods war aufgestanden, „Anschließend, schauen wir noch kurz bei unserem Direktor rein, der sie beide gerne kennen lernen möchte, und dann machen wir noch eine kurze Führung über den Campus, bevor ich Sam ihr Zimmer zeige."

Nachdem sie den schriftlichen Kram und den Antrittsbesuch beim Direktor hinter sich gebracht hatten, schlenderten sie über das Unigelände. Nach einem kurzen Abriss über die nicht allzu lange Geschichte der jungen Universität fragte Ben Wood: „So Sam, bleibst du heute gleich hier, oder fängst du nächste Woche an?" Sam schaute kurz zu Alex und antwortete dann, „Lieber erst nächste Woche!" „Gut, dann gehen wir gleich in der Mittagspause noch bei deinen Dozenten vorbei, die können dir dann das Lehrmaterial von dieser und letzter Woche geben, dass kannst du dann schon mal zu Hause durcharbeiten. Das solltest du allerdings auch wirklich tun, da die Vorlesungen schon letzte Woche begonnen haben und du ansonsten zu viel verpasst." Sam nickte, als sie gerade etwas antworten wollte hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme,

„Sam Ryan. Sie einer an, hast es dich auch hier her verschlagen?" Strahlend, schon jemanden zu kennen umarmte Sam Eli McNeill kurz. „Hallo Eli! Ist ja cool, dass ich dich hier gleich treffe." Alex hatte die freundliche Begrüßung zwar etwas Stirnrunselnd beobachtet, begrüßte seinerseits Eli dann aber auch, „Hallo Eli. Nochmals vielen Dank für deine Information, sie haben uns sehr geholfen." Eli nickte und Sam schaute ihren Vater fragend an.

Alex erklärte, „Ich habe Eli vor der Verhandlung angerufen um Informationen über die Uni zu bekommen, nachdem Nick Fallin mir davon berichtet hatte." Sam lächelte Alex war ihr zu liebe über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte einen McNeill um Hilfe gebeten. „Ich muss weiter, sonst bekomm ich nichts mehr zu essen!" entschuldigte sich Eli, „Aber wir sehen uns dann ja bestimmt öfter!" „Ja, ganz sicher. Bis bald Eli!" Sam war unendlich froh ihn getroffen zu haben und auch Ben Woods schien zufrieden. „Das ist ja gut, dass du schon einen Kommilitonen kennst. Eli ist zwar ein Semester über dir, aber er wird dir viel zeigen könne. So, dann lass uns mal dein Lehrmaterial holen." Er steuerte auf ein Gebäude zu, und Sam und Alex folgten ihm.

Die Dozenten, die Sam kennen lernte waren ihr gleich sympathisch. Und auch das kleine Zimmer gefiel ihr, es fehlten zwar noch ein paar persönliche Assesoires, aber die konnte sie nächste Woche mitbringen, und dann würde es das Zimmer für die paar Nächte die sie hier verbrachte auch tun. Nachdem sie sich von Ben Woods verabschiedet hatten und in der Stadt eine Pizza gegessen hatte, machten sich Alex und Sam wieder auf den langen Heimweg. Nach dem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten lächelte Sam, „Ich glaube, dass mit der Uni wird ziemlich cool!"

Auch Alex lächelte, „Es freut mich, dass du so einen guten ersten Eindruck hattest. Mir hat es auch gut gefallen." Sam kuschelte sich entspannt in ihren Sitz, „Das ist gut…. Ich muss dann nur noch schauen, ob es eine Busverbindung gibt, damit du mich nicht immer fahren musst." So viel Rücksichtnahme konnte seine Tochter fast nur von Yve geerbt haben. Alex konnte sich nicht erinnern in ihrem Alter schon so umsichtig gewesen zu sein. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, nächste Woche fahr ich dich auf alle Fälle. Dann können wir auch noch ein paar Sachen für dein Zimmer mitnehmen." Sam nickte, und den Rest des Heimweges verbrachte sie damit sich ihr Uni-Leben in schillernden Farben auszumalen.


	47. Chapter 47

**Überraschung**

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. Eigentlich wollte Sam noch so viel machen bevor für sie „der Ernst des Lebens", wie Jodi und Becky sie immer neckten, anfing. Aber ehe sie sich versah war der Dienstag schon da.

Schon unter der Woche hatte Sam mit Alex besprochen, was sie alles mitnehmen wollte. Nach dem Mittagessen packte sie nun ihre Sachen auf Claire's Pickup und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Sam hatte das Gefühl ihre Freunde würden einen Aufstand machen, als würde sie für ein Jahr fortgehen und nicht für drei Tage. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern als ihre Großeltern sie geholt hatten, damals hatte sie sich nicht verabschieden können… dann war es ihr so dann doch lieber. Nach dem sie alle umarmt hatte stieg sie zu Alex und Claire ins Auto. Claire hatte darauf bestanden mitzukommen, und Sam war ganz froh darüber. So musste Alex wenigstens nicht den weiten Weg alleine zurückfahren, außerdem freute sie sich darauf Claire die Uni zeigen zu können. Sie wollte es sich zwar selber nicht eingestehen, aber es war Sam wichtig das Claire stolz auf sie war und das was sie machte für gut befand.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie in Galway ein. Wie verabredet führte Sam's erster Weg zu Ben Wood, der sie herzlich begrüßte und ihr den Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer aushändigte. Langsam hatten die drei eine gewisse Routine im Zimmer einrichten, und nach wie vor machte es ihnen Spaß ein Wohnparadies für Sam zu gestalten. Wie ihre Zimmer auf Drover's und Wilgul dominierten auch hier die Farben blau und rot. Liz hatte ihr extra schöne Vorhänge aus dunkelblauem Stoff genäht und dazu passende Kissenbezüge die nun zwei große Kissen auf ihrem Bett kleideten. Über ihrem Bett befestigte Alex einen Sternenhimmel aus fluoreszierenden Plastiksternen. An die Wände kamen einige Poster und vor allem aber einen großes gerahmtes Foto von Hurricane. Fotos von Sam's Mum, Alex und Claire fanden auf dem Nachttisch Platz. Vor das Bett kam ein kleiner blau-roter Flickenteppich und in das kleine Bad kam ein ebensolcher.

Nachdem sie Sam's Zimmer eingerichtet hatten und Claire den Campus gesehen hatte gingen sie noch zu dritt ein gemütliches Restaurant zum Abendessen, bevor sich Sam von Claire und Alex verabschieden musste. Still stand sie vor den beiden Erwachsenen. Es sind nur 3 Tage, nur 3 läppische Tage. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, ihr würden ja jetzt wohl kaum die Tränen kommen. Nach der Zeit bei ihren Großeltern wollte sie eigentlich Alex nie wieder verlassen, und jetzt stand sie hier. Schnell ging sie auf Alex zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Alex hielt seine Tochter so sehr fest, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Er wollte Sam nie wieder los lassen. Und doch, irgendwann musste jeder Vogel mal fliegen lernen. Schnell drehte er sich um und stieg ins Auto. Seine beiden Lieblingsfrauen sollten seine Tränen nicht sehen. Sam seufzte und umarmte auch Claire. Diese strich ihr sanft über die Haare „Mach's gut Kleines! Und pass auf dich auf!" Abschiede waren noch nie Claire's Ding gewesen. Und so stieg auch sie nach diesen kurzen Worten in den Wagen. Nachdem die beiden fort waren stand Sam noch ein Weilchen an demselben Fleck bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte die erste Nacht in ihrem neuen Zimmer zu verbringen.

Nachdem sie die ersten Kurse gut hinter sich gebracht hatte freute sich Sam auf ein ordentliches Mittagessen. Hungrig betrat sie den großen Speisesaal. Als sie sich gerade einen Salat nahm, sprach sie jemand von hinten an: „Hey Sam! Willkommen in Galway!" Sie dreht sich um und blickte Eli lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Danke!", „Willst du dich zu meinen Freunden und mir an den Tisch setzten?" fragte Eli. Dankend nahm Sam sein Angebot an. Sie war froh etwas Anschluss zu finden. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass auch Mädchen an Eli's Tisch saßen. So musste sie sich wenigstens nicht alleine mit den Jungs rumschlagen. Während des Essens kamen sie auf die lange Fahrt nach Galway zu sprechen.

Als Sam sich erkundigte ob es eine Busverbindung nach Gungellan gibt, machte Eli einen Vorschlag, „Weißt du was? Ich fahr ja sowieso mit dem Auto, da kann ich dich auch immer mitnehmen und wir teilen uns die Spritkosten." „Hey, das wäre super!" Sam war von der Idee sehr angetan. „Dann musst du mich nur Unterwegs irgendwo rauslassen, oder Dad muss mich bei dir abholen." „Hm, ich glaube nicht, dass Alex Ryan gerne bei den McNeills auf den Hof fährt…" Eli grinste. „Ich fahre immer Mittwoch ganz früh los und Donnerstag abends zurück. Du könntest ja Dienstag abends mit Hurricane zu uns rüber reiten, das solltest du in 1,5 Stunden schaffen, Hurricane kann dann so lange bei uns bleiben und du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen, und Donnerstag abends kannst du dann so lange es noch hell ist zurück reiten." Sam strahlte, dann wäre ich auch nicht so lange von zu Hause weg, das hört sich super an. Ich muss das aber noch mit meinem Dad klären. Ich ruf ihn heute Abend an und sag dir dann Bescheid.", „In Ordnung. Morgen kann ich dich auch ganz nach Hause fahren, einmal ist das schon in Ordnung. Nur normalerweise geht das nicht, über die Straße braucht man dann doch 2 Stunden von euch bis zu mir nach Hause…" erwiderte Eli. „Schon klar, kein Problem!" Sam war in Gedanken schon bei ihrem Gespräch mit Alex. Das würde nicht so einfach werden, aber es war momentan einfach die vernünftigste Lösung. Er musste einfach zustimmen. Und so war es dann auch, nach einer langen Diskussion und vielen Einwänden gab Alex sein Okay.

Und so stieg Sam am nächsten Abend mit ihren sieben Sachen in Eli's neuen, in Maya Gold glänzenden Landrover Freelander. An Geld schien es den McNeills wirklich nicht zu fehlen. Die drei Stunden bis nach Drover's Run vergingen wie im Flug. Sam und Eli unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, und wenn sie mal nichts zu sagen hatten, drehten sie das Radio lauter und sangen aus vollem Hals mit.

Als sie gegen 11 Uhr abends auf Drover's ankamen sah Sam, dass Alex noch da war. Und irgendwie plagte sie etwas das schlechte Gewissen, jetzt war er nur wegen ihr so lange aufgeblieben, und das wo er immer so früh raus musste. Und Claire war bestimmt auch noch wach. Sam schüttelte den Kopf, das würde sie ihnen abgewöhnen müssen. Sie beugte sich zu Eli rüber, umarmte ihn kurz und meinte zum Abschied, „Danke fürs fahren! Wir telefonieren wegen nächste Woche, ja?" „Ja klar…. Und Sam, ich hab dich gerne mitgenommen, zu zweit ist die Fahrt doch viel lustiger als alleine." Erwiderte Eli. Sam lächelte ihn an und griff dann nach hinten um ihren Rucksack nach vorne zu ziehen und auszusteigen. Nachdem die Rücklichter von Eli's Wagen hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden waren, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Vor der Tür lag Roy der sie Schwanz wedelnd, aber leise begrüßte. Sam krauelte ihn kurz hinter den Ohren bevor sie die Tür zur Küche aufstieß. Bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot konnte sie nicht anders als lächeln. Alex und Claire saßen beide am Küchentisch, ihre Köpfe waren auf die Tischplatte gesunken. Sam lauschte kurz den gleichmäßigen Atemgeräuschen der beiden, dann stellte sie ihren Rucksack ab und ging zu den beiden selig Schlummernden hinüber. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Alex Schulte, „Dad?" Nach ein paar leichten Rüttlern wurde Alex langsam wach. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Doch als er Sam sah, lächelte er beruhigt. „Du bist wieder da!" „Ja, das bin ich. Komm du solltest Claire nach oben bringen, inzwischen werde ich dir das Gästebett beziehen."

Sam hatte beschlossen erst am nächsten Morgen mit den beiden zu reden, jetzt waren sie ja doch viel zu müde. Vorsichtig hob Alex Claire auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Wie durch ein Wunder wachte sie dabei nicht auf, sonder schlummerte friedlich weiter. Sam hatte währenddessen schnell das Gästezimmer hergerichtet und war dann Alex gefolgt. Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht, als sie beobachte wie unsicher er Claire die Schuhe auszog, „Ist schon okay Dad, ich mach das schon." Früher hätte es Alex nie etwas ausgemacht Claire auszuziehen, aber jetzt… Er wusste, irgendetwas war anders. Irgendetwas das ihn daran hinderte Claire zu nahe zu kommen. Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare, „In Ordnung Sam. Schlaf gut!", „Du auch Dad!", Nachdem Alex das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zog Sam Claire Schuhe und Jogginghose aus, dann deckte sie sie vorsichtig zu und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam später als sonst auf, als sie in die Küche kam, waren die anderen schon bei der Arbeit, auch von Alex war keine Spur zu entdecken. Sam zog ihre Schuhe an und machte sich schnell einen Toast den sie mit nach draußen mitnahm. Sie fand Claire beim Roundpen, wo sie beobachtete wie Jodi ein junges Pferd longierte. „Guten Morgen!", „Guten Morgen, Sam!" Claire lächelte das junge Mädchen an, „Bist du gut wieder hergekommen? Ich hab gestern gar nicht mitbekommen dass du wiedergekommen bist!" Sam musste lachen, „Das hab ich gesehen. Das war schon ein göttlicher Anblick. Du und Dad schlafend am Küchentisch." Claire grinste, „Wehe, du erzählst das rum!!! Wie bin ich eigentlich in mein Bett gekommen?" Nun war es an Sam zu grinsen, „Alex hat dich nach oben getragen…" Sam beobachtete schmunzelnd wie das Grinsen in Claire's Gesicht einem peinlich berührten Ausdruck wich. Sie ließ sie kurz zappeln bevor sie sie aufklärte, „Keine Bange, ich hab dir Schuhe und Hose ausgezogen, Alex hatte damit nichts zu tun… Ich geh mal zu Hurricane." Sam schob sich den letzten Rest Toast in den Mund und stapfte in Richtung Stall. Zurück blieb eine immer noch etwas verdrießliche Claire, wieso hatte sie auch einschlafen müssen.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr Alex auf den Hof und stieg mit einem Korb in den Händen aus dem Auto. Neugierig kamen die Mädels einer nach dem anderen an. Jodi fragte erwartungsvoll „Hast du mir was mitgebracht, Alex? Ach das ist aber lieb von dir!" Aber Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein, nein, nicht dir, aber Sam! Wo treibt mein Töchterchen sich denn gerade herum?" „Sam ist bei Hurricane. Was hast du denn in de Korb?" Claire wollte nur zu gerne wissen was Alex da mit sich rumschleppte. „Na na, du wirst doch wohl nicht etwa neugierig sein, oder etwa doch?" Alex grinste, und bekam als Reaktion von Claire einen Stupser in die Seite. Aber er lies sich nicht beirren, und ging weiter grinsend in Richtung Pferdestall. Als er vor Hurricane's Box angekommen war, trat Sam auch schon aus der Box, „Guten Morgen Dad!" „Hallo mein Schatz. Schau mal, ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

Alex überreichte seiner Tochter den Korb, „Aber sei vorsichtig." Fügte er noch warnend hin zu. Sam war über das Gewicht des Korbes überrascht und stellte ihn erstmal sanft auf den Boden. Langsam nahm sie den Deckel hoch und fing an zu strahlen. „Was ist es? Was ist da drin?" Jodi beugte sich neugierig vor, und auch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen. „Oh Dad, danke!!!" Sam bedankte sich schnell bevor sie sich wieder dem Korb widmete. „Sam!!!" Claire sprach das junge Mädchen spielerisch streng an, „Jetzt zeig uns schon was dein Göttervater dir mitgebracht hat!" Sam lachte und griff in den Korb.


	48. Chapter 48

**Der Streit**

Als Sam ihre Hände hoch hob, hielt sie ein kleines Hundebaby in ihren Armen. „Oh, wie ist das süß!" Tess war total verzückt. Auch die anderen waren hin und weg von dem kleinen Welpen. Lediglich Claire stand etwas Abseits und beobachte die Szene nachdenklich.

„Was für eine Rasse ist der Kleine?" fragte Becky interessiert. Alex schaute sie an, „Das ist ein Chesapeake-Bay Retriever." Sein Blick wanderte zu Sam, die den kleinen Hund mit dem leicht gewellten, dunkelbraunen Fell liebevoll auf dem Arm hielt. „Sam, bitte denk daran. Es ist ein Arbeitshund, und kein Kuscheltier!!!" „Ja klar!" Sam war überglücklich endlich einen eigenen Hund zu haben. „Weißt du schon wie du ihn nennen wirst?" Jodi freute sich fast ebenso sehr wie Sam. Und auch wenn sie in ihrem Herzen einen kleinen Stich Eifersucht verspürte, war ihr doch klar, dass der Welpe bei Sam besser aufgehoben war, als bei ihr. „Er heißt ‚Skip'. Ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben, und es gibt einfach keinen anderen Namen den ich mir vorstellen könnte." Sam war so selig, dass sie erst nach einer Weile bemerkte, dass Claire Alex bei Seite genommen hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie dem Gespräch zu lauschen, ohne dass die anderen etwas davon mitbekamen. Es roch irgendwie nach Ärger.

Claire sagte leise zu Alex in einem leicht erregten Ton, „Du weißt, dass das ein Jagdhund ist?" „Ja, weiß ich. Genauer gesagt ein Jagdhund für Enten und Gänse. Wieso?" fragte Alex ahnungslos nach. Plötzlich stand ihm eine wütende Claire gegenüber, Alex wusste erst gar nicht wie ihm geschah. „Sag mal, spinnst du?" Claire erhob ihre Stimme und so langsam wurden auch die anderen auf die beiden aufmerksam. „Du kannst doch nicht deiner 15-jährigen Tochter, die zudem noch auf einer Farm wohnt einen Jagdhund schenken!!!" „Wieso denn nicht?" Alex begriff immer noch nicht worauf Claire hinaus wollte. „Alex, ein Jagdhund!!! Der muss ausgebildet werden, er muss ständig beschäftigt werden, sonst wird er gefährlich!" Claire stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Aber nun fing Alex an dagegen zu halten. „Jetzt mach mal halblang Claire! Chessies sind ausgesprochen intelligente und ausdauernde Arbeitstiere. Sam hat doch schon bewiesen, dass sie gut mit Tieren umgehen kann. Schau doch mal wie klasse sie mit Hurricane zu Recht kommt. Und außerdem hat sie ja jede menge Hilfe. Der Hund wird schon gut erzogen werden, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

„Und ob ich mir das mache!" Claire war kaum noch zu halten, „Sam ist 15, sie hat ein Pferd, geht zur Uni, arbeitet hier auf Drover's mit, hilft auf Wilgul, und dann soll sie auch noch einen anspruchsvollen Hund erziehen???" „Ja, wieso denn nicht?" Alex begriff immer noch nicht so richtig was Claire eigentlich wollte. „Alex, jetzt sei doch mal vernünftig. Du bist Sams Vater, du sollst ihr helfen und nicht noch mehr auflasten. Sam hat schon genug um die Ohren. Diese Sache ist total verantwortungslos!" „Ach, darauf läuft das jetzt hinaus. Ich bin kein guter Vater? Glaubst du das wirklich?" Alex wirkte verletzt, Sam wollte noch dazwischen gehen, doch es war zu spät, Alex stieß die Worte die den Himmel auf Drover's verdunkeln sollte geradezu heraus, „Du gönnst Sam einfach nicht das Glück. Das einzige was du willst ist das sich alles um dein Baby dreht. Du hast das Baby lieber als Sam!" Zornig stapfte er zu seinem Wagen und brauste davon.

Zurück blieb eine verletzte und traurige Claire. Ihr Körper bebte. Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten. Mit starrem Gesicht und Augen aus denen der pure Schmerz sprach blickte Claire zu Sam. „Claire!" Doch Claire reagierte nicht, sie drehte sich nur um und ging Richtung Haus.

Der Streit zwischen Claire und Alex beeinflusste das Leben aller. Alex kam nicht mehr nach Drover's um beim Training der Pferde zu helfen, sodass die anderen noch mehr zu tun hatten. Jodi und Sam hatten das Pferdetraining unter Claire's Aufsicht vollständig übernommen. Sie saß meistens in einem Liegestuhl unter einem Sonnenschirm neben der Reitbahn und gab den beiden Mädchen genaue Anweisungen. Keiner wagte es mit Claire über den Vorfall zwischen ihr und Alex zu sprechen. Schon früher hätte sich das höchstens Tess getraut. Aber jetzt, da Claire im letzten Schwangerschaftsdrittel war wollte sie niemand mehr reizen oder unter zu großen Stress setzen. Der kleine Skip lag meistens neben ihr oder tollte mit Roy herum. Nachts musste der Welpe trotz Sam's Protesten die ihn lieber in ihrem Zimmer gehabt hätte in einem Hundkorb neben Roy schlafen. Claire konnte zwar in ihrem schwangeren Zustand nicht mehr viel machen, aber sie wusste dennoch sich zu stellen das der junge Chessie nicht zu sehr verwöhnt wurde.

Sam wurde von Tag zu Tag verzweifelter. Sie hasste es, dass Claire und Alex nicht mehr miteinander redeten, Sie hasste es, dass Alex nicht mehr nach Drover's kam. Und sie hasste es, das keiner der beiden mit ihr darüber reden wollte. Letztendlich war sie nur noch froh, als die Woche vorbei war und sie wieder zur Uni musste. Da Claire und Alex nicht mit einander redeten hatte sie leichtes Spiel. Dienstagabend nach getaner Arbeit sattelte sie Hurricane, packte ihre Unisachen und ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln in die Satteltaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eli.

Eli hatte den Weg gut eingeschätzt. Nach einem zügigen Ritt und 1,5 Stunden später erreichte sie die McNeill-Farm. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahmen sie Eli's Eltern sehr nett auf. Alex musste eine seltsame Phobie gegen diese Leute haben. Anders konnte sie sich sein Missfallen gegenüber den McNeills nicht erklären. Sam bekam das Gästezimmer neben Eli's Raum. Nach einer schnellen Dusche ging sie bald ins Bett, es war schon spät und sie musste am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen.

Auf der Fahrt nach Galway schlief Sam die meiste Zeit. Auch die 2 Tage an der Uni verliefen ereignislos. Sam genoss es lediglich, dass sie nicht ständig Alex oder Claire begegnete und an den Streit erinnert wurde. Aber am Donnerstagabend auf der Heimfahrt wurde ihre Stimmung wieder bedrückter.

Eli der ihre schlechte Laune bemerkt hatte drehte das Radio leiser und fragte besorgt, „Sam? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sam schaute ihn nachdenklich an, was würde es schon schaden mit ihm zureden. Leise fing sie an zu erzählen war vorgefallen war. Schließlich endete sie ihren Bericht, „Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich hab beide so sehr lieb. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wo ich schlafen soll. Wenn ich auf Drover's übernachte hab ich das Gefühl ich lasse meinen Dad im Stich, und bin ich nachts auf Wilgul hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen Claire gegenüber. Ich kann Streit einfach nicht abhaben, ich bin ein harmoniebedürftiger Mensch." Sagte sie mit einem leichten Augenrollen.

Eli seufzte, „Dann schlaf doch einfach wo anders. Bei deinen Großeltern zum Beispiel…" „Bei Harry und Liz? Nein, ich bin zwar gerne bei ihnen, aber nicht die ganze Zeit, das halt ich nicht aus. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit…" entgegnete Sam mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Wenn du willst kannst du diese Nacht noch bei uns bleiben. Meine Eltern haben sicherlich nichts dagegen, und morgen früh ist es bestimmt auch angenehmer den ganzen Weg zu reiten als heute Abend…" Sam schaute Eli fragend von der Seite an, dann stimmte sie seinem Angebot nickend zu. Im Moment war ihr alles lieber als in den Streit zwischen Claire und Alex mit hineingezogen zu werden.

Aber das Asyl bei Eli hielt nur für eine Nacht, am nächsten Abend stand Sam wieder vor demselben Dilemma. Claire und Alex redeten immer noch nicht miteinander, und Sam wusste einfach nicht wo sie schlafen sollte. Unentschlossen starrte sie in die Gegend bis ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.


	49. Chapter 49

**Zwischen den Fronten**

Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um, es war niemand zu sehen. Claire war schon im Bett, Jodi, Meg und Becky hatten sich zurückgezogen und Tess war wer weiß wo. Leise ging Sam in die Küche und machte sich eine Thermoskanne Tee und ein paar Sandwichs. Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer, packte warme Klamotten und ein Buch zu ihrer Verpflegung in einen Rucksack und schnappte sich einen Schlafsack. Nachdem sie sich noch eine dicke Jacke angezogen hatte schlich sie sich zu Hurricane in den Stall und sattelte ihn.

Behutsam um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen führte sie den Hengst von den Gebäuden weg bevor sie aufstieg. „Na los mein Kleiner, suchen wir uns ein Quartier für die Nacht!" Flüsterte sie ihrem Pferd ins Ohr und trieb ihn zu einem flotten Trab an. Als sie an dem See, der genau auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen Drover's und Wilgul lag, angekommen waren hielten sie an. Sam sattelte Hurricane ab und ließ ihn laufen. Dann machte sie es sich unter einem großen Baum bequem, entfachte ein kleines Feuer, kuschelte sich in ihren Schlafsack und holte ihr Buch hervor. Sie liebte die Ruhe die sie umgab, es war eine friedliche Stille, nicht eine unheilvolle wie in der Gegenwart von Claire oder Alex.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und richtete sich auf. Nachdem sie die Sandwichs gegessen und etwas getrunken hatte vergewisserte sie sich, dass das Feuer vollständig war und pfiff nach Hurricane der gerade aus dem See trank. Schnell verstaute sie noch den Schlafsack und ein paar Klamotten in einer Astgabel des Baumes bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Drovers machte.

Dort angekommen traf sie auf Meg, die die Hühnereier einsammelte. „Wo kommst du denn her?" Fragte die Haushälterin erstaunt.

„Hab auf Wilgul übernachtet." Gab Sam kurz Auskunft und verschwand dann im Haus um sich was Frisches anzuziehen.

Sam verbrachte die ganze Woche ihre Nächte im Freien. Als sie am nächsten Dienstagabend Eli davon erzählte lachte dieser ungläubig, „Du hast die ganze Woche in keinem Bett geschlafen? Und niemand hat es gemerkt?"

Sam putzte gerade Hurricane noch mal über und hielt inne um zu Eli zu schauen, der sich lässig an die Boxenwand lehnte, verschmitzt und gleichzeitig nachdenklich meinte sie, „Tja, das kommt davon wenn die Leute nicht miteinander reden. Ich bin gespannt wie lange es dauert bis ich auffliege und was dann passiert…"

Eli grinste, „Ach, das ist dein Plan… Hättest du dir nicht etwas weniger Aufwendigeres und Komplizierteres einfallen lassen können?" „Neeeee!" Sam's Augen blitzten auf als sie Eli anlachte.

Nachdem sie von der Uni wiedergekommen waren, setzte Sam ihr Spiel fort. Es dauerte bis Sonntagabend bis sich etwas änderte. Nick war mit seinem Motorrad auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem heimlichen Rendezvous mit Tess, als er die Silhouette eines Pferdes nahe dem See sah. Verwundert fuhr er näher heran und war überrascht Hurricane zu finden, der neben der lesenden Sam wachte. Das junge Mädchen war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören.

Nick stellte sein Motorrad ab und ging zu seiner Nichte hinüber, als er kurz vor ihr stand blickte sie erschrocken auf. Dann lächelte sie, „Hallo Nick!",

„Hallo Nick? Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?" antwortete Nick lächelnd. Er war etwas verwirrt Sam hier zu finden. Fragend schaute er sie an und setzte sich dann neben sie.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatte fragte Nick vorsichtig, „Ziemlich ätzend wenn Erwachsene sich streiten, hm?"

„Yep!" Mehr vermochte Sam nicht zu antworten, sie kämpfte damit ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Komm her!" Nick öffnete seine Arme und Sam rettete sich in sie. Den Kopf an seiner Brust versteckt, konnte sie endlich all die Emotionen rauslassen die sich in den letzten Wochen in ihr angesammelte hatten. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur ein verletzliches 15-jähriges Mädchen. Nick gab ihr die Geborgenheit, um ihre Maske fallen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Nick wie ihr Schluchzen nachließ und sie sich näher an seinen Oberkörper kuschelte. Er ließ ihr noch ein paar Minuten Zeit bevor er sie sanft an den Schultern etwas von sich wegdrückte und mit seinen Daumen die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Die beiden kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Das sind Claire und Alex, sie sind einfach so, schon immer…" Sam nickte, aber wirklich überzeugt war sie nicht. „Wollen wir uns auf den Heimweg machen?" fragte Nick. Doch Sam schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Nick seufzte, das würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden. Sanft strich er dem jungen Mädchen über die Haare. „Wie lange schläfst du eigentlich schon hier draußen?"

„1,5 Wochen." Sam war nicht gerade gesprächig. Nick sah ein, dass er so nicht weiter kommen würde. Er nahm das Buch, das neben Sam lag und lass den Titel laut vor „'Anna Karenina'…. Tolstoi, hm?"

„Les grad nen paar Klassiker…" erklärte Sam. Nick zog Sam wieder zu sich ran, lehnte sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust und legte seinen linken Arm um sie. Dann schlug er das Buch auf der Seite mit dem Lesezeichen auf und fing an mit sanfter Stimme vorzulesen. „Was für Wronskij fast ein ganzes Jahr lang der einzige Wunsch seines Lebens gewesen war und alle anderen Wünsche in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatte, was Anna als ein undenkbares, schreckliches, aber deshalb um so leidenschaftlicher ersehntes Glück erschienen war - dieser Traum war erfüllt….."

Nach einer halben Stunde bemerkte er wie Sam in seinen Armen einschlief. Er deckte sie mit ihrem Schlafsack zu, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen.

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er Sam wie sie ein paar Meter weiter die Arme um Hurricane's Hals geschlagen hatte und ihren Kopf in seiner Mähne vergrub. Vorsichtig trat er an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sam, wir sollten uns vielleicht auf dem Heimweg machen." Sam seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um, „Nick, können wir das hier noch eine Weile für uns behalten?" bat sie ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Nick zögerte, doch als er in Sams bittende Augen sah nickte er, „In Ordnung, ein paar Tage noch. Aber auf Dauer geht das nicht. Du brauchst ein ordentliches Bett!"

„Okay!" antwortete Sam erleichtert, „Danke Nick!" Lächelnd fuhr Nick seiner Nichte durchs Haar und ging zu seinem Motorrad.

Am nächsten Abend war Sam überrascht, als Nick wieder auf seinem Motorrad angefahren kam und seinen Schlafsack neben ihr ausbreitete. Doch er gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab, sondern setzte sich, wie am Abend zuvor neben sie, nahm ihr Buch und begann ihr vorzulesen bis Sam eingeschlafen war.

Als Sam Eli auf dem Weg zur Uni von Nick erzählte, schüttelte er nur ungläubig den Kopf, „Die Sache war schon verrückt genug, und jetzt macht dein Onkel dabei auch noch mit. Ihr seid schon eine verrückte Familie."

Sam lachte nur als Antwort. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens meinte Eli, „Ich mag verrückt." Sam schaute etwas verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. Doch er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, so dass ihr nicht ganz klar wurde was er meinte. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, genoss das vertraute Schweigen zwischen ihnen und versuchte Eli's Kommentar zu vergessen.

Nicht nur Sam konnte den Streit zwischen Alex und Claire nicht vertagen. Am meisten litten die beiden selber darunter. In der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag lag Alex lange wach und dachte nach, früh morgens hatte er dann den Entschluss gefasst mit Claire zu reden. Er sattelte sein Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg nach Drovers. In der Nähe des Sees stutzte er, dass war doch Hurricane, der da unter einem großen Baum stand und ganz offensichtlich Wache hielt. Schnell ritt Alex zu dem großen Hengst hinüber und staunte nicht schlecht als er seine Tochter und seinen Bruder dort schlafend vor fand. Er stieg vom Pferd und weckte die beiden.

„Könnt ihr zwei mir mal erklären was das soll?" fragte er. Betreten schauten sich Sam und Nick an.

„Dad, ich…" fing Sam an. Doch Nick schnitt ihr das Wort,

„Sam übernachtet seit zwei Wochen hier draußen weil du und Claire solche Dickköpfe seid und keine Rücksicht auf eure eigenen geschweige denn auf die Gefühle anderer nehmt!" Nick war ernsthaft sauer auf seinen großen Bruder. Während Sam und Nick ihre Sachen zusammen packten erzählten sie Alex die Einzelheiten. Alex hörte relativ gelassen zu, was allerdings hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er von der schlaflosen Nacht total übermüdet war.

„Wie werden sehen was Claire dazu sagt!" war sein einziger Kommentar bevor sie in Richtung Drover's aufbrachen. Sam grinste, _Was Claire dazu sagt…_ Also würde er wieder mit ihr sprechen. Es würde alles gut werden, man musste nur daran glauben.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ein großer Tag**

Es war schon Frühstückszeit als die drei auf Drover's eintrafen. Durch das Küchenfenster sahen die anderen sie herankommen. Verwundert traten sie durch die Tür und erwarteten sie auf der Veranda. Als Sam ihre Schlafsachen vor sich abstellte schaute Claire sie fragend an,

„Sam? Was soll das?"

„Ich…" Sam wusste nicht so ganz wie sie die Sache Claire erklären sollte. Nick, der ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte legte ihr unterstützend einen Arm um die Schultern. Sam sah lächelnd zu ihm auf, und als er auch noch für sie antwortete und Claire eine ähnliche Standpauke wie zuvor Alex hielt, drückte sie sich dankbar noch näher an ihren Onkel heran. Überrascht schaute Claire Nick an, dass er sie zu Recht wies kannte sie von ihm nicht.

Mindestens genauso überrascht schauten alle anderen inklusive Nick, als Tess plötzlich die Arme um Nick's Hals schlug und ihn küsste. Als sie sich endlich von seinen Lippen trennen konnte, meinte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, „Du bist einfach toll, Nick! Und ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass ich mit so einem tollen Mann zusammen bin!" Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, und bekam als Antwort ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Tess vor und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, „Und nachher hab ich noch eine Überraschung für Dich, hol mich heute Mittag mit dem Auto ab." Fragend hob Nick die Augenbrauen, doch Tess lachte nur und vertröstete ihn auf später. Die anderen hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und stürmten auf Tess und Nick ein, aber Tess lachte sie alle nur an und Nick nahm die Arme von Alex und Claire und sagte in einem befehlshaberischen Ton:

„Ihr zwei solltet euch mal unterhalten. Es kann nicht sein, dass durch euer Verhalten hier alles durcheinander kommt. Das ist für niemanden gut!"

Und zerrte sie ein paar Meter mit sich bis in die Küche, dort ließ er sie stehen und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Verdutzt blickten sich Claire und Alex an. Keiner von beiden wusste was er sagen sollte, verlegen schauten sie auf den Boden. Als Claire kurz hoch blickte konnte sie nicht anders als feststellen, dass Alex richtig niedlich aussah wenn er verlegen war. Aber sie sah auch, dass er sich Sorgen um Sam machte und sie verstand, dass ihr Streit lächerlich war. Vielleicht hatte sie auch überreagiert. Claire seufzte laut auf, sodass auch Alex sie ansah. Und wieder einmal traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Claire wunderschön war und er fragte sich warum er sich überhaupt mit ihr gestritten hatte. Sie standen sich gegenüber und wollten beide ihren Streit beenden, doch keiner von ihnen hatte den Mut den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Als Nick wieder auf die Terrasse kam, legte er seinen Arm um Tess Schulter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mal schauen wie die beiden Streithammel sich so schlagen." Mit seiner freien Hand zog er Sam zu sich heran.

„Das wird schon werden, Sam!" Und sie wendeten ihren Blick dem Küchenfenster zu. In der Küche schwiegen sich Claire und Alex weiterhin an, bis Claire nach einer Weile anfing,

„Alex, ich…" Sie verstummte wieder, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Und lieber sagte sie gar nichts als etwas Falsches. Doch sie musste auch nichts mehr sagen, da Alex das Wort ergriff,

„Claire, es tut mir leid! Ich bin total ausgetickt, ich hatte das Gefühl, du hältst mich für einen schlechten Vater, und dann hast du Sam auch noch runter gemacht…"

„Oh Mann, Alex!" unterbrach ihn Claire, „Ich glaube, dass du der beste Vater auf der ganzen Welt bist. Du gehst mit deiner Tochter so liebevoll um, dass ich mir keinen anderen Mann als Vater für mein Baby wünsche als dich! Und ich wollte Sam nicht runter machen, sonder dir nur begreiflich machen, dass sie erst 15 ist, und einfach noch nicht alles können kann!"

Alex wurde es ganz anders als er Claire so reden hörte und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Eigentlich wusste ich es auch schon bei unserem Streit. Ich hab nur einfach rot gesehen, ich hab gedacht, dass du Sam nicht gern hast, und dabei ist es so wichtig für mich, dass ihr beiden euch mögt…"

Claire ging einen Schritt auf Alex zu und nahm seine Hand, „Alex, du weißt, dass ich Sam über alles liebe und für sie nur das Beste möchte."

Alex lächelte und antwortete, „Ja, ich weiß und deswegen liebe ich dich so sehr." Plötzlich war es als würde die Zeit still stehen, auf der Terrasse hielten alle gebannt die Luft an und starrten in die Küche. Claire schaute Alex wie unter Schock an, sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Sie schluckte und versuchte zu atmen, aber es war als bliebe ihr die Luft weg, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Als sie sah, wie sich Alex mit seinem Gesicht näherte war es, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden, ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume, ihre Hände zitterten.

Aber Alex lächelte nur und ließ seinen Blick zwischen ihren Augen und ihren Lippen hin und her wandern. Doch in seinem Inneren war auch Alex total aufgewühlt, was war wenn sie ihn jetzt zurückweisen würde. Konnte er ihr dann je wieder in die Augen sehen, konnte er dann überhaupt noch so weitermachen wie bisher. Sein Leben drehte sich nur noch um Sam und Claire, und wenn Claire ihn nicht wollte… Er riss sich zusammen bevor ihn der Mut verließ und schloss die letzte Distanz zwischen ihm und Claire. Sanft berührten seine Lippen ihren Mund. Erst küsste er sie vorsichtig als wäre sie zerbrechlich, doch als er merkte wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde er immer fordernder.

Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, er küsste Claire McLeod, er küsste wirklich Claire McLeod! Wenn er nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre Claire zu küssen hätte er laut aufjubeln können. So taten das die anderen für ihn. Überrascht schauten Claire und Alex aus dem Fenster und sahen wie alle sich für sich freuten. Becky's Kommentar sprach allen aus der Seele, „Wurde aber auch Zeit!" Und wieder brachen alle in ein jubilierendes Lachen aus. Claire und Alex schauten sich an, und als ihre blauen Augen sich trafen und sie wieder ineinander versanken, lächelte sie sich an bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.

Mittags traf Nick mit seinem roten Auto auf Drover's ein und holte Tess ab. Interessiert beobachtete er wie Tess einige Körbe auf die Ladefläche packte bevor sie zu ihm ins Auto stieg. „Na, meine Schöne, wo soll es denn hin gehen?" fragte er, und folgte dann Tess Anweisungen bis sie auf einer kleinen Anhöhe angekommen waren. Dort packte Tess aus den Körben einen Decke und ein liebevoll von Meg zubereitetes Picknick aus.

Verwundert beobachtete Nick das Schauspiel, lies sich dann aber gerne auf der Decke neben Tess nieder. Die beiden genossen das Essen ohne, dass sie auf den Grund des Picknicks zu sprechen kamen.

Nach dem Nachtisch war Nick dann aber doch zu neugierig und fragte, „Machen wir das ganze hier einfach nur so oder hat es einen bestimmten Grund?" Er hatte ganz bestimmt nichts gegen ein einsames Picknick mit Tess, aber das Funkeln in Tess Augen sagte ihm, dass da noch was war. Und tatsächlich lächelte sie ihn an und griff in ihre Tasche, „Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich!" Und holte ein paar kleine gestrickte Socken hervor. Fragend blickte Nick zwischen den Socken in seiner Hand und seiner Freundin hin und her. Tess schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Männer hatten manchmal wirklich nicht die schnellste Leitung, also fing sie an zu erklären,

„Ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht lange zusammen sind, und vielleicht ist es auch ein bisschen früh, aber es ist das Schönste was es gibt. Nick, wir bekommen ein Baby!" Und mit diesen Worten breitete sich ein Strahlen in Tess Gesicht aus, das nur sie hatte. Nick's Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Ein Baby… Seine Augen leuchteten. Vorsichtig nahm er Tess Gesicht in seine großen, sanften Hände und küsste sie zuerst leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, dann liebevoll auf die Stirn. Jetzt würden sie eine keine Familie sein, genauso wie Alex, Sam, Claire und ihr Baby. Was für ein großartiger Tag für die Ryan's und die McLeod's, zwei Familien. Und auf einmal wusste Nick, dass am Ende wirklich immer alles gut wurde.


	51. Chapter 51

**Willkommen in dieser Welt**

Die folgenden Wochen kamen Sam vor wie in einem Traum, sie hatte zwar noch etwas Ärger von Alex und Claire bekommen, weil sie so lange draußen übernachtet hatte, aber letztendlich waren alle viel zu glücklich um lange verärgert zu sein. Sie genoss es wieder alle vereint auf Drover's zu haben. Alex übernachtete jetzt häufiger bei Claire, während Tess oft die Nacht auf Wilgul verbrachte. Und wie die Wochen so verstrichen kündigte sich auch langsam die Geburt von Claire's Baby an. Sehr zu Claire's Missfallen schienen alle um sie herum nervöser als sie selbst, lediglich Becky und Sam waren noch halbwegs ruhig und sorgten dafür, dass die anfallenden Arbeiten erledigt wurden. U

nd so bekamen die beiden auch nicht mit wie bei Claire eines Mittags die Wehen einsetzten. Claire hielt gerade einen Mittagsschlaf in der Hängematte, die Alex für sie auf der Veranda befestigt hatte, als sie ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte. Nachdem sie Alex und Tess Bescheid gesagt hatte, verfluchte sie die Rinder, die auf der Nordweide einen Zaun ramponiert hatten und somit die einzigen klar denkenden Menschen auf einen Tagesritt zum Zaun reparieren gezwungen hatten. Alex und Tess überboten sich nämlich mit Panik machen, und Claire war froh, als Nick nach einigen Minuten eintraf und sie ins Krankenhaus fuhr und gleichzeitig ihre Schwester und ihren Freund beruhigte.

Doch es sollte noch eine Weile dauern bis das Baby zur Welt kam. Trotz aller Angebote der Ärzte wollte Claire sich keine Schmerzmittel geben lassen sondern verfluchte stattdessen Gott und die Welt, insbesondere alle Männer und voran Alex Ryan. Der arme Alex wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, aber geduldsam lies er auch die schlimmste Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen. Währenddessen waren Becky und Sam von ihrer Runde mit den Pferden wieder auf Drover's angekommen. Nachdem sie den Zettel gelesen hatten, den Meg ihnen in der Küche zurück gelassen hatte „Bei Claire haben die Wehen bekommen. Sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.", stellten sie fluchend fest, dass die anderen sämtliche Autos mitgenommen hatten. Fragend schauten sich die beiden Mädchen an, Sam grinste: „Na, los satteln wir die Pferde." Als Becky kopfschüttelnd einwandte, „Die sind müde, das können wir ihnen nicht antun." Antwortete Sam nur, „Nimm Eagle, Claire hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, und Hurricane packt das schon!"

Ein paar Stunden später staunte das Krankenhauspersonal nicht schlecht als zwei blonde Mädchen vor das Krankenhaus geritten kamen und zunächst nach Wasser für ihre Pferde fragten. Nachdem sie Hurricane und Eagle versorgt hatten, fragten sich die beiden zu Claire durch und trafen vor der Geburtsstation auf die anderen die müde vom warten gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem Fußboden saßen. Schweigend ließen sie sich neben Jodi nieder.

Nach einer Weile kam ein strahlender Alex zu ihnen, „Es ist ein Mädchen!" Gratulierend fielen alle ihm um den Hals. „Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte Jodi neugierig. Alex hielt kurz inne, „Keine Ahnung, aber das ist auch egal, Claire wird schon den richtigen Namen aussuchen!" #Dann wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln an Sam, „Möchtest du dein kleines Schwesterchen sehen?"

„Oh ja!" In Sam's Gesicht spiegelte sich die Vorfreude wieder und schnell ging das junge Mädchen mit ihrem Vater mit. Alex führte Sam in ein Zimmer in dem Claire in einem Krankenhausbett liegend ein kleines menschliches Bündel im Arm hielt. Liebevoll schaute Claire von dem Baby in ihrem Armen zu Sam,

„Komm her Sam! Setz dich zu mir!" Vorsichtig setzte Sam sich neben Claire und schaute bewundernd zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. Sanft strich sie ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über das kleine Köpfchen und schaute dann lächelnd zu Claire auf, „Sie ist wundervoll!"

„Ja, das ist sie!" Antwortete Alex an Claire's Stelle vom Fußende des Bettes aus, von wo er seine drei Frauen beobachtete. „Willst du sie auch mal halten?" fragte Claire Sam.

Unsicher nickte das Teenagermädchen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was wenn sie etwas falsch machte, wenn sie ihrer Schwester weh tat? Aber Claire wischte solche Bedenken mit einer einfachen Geste aus dem Weg. Vorsichtig legte sie das kleine Mädchen ihrer älteren Halbschwester in die Arme. Fasziniert blickte Sam auf das winzige Menschenkind in ihren Armen und ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl durchflutete sie. Jetzt waren sie wirklich eine Familie!

„Wie heißt sie?" wandte Sam sich fragend an Claire. Diese schaute wiederum um Erlaubnis bitten zu Alex, und antwortete nachdem dieser ihr zugenickt hatte: „Sie heißt Charlotte Prudence McLeod-Ryan. Charlotte nach Tess, und Prudence nach meiner Mutter."

Sam und Alex lächelten sich an, Claire hatte den Namen gut gewählt, Tess würde vor Glück und Stolz platzen. Sam schaute wieder auf ihre kleine Schwester, „Hallo Charly, willkommen in dieser Welt!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Rote Rosen**

Nachdem auch die anderen Charlotte gesehen hatten, überlegten sich Becky und Sam was sie nun mit den Pferden machen sollten. Alex würde mit Claire und Charly die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen und den anderen wollten sie nicht zumuten erst nach Hause zu fahren, den Pferdeanhänger holen und sie dann wieder abzuholen. Und zurück reiten wäre dann doch zu anstrengend für die Tiere. Ratlos sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an. Plötzlich sagte Sam,

„Ich hab's! Wart mal einen Moment, ich muss kurz telefonieren!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sam um die nächste Ecke. Als sie wieder kam nickte sie freudig, „Wir können die Nacht bei Eli verbringen. Mit den Pferden sind wir in einer halben Stunde bei den McNeill's und morgen früh können wir dann nach Drover's reiten." Becky hätte die Nacht zwar lieber in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht, aber da ihr auch nichts Besseres einfiel stimmte sie Sam's Vorschlag zu.

Als sie auf dem Hof der McNeills eintrafen, hatte Eli schon zwei Boxen für die Pferde fertig gemacht und erwartete sie auf der Hofeinfahrt. Becky, die zuvor noch nie bei Eli gewesen war schnappte nach Luft. Der Hof war bei weitem noch prächtiger als Killarney, und Becky empfand schon die Ryans als unverschämt reich. Doch als sie merkte wie ungezwungen sich Sam in der Umgebung bewegte, schluckte auch sie ihre Überraschung runter und folgte Sam und Eli in den Stall um Eagle und Hurricane zu versorgen.

Normalerweise schlief Sam immer im Gästezimmer, aber dieses mal war sie noch so aufgedreht von den Ereignissen des Tages, dass die Jugendlichen beschlossen ein Matratzenlager im Hobbykeller zu machen. Becky und Eli nahmen Sam in die Mitte, und so verbrachten die drei die Nacht quatschend bis sie spät der Schlaf übermannte. Am nächsten Morgen stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel als sie endlich aufwachten. Becky hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie noch nicht auf Drover's waren um zu arbeiten, aber Sam beruhigte sie, heute konnten sie wohl alles etwas lockerer angehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen würde Claire erst abends nach Hause kommen, also war sowieso niemand da, der sie zur Arbeit antrieb.

Also genossen sie erstmal ausführlich das reichhaltige Frühstück, dass Eli's Mutter für sie hatte auftragen lassen. Anschließend führte Eli sie in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters um ihnen etwas zu zeigen. „Hier!" der 17-Jährige hielt Sam ein Blatt Papier entgegen. „_James __McNeill__ lädt ein: Großes Rennwochenende. Samstag 400 Meter. Sonntag 12 000 Meter._"

Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen, „Ihr veranstaltet hier Pferderennen?" „Ja," antwortete Eli, „mein Vater organisiert alle zwei ein Riesenspektakel hier auf unserer Ranch. Bringt gute PR für unsere Farm. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wäre was für dich."

Sam grinste schelmisch, „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen McNeill!" Eli lächelte, „Dann bekomm ich also meine Revanche…" Neckend schaute er sie an, doch Sam strich sich nur die Haare aus dem Gesichte und wandte sich zum gehen. Doch in der Tür drehte sie noch mal den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, „Und du wirst wieder nur unsere Hinterbeine sehen!"

Die folgenden Wochen drehten sich hauptsächlich um Claire und Charly, jeder war von dem kleinen Sonnenschein hin und weg. Alle wollten sich um das neue Familienmitglied kümmern. Allerdings achtete vor allem Claire darauf, dass auch Sam genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekam, und dass das junge Mädchen die Uni nicht vernachlässigte. Und dann kündigte sich ein neues Ereignis an. Eines Morgens, Sam war gerade aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zu Hurricane, als sie auf der Terrasse plötzlich stoppte. Sie rannte ins Haus und weckte alle die noch nicht wach waren mit einem lauten Schrei,

„Tess!!!" Eilig kam Tess im Bademantel die Treppe herunter geeilt, und auch Alex und Claire kamen, allerdings schon angezogen, aus ihrem Zimmer, voller Sorge, dass etwas passiert sei. Aber Sam deutete nur wortlos, auf die Rasenfläche vor dem Haus. Tess hielt erst den Atem an, dann kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie blickte auf ein riesiges mit roten Rosenblättern gelegtes

„Heirate mich, Tess!"

Langsam trat ein im Anzug bekleideter Nick hinter einem Baum hervor, ging auf Tess zu und kniete sich vor ihr hin, er nahm ihre Hand in seine linke, holte mit der rechten einen Ring aus seiner Jackentasche und schaute sie fragend an. Tess hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Da kniete der Mann den sie liebte, von dem sie ein Kind erwartete vor ihr, und machte ihr einen Antrag… Ihr flossen die Tränen vor lauter Freude über die Wangen.

„Ja, ja Nick! Ich möchte dich heiraten!" Stieß sie hervor. Vorsichtig schob Nick ihr einen schmalen Goldring über den Finger. Tess hielt es nicht mehr aus, und ließ sich überglücklich in seine Arme fallen. Konnte das Leben perfekter sein?

Alex, Claire und Sam beobachteten das glückliche Paar aus einiger Entfernung. Lächelnd drehte sich Sam zu den beiden Erwachsenen um, „Und, was ist mit euch?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben beschlossen es erstmal langsam anzugehen und nicht zu heiraten, das können wir später immer noch…" Sam schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und sagte verschmitzt, „Als ob ihr es nicht schon langsam genug habt angehen lassen…" Lachend verpasste Alex seiner ältesten Tochter eine leichte Kopfnuss, „Kommt lasst uns frühstücken gehen!"

Und auch Tess und Nick beschlossen mit der Heirat bis nach der Geburt ihres Kindes zu warten. Tess war der Ansicht, dass eine ordentliche Hochzeit mindestens ein Jahr Planung erforderte und außerdem wollte sie nicht mit einem dicken Babybauch vor den Altar treten. Und so genoss man weiter das Landleben und Tess, Meg und Jodi konnten in aller Ruhe die Hochzeit vorbereiten.


	53. Chapter 53

**Bester Freund**

Und so vergingen die nächsten Monate wie im Flug; Tess sah man die Schwangerschaft von Woche zu Woche mehr an; und nicht nur Tess Bauch wuchs, auch Charlotte wurde von Tag zu Tag größer. Entgegen Alex geheimsten Befürchtungen entstand zwischen Charlotte und ihrer älteren Halbschwester keine Rivalität. Im Gegenteil, Sam liebte ihre kleine Schwester abgöttisch und kümmerte sich rührend um sie, und Charly schenkte ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit ein Lächeln. Ihr Verhältnis wurde so gut, dass Jodi schon scherzhaft spottete, Charly's erstes Wort werde nicht „Mum" oder „Dad" sein, sondern „Sam". Zum Glück konnten auch Alex und Claire darüber nur lachen. Ihnen erschien es wie ein unmögliches Glück, dass sie mit den Menschen die sie liebten so gut zusammenleben konnten.

Und so überraschte es auch niemanden, als 4 Monate nach Charlotte's Geburt Claire verkündete, dass sie wieder schwanger sei. „Ihr könnt wohl nicht genug von einander bekommen!?!" neckte Sam ihren Vater, bevor sie ihn und Claire umarmte. Jodi seufzte, „Ich versteh das nicht, wie kann man sich das nur freiwillig noch mal antun. Windel wechseln, nachts nicht schlafen können…" und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Weil Kinder das schönste Geschenk auf der Welt sind." Meg zog ihre Tochter an sich, und rubbelte ihr spielerisch in den Haaren. Entnervt floh Jodi so schnell sie nur konnte. Sie wollte niemals Kinder haben. Allein diese Schmerzen bei der Geburt, nein da konnte sie sich etwas Besseres vorstellen.

Doch Sam verkraftete diese Neuigkeit nicht so gut wie es zuerst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Natürlich freute sie sich auf das neue Geschwisterchen. Aber alle so vertraut miteinander zu sehen weckte auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihr. Sie wollte auch eine Mutter haben. Ja, Claire füllte diese Rolle im Prinzip schon aus, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Noch war sie nicht bereit „Mum" zu ihr zu sagen. Nachdenklich ging sie in Richtung Stall. Als auf ihrem Weg dorthin auf Becky traf, sprach sie das ältere Mädchen an, „Becky, ich reite mal eben zu Eli. Weiß noch nicht ob ich heute zurückkomme. Kannst du Alex und Claire Bescheid sagen, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen!"

Becky runzelte die Augenbrauen und schaute Sam fragend an, aber ihre innere Stimme hinderte sie daran nachzufragen und so nickte sie nur zustimmend. Flink sattelte Sam ihren schwarzen Hengst und ritt los. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie wollte einfach ein bisschen Abstand von Drover's bekommen, und bei Eli fühlte sie sich wohl. Es war ihr Glück, dass Hurricane erkannte wo sie hin wollte. Denn das junge Mädchen war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht auf den Weg achtete und überrascht war, als Hurricane auf der Hofeinfahrt der McNeill's stehen blieb. Seufzend stieg Sam ab und führte Hurricane in den Stall. Während sie den Hengst absattelte und versorgte begrüßte sie die anwesenden Farmarbeiter mit einem Nicken und fragte dann nach Eli.

Sie fand ihn schließlich in der Nähe der Farm, als er dabei war einen Zaun zu reparieren. Schweigend half sie ihm bei der Arbeit und setzte sich dann auf einen umgefallenen Baum um ihm dabei zu zusehen wie er die letzten Handstriche anlegte. Nachdem sie sich kurz begrüßt hatten, hatten sie beide kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Eli hatte die merkwürdige Stimmung in der Sam sich befand gespürt und drängte sie nicht zu einem Gespräch. Und durch sein Schweigen wusste Sam, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Der blonde Junge war ihr bester Freund. Nachdenklich beobachtet sie ihn, am Anfang hatte sie ihn für einen arroganten Schnösel gehalten, und jetzt war er so wertvoll für sie…

Nachdem Eli den letzten Nagel ins Holz geschlagen hatte, setzte er sich neben Sam und sie schauten gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang. Aber Sam konnte noch nicht darüber sprechen, zuerst musste sie ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ordnen. Nach einer Weile stand Eli auf, „Komm!" forderte er sie auf und nahm ihre Hand. Im Haus angekommen, holte er eine Matratze aus dem Keller und schleppte sie in sein Zimmer. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte er Sam, nachdem er ein Bett neben seinem fertig gemacht hatte. Wieder nickt Sam nur. Im Stillen fragte sie sich, was Eli's Eltern und Alex und Claire wohl dazu zu sagen hätte, dass sie alleine in einem Zimmer schliefen. Doch Eli's Eltern schienen nicht zu Hause zu sein, und Alex und Claire… was sie nicht wissen macht sie nicht heiß….

Sie machten sich ein paar Sandwichs und setzten sich dann vor Eli's Playstation. Doch Sam war nicht so ganz bei der Sache und so hörten sie bald wieder auf zu spielen und machten sich Bett fertig. Aber als sie im Bett lagen fiel es beiden schwer einzuschlafen. Sam weil sie so viele Gedanken im Kopf hatte, und Eli weil er sich Sorgen um Sam machte. Trotzdem genoss Sam es, dass Eli schräg über ihr in seinem Bett lag, es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Nach einer Weile sagte Sam in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Claire und Alex bekommen noch ein Baby." Unsicher wie er reagieren sollte antwortete Eli, „Das ist doch was Gutes, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon…" Sam setzte sich auf, während sie die richtigen Worte suchte.

„Es ist nur…" es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen, „ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte noch mehr Zeit…" „Zeit wozu?" Eli setzte sich nun auch in seinem Bett hin. „Zeit um mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Claire meine Mum ist. Ich meine sie ist es ja irgendwie schon, aber mit einem neuen Baby wird unsere Familie noch vollständiger, und dann hab ich irgendwann keine wirkliche Wahl mehr. Aber ich vermisse doch meine Mum…" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Schnell setzte sich Eli runter auf die Matratze neben Sam und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Aber das ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich bin mir sicher Claire versteht das. Und wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du sie auch nicht als deine Mutter ansehen." „Aber ich will es doch! Ich kann nur nicht…" sie schuchzte auf, Eli zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Sam konnte die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie versteckte ihren Kopf in Eli's Brust, „ich vermisse Mum so sehr…"

„Schsch… Ist ja gut" Eli hielt Sam so fest er nur konnte. Als er merkte dass sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Haare. „Es verlangt ja auch niemand, dass du deine Mum nicht vermisst. Ich wäre ehrlich gesagt entsetzt, wenn du sie nicht vermissen würdest."

Dankbar hob Sam den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Mach es einfach so wie du dich fühlst. Das wird das Richtige sein, und Claire und auch Alex werden es verstehen." Sam wischte sich nickend die Tränen aus den Augen, leise lachend meinte sie „Schau was ich mit deinem T-Shirt gemacht habe. Jetzt ist es ganz nass!" und blickte zu Eli auf. Plötzlich bewusst wie nahe sie sich waren wischte Eli mit den Fingern unsicher die letzten Tränen von Sam's Wange. „Das macht nichts, ich hab noch mehr…"

Er lächelte sie an, hauchte einen Kuss auf Sam's Stirn und zog sie noch mal an sich heran. Dann stand er auf um sich aus dem Schrank ein trockenes Shirt zu holen. Noch ganz verwirrt von der unerwarteten Nähe beobachte Sam wie Eli sein Shirt aus zog. Sein nackter, braungebrannter und durchtrainierter Oberkörper schimmerte im durch das Fenster hereinfallende Mondlicht. Als Eli Sam's Blick bemerkte schaute er ihr in die Augen während er sich langsam wieder anzog. Zögernd ging er zu seinem Bett hinüber und legte sich wieder hin. Am liebsten hätte er sie noch einmal in den Arm genommen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er dann noch kontrollieren konnte was geschah. Der Blick, den sie getauscht hatten war so voller Nähe, Verständnis und Zuneigung gewesen. Die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen hatte den Raum förmlich zum Knistern gebracht. Aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für romantische Gefühle gewesen…

„Eli?" „Mhm?" „Würdest du, ich meine könntest du vielleicht mit mir zu Mum's Grab fahren?" Eli zögerte, „Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du das mit Alex machst, das ist eure Sache, das müsst ihr zusammen machen! ... Schlaf jetzt."

Es fiel ihm schwer Sam einen Wunsch auszuschlagen, vor allem jetzt, da ihn seine Gefühle für sie vollkommen verwirrten. Sam war nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, sie schmiss sich ihm nicht an den Hals. Nicht, dass ihn das bei den Mädels sonst störte, und er nutzte diese Situationen oft genug auch gerne aus. Was sollte man ansonsten von einem fast 18-jährigen Jungen erwarten. Aber mit Sam ging das nicht. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht ausnutzten, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie das kaum zulassen würde, war sie nicht einfach nur eine Affäre für ihn, sie war Sam…Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Eli es schaffte einzuschlafen.

Und auch Sam fiel das nicht leicht. Eli hatte so gut ausgesehen wie er da im Mondlicht gestanden hatte. Und er war für sie da, er wusste was er sagen musste und wann ein Schweigen mehr wert war als 100 Worte. Ihr war immer noch ganz warm von seinem Blick, wie er sie angeschaut hatte… als wäre sie eine Prinzessin, oder besser noch ein Schatz, den er begehrte, aber den er Angst hatte zu zerbrechen. Sie zitterte, dass konnte doch nicht war sein, sie konnte sich doch nicht in ihren besten Freund verliebt haben. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo sie sowieso so viel um die Ohren hatte…Erst lange nach Eli fiel auch sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen taten beide so als wäre in der Nacht nichts geschehen. Allerdings mieden sie unsicher jeden Körperkontakt, und Sam verabschiedete sich recht bald nach dem Frühstück. Sie standen beide neben Hurricane und blickten verlegen auf den Boden.

„Danke für alles!" War das einzige was Sam über die Lippen brachte bevor sie sich in den Sattel schwang. Eli nickte ihr kurz zu, legte dann eine Hand auf ihr Bein als wollte er noch etwas sagen, zog sie dann aber schnell wieder zurück und nickte Sam nochmals zu bevor er zurücktrat. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren besten Freund gab Sam ihrem Pferd die Zügel frei und trabte davon. Es blieb lediglich ein Brennen an der Stelle an der Eli sie gerade eben noch berührt hatte zurück.


	54. Chapter 54

**Angekommen**

Wieder auf Drover's angekommen wurde Sam von einer nicht gerade begeisterten Claire und einem noch weniger begeisterten Alex begrüßt. „Wo warst du?" fragte Alex in einem scharfen Tonfall.

„Die Frage ist nicht wo ich war, sonder wo ich hin will!" gab Sam etwas abwesend zurück. Einen Moment später merkte sie jedoch wie arrogant sie mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte und fügte hinzu, „Hat Becky euch nicht erzählt, dass ich zu Eli geritten bin?"

„Doch, hat sie." Antwortete Claire, „Aber das nächste Mal wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn du uns das mitteilen würdest anstatt einfach so zu verschwinden." Fügte sie in einem besorgten Tonfall hinzu.

„Sorry, aber ich musste nachdenken…"Sam schaute zögernd Alex an,

„Dad?"

„Ja, Kleines?" Sam rollte mit den Augen, wie sehr sie es doch hasste so genannt zu werden. „Ich würde gerne zu Mum's Grab fahren…" Alex schluckte, er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment eines Tages kommen würde, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem merkwürdig. „Ja, natürlich, ich fahr dich."

„Na, dann komm!" Sam stiefelte in Richtung Alex Auto. Ihr Vater runzelte verdutzt die Stirn und schaute Claire an, „Ich hatte das eher grundsätzlich verstanden, aber ich werde wohl eine Weile weg sein…." Er blickte seine Freundin liebevoll an, „Kommst du klar?" „Ja, fahr du nur. Das ist wichtig für Sam. Und Charlotte und ich haben hier ja genügend Leute die für uns da sind." Alex zog Claire zu einem innigen Kuss heran bevor er zu Sam in den Wagen stieg und davon brauste.

Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs bevor Sam bemerkte, dass sie nicht in Richtung Melbourne fuhren. Fragend schaute sie ihren Vater an, „Wohin fahren wir?" „Deine Mutter wurde nicht in der Stadt beerdigt sondern in ihrer Heimat, nicht weit von hier. Wir fahren vielleicht noch 40 Minuten." Sam nickte und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Den Rest der Fahrt verbachten Vater und Tochter schweigend.

Der Friedhof der kleinen Stadt war nicht sehr groß, dennoch mussten sie ein paar Minuten suchen bis sie das Grab von Yve gefunden hatten. Alex biss sich auf die Lippe, nach so vielen Jahren stand er vor dem Grab seiner ersten großen Liebe, der Mutter seiner über alles geliebten Tochter. Innerlich dankte er Yve dafür, dass sie Sam trotz ihrer widrigen Lebensumstände zu einem verantwortungsbewussten Teenager erzogen hatte. Er strich sanft über die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein „Yve Michaela Donaldson geliebte Tochter und Mutter",

„Sam, ich warte im Auto auf dich, okay? Lass dir Zeit!". Sam nickte nur. Das blonde Mädchen hatte sich vor das Grab ihrer Mutter gesetzt. Sie hatte sich so viel zurechtgelegt was sie sagen wollte, und jetzt fielen ihr die Worte nicht mehr ein. Langsam rollte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht. „Mum?" Sam's Stimme war fast ein Wispern, aber in der Stille des Friedhofes dennoch klar zu vernehmen. „Mum, ich vermisse dich!"

Sam schluchzte auf, unter Tränen sprach sie weiter, „Aber Mum, es geht mir gut, ich bin jetzt bei Dad, er passt auf mich auf, und Hurricane auch. Und Claire…" Sam machte eine Pause bevor sie weitersprach. „Claire ist Dad's Freundin. Sie ist echt nett, vielleicht kennst du sie noch von früher. Claire McLeod, von Drover's Run. Sie ist wie eine Mutter für mich. Keine Angst, du wirst immer meine Mum bleiben. Aber weißt du, du bist nicht mehr da, und ich dachte, dass vielleicht… ich wollte dich fragen, ob es okay ist, wenn ich Claire ‚Mum' nenne. Weißt du, ich hab jetzt eine kleine Schwester, Charly, und Dad und Claire bekommen noch ein Baby, und ich will doch auch dazu gehören. Ich weiß, dass ich das auch so tue, aber es ist halt nicht das gleiche. Und ich hab dich trotzdem lieb, hörst du Mum!"

Sam's Tränen versiegten so langsam, „Jaja, ich rede wieder wirres Zeug, aber du weißt schon was ich meine. Soll ich dir noch ein bisschen von meiner neuen Familie erzählen?..." Und so saß Sam noch eine gute halbe Stunde vor dem Grab und berichtete ihrer Mutter von ihrem neuen Leben, von Becky und Jodi, von Claire und Charly, und von Eli. Irgendwann begann sie zu frösteln. Es war ein kalter Wind aufgezogen, so dass sie beschloss wieder zu Alex zu gehen. Sam hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand, drückte ihn auf den Grabstein und verharrte so für einen Moment. Dann wischte sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht um die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu verwischen und ging zu Alex zurück.

Lächelnd stieg sie ins Auto, „So, jetzt können wir nach Hause fahren!" Glücklich seine Tochter nicht mehr in dieser nachdenklichen Stimmung zu sehen strich Alex ihr über den Kopf. Auf dem Heimweg machten sie noch im Gungellan-Pub halt um etwas zu essen, und etwas Vater-Tochter-Zeit für sich zu haben.

Wieder auf Drover's angekommen machte sich Sam auf die Suche nach Claire, sie fand sie schließlich im Pferdestall beim Füttern. Sam kletterte auf Hurricane's Boxenwand und schaute Claire bei der Arbeit zu. „Wie war es bei deiner Mutter?" fragte Claire das junge Mädchen. Doch ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen erwiderte Sam, „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja klar!" Claire schaute auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf Sam zu, die Hurricane zwischen den Ohren kraulte. „Du bist ja jetzt mit Alex zusammen…"

„Jaa…?" Claire wusste nicht so recht worauf Sam hinaus wollte.

„Und Alex ist mein Vater…"

„Jaa…" So langsam dämmerte es Claire, welche Richtung dieses Gespräch nahm. Es entstand eine kurze Stille, Claire wollte Sam nicht drängen, und Sam musste erst allen Mut zusammen nehmen. Was wäre, wenn Claire sie doch zurückwies? Sam atmete tief ein und presste schnell zwischen ihren Lippen hervor

„Darf ich dich Mum nennen?". Claire schaute Sam ins Gesicht, doch diese versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Schnell schloss Claire die Lücke zwischen ihnen, hob Sam's Kopf und zwang sie ihr in die Augen zusehen. Zitternd blickte das Teenager-Mädchen in die blauen Augen der Frau, die sie so sehr bewunderte, die ohne zu fragen zu ihr und Alex gehalten hatte, die immer für sie da war und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Samantha Sophia Ryan!"

Vor Erleichterung schossen ihr ein paar Tränen in die Augen, sie rutschte von der Boxenwand herunter direkt in Claire's Arme. Die junge Frau hielt sie für einige Augenblicke fest umschlossen. Mehr Worte und Gesten waren nicht nötig. Schweigend fütterten die Beiden die Pferde zu Ende.

Anschließend ging Claire zu Alex, der sich schon mit einem Bier auf die Terrasse zurückgezogen hatte. Lächelnd näherte sie sich ihm und berichtete ihm von der Begegnung mit Sam. Erleichtert nahm Alex seine Freundin in die Arme, „Das ist gut, das ist sogar sehr gut. Jetzt scheint sie endlich wirklich hier angekommen zu sein!"


	55. Chapter 55

**400 Meter**

Die folgenden Wochen bereitete Sam sich und Hurricane in ihrer Freizeit auf das Rennwochenende bei den McNeills vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nichts schief gehen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie eine Familie, die sie liebte und die hinter ihr stand. Die 12 000 Meter machten ihr keine Sorgen, die 400 Meter schätzte sie dagegen als bedeutend schwieriger ein. Eine Viertel Meile, das war die ideale Distanz für ein Quarter Horse, aber Hurricane war kein reiner Quarter. Sein Körper war zwar dem eines Quarters ähnlicher als dem seiner Warmblut-Mutter, aber trotzdem schätzte sie Sandstorm stärker ein. Durch ihr zusätzliches Vollblut-Blut hatte die kleine Stute von Eli die idealen Voraussetzungen für die kurze Distanz.

Das Einzige was Sam und Hurricane in der Vorbereitung störte, waren Tess und Jodi. Ständig wurde über die Farbe der Kleider für die Brautjungfern, für die Blumen, für die Tischdecken usw. diskutiert. Als Sam sich bei Meg darüber beschwerte bekam sie nur zur Antwort: „Wenn es mal bei dir soweit ist, wirst du dich nicht anders benehmen. Das ist so ein Frauending, das passiert einfach automatisch, sei nett zu den beiden, sie freuen sich doch so sehr!" Und als sie daraufhin zu Claire ging, bekam sie auch nur ein Schulterzucken und tröstende Worte: „Lass sie, du kannst sie nicht ändern, und es bedeutet Tess sehr viel. Also spiel mit!"

Tatsächlich verwandelten Tess und Jodi Drover's Run in ein reines Tollhaus, dabei war die Hochzeit noch über zwei Monate hin. Aber Claire hielt alles mit einer erstaunlichen Gelassenheit aus. Meg und Alex hatten unterschiedliche Theorien über den Grund. Alex meinte, dass es daran läge, dass er jetzt mit Claire zusammen und sie deshalb viel ausgeglichener sei. Meg behauptete dagegen, dass es eher mit Claire's Erfahrungen als junge Mutter und der erneute Schwangerschaft zu tun hätte. Sam stimmte insgeheim eher Meg zu, aber das sagte sie ihrem Vater natürlich nicht.

Um den ganzen Stress zu entgehen suchte sich Sam immer die am weitesten entfernten Arbeiten aus und genoss die Zeiten an der Uni. Zusammen mit Eli freute sie sich auf das bevorstehende Pferderennen. In den gemeinsamen Autofahrten redeten sie sich gegenseitig heiß; den Abend zusammen in Eli's Zimmer erwähnten sie allerdings mit keinem Wort. Sie verabredeten, dass Sam und Hurricane in der Woche des Rennens nach der Uni nicht nach Hause reiten, sondern bis zum Wochenende auf dem Hof der McNeills übernachten würden. Alex war von dieser Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber Sams Drängen konnte er nicht wieder stehen. Und so bezog Sam nachdem die beiden Teenager von der Uni zurückgekommen waren, das Gästezimmer der McNeills.

Am Freitag trafen dann die Teilnehmer von weiter weg ein. Viele campten auf dem Hof der McNeills. Etwas nostalgisch erinnerte Sam sich bei diesem Anblick an ihr erstes Rennen. Aber dennoch war sie froh, dieses Mal in einem Bett übernachten zu können. Neben dem Training mit Hurricane half sie den McNeills bei den letzten Vorbereitungen. Sam fand es klasse wie nett Eli's Eltern zu ihr waren, und das obwohl sie eine Ryan war. Das ließen diese Sam niemals spüren, im Gegenteil sie ließen Sam sich in jedem Moment willkommen fühlen. Und Sam verstand von Minute zu Minute weniger was Alex und auch Claire gegen diese Leute hatte… Aber sie würden bestimmt ihre Gründe haben, oder nicht?

Das Rennen über 400 Meter war am Samstagabend für 19:00 Uhr angesetzt, dann würde es nicht mehr so heiß, aber immer noch hell genug sein. Alex, Claire, die restliche Drover's Gang und natürlich auch Nick, Harry und Liz trafen, nachdem sie die tägliche Farmarbeit erledigt hatten, am späten Nachmittag ein. Sam erwartete sie schon sehnsüchtig. Strahlend lief sie ihren Eltern entgegen, „Na, endlich! Hab euch schon vermisst! Ich will euch doch unbedingt noch alles zeigen bevor ich zu Hurricane muss!" Mit diesen Worten hängte sie sich bei ihren Eltern ein und zog sie mit fort, um sie über das Gelände zu führen. James McNeill hatte wirklich keine Kosten gescheut und einen halben Jahrmarkt errichten lassen. Das Prunkstück war allerdings eine Tribüne neben dem Zieleinlauf. Sam genoss es sichtlich ihrer Familie alles zu zeigen und vergaß dabei fast die Zeit, und so war sie auch sichtlich überrascht als Eli auf einmal vor ihr stand,

„Komm schon Cowgirl, es wird Zeit die Pferde zu satteln!" Sam nickte, drückte sowohl Alex als auch Claire einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie mit Eli in Richtung Pferdeställe verschwand.

„Cowgirl? …hm, und außerdem, seit wann holt man seine Konkurrenten vor dem Rennen ab?" Alex grummelte vor sich hin, sodass Claire über ihn lachen musste. „Sie sind Freunde, Alex! Weißt du nicht mehr wie wir in ihrem Alter waren?"

„Das ist es gerade was mir Sorgen macht!" grummelte Alex weiter. Und Claire musste noch mehr lachen, „Ach komm schon, Alex, ich war damals nicht so dumm auf dich hereinzufallen und Sam wird nicht auf Eli reinfallen." Liebevoll blickte Alex zu Claire, „Vielleicht wärst du besser schon damals auf mich hereingefallen…" grinste er schelmisch, nur um seine schwanger Freundin an sich zuziehen und sie zärtlich zu küssen. „Wann sagen wir es ihr?"

„Heute Abend, nach dem Rennen, ganz in Ruhe. Und jetzt lass uns Tess finden, Charlotte hat bestimmt Hunger, und so lange ich noch die Milchkuh bin sollten wir Tess nicht zu lange mit ihr alleine lassen." Und damit machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, Tess zu suchen.

Sam und Eli waren inzwischen im Stall angekommen und striegelten ihre Pferde. Jetzt, da eine Menge anderer Pferde und auch anderer Hengste da waren hatten sie Hurricane etwas Abseits untergebracht, trotzdem roch der schwarze Hengst seine Rivalen und war dem entsprechend unruhig. Folglich war Eli auch deutlich schneller mit dem Putzen fertig als Sam. Da er aber noch etwas Zeit hatte bevor er Sandstorm satteln musste, schaute er noch auf einen Sprung bei Sam vorbei. „Hey du, na nervös?"

„Wieso sollte ich nervös sein, ich hab das schnellste Pferd!" antwortete Sam, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wer da vor ihr stand, nicht irgendjemand den sie nicht kannte, sondern Eli. Sie schaute zu ihm auf,

„Ja, schon ein bisschen. Die 400 sind nicht gerade unsere Stärke und Hurricane ist total aufgedreht. Es wird mir schon schwer fallen ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten…" berichtete sie Eli von ihren Sorgen. Der blonde Junge trat auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon werden Sam! Ihr seid ein super Team, ihr schafft das schon!" „Hm, die Konkurrenz ist hart…" Sam grinste Eli schelmisch an. „Da ist so eine kleine Stute…" Aus Eli's Kehle kam ein tiefes Lachen, „Nun dann Konkurrentin, viel Glück!" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Stall. „Dir auch!" konnte Sam ihm nur noch hinter her rufen bevor er um die Ecke bog.

Noch etwas verwirrt wandte sie sich Hurricane zu, „Na, mein Kleiner, das wird wohl alles etwas kompliziert. Und ich glaube nicht das es Dad gefallen wird…"Es fiel dem jungen Mädchen schwer sich auf ihr Pferd und das bevorstehende Rennen zu konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Eli. Und plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher ob sie das Rennen überhaupt gewinnen wollte. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, nicht gewinnen? Nein, sowas gab es nicht, der Sieg musste immer das Ziel sein. Okay, wenn Eli gewinnen sollte würde sie sich für ihn freuen, aber wenn sie selber nicht gewinnen wollte, dann brauchte sie gar nicht erst anzutreten. Energisch riss Sam sich zusammen und führte Hurricane auf den Abreiteplatz.

Schon der Weg dorthin wurde zum reinsten Spießrutenlauf, Hurricane hörte nicht auf rumzutänzeln, die Leute waren laut, die anderen Pferde führten sich ähnlich nervös auf wie der schwarze Hengst. Hier wollte sie nicht bleiben, schnell schaute Sam auf die Uhr, noch 45 Minuten bis zum Start. Flink schwang sie sich auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes und drehte von der Menschenmenge ab. Als sie freie Bahn hatten trieb Sam Hurricane in einen schnellen Trab, und nach relativ kurzer Zeit verschwanden die beiden hinter einer Baumgruppe und erreichten eine große Koppel. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren Eli und Sandstorm auch dort. „Zu viel los!" murmelte Sam in Richtung Eli. Der nickte zustimmende und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Stute. Abseits von dem ganzen Trubel wärmten die beiden Teenager konzentriert ihre Pferde auf.

Währenddessen wurden sie jedoch schmerzlich vermisst. Alex war nun schon 20 Minuten über das ganze Gelände gelaufen, ohne jedoch eine Spur von Sam und Hurricane zu finden. Erschöpft kam er bei Claire und den anderen an. „Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!" Nick versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, „Ganz ruhig, Alex, nur weil alle anderen ihre Pferde auf dem Abreiteplatz warm machen heißt doch noch lange nicht das Sam, das auch tun muss. Du siehst doch was hier los ist, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie sich ein ruhigeres Plätzchen gesucht hat. Sie kennt sich hier doch aus, und Eli ist auch nirgends zu sehen…"

„Na noch besser!!!" Alex grummelte mal wieder vor sich hin, so wie eigentlich immer wenn er Eli's Namen hörte. Er schloss sich dann aber den anderen an, die sich einen guten Platz auf der Tribüne sichern wollten.

Ein paar Minuten später ertönte die Stimme von James McNeill aus den Lautsprechern, „Meine Damen und Herren, im Namen meiner ganzen Familie möchte ich sie recht herzlich zu dem diesjährigen großen Rennwochenende willkommen heißen. Wir freuen uns, dass sie so zahlreich den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Ich will sie auch nicht lange aufhalten, sondern gleich den Höhepunkt des heutigen Tages ankündigen, das Quarter-Mile-Rennen. 12 Pferde wurden hierfür genannt. Und hier sind sie: mit der Startnummer 1, Don Warner mit seinem 1,46m kleinen Hengst Kings Dun It Right gezogen von…., die Nummer 5 trägt Eli McNeill auf seiner Stute Sandstorm, die hier auf dem Hof gezogen wurde, Vater ist Sandokan, Mutter Bird in a Storm, mit der Nummer 6…., auch die Nummer 10 dürfte ihnen nicht unbekannt sein, Sam Ryan mit ihrem Hengst Hurricane, gezogen wurde er von Tom Simpson, Vater ist Hurry Up, seine Mutter Oklahoma…. „

Nacheinander kamen die 12 Teilnehmer auf ihren allesamt prachtvollen Tieren hereingeritten. Die 400 Meter würden so schnell vorbei sein, dass ihnen kaum Zeit zum Taktieren blieb. Sam blickte kurz zu Eli hinüber, er saß ganz ruhig auf Sandstorm, nur die gerade Rennstrecke im Blick. Doch schien er ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben, er schaute auf und lächelte ihr zu, kurz lächelte Sam zurück. Doch sie hatte alle Hände voll mit Hurricane zu tun.

Der Hengst war auf einmal kaum zu bändigen. Sam betete nur noch, dass es endlich losgehen möge. Die Reiter wurden nun gebeten, ihre Pferde in die Startmaschine zu dirigieren, Hurricane schnaubte empört als sich die Klappe hinter ihm schloss, er tobte. Sam standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, jetzt wollte sie das Rennen einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen.

Alex und Claire beobachteten die Szene mit wachsender Unruhe. Claire hielt auf dem einen Arm Charlotte, mit dem Anderen klammerte sie sich an Alex. Sam's schwarzer Hengst führte sich wie ein Wilder auf. So kannten sie den Schwarzen gar nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sahen, dass Sam mit ihm Probleme hatte. Aber es war halt ein Rennen, Pferderennen waren immer gefährlich, und dann auch noch mit mehreren Hengsten am Start. Hoffentlich würde alles gut ausgehen. Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnten ertönte der Startschuss.


	56. Chapter 56

**Eine große Ehre**

Für einen Moment schloss Sam die Augen, sie spürte wie Hurricane sich unter ihr zusammen zog und dann mit einem riesigen Satz nach vorne schoss. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie, über den Hals des prächtigen Hengstes gebeugt, die Rennbahn unter sich wegfliegen. Sie atmete tief ein und probierte sich zu orientieren. Direkt neben ihnen war kein anderes Pferd zu sehen, aber weiter links schienen einige auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Zum Glück schien Hurricane die anderen Hengste vergessen zu haben und rannte nur noch, trotzdem hatte Sam kein gutes Gefühl, es war als würde sie nur auf ihm drauf sitzen und nicht wie sonst eine Einheit mit ihm werden. 400 Meter waren nicht weit, schon sah Sam das Ziel schnell näher kommen.

Sie beugte sich noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach vorne und feuerte Hurricane an, und tatsächlich legte der Hengst noch einen Gang zu. Nachdem sie das Ziel passiert hatten, setzte sie sich im Sattel zurück und nahm die Zügel auf, doch Hurricane reagierte nicht, er lief einfach weiter. Besorgt schaute Sam auf, auf der linken Seiten erspähte sie eine Lücke zischen den Menschen, irgendwie gelang es ihr den Hengst dort hindurch zu lenken. Auf freiem Feld versuchte sie nun das Pferd wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Beruhigend sprach sie auf ihren Hengst ein und gab gleichzeitig die entsprechenden Hilfen, doch erst nach ein paar weiteren hundert Metern wurde das Tier langsamer.

Als Hurricane schließlich schnaubend zum Stehen kam, keuchte Sam vor Anspannung auf. War das ein Höllentrip gewesen. Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte Eli auf Sandstorm neben ihnen auf. „Alles in Ordnung Sam?" Sam konnte nur nicken. Eli lenkte seine Stute neben sie und nahm ihre zitternde Hand. „Beruhige dich! Was war denn los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Mit einem Anflug von Panik schaute Sam Eli an. „Ich hab ihn nicht mehr halten können, er war wie ausgewechselt…"

„Aber jetzt ist wieder normal?" fragte Eli besorgt.

„Ja, scheint so…" Eli drückte ihre Hand fester, „Er ist auch nur ein Tier, und letztendlich hat er ja auf dich gehört. Hurricane liebt dich, er würde dich nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen!"

Sam stutzte, „Ich war auch nicht in Gefahr, er wollte einfach nur weg von da. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er mich runter schmeißen wollte oder so, da war irgendwas!" Mit diesen Worten lies sie Eli's Hand los und sprang auf den Boden. Erst streichelte sie Hurricane am Hals, dann kontrollierte sie seine Beine. An seinem linken Hinterbein blieb sie stehen,

„Ich hab was Eli, schau mal!" Auch Eli sprang von seinem Pferd und ging zu Hurricane. „Oh scheiße, das muss eine Wespe oder eine Biene gewesen sein, sein ganzes Bein ist dick. Komm, wir müssen zurück und das kühlen. Und am besten du zeigst das dem Tierarzt!" Sam nickte zustimmend. Die beiden Teenager führten ihre Pferde zurück zum Zieleinlauf. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Eli fragte Sam, „Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?" „Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Eli schulterzuckend. „Wir waren alle ziemlich nah beieinander, also wir zwei und Don mit King. Nase an Nase, mal schauen was man uns im Ziel sagen kann."

Wieder bei den Anderen angekommen, besorgte Sam sich erstmal kalte Umschläge für Hurricane's Bein während Eli versuchte rauszubekommen wer gewonnen hatte. Keuchend kam Eli zurück, „Zielfotoentscheidung, es gibt ne Zielfotoentscheidung!... Wie geht's Hurricane?" „Der wird wieder, der Tierarzt meinte es wär nicht so

schlimm!" antwortete Alex für Sam. Erst da bemerkte Eli Sam's Familie und Freunde.

„Gut,… das ist gut… Ähm, ich geh dann mal wieder zu Sandstorm…. Sam?" irgendwie war ihm die Situation unangenehm. „Ja?" Sam schaute von Hurricane's Bein zu ihm auf, „Bring Hurricane doch in den Stall, sobald das Ergebnis da ist, sag ich dir Bescheid!" „Okay, danke!" antworte Sam und führte Hurricane weg, im Schlepptau Alex und Claire mit Charlotte.

Nachdem das Mädchen ihren Hengst abgesattelt und ihm eine Abschwitzdecke übergezogen hatte, wechselte sie die kühlenden Verbände und gesellte sich dann zu ihren Eltern. „Am Anfang war es gar nicht der Stich, den muss er erst in der Startbox bekommen haben, vorher war er zwar sehr hibbelig, aber dann auf einmal war er nicht mehr zu halten…ich hatte schon Angst, dass er so richtig abgeht…"

Insgeheim machte Sam sich Sorgen, dass Alex ihr jetzt Hurricane wegnehmen würde, aber diese Furcht war vollkommen unbegründet. Alex hatte sich zwar Sorgen um seine Tochter gemacht und sich Hurricane ganz genau angeschaut, aber er wusste genau, dass Sam ohne dieses Tier nur unglücklich wäre. Und solange der Hengst Sam nicht absichtlich gefährdete, sah er das Ganze recht locker. Was ihn viel mehr beunruhigte war die Nähe seiner Tochter zu dem McNeill-Sprößling.

„Hey, es geht euch beiden gut, dass ist die Hauptsache! Und bis morgen ist der Stich hoffentlich soweit abgeschwollen, dass ihr starten könnt." Sam nickte gedankenverloren. „Wollt ihr nicht schon mal zu den anderen rausgehen?" Sam hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein. Alex runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte dann aber mit einem Lachen, „Wir öffnen schon mal die Sektflaschen!"

Sam schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete sie ruhig, „Ich habe nicht gewonnen." Ihre Eltern schauten sie fragend an, „Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Claire nach. „Ich weiß es einfach, oder besser gesagt, ich wüsste wenn ich gewonnen hätte." Claire nickte, Sam hatte recht, vermutlich konnte man wirklich innerlich fühlen, ob man der Sieger war oder nicht.

„Wir öffnen trotzdem schon mal den Sekt!" gab Alex zurück und ging mir Claire im Arm aus dem Stall.

Sam blickte ihnen lächelnd hinterher, ja, so war ihr Dad, immer in Feierstimmung, auch wenn es gar nichts zu feiern gab. Besorgt wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Pferd zu. Sie konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass Hurricanes Bein bis zum nächsten Tag wieder in Ordnung war. Sie würde kein Risiko eingehen, die Gesundheit ihres Lieblings stand an oberster Stelle.

„Hey, was schaust du so besorgt? Wie geht es ihm?" Eli schlüpfte zu Sam und Hurricane in die Box.

„Soweit geht's ihm ganz gut, denke ich. Ich glaube das war nur der erste Schreck nach dem Stich, weswegen er so ausgetickt ist." Sam beobachtete Eli wie er Hurricane über den Hals strich. „Du hast gewonnen, nicht wahr?"

Eli konnte ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verbergen, „Ja. Woher weißt du das?" Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nicht, zum einen hatte ich es im Gefühl, und zum anderen hab ich es dir irgendwie angesehen."

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Eli zu und umarmte ihn, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr zwei habt es echt verdient!"

„Danke, du hättest es aber auch verdient gehabt." Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten wurde ihnen erst bewusst, wie nah sie einander waren. Ihre Köpfe waren nur

Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Sam fiel es auf einmal schwer zu atmeten, ihr liefen heiße Schauer durch den Körper. Sie blickte direkt in Eli's blau-grüne Augen, ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Eli kam immer näher. Sam befeuchtete mit der Zunge ihre Lippen. Auf einmal stoppte Eli und trat ein Schritt zurück und riss die beiden damit aus der Trance in der sie gefangen gewesen waren.

Sam musste schlucken, dass war knapp gewesen. Sie konnte nicht einfach ihren besten Freund küssen, das ging einfach nicht. „Don ist zweiter geworden, du und Hurricane seid auf drei. Tut mir leid." Eli schaute Sam schon wieder in die Augen, aber diesmal um ihre Enttäuschung abschätzen zu können. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schien sie nicht sonderlich von der Niederlage getroffen.

„Ist schon okay, morgen ist unser Tag!" antwortete Sam,

„Ja, da hast du Recht! Wenn es nicht wieder meiner und Sandstorm's Tag wird" gab Eli lächelnd zurück.

„Eli?"

„Ja?" Eli zögerte, er wollte sich nicht im Überschwang der Freude über den Sieg zu etwas Unbedachten hinreißen lassen, ja, er wollte Sam küssen, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber sie war seine beste Freundin, das setzte man nicht so leicht aufs Spiel. Was wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, könnte er damit umgehen? Oder wenn sie doch zusammenkämen, und es dann nicht funktionieren würde? Die Gedanken tanzten in Eli's Kopf. Aber Sam wollte in diesem Moment etwas ganz anderes von ihm.

„Kann ich vielleicht eines von euren Pferden auf der Siegerehrung reiten? Ich will da nicht ohne Pferd aufkreuzen…"fragte ihn das hübsche Mädchen. „Ja klar! Nimm dir doch Addison, mein Vater hat sicher nichts dagegen wenn du sie reitest, aber du musst dich beeilen, es geht gleich los!" Er drückte Sam's Oberarm und ging in Richtung Festplatz.

Seufzend lehnte sich Sam gegen Hurricane. Tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte, Eli war mehr geworden als nur ein Freund, aber sie konnte es noch nicht akzeptieren, es vor sich selber zugeben, es sich eingestehen. Als könnte sie Gefühle wegwischen, wischte sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und ging Addison satteln.

Auf der kleinen braunen Stute genoss Sam die Siegerehrung und freute sich für Eli über dessen ersten Platz. Trotzdem hoffte sie am nächsten Tag an seiner Stelle zu stehen. Nach dem die Zeremonie vorüber war und die Tiere wieder gut versorgt waren ging man in die abendlichen Feierlichkeiten über. Lediglich die Reiter, die am Sonntagnachmittag an den Start gingen hielten sich mit dem Alkoholgenuss zurück.

Man hatte eine kleine Tanzfläche errichtet, ein DJ legte die Musik auf und auch das obligatorische Lagerfeuer fehlte nicht. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht, getrunken und gefeiert. Alex nickt Claire zu, es war die perfekte Gelegenheit sich Sam zu greifen. Schweigend hängten die beiden sich rechts und links bei ihrer Tochter unter und führten sie zu einer, etwas abseits stehenden Bank. Verwirrt schaute Sam fragend von rechts nach links. „Wir waren gestern beim Arzt um Claire's Schwangerschaft kontrollieren zu lassen," fing Alex an.

„Und wie geht es dem Baby? Es ist doch alle in Ordnung, oder?" fragte Sam besorgt nach. Die ganze Sache kam ihr etwas merkwürdig vor.

„Babies!" korrigierte Alex. Sam blickte Claire um eine Erklärung flehend an, „Babies?", „Ja, Babies! Wir bekommen Zwillinge. Ein Mädchen und einen Jungen um genau zu sein," Claire lächelte das Teenager-Mädchen an, „Du bekommst einen

Bruder und noch eine Schwester." So langsam sickerten ihre Worte in Sam's Gehirn durch, ungläubig strahlend wiederholte sie, „Einen Bruder und eine Schwester. … cool!"

Sam umarmte erst Claire und dann ihren Vater. „Und, habt ihr schon Namen für die beiden?" fragte Sam neugierig. Stumm wechselten Claire und Alex einen Blick, bis Claire schließlich antwortete,

„Ja, haben wir. Allerdings musst du versprechen, dass du sie niemanden weiter sagst. Es bringt Unglück wenn man die Namen des Kindes oder in diesem Fall, der Kinder schon vorher bekannt gibt."

Sam nickte. Sie fühlte sich geehrt, dass sie trotzdem schon die Namen ihrer Geschwister erfahren durfte. „Klaro. Versprochen! Keine Sterbensseele erfährt ein Wort!" „Also," fing Alex an und ließ eine kunstvolle Spannungspause folgen, sodass Sam ihrem Vater in die Rippen boxte.

„Autsch, ist ja schon gut. Also, dein Bruder wird James Alexander heißen. Wir dachten, dass wir ihn ‚Jack' rufen." „Oder Jamie!" fiel Sam dazwischen.

„Schaun wir mal." Gab Alex zurück. Aber für Sam stand fest, sie würde ihren Bruder ‚Jamie' nennen.

„Und deine Schwester," fuhr Claire fort, „ soll Sophie Elizabeth heißen, wenn das für dich okay ist." Sam wurde es ganz heiß, ihre Schwester sollte nach ihrem zweiten Vornamen benannt werden. Eine größere Ehre konnte man nicht bekommen, dafür verzichtete sie auf jeden Sieg wenn man das von ihr verlangen würde. Verlegen nickte sie.

„Ja, natürlich. Jamie und Sophie. Das sind zwei wunderschöne Namen!" Mit diesen Worten zog Sam Claire und Alex an sich heran und drückte sie so fest wie sie konnte.


	57. Chapter 57

**Das Leben kann so schön sein**

Am nächsten Morgen führte Sam's erster Weg sie zu Hurricane. Besorgt kontrollierte sie sein linkes Hinterbein, erleichtert konnte sie jedoch feststellen, dass die Schwellung fast vollständig zurück gegangen war. Zufrieden ging sie ins Haupthaus um mit Eli und seinen Eltern zu frühstücken und anschließend das Gelände wieder für den Nachmittag fertig zu machen. Es musste einiges an Müll vom Vortag weggeräumt werden und ein paar Kleinigkeiten repariert werden.

Nach dem Mittagessen trafen dann neben den anderen Gästen auch Sam's Familie und Freunde ein. Doch Sam war nicht wirklich ansprechbereit, zum einen wollte sie sich und Hurricane bestmöglich auf das Rennen vorbereiten, zum andern wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Eli. Mit Gewalt versuchte sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und nach einer Weile gelang es ihr tatsächlich sich auf ihr Pferd zu konzentrieren. Vormittags hatte sie Hurricane noch kurz longiert um seine Muskeln etwas zu lockern.

Jetzt saß sie vor dem Stall und putzte noch einmal die Ausrüstung. Ein Vordach aus Holz schützte sie vor der herunter prallenden Sonne, dennoch lief ihr der Schweiz über die Stirn, sodass sie, nachdem sie fertig war, ihren Kopf in einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser steckte. Als sie wieder hoch kam tropfte das Wasser von ihren Haaren über ihren gesamten Körper. Auf ihren Bronze-gebräunten Armen funkelten die Wassertropfen wie kleine Diamanten. Eli war ganz von ihr in den Bann gezogen, als er sich ihr näherte. Sam lehnte gerade zufrieden an einem Pfosten als sie Eli bemerkte.

Ein Glücksgefühl das tief aus ihrem Innersten kam überrollte sie. Mit einem schüchternen Selbstbewusstsein sah sie ihm entgegen. Mit den Jeans, dem ärmellosen weißen t-Shirt und seinen braungebrannten, muskulösen Armen sah er genauso aus, wie man sich einen Farmarbeiter vorstellte. Sein jugendliches Gesicht wurde von den blonden, halblangen Haaren umrahmt und seine grün-blauen Augen lagen mit einem Blick auf Sam, der das Mädchen erschaudern lies. So hatte sie noch niemand angesehen; voller Hingabe und Verlangen, aber gleichzeitig freundschaftlich und liebevoll.

Nur einen Schritt von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen: „Du bist ja ganz naß!" sagte er lächelnd. „Ach nee, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!" grinste Sam. Die beiden Jugendlichen fingen an zu lachen, als Eli jedoch auch noch den letzten Schritt zwischen ihm und Sam schloss entstand eine nervöse Stille. Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr, beide wussten, dass es sich jetzt entscheiden würde wie sich ihre Beziehung weiter entwickelte.

Vorsichtig strich Eli eine von Sam's nassen Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr, während er fasziniert die, auf Sam's Lippen perlenden Wassertropfen beobachtete. Unbewusst biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe. Als Sam noch näher an ihn herantrat, obwohl dies kaum noch möglich war, fing er an zu zittern, sein Herz raste. Er kannte nur noch einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, die Flucht nach vorne. Vorsichtig und dennoch bestimmt nahm er Sam's Kopf in seine Hände, langsam näherte er sich ihren schimmernden Lippen.

Sam hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, die Welt drehte sich in ihrem Kopf, sie hörte auf klar zu denken. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten war es als würde die Welt um sie herum versinken. Es gab nur noch sie beide; Sam und Eli, Eli und Sam. Nach wenigen Augenblicken vertieften beide den Kuss, ohne zu wissen wer die Initiative übernommen hatte. Sie wussten, dass sie beide diesen Kuss wollten, und dass es so richtig war. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die ihnen noch viel zu kurz vor kam, trennten sie sich.

Immer noch nahe beieinander stehend schauten sie sich in die Augen. Eli lächelte, nahm Sam's Hände in die seinen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Ich … ich begreif es nicht, du bist meine beste Freundin, und doch viel mehr. Ohne dich,… ich kann nicht denken wenn du nicht da bist, und wenn du da bist kann ich auch nicht denken. Du bist immer da … in meinem Kopf. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen ohne dich zu sein!"

Sam unterbrach seinen Redeschwall in dem sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt!" Endlich konnte sie es aussprechen, es sich selber und Eli gestehen. Ja, sie war in Eli McNeill verliebt. Und es ging ihr gut dabei. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten Eli an. Lachend legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, zog sie nahe an sich heran und führte sie in den Stall zu Hurricane und Sandstorm.

In dem abgelegenen Stall konnten sie sich beim Putzen ihrer Pferde immer wieder unbemerkt Blicke zuwerfen. Und als Eli mit Sandstorm fertig war, beobachtete er Sam, wie sie sich liebevoll um ihren Hengst kümmerte. Sam bemerkte seine Blicke, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn an. Eli konnte nicht anders als zu ihr herüber zu gehen und sie zu küssen, „Du bist unheimlich toll!". Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, seinen Sattel und Zaumzeug zu holen.

Während Eli in der Sattelkammer war, tauschte Sam schnell ihr Top gegen ein blaues Jockeytrikot auf dem sie die Nummer 10 befestigt hatte. Kurz darauf erschien auch Eli wieder und legte seinen Sattel über die Boxenwand. „Du hast dich schon umgezogen… na, dann will ich auch mal…"

Provokant zog er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, grinsend schaute er Sam an, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Renntrikot hervorholte. Sam betrachtete seinen attraktiven Oberkörper genau und knapperte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Gefällt dir der Anblick?" riss Eli sie selbstbewusst aus ihren Träumen. Sam rollte nur lachend mit den Augen und zog ihn zu einem intensiven Kuss heran bevor auch sie ihr Sattelzeug holte. Eli blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach, zog sich das Trikot über und fing dann an Sandstorm zu satteln.

Nachdem Sam und Eli ihre Pferde aufgewärmt hatten, ritten sie zum Startbereich. Lächelnd warfen sie sich noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich jeder auf sein Pferd konzentrierend zu ihren Startpositionen begaben.

Alex und Claire beobachteten die Startaufstellung, „Sam sieht irgendwie glücklich aus." Claire warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren Freund, „Ja, dass tut sie, und Eli auch." Antwortete Claire vermutend. „mhm…"grummelte Alex vor sich ihn. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr, jeden Moment würde das Rennen gestartet werden.

Der Startschuss ertönte und die schweren Pferdekörper schossen nach vorne. Sam und Hurricane übernahmen schnell die Führung und legten gleich zu Beginn ein schnelles 

Tempo vor.

Als sich nach den ersten 1000 Metern das Reiterfeld etwas auseinander gezogen hatte, lies Sam Hurricane in einen schneller Trab fallen und die anderen Reitern folgten ihrem Beispiel. Bei dieser Hitze wäre es Wahnsinn gewesen die gesamte Strecke durch zu galoppieren. Trotz des verminderten Tempos fielen immer mehr Teilnehmer zurück. Nach der Hälfte des Rennens blieb an der Spitze nur noch eine kleine Gruppe zurück und nach 9000 Metern war es klar, dass Sam, Eli und ein Reiter namens Alan Ford auf dem Fuchshengst Red as a Fox den Sieg unter sich ausmachen würden.

Sam erkannte, dass die beiden anderen Pferde nicht so leicht abzuschütteln waren und galoppierte Hurricane wieder an. Eli und Alan folgten ihrem Beispiel. Die muskulösen Körper der Pferde donnerten über die Bahn. Sam saß ganz ruhig auf ihrem großen, schwarzen Hengst, behutsam forderte sie ihn auf das Tempo langsam zu steigern. Doch 2000 Meter vor dem Ziel war die Dreier-Gruppe immer noch unverändert zusammen. Pferde und Reiter glänzten vor Schweiß, der sich in der Sonne spiegelte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hurricane ein atemberaubendes Tempo erreicht, sodass nach weiteren 500 Metern Eli seine Stute zurücknahm, diese Anstrengung war zu viel für Sandstorm. Sie würde für ihn bis zum Ende der Welt laufen, aber das wollte er ihr nicht antun. Eli blickte sich um und erkannte, dass er den dritten Platz sicher hatte. Und holte Sandstorm in einen ruhigen Galopp zurück, die hübsche Stute war davon nicht sonderlich begeistert, sie wollte gewinnen, dennoch gehorchte sie dem Jungen und lies die Lücke zwischen ihr und den beiden Hengsten größer werden.

Sam und Hurricane hatten noch 1000 Meter vor sich. Die Zuschauer sahen nur wie sich zwei Reiter auf ihren beeindruckenden Tieren in einer Staubwolke dem Ziel näherten. Es sah ganz nach einem Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen aus. Sam blickte zu Alan rüber und grinste. Dann gab sie Hurricane den Kopf frei, nun war der Schwarze nicht mehr zu halten. Schnell ließ er den anderen Hengst spielend hinter sich. Alan schaute dem blonden Mädchen auf dem dunklen Pferd nur beeindruckt hinter her. Er wusste, dass sein Hengst nicht mehr zusetzten konnte und holte ihn in einen gemächlichen Galopp zurück.

Sam entfuhr ein Jubelschrei. Dicht über die Mähne ihres prachtvollen Hengstes gebeugt schossen die beiden über die Bahn und dem Ziel entgegen. Die letzten 100 Meter richtet Sam sich auf und holte Hurricane langsam wieder zurück. Lange vor Alan und Eli überquerte sie die Ziellinie. Im Zielbereich wartete sie verschwitzt und mit Staub überdeckt auf die anderen. Als auch Eli es geschafft hatte, sprang er von Sandstorm herunter, drückte die Zügel seinem Vater in die Hand und lief zu Sam und Hurricane.

Lachend ließ das junge Mädchen sich von dem prächtigen Hengst gleiten und landete in Eli's Armen. Freudestrahlend hob er sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Als er sie wieder absetzte konnte er nicht anders als sie lange zu Küssen. Das Publikum johlte vor Begeisterung. Alex wollte zuerst los schimpfen, doch als er sah wie glücklich seine Tochter war, zog er Claire an sich heran und küsste sie, „Es ist schön glücklich zu sein, oder Claire?" „Ja, Alex, das ist es!"

The End

Epilog

13 Jahre später saß die ganze Familie auf Drover's Run zusammen um die Taufe von Sam's Tochter Scarlett Claire McNeill zu feiern. Sam hielt den jüngsten Spross der Familie auf dem Arm, während Eli an einer Hand einen kleinen Jungen hielt und mit der andern einen auf dem Arm hielt. Noah James war 2 Jahre alt, und Zachary „Zac" Alexander war vor ein paar Wochen ein Jahr alt geworden.

Nick und Tess hatten ihren beiden Kinder Marc Nicolas, 12, und Louisa „Lou" Ruth, 11, in die Mitte genommen. Die 13-jährige Charly stand brav neben ihren Großeltern Harry und Liz, während ihre beiden 12-jährigen Zwillingsgeschwister Jamie und Soph durch die Gegend tollten und die 10-jährige Anna Claire, Jodi's Tochter ärgerten.

Auch Eli's Eltern waren da, sie unterhielten sich lebhaft mit Alex und Claire. Alex hatte zwar eine Weile gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass Sam und Eli zusammengehörten, hatte dann aber den ersten Schritt getan und Eli's Eltern zu einem Barbecue eingeladen. Inzwischen waren die McNeill's gern gesehene Gäste auf Drover's Run. Vor allem nachdem Sam und Eli nach ihrer Hochzeit auf den McNeill-Hof gezogen waren und Tess und Nick mit ihren Kindern auf Wilgul lebten. Alex und Claire hatten dagegen nie geheiratet, sie hatten sich einfach nicht auf einen Nachnamen einigen können. Ihre Kinder hießen dagegen, genauso wie Marc und Lou, McLeod-Ryan. Und begannen so eine glückliche Dynastie in der diesen beiden großen Familie vereinigt waren.

Auch die beiden Pferde Hurricane und Sandstorm lebten noch, waren aber genauso wie der Hund Skip in die Jahre gekommen und mussten nur noch den Kindern das Reiten beibringen und gelegentlich mit ihren beiden Besitzern in die endlosen Weite der australischen Landschaft hinausreiten.


End file.
